


When The Night Comes

by o0Alien0o



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Dark, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Murder, Oral Sex, Pain, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Torture, Triggers, Vampire Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-28 01:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 144,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14438175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0Alien0o/pseuds/o0Alien0o
Summary: Vampires didn’t exist. At least, that’s what Sakura had always assumed. But, after being attacked by a man who she was sure had been dead, she wasn’t too sure. Throw in the strange changes she had been going through and the masked man who refused to leave her alone, and Sakura was becoming aware that nightmares were, in fact, real.





	1. Night Shift

_**When The Night Comes** _

_**** _

* * *

 

Author's Note: I have no idea what I'm doing with this. But, I love it already. I can't promise the updates will be steady, especially since I have three other unfinished fics (Teach Me will be finished soon). The idea of a vampire Sakura/Kakashi fic just would not leave me alone. And thus, this was born. There will be violence, from the very start. Trigger Warning for gore and blood and pain. I hope you enjoy this. It's come from a rather dark place.

.

.

.

* * *

 

 

 

Even from deep within the bowels of Konoha Byōin, Sakura could hear the torrential downpour pounding against the building. She was thankful that she had made it inside just before the rain had begun and managed to stay dry. Wet clothes and the cold temperature of the morgue she would be stuck in for the next ten hours was never a good mix.

 

She had arrived several minutes early for her shift, dreading the mound of paperwork she expected to have on her desk. It seemed that there had been a steady rise in deaths for the past few months, mostly through unnatural causes which added much more to her job than she’d like. The amount of autopsies she had been through just this week was ridiculous.

 

Heaving a sigh, she pushed her way into the heavy, metal door of the morgue and blinked at the three bodies lying on the rolling carts, white sheets draped from their heads to their feet. None had a tag yet, meaning either the other assistant examiner had been extremely busy, or extremely lazy the entire day. Sakura hurried into the cramped office in the back of the room, frowning down at the back of her partner’s head. He was currently bent over his cluttered desk, headphones hanging from his ears.

 

From three feet away, she could hear his music blaring as loud as it could go and she reached over, jerking one of the white headphones out of his ear. He jumped nearly a foot off of his chair and whirled around, glaring up at Sakura. “For fuck’s sake, Haruno! You can’t creep up on a guy like that around here.” Haru paused his music and spun around in his chair to face Sakura as she made her way around to her own desk. He had graduated with her from the University last year and she wasn’t too thrilled about him following her to the next stage of her life. He was obnoxious, never serious, and ate like a pig. She would find crumbs and bits of chocolate stuck in the files on a daily basis.

 

“Are those new?” She pointed a thumb over her shoulder toward the examining room, ignoring his outburst. He didn’t even look their way, instead reaching for the earbud that was dangling between his legs.

 

“Got here maybe half an hour ago. One man who the coroner said looked to be an OD and a woman with a broken neck.” Haru turned back to his paperwork and ended the conversation by pushing the bud into his ear, music resuming to bump. His attention was immediately on his work and music and Sakura frowned down at him. She reached over and snapped her fingers beneath his nose, making him sigh in annoyance. He looked back up at her, pausing his music. “Yes?”

 

“There are three of them, you know.”

 

Haru’s eyebrows creased and he looked over his shoulder into the cold examination room lined beyond their office space. For a moment he stared at the third body laying across the table in the middle before giving a shrug. He grinned up at Sakura, his finger hovering over the screen of his phone. “Must have slipped in when I wasn’t paying attention.” His music came back to life yet again and Sakura rolled her eyes.

 

It wasn’t the first time they were surprised with a fresh stiff. The hospital staff that worked the evening shifts weren’t as thorough as those in the day and thought wheeling a body into the morgue was good enough. Sakura took a seat at her desk and dropped her purse into the bottom drawer of the filing cabinet, giving it a kick shut with her heel. The lamp on her desk clicked on and she pulled the first chart from the pile sitting in the wire basket on the corner of her workspace.

 

She had forgotten about leaving the death certificates unfinished and cursed herself for neglecting them. For the next hour and a half, she filled each one out as quickly yet as thoroughly as she could, making sure not to leave a single piece of information out. Haru had gotten up to stretch his legs and fetch something from the vending machine upstairs, leaving her to herself. Judging by how long he was taking, Sakura figured he had stopped by the nurse’s station to flirt shamelessly with the night shift girls.

 

Despite the initial creepiness of being alone in a morgue, Sakura had become so used to it by now that she barely noticed that she was surrounded by lifeless bodies. They were as harmless as a piece of furniture now. It was the living ones she wasn’t too fond of.

 

Sure, she had her close friends, most of who were shocked by her career choice. The day she announced that she was taking the job as assistant medical examiner, her best friend Ino had looked at her from over a cup of frozen yogurt and said, “you mean with dead people?”. It had never bothered Sakura like it did others, excluding Haru and her chief ME, Shizune. Though, she didn’t get quite the enjoyment out of it as her partner did.

 

Haru had a sick sense of humor and would conjure up back stories for each victim and stiff that was wheeled through the door. That, she did not partake in and had even scolded him several times for being disrespectful, to which he always replied, “who’s going to hear me?”.

 

Finishing up the last of the death certificates, she sealed them in a manila envelope and laid them on Shizune’s desk to be signed and reviewed in the morning. Sakura stood, cracking the bones in her neck before she crossed into the examination room to take a look at the three bodies. She washed her hands and pulled on a pair of blue gloves and face mask, stepping up to the first slab. Lifting the sheet, she stared down at a woman’s face.

 

Sakura pulled the tape recorder from her coat pocket and pressed record on the side, lifting it to her face. “Sakura Haruno, autopsy. Middle aged female around 40 to 45 years old. Current cause of death is cervical fracture.” She set the recorder down on the rolling tray and pulled the sheet down to the woman’s feet. “Female is overweight with excessive adipose tissue around hips and midsection. There is one scar across her abdomen, C-section and another across the right, upper quadrant most likely due to gallbladder surgery--”

 

The door to the morgue slammed open and Sakura jumped back, her elbow knocking into the rolling table. The tape recorder and metal tray clattered loudly across the tile floor. Blowing strands of pink hair away from her eyes, she glared icily at a cackling Haru. He held onto the door knob for support as he bent over at the waist, nearly dumping his soda into the floor. “You asshole!” Sakura tried to calm her racing heart rate but her anger was making her blood pressure rise.

 

“Oh, god! You should have seen your face.” He mimicked the surprised look she had made with a dramatic gasp before falling into another fit of giggles. “That’ll teach you to sneak up on someone around here.”

 

Sakura bent down to scoop the metal tray up from the floor and frowned, her tape recorder nowhere to be seen. She stood, glaring at Haru as he danced his way back into their office. “You’re not supposed to have food in here.” Whether he heard her or not, she couldn’t tell. He was busying himself with his music again, too busy wedging the headphones deep into his ear canal to hear her.

 

“He’s lucky I don’t strangle him with those before the night is over.” She dusted her hands off on her lab coat and decided to forget the tape recorder. It was more time consuming to continue on paper, but crawling around on the floor, reaching beneath the lockers was not happening right now. Being bit by a spider would definitely make her turn homicidal to a certain chubby, insufferable prick and as satisfying as that would be, she definitely did not want to go to prison.

 

Grabbing a clipboard and the proper paperwork, she clicked her pen and continued on with the initial observations on the three bodies. The woman was fairly simple. The odd angle of her neck, with a few vertebrates nearly visible beneath the bruised skin around her neck was evident that she had definitely died from a broken neck. Sakura switched to a fresh set of papers and turned the sheet down on the next one.

 

The first thing she noticed immediately was his hair. Thick, silver strands lay across his forehead and across the metal table beneath his head. She had never seen hair that silky and shiny on a dead guy before. Sakura blinked, glancing down at the man’s face, half covered by a black, fabric mask that stretched from his nose down past his chin. One eye was scarred with a pink line through his eyebrow and coming to a stop just inside his mask. With a frown, Sakura jerked the sheet down the rest of his body and threw her hands up in the air. He was fully dressed in a black, leather jacket, zipped halfway up to his chest and dark pants.

 

Did anyone in this hospital actually do their job? If she wanted to undress people for a living, she’d have chosen a job in retail. She glanced to Haru and the corner of her lips lifted in an impish smirk. This dead fellow would definitely be _his_ responsibility tonight. It would be hilarious watching Haru undress this guy, especially when the stiff had at least a foot of height on the tubby one.

 

Sakura crossed to the last covered slab and draped the sheet back across another man’s chest. This one was undressed at least. Thankful for small miracles, Sakura turned to grab her clipboard and clicked her pen, scribbling the basic description of the man. He looked young, early twenties. No obvious signs of trauma that she could see and she parted sections of his dark hair, looking for lacerations or blood splatters.

 

Maybe this one had been the OD that Haru had mentioned. She pulled the sheet back further and rolled the man’s arms over, checking for puncture marks in the bends of his elbows. As she glanced to the other arm, a mark across his throat caught her attention. Frowning, she set the clipboard down across his stomach and guided the man’s head to the side, wheeling him closer to the floor lamp behind her.

 

Just below his jaw on the left side, between his chin and his ear were several puncture wounds. Did he really shoot up in his neck? It was right over the carotid artery and not necessarily unheard of but it seemed like an awkward place to jam a needle into. But, the longer Sakura studied the marks, the less they looked like needle marks at all.

 

In fact, they looked more like...teeth marks.

 

“What the…” Sakura trailed off, standing up straight before glancing back at Haru. She could hear his music blaring loudly from his headphones even from several yards away. “Haru!” She shouted to no avail, her voice bouncing off the front of the lockers. Raising her hand, she drew her arm back to throw her pen at him but a hand shot out from beside her and snatched her elbow.

 

Whirling around, Sakura stared wide eyed at the pale fingers gripping her around the arm. Black lined nails dug into her flesh and she followed the hand down to the arm she had just been examining all the way to a now smirking face. The dead man’s eyes snapped open, pupil’s so large they completely blacked out his irises. He turned them to Sakura, his grin widening and she felt a wave of panic seeping through her veins like ice.

 

A scream lodged tightly in Sakura’s chest as her instinct to run began to kick in. She jerked her arm back but he held tight, keeping her close to him. She tried again, with enough force that she could feel the joint in her elbow flare in pain. It was no use. The man sat up on the table, the sheet pooling around his naked waist. Sakura stared in horror, her heart pounding hard and fast against her chest.

 

With a smack of his lips, he slid his tongue across his chapped, colorless lips, saliva dripping down his chin onto his chest. He opened his mouth to reveal sharpened fangs where his teeth should have been, his jaw nearly unhinging completely as he pulled Sakura close to him. She could feel his deathly cold flesh against her elbow and she whimpered, struggling against him with all of her strength. The soles of her sneakers squeaked loudly across the tile floor as she resisted his pull.

 

Across the room, Haru’s music continued on and he heard nothing despite Sakura finally finding her voice. She screamed his name and suddenly remembered the pen still gripped tightly in her fist. She grabbed it with her free hand and brought it down into the man’s eye socket as hard as he could. He howled in pain as thick, black blood shot from his wound, spraying across Sakura’s face. She sputtered, gasping for breath before he jerked her across the table with strength a dead man should not have had. His hold on her released and she collapsed against the rolling tray, sending her equipment scattered across the floor for the second time. She barely managed to catch herself on the next table.

 

“What the _fuck_?” Haru’s voice cut through the chaos like a knife and both Sakura and the dead man whipped their heads toward him. For a moment that seemed to stretch on for hours, silence was all that could be heard in the morgue. Draped across the second body she had observed, Sakura stared between the two of them, eyes wide and mouth gaping like a fish out of water. She wanted to shout at him to run, to get help but no sound would come out. It was like she were living through a nightmare.

 

The man grabbed the pen still protruding from his eye and pulled it out of the socket with a sickening, wet sound that made Sakura’s stomach turn. She put a hand to her mouth and pushed the table back as far as she could to put space between her and this inhuman creature.

 

With a sudden, gurgling cry from deep within his chest, the man lurched forward, teeth bared and black stained hands outstretched. He was across the room before either Haru or Sakura could blink, taking the other assistant medical examiner by the shoulders. He sank his teeth into Haru’s throat and ripped at the flesh, pulling muscle and veins away with his teeth. His hands beat at the man’s chest and shoulders but it did no use. Blood sprayed like a fountain out of the wound and all Sakura could hear was Haru’s strangled, terrified cry.

She clamped her hands over her ears, her eyes burning with hot tears as she sat frozen to the examining room floor. Her brain was torn between utter terror and the urge to flee to safety. She darted her eyes to the door and back to Haru’s body, still jerking and struggling in the man’s arms. His feet twitched, dangling inches above the floor and Sakura knew she would be next if she didn’t find the strength to leave. _Now_!

 

She scrambled to her feet and used the table behind her to brace herself, knowing she would have only a few seconds to cross the room and reach the door. Before she could even move a single muscle, the sheet across the body behind her shifted and slipped down to the floor. A cold, dread spread down Sakura’s spine, paralyzing her with fear. She managed to glance to her right where for a second time, she watched a dead man sit up from the examination table.

 

His eyes were opened but unlike the empty, soulless black of the other man’s, his were bright red and swirling like the storm still raging outside. Without a glance to Sakura, he slipped off the table and pulled a black stake from the inside of his leather jacket. He put a hand out, touching Sakura’s shoulder to push her toward the door. “You need to leave.” He said quietly, inching closer to where the thing holding Haru was still devouring him.

 

Frozen to the spot, Sakura could do nothing but stare. Blood was rushing to her head and she could hear a quiet ringing in the back of her head. She could only remember one other time she had ever fainted and it had felt just like this. Her knees trembled, nearly buckling beneath her and the edges of her vision grew fuzzy and dark.

 

She took a shaking step back, her heel pressing into something hard and plastic. A button clicked and her own voice echoed through the examining room. “ _Sakura Haruno, autopsy. Middle aged female around 40 to 45 years old…_ ” With a gasp, Sakura blinked and caught the blood red glare of the other man. His growl was low and terrifying, a sound that would haunt her nightmares before the creature dropped Haru’s lifeless body with a thump. He spun around to face them, tongue darting around to scoop up the bits and pieces of flesh dripping down his chin.

 

It let out a shriek that forced Sakura to cover her ears and launched itself at her, ignoring the man. She threw her hands up in front of her face at the sight of his blood stained fingers reaching out to her. He snatched her wrists but was caught by the other man around the waist. He pulled at the naked creature and Sakura felt herself lurching forward, across the examining table.

 

She and the metal slab tipped over, landing awkwardly across the floor, her arms still gripped in the thing’s fists. She gasped as it broke free from it’s attacker and crawled over Sakura, pinning her arms down to the floor. Thick, warm blood-- _Haru’s blood_ \-- made it difficult for him to keep his grip and her right wrist slipped free. She struck the man across the face just as he unhinged his jaw like a snake, his fangs dripping with thick saliva.

 

The top row of his teeth sank into her forearm, slicing through her flesh until it hit the bone of her elbow. She screamed through the blinding, searing pain and bucked her hips though it did little good. It was as if a stone were sitting on top of her. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the man who she hoped was trying to rescue her throw one of the tables out of the way, reaching down to snatch the creature around the neck. He lifted him with relative ease and slammed him back into the lockers, pressing his elbow into the thing’s throat.

 

Teeth snapping wildly, it never let up it’s attack. Sakura propped herself up on her uninjured elbow, cradling her bleeding arm to her chest. The pain was excruciating but she could only stare up at the pair. The one in the mask twirled the stake deftly in his fingers before pressing the tip into the creature’s chest. Without a word, he jammed it into the chest cavity, right where the heart would be.

 

One more animal shriek and the creature disappeared in a cloud of black ash. Sakura watched it rain down around her like ebony snow, her eyes wide, mouth gasping as she stared up at the masked man standing above her. He looked down at her, cursing beneath his breath. She watched him kneel beside her and pulled her arm away from her body, studying the bite mark. She wanted to resist but was having a hard time holding onto her consciousness. “Shit.” Was all he mumbled before scooping her up into his arms and lifting her from the floor.

 

Sakura gasped for breath but it was no use. It was as if her lungs could not expand enough to take in air. She focused on the mask across his face and blinked as he rushed her out the door of the morgue into the long, narrow hallway of the hospital basement. Sakura let her head fall back and she watched the rectangular lights above her pass by. They reached the elevator faster than she has expected and he set her down gently into a wheelchair, taking her face in his cold hands.

 

She could smell the blood on his fingertips and wanted to gag though her body refused to respond. “You need to get some antibiotics right away.”

 

“What?” She frowned, the black fuzz around her vision blurring his face in front of her. The swirling red of his eyes settled and she could see black shapes settling around his pupil.

 

He tapped her cheek with the back of his hand and she blinked up at him. “Just hold on. Get up to the first floor and tell them you’ve been bitten.” He pushed the chair into the elevator, reached in to press the button for the first floor and suddenly Sakura felt as if she had been dropped into a bottomless fog. The ding of the bell above her sounded so far away, as if she were hearing it through several rooms away.

 

As the doors slid closed, she reached out with trembling fingers, finally finding the strength to call out to the masked man. “Wait…” But, it was too late. She was alone in the elevator. Several seconds passed and she sat limp in the discarded, broken wheelchair that someone had dumped in the basement. It had been sitting next to the elevator doors for the past two months. Every day, she walked by it and never gave it a second glance. And now, she was bleeding, covered in someone else’s blood-- _Haru’s_ blood-- and barely conscious.

 

It didn’t seem real.

 

This had to be a nightmare.

 

As soon as she gave into the urge to slip into the darkness, she’d wake up in her bedroom and chalk this up to too much spicy food before bed. But, she didn’t wake up. The bell chimed cheerily and the doors opened to the first floor waiting area. The gift shop sat to her left, bright baby pink balloons and ceramic cherubs sat behind a sheet of glass. She could see the middle aged woman sitting behind the receptionist desk to her right, filing her fingernails with the phone cradled between her head and shoulder.

 

Sakura struggled to push herself out into the hallway, her right arm trembling in pain as warm, thick blood dripped down her fingers. She barely made it out of the elevator doors before the woman glanced her way and gasped, jumping to her feet so suddenly the phone shot back into the circular desk. A rush of people flowed toward her, someone screaming for a doctor, and Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. She let the darkness slip over her, falling finally into unconsciousness.

 

* * *

 


	2. Don’t Scream

* * *

 

.

.

.

 

Sakura hadn’t stayed unconscious for long. The nurses had told her it had only been a couple of hours since they found her in the wheelchair, just outside the elevator doors. They had all been extremely careful not to mention much else to her though, especially about what could have possibly happened to her. She begged them to talk to her, to answer her questions but they insisted that it was best if she get some rest first.

 

She had rested, but barely. And now that the sun was up, shining brightly across the puddles that stubbornly stayed littered across the parking lot outside, she got her answers. Or, well, as close to answers as anyone was going to get.

 

Shizune had been the first person Sakura had seen that morning, her face solemn and pale as she sat down on the edge of the chair across from her bed. The lump pressing hard against Sakura’s throat made it difficult for her to speak. She swallowed it down. “Is Haru…” The words stuck like glue on the back of her tongue but Shizune knew the rest of the question.

 

She gave a small nod, dabbing a tissue at the corner of her eye. “His wounds were just too traumatic. There was nothing that could be done.”

 

That was a lie. There had been something that could have been done. Sakura could have done more to save him instead of standing back like a coward, petrified to the spot. She struggled for a deep breath, the tears stinging at her eyelids. She blinked down at her lap, glaring at the bandage wrapped tightly around her wounded arm.

 

“Listen, Sakura. I need to warn you about something.” Shizune stood from the chair and stepped to the side of her bed. The look across her face made Sakura’s stomach drop to the floor. “There’s a few detectives here. They need to ask you some questions about the incident. Do you think you can answer their questions right now?”

 

For the past year, Sakura had been on the other side of homicide cases, working with the police department and forensic scientists to help solve the various cases. She had written countless reports, performed autopsies on the brutal deaths and never could she ever have imagined she would be on this side of it all now. Swallowing hard, Sakura tried to think of the questions she knew they would ask but her brain was shut off. She was operating on autopilot and could barely form a coherent thought of her own.

 

But, she knew it was up to her to help them solve this. She couldn’t save Haru, but she could help figure out what had happened to him and find answers to the endless questions of his death. She owed him that much. Pushing her hair from her face with her good hand, she nodded to Shizune, sitting up as straight as she could. “Yes,” her voice cracked. “Send them in.”

 

Shizune squeezed her hand before making her way to the door. She poked her head out and said something too low for Sakura to hear. A moment later, two men stepped into the room. The first was a someone she recognized almost immediately. She had sat behind him in countless classes growing up, staring at the back of his head, trying to commit the way his pitch dark hair laid against his head to her memory. Sasuke Uchiha had been the subject of too many of her hormone driven fantasies during high school. Of course, he had never given her the time of day and she could count on one hand how many times he had spoken directly to her. After graduation, she thought she’d never see him again.

 

Yet, here he was. Making his way into her hospital room with the same air of self-importance and indifference he had six years ago when she had tried to speak to him after their graduation ceremony. He barely looked her way then and now was no different as he lead the other detective into the cramped space, stepping around her bed to peer out the window that overlooked the hospital parking lot.

 

Sakura realized her jaw was nearly sitting on her chest and she quickly clamped her mouth shut, turning to get a look at the other detective. This one, she did not recognize with his dark hair pulled back into a ponytail and sleepy expression. He gave her a tight lipped smile and held his badge for her to get a quick glance at. “Good afternoon, Ms. Haruno. I’m Detective Nara with the Special Crime Unit and this is my partner, Detective Uchiha.”

 

The latter of the two didn’t turn around at the mention of his name and Sakura shifted uncomfortably on the bed, glancing between the men. Detective Nara slipped his badge back into the pocket inside his jacket and pulled out a small notebook and pen. “Do you mind if we ask you a few questions about last night? It won’t take up too much of your time, seeing as how you’re still injured and in need of some rest.”

 

“It’s fine.”

 

“Ms. Haruno,” Sasuke started, making Sakura whip her head toward him. He kept his gaze on whatever he was staring at outside. “Walk us through what happened last night. We need to know as much detail as you can remember.” He tented his fingertips across the windowsill, leaning closer to the blinds until shadows ran sideways across his features. Momentarily distracted, Sakura realized she was gaping at him and quickly shook herself from her daze.

 

“Well,” She started, swallowing the tightness in her throat. “I got to work a bit early to avoid the storm. It was about ten til eight.”

 

Detective Nara looked up from his notebook. “And was Mr. Tanaka already in the office before you arrived?”

 

“Yes, he works the swing shift from noon to midnight. He was sitting at his desk, listening to music and I asked him how long the people in the examination room had been there. And I remember him mentioning two bodies but there were three. Haru said that someone must have slipped one in when he wasn’t paying attention.” Both men glanced to one another and Detective Nara began writing once again in the notebook.

 

“And did that seem strange to you?” He asked, not looking up at her.

 

“Well, normally when someone is brought in, the transport from the coroner has to have one of us sign off on the paperwork. But, it being a Friday night, and with the storm, it wasn’t too strange to think they would have had been in a hurry to get out of there. It happens.”

 

After a moment of quiet, Sasuke turned back around to the window but not before his eyes met Sakura’s. In just a brief moment, barely longer than a blink, she felt as if he had stared into her soul and judging by the look on his face, he wasn’t too impressed with what he saw. He impatiently quirked an eyebrow at her. “Continue.” He commanded, gesturing to her with his hand to keep going. She cleared her throat and blinked, not liking how uncomfortable he was making her feel. Sweat had begun to bead up along her back.

 

“I worked on some death certificates, he was filling out his own paperwork and about an hour after I arrived, he went to the vending machines on the first floor…” She ran through the rather boring stuff but, it was those particular things that she could still see clearly in her mind. Performing the initial observations on the woman, the masked man laying still on the table, her annoyance at him still being dressed, it was as if she were watching a movie replaying it all over and over in her head. By the time she explained the third exam, the one on the man who attacked her, she paused.

 

Sakura glanced at Detective Nara, watching his pen come to a stop over the paper. He lifted his eyes to her, waiting for her to continue. It was difficult. The words grew heavy and thick in her throat. She took a deep, shaking breath and closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose with her uninjured hand. “Take your time, Ms. Haruno.”

 

She had no choice. The tightness in her chest was beginning to ache, making it nearly impossible to speak. And even if she could, she didn’t think she could quite say what she needed to. Would they even believe her? Would they look at her like she was insane and chunk her head first into the nearest psych ward? She wasn’t even sure she believed it yet.

 

“You’re going to think I’m crazy.” She laughed, swiping at the tears that built up in the corner of her eyes.

 

“Just take it slow and be honest.”

 

They sat and listened to her recount every detail she could remember, from finding what looked like teeth marks on the man’s neck, to every word the masked man said to her. Whether they believed her or not, she couldn’t tell. But, at least they knew her side of things by the time she was done. She brushed away another tear that slid down to her chin before blinking up at them. Detective Nara was finishing up his notes and his partner was staring down at Sakura, arms folded over his chest and a look across his face that was impossible to decipher.

 

“Ms. Haruno.” His voice broke through the silence. “Is it possible that could have you fallen and hit your head at any point during the struggle?”

 

She leaned her head to the side, narrowing her eyes on him. “No, it’s not possible. What are you implying?”

 

“The things you described, as astounding as they seem, don’t seem to match with the crime scene that we observed.” He unfolded his arms from his chest and stepped closer to her. She had to fight the urge to shift away from him. “There was no sign of a struggle aside from the amount of blood surrounding Mr. Tanaka’s body.”

 

A faint ringing began in the back of Sakura’s mind, growing until it was nearly deafening to her as she tried to wrap her head around what he was telling her. It was impossible that there was no sign of a struggle. There had been blood everywhere, tables overturned and black ash covering the floor from when that _thing_ had been killed. She shook her head. “That doesn’t seem likely. I-I mean, it was a wreck. I remember that there was blood from one end of the room to the other.” She held up her bandaged arm. “Mine included.”

 

Sasuke lifted a shoulder in a small shrug and Sakura knew from that one, tiny gesture that he didn’t believe a single word she had told him. Dread filled her to her core but so did anger. Were they truly suspecting her of murdering her coworker? “Am I a suspect?” She whispered, barely able to force the words out.

 

“Unfortunately, we can’t rule anyone out just yet.” Detective Nara said, sending a quick, disapproving glare to his partner. He closed the flap to the notebook and clicked the pen before putting them both back into his pocket. He gave a quick bow of his head before nodding to the door. “Thank you for your time, Ms. Haruno.”

 

“Don’t you think you should be focusing on the man who got away? He should be your main suspect here.”

 

“Ah, yes,” Sasuke said with a nod and a smile that mocked Sakura’s plea, whether he meant it to or not. “The mysterious masked man. If you can remember any more details about him aside from the color of his hair and eyes, please be sure to give us a call.” With that, the two men made their way out of Sakura’s hospital room, leaving her to stare after them with her jaw hanging open.

 

Was everyone going insane? How could they possibly think she was a suspect in this? More importantly, how could she have ever had a crush on a guy like that? She didn’t remember him being such an asshole but it was entirely possible she had been too blinded by his good looks to notice his horrid personality.

 

She shook her head and raked her fingers through her hair, only now realizing that she was trembling from head to toe. Whether it was with anger or fear, she wasn’t sure. The way he had been so flippant about her account of things made her feel as if she should have lied and said she _had_ blacked out.

 

Just the brief encounter with the two detectives had left her exhausted and with a throbbing headache. She could barely keep her eyes open despite waking up only two hours prior. Once she was sure she wouldn’t be interrupted again by annoying, asshole police officers, she slid down into the stiff sheets and yawned. Sleep wasn’t too far from her mind but as she slipped into it, all she could think about was the pair of red eyes of the masked man, staring at her through the thick fog of her mind.

 

* * *

 

 

“Excuse me, Ms. Haruno?” Both Sakura and Ino turned to stare at the door of the hospital room, the card game they were in the middle of momentarily pausing. An older nurse smiled politely as she poked her head in. “Visiting hours are coming to an end.”

 

“I’ve got ten minutes,” Ino said indignantly, holding her cards to her chest. The nurse pursed her lips but said nothing before shutting the door behind her. Sakura couldn’t help giggle behind the fan of cards in her hand, shaking her head. “Like I don’t know when visiting hours are over,” Ino mumbled with a roll of her eyes, shuffling through her hand to lay down a pair of kings.

 

“It’s not like you haven’t been here nearly every day for the past week anyway.” Sakura examined her own hand and frowned, not finding a single pair. She drew a card from the stack between them, dancing a bit as she found a two of diamonds to match her own.

 

“ _Exactly_!” Ino’s blue eyes sparkled as she looked up at Sakura. “The whole notion of visiting hours is ridiculous anyway. I’m basically your family so I should be able to stay however long I want.”

 

“I agree.”

 

She wasn’t sure if it was the steady dose of painkillers that the doctor had her on or whether she was genuinely feeling better about her whole ordeal, but for the first time in a week, she was in a good mood. Of course, having her best friend visit didn’t hurt, especially when she snuck in Sakura’s favorite take out from across town. They had engorged themselves on dumplings and sweets and for the past hour had just been hanging out. It was nice having a conversation with someone without the constant questions that the nurses and doctors asked her.

 

_How are you feeling today?_

 

_Are you feeling alright?_

 

_Is that bandage too tight?_

 

She was sick of repeating ‘ _I’m fine_ ’ over and over again to them. And each time they came into her room, whether it was to bring her fresh sheets, her meal, or the doctor coming to check on her, they had the same expression on their face. It was as if they didn’t know what else to do, so they smiled sympathetically and would pat her hand or shake their heads.

 

Having Ino there, even if it was for an hour or so a day, helped break up the frustration. Sakura was thankful that there was at least one person who could talk to her without treating her as if she were a victim. “Ugh,” Ino said, breaking Sakura from her thoughts. “I think you win this round.”

 

She tossed her hand of cards onto the bed and stretched her arms over her head, looking around at the cramped room that had been Sakura’s home for the past 7 days. Ino stood and straightened her clothes before gathering the cards back into a stack. “So, how long are they going to be holding you prisoner here?”

 

Sakura fell back onto her pillows and shook her head. They had both been referring to her hospital stay as a prison sentence since it was exactly what it felt like. After the first 24 hours, the walls had started to close in on her and though she was able to walk through the halls to stretch her legs, the IV drip attached to her arm at all times limited her. But, the wound on her arm required antibiotics and since human bites could be particularly nasty, the doctor’s wanted to assure that no infection would set in.

 

“I’m suppose to find out tomorrow whether or not I’ll be home by the weekend.”

 

Ino shook her head, pulling her ponytail over one shoulder. She opened her mouth to speak but was abruptly cut off by a sharp knock at the door. With a roll of her eyes, she put her hand on her hips and set her gaze into a glare, ready to snap at the insufferable nurse. “I’ll be out in a minute!”

 

Sakura giggled and shook her head, pushing herself off the bed as they both cleaned up the mess of cards and food containers. The tug of the IV tube on her arm made her roll her eyes as she reached out to give her best friend a tight hug. “I’ll keep my fingers crossed that they parole you tomorrow,” Ino said with a laugh.

 

“Thanks. I don’t know how many times I can tell these people that I’m fine. Maybe they’ll believe me tomorrow.” Sakura pulled her IV drip behind her and followed Ino to the door. Outside, the nurse at the circular desk eyed them with a small scowl. Apparently, going one minute past visiting hours was extremely frowned upon.

 

“I’ll call you in the morning before work.”

 

“Okay, be careful going home. Goodnight.” Sakura watched her best friend pause just briefly at the desk beyond her room to stick her tongue out at the back of the pushy nurse’s head as she busied herself at the copy machine. With a wave back to Sakura, Ino disappeared into the elevator and the good mood she had brought with her was gone.

 

Sakura stepped back and closed the door behind her, turning to face her prison cell. The thought of going to bed at eight o’clock seemed absurd to her but there was honestly nothing else to do. The television perched on the wall across from her bed only had twelve channels and nothing interesting was ever on anyway. Ino had brought some magazines for her to flip through but honestly, she could care less about the latest fashion trends or ridiculous sex tips they had anyway.

 

Going to bed was, at least, the fastest way to cure her boredom.

 

She swapped her pajama pants for a pair of shorts, knowing the blankets and sheets the hospital used weren’t as cool as the ones she preferred at home. And spending another night drenched in sweat didn’t sound appealing. She slipped into the sheets and adjusted her pillows before pressing the button on the side of her bed to turn the light above her off.

 

Despite falling asleep rather quickly, she didn’t stay that way for long. It was close to midnight when Sakura’s eyes snapped open to the darkness of her room. The blinds of her window were closed, letting in very little light from the parking lot though it was enough to see a shadow in the corner of the room that she couldn’t immediately recognize. It stood perfectly still but she could clearly make out the shape of a person around the dark edges.

 

Cold sweat covered her body as she slowly reached up to the light switch. Her fingers trembled as she pressed the button and blinked in the sudden blinding light. The shadow was gone and there was nothing in the corner of the room that could have even made the shape of a person. Still, she breathed a sigh of relief and pushed a hand through her hair, falling back against her pillows.

 

Being terrified awake from a deep sleep was something she wished to never experience again. It had left her shaking, covered in a cold sweat and with a sudden dry mouth. Sakura sat up and grabbed the plastic cup she had been drinking out of earlier but it was empty. She pushed the button to call for the nurse. She hated forcing people to do things for her, especially when she was more than capable but she was too tired to fight with the IV to get herself something to drink tonight.

 

A minute passed with no answer and she pressed the call button once more, waiting for a response. None came and after ten minutes, she gave up trying. It was possible that they were busy or on a break which meant that she would just have to get up and do it herself.

 

Sighing, Sakura grabbed the cup and pushed herself out of bed, pulling the rolling pole behind her. Out in the hallway, she was surprised to find the nurse’s station empty. There was a faint beeping coming from a room down the hall but other than that, there were no sounds. No talking, or papers shuffling, no televisions blaring like usual. It made chills cover Sakura’s arms and she hurried across the hall to the water fountain.

 

She filled the cup and downed the water in one gulp while standing next to the machine. She filled it once more and glanced nervously around the halls, the silence growing more unnerving the longer she stood there. The ancient water fountain barely put out a trickle, making it impossible to hurry the process along. Sakura kept her attention on her surroundings, not comfortable with how tense she suddenly became.

 

The floor was divided up into two long hallways that came together in a U shape with the nurse’s station at the middle. From there, they could see down both hallways and could get to each room relatively quickly.

 

Sakura’s room was across the station from the water fountain and from there, she could see down the entire other hallway. The fluorescent lights on the ceiling at the end of the hall flickered and Sakura let go of the button on the fountain. Holding her water cup tightly to her chest, Sakura stared toward the end of the hallway where the staircase was. An emergency exit sign blinked a few times and Sakura felt the hair across her arms stand on end. Panic pricked at the back of her neck, freezing her to the spot.

 

“There’s nothing here. You’re safe,” She whispered to herself but it did little to help. No matter what she told herself, she couldn’t shake the feeling that something was _wrong_. From one of the rooms down the hallway, she heard a man moan and it sent her heart racing into a frenzy. She grabbed her pole and hurried back to her room. She shut the door behind her and collapsed against it, breathing hard and fast.

 

But, the longer she stood there, the more the creeping sensation she had felt out in the hallway began to grow until it was nearly suffocating. Sakura blinked in the darkness of her room and realized all too late that she had definitely left her lights on. She turned slowly, fear gripping her heart with icy fingers, and could see the shape of a person standing in the corner of the room again but, this time it didn’t stand still.

 

It took a step toward her and in the faint, yellow light from the street lamps outside, she could see a man’s features come into view. His silver hair made him seem like a ghost stepping toward her but it was his masked face and crimson eyes that made Sakura stare in horror. And as she opened her mouth to scream, he moved as fast as lightning. His hand curled around her mouth and he pulled her back, holding her tight against his chest.

  


Sakura thought about biting his hand but it was covered in a leather glove and she didn’t think she’d be able to bite through it. She couldn’t move, couldn’t scream or think as he whispered against her ear. “Don’t scream.”

 

* * *

 


	3. The Warning

* * *

 

.

.

.

* * *

 

“Don’t scream,” The masked man said, his voice barely heard over the pounding of her own heart. Sakura’s eyes darted to the pole she still gripped tightly in her fist and she wondered if she could use it as a weapon against him. But his hold across her chest wasn’t exactly threatening. He held her firmly in place but not in a way that told her he wanted to harm her. “I’m going to let you go…” 

 

His hand slipped from her face and she didn’t think she could scream even if she wanted to. All the air had turned to ice in her chest and she could barely breathe as it was. The man stepped away and Sakura watched him circle around in front of her, his intense gaze never wavering from her own. Despite her entire body trembling in terror, the tension stretched across her arms and shoulders began to relax and she let out a slow breath. “Who are you?” She whispered.

 

He sighed and rubbed a hand across his face. For a moment, Sakura was sure he would pull his mask aside to reveal his identity but he was careful not to disturb the strip of fabric. “I’m not going to hurt you, if that’s what you want to know.”

 

It wasn’t but, she had a feeling he wasn’t going to tell her his name so easily. She let go of her IV pole and folded her arms across her chest, cursing herself for switching her pajama pants out for such a small pair of shorts. She felt incredibly vulnerable already but the fact that she was only dressed in shorts and a T-shirt that had been washed and worn so many times it was practically see through made her extremely nervous. She pushed the thought from her mind and lifted her chin, hoping she appeared at least somewhat steady and unafraid. Even though she definitely was not. “Then, why are you here?”

 

“To warn you.” His words sent a chill across her body and she tried to ignore the goosebumps rolling across her flesh. All confidence she has tried to muster up fell flat and she was struggling to breathe again. 

 

“Warn me against what?” She cursed her voice for whispering.

 

“Something is happening to you that you won’t understand. And because of that, you’ll be a target for some very powerful, evil people.” He spoke slowly and despite the blood red of his eyes, she could see that he held the exact same look of sympathy that she had seen on so many other faces the last few days. It was as if everyone else was in on a secret that she had no idea about. 

 

It hurt her head to think about and she swayed on her feet, reaching for the bed between them. She sat on the corner of the bed and the man stepped silently around to kneel in front of her. Sakura scowled at him, wanting to push him away but found no strength to do anything aside from sigh. “What’s happening to me?”

 

“Hopefully nothing. But, seeing as you’re not dead right now, the chances are slim that you’ll avoid this.”

 

“Avoid  _ what?  _ You’re not making any sense.” Her voice was high pitched and strained, something that usually happened to her when she was on the verge of tears. She quickly swallowed the lump that pressed tight against her throat and looked away from him, wishing he would give her some space, or at least a decent, coherent answer. But he did neither and instead reached carefully for her wounded arm, his eyes flickering to hers for permission. 

 

It wasn’t like she even had the energy to resist and she watched him gently lift her arm and unwrap the strip of bandages covering her stitches. “What do they have you on?” He asked, referring to the antibiotics slowly dripping into her bloodstream. 

 

“Cephalexin,” Sakura whispered, unable to look away from the pale fingertips that contrasted against the dark leather of his gloves. He set the elastic bandage on the bed beside her and pulled at the gauze, his eyes narrowing as he inspected her wound. A curse escaped his lips and another wave of fear washed over Sakura. 

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

He didn’t answer her as he ran a thumb across the line of black thread stitched into her flesh. She expected to feel a pinch of tenderness from his touch and was surprised to find nothing but the feather light graze of his thumb. She pulled her arm from his hand and turned it to look at the wound herself. But, there was nothing there. Just black thread stitched into the side of her arm as if she had never been wounded at all. Which made no sense seeing as how she had lost so much blood the doctors had thought about giving her a transfusion. 

 

She ran her own hand down the line of thread, her eyebrows furrowed tightly across her forehead. The man stood to his full height and sighed, as if this was exactly what he didn’t want to see. Sakura turned her face up toward him, still just as confused as she had been before he showed up. “What does this mean?”

 

“It means the antibiotics weren’t strong enough.” He turned away from her and crossed to the door, opening it just enough to glance out into the hallway. “Who knows you’re here?”

 

“Um, my parents, some friends, and coworkers.” Sasuke Uchiha’s face flashed before her mind and she sucked in a tiny breath. She could see the way he had looked at her, as if he didn’t believe a word she said, as clear in her mind as the day he had been standing in her room. “Also, two detectives were here to question me. Detectives Nara and Uchiha.”

 

The man looked back at her suddenly, his eyes wide and for just a fraction of a second, Sakura swore she could see the clench of his jaw beneath his mask. Apparently, this was not something he wanted to hear. Surely, he had to expect it though. There was a major crime committed and she had been swept up in the middle of it. Which reminded her,  _ someone  _ had cleaned the crime scene before the police had gotten there. And because of that,  _ she  _ was now the prime suspect. 

 

Sakura stood to her feet, eyes narrowing on him. “It was  _ you _ . You cleaned the blood and mess that…” She couldn’t bring herself to mention the man who had killed Haru. “I’m a suspect now in this murder because of you.”

 

“That wasn’t my intention.”

 

“Well, what was your intention?” She shook her head. “Actually, I don’t want to know. I don’t want to know any of this. I just want to get discharged, go home and continue with my life.” It was difficult hiding the exhaustion in her voice and she tried to ignore the way her legs trembled beneath her. She reached out and held onto her IV pole for balance, struggling to take deep, steady breaths.

 

This was just a bad dream. She was still asleep, and she would wake up any moment now to the sun shining through her window and a smiling doctor discharging her. But no matter how much she tried to wake herself up, she couldn’t and panic began to set in. This couldn’t be real. She had already lived through a nightmare. She didn’t think she’d survive another one. 

 

Anger surged through her veins and she opened her eyes, glaring at the man with all the hate and fury she could conjure up. He seemed to sense it immediately but didn’t make a move to leave her room. “Get out.” Sakura growled through clenched teeth. 

 

The silence and tension stretched between them so thick she could nearly reach out and touch it. Before she could do much of anything, the man took a step toward her and lowered his head, his gaze sharp and indecipherable. It was a look she expected to see on a wolf who was closing in on it’s prey and she fought the urge to put distance between them. But, he didn’t attack. The flicker of inhumanity in the crimson of his eyes faded and he blinked down at her, as if he were more annoyed at her than angry. “As you wish.” 

 

He turned and without a backward glance, slipped out the door of her room. Without his presence, the lights above her bed flickered and flared back to life, startling Sakura. She blinked up at the light in confusion. She had completely forgotten that it had been turned off, too caught up in the realization that she hadn’t been alone in her room. Whether it was her fatigue or what, she wasn’t sure but something was bothering her. 

 

The entire time she had been speaking to the insufferable man, she had been able to see perfectly fine in the darkness. 

 

—————

  
  


Sakura hadn’t been able to sleep a bit after he had left, too terrified of his cryptic warnings to be able to find rest. She had watched the sun creep up above the horizon and listened for the hospital to resume its usual routine. No one had noticed the strange man from the night before though that didn’t surprise Sakura. Seeing the way he had slipped out of the shadows as if he were made from them was enough for her to know that he was someone who wouldn’t be seen if he didn’t want to be. 

 

His words had echoed through her head for hours after he left and she was beginning to regret sending him away when she did. She was no closer to finding answers about what had happened or who he was than she had been before last night. Maybe if she hadn’t sent him away, she could have asked him more. Though, she wasn’t too sure he’d even answer her questions. 

 

She had covered her arm back in the gauze and elastic bandage, mostly because she didn’t want her doctor thinking she had been messing with it and partly because she didn’t want to look at it anymore. It wasn’t possible for her to heal that quickly. Wounds like hers took weeks to fully heal and even then, it would be years before the scars faded. But, it was as if she had imagined the whole thing. There wasn’t so much as a scar or scrape. And if she hadn’t still had her stitches, she would have chalked it up to her exhausted imagination the night of her attack. 

 

It reminded her of something he had said to her, that she wouldn’t understand what was happening to her and Sakura wondered if this is what he had meant. She didn’t understand it in the slightest, or the fact that she had been able to see him clearly in the dark. But, what had he meant? What could possibly be happening to her?

 

She wasn’t exactly sure she wanted to know the answer to that question. 

 

Around noon, the doctor made his way into her room and Sakura’s heart beat so hard against her chest as he unwrapped her bandages that she was afraid she’d faint. The thought of finding a normal, expected cut along her arm would drive her into insanity for sure. She held her breath tight as the doctor slipped the gauze off and blinked in surprise. “Oh.” He said, adjusting the glasses across his nose as he and the nurse took a closer look.

 

“That’s odd,” he muttered, glancing to the woman at his right. She gaped at Sakura’s arm in disbelief. The back of her throat felt as dry as a desert and she swallowed hard, looking at the two of them.

 

“I-Is everything alright?”

 

“Yes, everything looks good. Let’s just,” the doctor patted his coat pocket and glanced around, disoriented by her lack of a wound, “get these stitches out.” 

 

As he worked, cutting each of her 19 stitches, Sakura sat still and patient. She dared not say a thing that would make him change his mind about discharging her. But, what kind of doctor would keep a patient in the hospital for healing  _ too  _ quickly. Wasn’t that what they wanted? Once the last stitch was tugged from her flesh, the man stood up and dropped his tools onto the tray the nurse held out for him.

 

He mumbled an excuse to leave, obviously disturbed by the whole thing and the nurse went shuffling after him. The hospital room was quiet in their absence and Sakura frowned, hoping she hadn’t scared the poor man to death. Surely, he had seen worse things than a fully healed arm. It wasn’t much longer before the same woman returned, handing her a packet of discharge paperwork. Inside the folder was a paper instructing her on how to keep her wound clean in the next few days and what to look for in case of infection.

 

Sakura hid her smile, politely taking the folder and gathered her things from around the room. She dialed Ino’s number and cradled the phone against her chin and shoulder as she shoved all of her clothes and belongings into a duffel bag. On the third ring, Ino picked up sounding a bit sleepy. “Hey, I’m free as a bird!” 

 

“Fantastic! I’ll be there in fifteen minutes to pick you up.”

 

Sakura hung up the phone, thankful that she had someone so close to her that had a car. She had never took up driving, never saw the point when she lived so close to her job and the city center. Everything she needed was a short walk away, or at least a short train ride away. 

 

Tossing her bag over her shoulder, she hurried out into the hallway, not giving a second glance back at the room she had been prisoner in for the past week. It felt so good to be a free woman again. There was a bounce in her step as she entered the elevator and rode it down to the ground floor. Ino was there in less than fifteen minutes, pulling up to the front. 

 

In the front seat, Sakura was pleased to see a bag of powdered doughnuts waiting for her. The two girls ate nearly the whole bag on the way back to Sakura’s apartment and as they pulled up, Ino glanced up at the building. The front of the apartment block faced the train tracks and one barreled loudly by as they got out. Sakura knew it was in a rather bad part of town but it was less than five minutes from the train station and the cheapest rent she could find on this side of the city. 

 

Ignoring the wary look on Ino’s face, she lead them up to the third floor where her apartment was located. Luckily, her neighbors were two older men who hardly ever left their home. The only time Sakura had ever even seen them were when they stepped out to get the morning paper. A television was on in their apartment, the volume so loud she and Ino could hear every word from the hallway. “How do you live here, Forehead?”

 

“By paying rent every month and keeping my stuff here.” Sakura twisted her key in the deadbolt and pushed the heavy door open. A wave of odor hit her full force and she swore under her breath. It was immediately apparent that she had forgotten to take her trash out before work the day of the incident. 

 

Ino pinched her nose between two fingers and kicked the metal can toward Sakura. “Take that out and I’ll light some candles.” She grabbed a box of matches from the top of the fridge and quickly lit a few of them to mask the smell of the trash. Sakura pulled the bag out and hurried to the garbage shoot, tossing the bag down to the basement. As she spun around to head back inside, she caught sight of a familiar face coming up the stairwell. 

 

Her stomach hit the floor like a stone and she blinked a few times to make sure she wasn’t seeing things. Detective Nara nodded to her but didn’t smile. What in the hell was he doing here? “I called the hospital and they told me you had been discharged.”

 

“Uh, yeah...Not even half an hour ago.” 

 

“Mind if we talk? Don’t worry, Detective Uchiha isn’t with me today.” Sakura breathed a small sigh of relief, though not much. The thought of having a detective in her home was making her feel a bit dizzy and she wracked her brain for any excuse to send him away. 

 

She opened her mouth but before she could tell him how exhausted she was, Ino’s head poked through the open door. “Hey, do you have--” She spotted Detective Nara and pushed the door open all the way. “Oh, hello.”

 

“Good afternoon.” 

 

The look the two shared made Sakura’s eyebrow raise in suspicion until she caught sight of the tiny smirk lifting the corner of Ino’s lips. Oh, God. There’d be no getting rid of him now. Rolling her eyes, Sakura held her hand out toward her apartment door. “Please, come in.” The three of them stepped back into Sakura’s apartment and she was glad that the overwhelming smell of her trash can had been masked by the multiple matches Ino had lit and the two candles now burning on her counter. 

 

“Actually,” Detective Nara started, glancing to the blonde out of the corner of his eye. “Would you mind if we spoke alone for a moment?” 

 

“Oh, sure!” Ino flashed a sweet smile and stepped back toward the front door. “I’ll just go...stand out in the hallway and listen to the neighbor’s TV.” In her absence, silence stretched uncomfortably long.

 

Detective Nara stood in the small kitchen as Sakura took a seat at her table. She could tell that he wasn’t exactly comfortable being in someone’s home. He folded his arms across his chest and cleared his throat. “I was wondering if there was any more information you could give me,” He paused and Sakura opened her mouth with a shake of her head. She couldn’t think of a single detail that they didn’t already know about. But, before she could speak, Detective Nara finished his sentence. “About the man who you said was there. The one wearing a mask.”

 

Memories of her little visit from the man during the night flashed through her mind and she stared up at the detective for a long moment. Her head was screaming at her to tell him that he had been in her hospital room and everything he had said but, her lips stayed clamped shut. For whatever reason, she couldn’t bring herself to admit it. Instead, she shook her head gave a shrug. “I gave you the best description I could the first time.” She narrowed her eyes. “Why?”

 

Detective Nara rubbed a hand down his face with a heavy sigh and took a seat at the table across from her. He studied her for several seconds. “Three years ago, there was an attack similar to the one you went through. An elderly man was murdered in his home during the night. But, his neighbor reported something to the police that I had completely forgotten about. They had seen a man standing outside on the curb. Silver hair, mask covering his face.”

 

The blood in Sakura’s veins ran cold as she let his words sink into her brain and a shiver ran down her spine. She had been in the same room as a psychopath and hadn’t even been aware of it. Which, didn’t make a whole lot of sense. If the man in the mask was a murderer, why did he save her life? Frowning, Sakura looked down at her hands folded together on the table. At her silence, Detective Nara leaned forward.

 

“I’ve been told by my superiors not to pursue this masked man theory. But, I can’t ignore it. His connection to these two murders could clear your name.”

 

Sakura snapped her attention up to him, her eyes wide in bewilderment. “Clear my name? I’m still a suspect?”

 

Heaving a heavy, defeated sigh, Detective Nara held his hands up, as if he were at a loss for words. “The Tanaka family are pushing for an arrest.  _ Any  _ arrest.”

 

Sakura felt as if she had been slapped in the face. To have Haru’s family not only suspect her but, want her arrested made her feel nauseous. She regretted eating so many sweets on the drive home and she swallowed the sudden nausea down. She couldn’t imagine being in their position, having lost their child so violently but to blame someone just for the sake of having someone to blame was wrong. Shakily, Sakura pushed her hair back and lifted her face to look up at the detective, tears burning the corner of her eyes.

 

His jaw clenched and he averted his gaze from her. “Just,” he forced a small, sympathetic smile, “keep your head down.” 

 

From the hallway, Ino coughed and Sakura could hear her mumble a complaint about being exiled out of the apartment. As if on cue, Detective Nara nodded and stood from the table, reaching to open the front door. “You can come back in, Ms…” Ino waltzed back into the apartment with a breezy smile, as if she hadn’t just been complaining about her exile.

 

“Ino. Ms. Yamanaka is my mother.” They shook hands and Ino cocked her head to the side, studying him. “I’m sorry, have we met? You look so familiar.”

 

Sakura wanted to roll her eyes at her best friend’s attempts to get to know the man but she couldn’t move. Her entire body was numb at the thought that Haru’s family blamed her and wanted to blame an innocent person for the murder of their son. It ate away at her mind to the point where she couldn’t take it anymore. 

 

As both Ino and her new detective interest discussed possibly running into one another at college, Sakura stood from the kitchen chair and excused herself to the bathroom. Their voices faded from Sakura’s ears as she walked through the dark hallway, not bothering to turn the light on in the bathroom. She stared at herself in the mirror, not focusing on a single feature of her face though she could see as clearly as if the lights were on. She gripped the porcelain sink with white knuckles, wishing she could talk to the man in the mask again. He knew what was happening to her and if she wanted to solve this, she had to find him.

  
  


* * *

AN- I know this chapter wasn't exactly the most exciting but I can promise you that the action picks back up soon!


	4. Nightmares On Repeat

* * *

 

.

.

.

* * *

 

 

 

Several day had passed and Sakura was thankful that she had no more visitors from detectives or mysterious men who refused to show their faces. Although she needed to speak to him, she was mentally exhausted and didn’t think she could handle his cryptic words and riddles. If she ever saw him again, she would be sure to make him tell her the truth as clear as day.

 

But, that was a big ‘ _ if _ ’. 

 

Her life continued on and she had decided to go back to work a few days earlier than was recommended. The on duty psychiatrist that the hospital provided for its employees insisted that after such a traumatic event, rest and therapy would be the best for her. Sakura wasn’t interested in either of those things. She wanted to immerse herself back into what she loved, her passion and she knew that being back at work would be a perfect distraction for her thoughts.

 

So far, she had been right. From the moment she had gotten there at noon, she had completed most of the work that had been backed up for the past week or so during her absence. Shizune was thankful for the extra help, but wary to leave her by herself. The woman had good intentions and Sakura knew she was just worried for her but having her boss hover just close enough to be a bother wasn’t exactly what she had in mind when she wanted to get back to work. 

 

They had handled two autopsies together that day with no incidents, though Shizune had kept a close eye on her assistant medical examiner, just in case. Sakura had been proud of herself for getting through it and was confident she could handle the rest of the night alone. By 7, she was practically pushing Shizune out the door.

 

“You’ll call me if you need me, right?” The older woman said, slipping her cellphone into the side of her purse. She met Sakura’s gaze, insistently. 

 

“I will be fine. But, yes, I will call if I need to,” Sakura leaned up against the office door, crossing her arms over her chest. She nodded her chin toward the door. “Now, go. You’ve been here twelve hours today.”

 

“Don’t remind me.” Shizune rolled her eyes and assured her once more that she would only be a single phone call away before slipping out the door. It clicked shut behind her and Sakura took a deep breath, glancing around the examination room. It looked the same as it always had and despite the horrors of what had happened in it, was still a comforting place. The quiet, classical music that played through the computer speakers was nice and calming and Sakura found it easy to listen to as she focused on her work. 

 

She grabbed a clipboard and file from the office, heading toward the lockers that ran along the wall. They were stacked four on top of one another, with six rows and at the moment, only 8 were occupied. Two were scheduled for funeral pick up the next morning and she had to make sure they had been properly examined and would be ready to go. She pulled at one handle, the cold mist escaping into the room, pooling around her feet.

 

The tray slid out and she unzipped the body bag, checking the male decedent one final time before signing off on his paperwork. Once he was finished, she zipped him back up, shut the door on him and moved onto the next locker. The handle on this door was a bit trickier. It had been broken for a while and of course, no one would ever approve of their request to get it repaired. Not when there were far more important things the hospital could spend their budget on.

 

Sakura tugged it hard, expecting it to stick like it usually did. With a grunt, the door flung open easier than she had been expecting, sending her stumbling back a few steps until her hip knocked into one of the rolling tables. It tipped, sending the metal tray on top sliding off to the floor. The noisy clatter echoed around the room, momentarily drowning out the music still playing from the office and Sakura dropped the clipboard in her hands, covering her ears. Papers and her ink pen scattered at her feet as she tried to suck in a deep breath. 

 

Memories flooded back of that night. The sound of the tray hitting the tile floor, being shoved over the table after she had stabbed the man in the eye, it all rushed back to her like a flood that she was powerless to stop. She squeezed her eyes shut, pressing the heel of her palms into them but it didn’t block the images out. Haru’s body slumping lifelessly to the floor was replaying through her mind like a horror movie. 

 

Sakura opened her eyes but it didn’t stop. Blood snaked through the grooves between the tiles on the floor, slithering closer and closer to the tips of her shoes. A strangled whimper escaped her throat as she scrambled away from the crimson river. It glistened beneath the fluorescent lights until it reached the drain in the center of the room and dripped down into the pipe.

 

Pushing off the locker, Sakura leapt over the puddle of blood that she was sure didn’t even exist and threw the door open. She hit the wall across from the door with her palms, pressing her cheek against the cinder block. The stone was cold against the heat of her face and she breathed a small sigh of relief now that the visions had stopped. Her throat tightened and tears burned as she blinked them from her eyes. For several minutes, she didn’t move. She kept her face against the wall, staring at the length of it stretching away from her until the tears stopped their trek down her face. 

 

How could this have happened?

 

She had been doing so well. She had peered down into two body cavities earlier as if it were as mundane as looking down at a book and had felt fine. Swallowing the lump pressing hard against her throat, Sakura pushed off the wall and glanced back at the door to the morgue. She thought momentarily about calling Shizune, but decided against it. There was no point in bothering her after she had only just left. 

 

If anyone needed a day off, it was that woman and Sakura knew there was still so much work to get caught up on. But, the thought of staying the rest of the night didn’t seem like a choice Sakura should make. Despite how desperate she had been to come back, she just wasn’t ready and there was no use denying it now. She took a deep breath and opened the door to the exam room, peering cautiously inside.

 

The tile floor was spotless, no trace of any blood ever being on it. The locker she had struggled to open had fog pouring out of it and she hurried to slam it shut. She picked up the mess she had made in the floor, pocketing her favorite pen and turned to the office to scribble a quick note to her boss. She apologized for not finishing the work and signed it before setting it down on Shizune’s desk.

 

Quickly turning the computer and the music off, she grabbed her purse and hung her lab coat back on the hook on the back of the door. Back in the long stretch of hallway, she was able to take a deep breath and calm her still racing pulse. She avoided the elevator, not wanting it to trigger another memory for her. At the other end of the hall were the stairs that led up to the parking lot behind the emergency department. 

 

Sakura was thankful to be outside where she could breathe in somewhat fresh air, though it smelled mostly like exhaust fumes from the ambulances. She stood for a moment at the top of the concrete staircase, looking toward the circular drive where the ambulances were designated to park. One was by the sliding doors of the emergency department, no siren but with the red and white lights flashing across the dark lot. The hair on her arms stood on end and Sakura situated the strap of her purse across her shoulder, heading toward the street without a backward glance.

 

Thankfully, the train station was only four blocks from the hospital. Though she had worked just 8 hours, she felt as if she had been for far longer. Her feet ached and begged for her to hurry to the train so she could sit for the twelve blocks it took to get to her apartment. Being out of work for so long took a toll on her ability to stand for long periods of time and she was definitely aching from it.

 

She crossed a deserted street and took a left. From a block away, she could hear a train barreling over the tracks that ran close by and she breathed a sigh of relief, glad to be on her way to kicking her feet up and relaxing with a huge pint of ice cream. But, her joy quickly faded as a voice reached her ears from inside an alley behind her on the right. “Please! Don’t hurt me.” It was a woman begging in a tone that Sakura recognized. It was the same fear she had felt in her own throat the night of Haru’s murder.

 

Turning slowly on her heel, Sakura stared toward the alley, her feet slowly taking several steps toward the sound. She knew what she was doing was wrong, that after living through one horrific attack, she should actively avoid situations like this but, she couldn’t ignore the cry for help. She had been too much of a coward to save Haru. She’d be damned if she didn’t at least  _ try _ to help this time. 

 

By the time she reached the alley, the woman was sobbing and Sakura could make out two shadows on the side of a dumpster as she peeked around the corner of a derelict building complex. Two men, one with long, dingy blonde hair and the other with his spiked, had a woman pinned to a brick wall, laughing at her terror. Sakura shoved her hand into her purse for her phone, stepping closer to the alley. Her fingers trembled as she dug through the mess in her bag and she cursed herself for being so disorganized. “Oh!” The woman shouted again and Sakura looked up with a gasp. She had been spotted. “Please, help me! Call the poli-“

 

As the words echoed between the buildings, the woman was abruptly silenced. Sakura gasped, dropping her purse at her feet and sending its contents scattering. The two attackers had made their move, clamping their mouths around her throat and shoulder and all Sakura could hear was the strange, gurgle of blood as the woman struggled to breathe. Terror gripped Sakura around the chest. She snatched her purse from the ground and gasped at the sudden presence standing behind her. Another man had snuck up on her, wrapping his arm around her chest while using his other hand to grip her hair at the back of her head. No matter how much she struggled to free herself, he had her pinned so tightly against his chest that her attempts were futile. He wrenched Sakura’s head back so she could see his pale face smirking down at her. He pushed them forward, walking her further into the darkness of the alley, chuckling against her ear.

 

“Looks like they just can’t stay away tonight, boys.” He dragged his tongue across her neck and she grimaced, struggling once more to pull herself free. In the darkness, she could see the woman’s body being held up by the two other men as they tore at her flesh with their teeth. Her throat was ripped clean to her spine and Sakura felt bile rise in the back of her mouth as Haru’s own bloodied face flashed through her mind. Sakura squeezed her eyes shut, clenching her teeth hard to get the image out of her head. “Why don’t we have a little fun with this one before we eat?”

 

Gathering all of the strength she could find, she rammed her elbow into his ribs but didn’t find the soft flesh she was expecting. The man threw his head back and howled in laughter at her agony. It was as if she had hit a brick wall. She felt the bone in her arm crack and she screamed as pain flared red hot up to her shoulder. She held her arm against her side, trying to breathe through the pain. 

 

The laughter at her ear had stopped suddenly and Sakura turned to glance back at the man holding her. His arm fell limp around her chest, dropping to his side so Sakura could stumble away from him. His black eyes blinked in confusion twice before his entire head slid free from the stump of his neck. 

 

His body exploded into a cloud of dust and in his place stood a familiar man with glowing red eyes and silver hair. Sakura’s heart skipped a beat as he glanced at her, his sword reflecting the lights from the street behind them. “Are you alright?” He asked, moving his gaze to the arm she cradled against her. All she could do was nod.

 

Seeing their friend erupt into a pile of ash had taken the other two’s attention away from their dinner. One of them snarled in fury, blood covering him from nose to navel and Sakura could see a patch of dark hair cut into a mohawk on his head. “You’ll pay for that, Hatake.” He pointed a clawed finger to the man and Sakura blinked up at her savior.  _ Hatake _ . Was that his name? 

 

He didn’t respond with words and instead, drew another sword out from behind his back, the metal singing as he dragged it slowly across the sheath. With lightning speed, he raced forward, striking down at one of the creatures. They shrieked angrily but managed to spin away from his attack. Mohawk leapt onto a dumpster, using the building behind it to push off of as he lunged at the man in the mask. 

 

Both of the creatures struck him across the back and he stumbled, recovering quickly. One of the swords sliced through the air to his left, coming down on an arm that had suddenly outstretched to strike him with sharpened claws. The flesh and bone did little to slow the blade slicing through it like butter. The creature's arm fell to the muddy ground as a furious shriek echoed between the buildings. Sakura watched the arm roll toward her and she kicked at it with her heel, knocking it against a rusted trash can. It’s owner stumbled through the alley, flaying in agony with, thick, inky blood pouring from the new stump at his shoulder. 

 

Hatake whirled around, his eyes catching Sakura’s for a split second. “Get out of here.” He commanded, spinning on his heel to dodge another swipe of Mohawk’s claws. The creature’s attacks were relentless but he deflected them with his blades, stepping between her and the monster to give her time to run. Sakura scrambled to her feet without hesitation and took off toward the street, her heart slamming against her chest as she passed the dismembered beast still howling in pain. He hissed through clenched, dagger fangs and turned toward her. She ignored him and focused on the the sidewalk ahead of her. She choked back a sob and could nearly smell the fresh air, could almost reach out and be free of the alley. Tears blurred her vision as the sound of snarling met her ears. He was too close and she was too far from the street to be free.

 

He snatched her by the shoulder and brought her down to the ground, her chin hitting the pavement hard enough that stars exploded across her vision. He spun her around and growled down at her, the blood dripping from the stump at his side covering her chest. She fought against him but it was no use. Fingers curled around her throat as he lifted her easily off the ground with one hand. She kicked at him, clawed at his wrist with her nails, anything to stop him. “Not another move, Hatake!” He shouted, his voice nearly drowned out by the nearby train passing a block away. Saliva and blood sprayed from his mouth as he spoke, splattering Sakura across the face. She flinched in disgust.

 

Down the alley, the fighting slowed to a stop and Sakura could see both Mohawk and her savior turning their way. “Don’t you fucking move. Unless you want to see another mortal die tonight.” He glanced back at his friend and the man fighting him, lowering Sakura until her toes reached the ground. He took a few steps toward them, dragging her back into the shadows. 

 

Her eyes darted to Hatake’s, catching disappointment and a flash of fear in them. She hoped he knew how sorry she was. She was sorry for getting caught up in another attack and having to rely on him to save her. If only she had a pen, she could jam it into his eye the way she had--

 

Despite the hand around her throat, she gasped and let her hand drop to her jeans, remembering the pen she had picked up from the floor after she had knocked the tray over. She had put it in her pocket for some reason and now she was thankful she had. Her fingers found it and she pulled it out, gripping it tightly in her fist. 

 

“Drop your weapons.” The creature snapped, flecks of the meat stuck in his teeth flying from his lips as he squeezed his hand tighter around her neck. Black creeped along the edge of her vision as she struggled for a breath despite her windpipe being clamped completely shut. She looked over the top of the creature’s head, meeting Hatake’s gaze once more as she raised the pen high above her head. Behind him, Mohawk opened his mouth and shrieked a warning to his friend.

 

Sakura watched as the one armed monster turned back to her as if he were moving in slow motion. She watched his black, soulless eyes go wide, his jaw unhinging to expose his blood stained fangs. Her hand came down hard, slamming the tip of her pen deep into his eye socket. Something hot and wet erupted over her fingers, making her stomach roll in disgust as his screech filled the air around them yet again. The hand gripped tightly around her neck let go and she fell to the ground in a heap, gasping for breath between coughs. 

 

A flash of metal caught the light from the street and she managed to glance up and see the blade slice Mohawk right down the middle, from the tip of his spiked hair to his crotch. Black blood spewed out from the newly cut slit down the center of his body. He tried to take a step but half of him stayed in place as the other peeled away to slump against a mound of black trash bags. The other half fell, dumping his rotted internal organs all over the ground. Sakura’s jaw hung open as she gaped at the gore oozing toward her. But, she didn’t stay focused on it too long.

 

Another blade swiped through the air as the one armed creature raced forward, stabbing Hatake deep in his side. His eyes went wide at the realization that he had been wounded and he glanced down at the dagger jutting out from his ribs. Sakura watched him hit his knees, clutching at his side as it began to bleed through his shirt. “No,” She whispered, looking up the creature as he laughed at his misery. The pen had been pulled from his eye socket, leaving only a gaping, bleeding black hole in its place. He put a boot to Hatake’s shoulder and pushed him back. 

 

“I’m going to enjoy ripping your entrails out of your body, Hatake. I’ve  _ dreamed _ of this day for--” His words were cut off abruptly as Hatake threw some sort of shimmering powder. The cloud met the creature’s face, clinging to every inch of skin, burning it. Every where it touched, it sizzled and smoke rose surrounded his head in silver tendrils that reeked. He clutched his face with his only hand, clawing at the droplets though it was no use. 

 

The smell of burning flesh and rotting organs filled the air and Sakura felt her stomach roll in revulsion. What little she had eaten that day came up and she spat it out on the ground beside her. Still wailing in agony, the creature abandoned his plan to kill them both and he leapt onto one of the dumpsters, howling the entire way. He scaled the wall like a spider and disappeared over the rooftop, his miserable cries echoing into the night. 

 

Breathless, Sakura quickly crawled toward the man clutching his wounded side across the alley from her. “What did you throw at him?” She asked breathlessly, reaching for the shirt across his waist. The whole side was soaked in blood beneath the handle of the blade and she risked a glance at his face. 

 

“Silver nitrate,” he struggled to say. His breath was fast and shallow and sweat had gathered just below his hairline. Sakura grabbed him as he fell back into her arms. 

 

“Oh, no. No, no, no.” She ripped at the fabric around his waist and pushed it aside to look at the wound. 

 

The handle blade stuck out of his flesh but she couldn’t tell how deep it went. Pulling it out would be a very bad idea. The last thing she wanted was for him to bleed to death. She quickly stripped her jacket off and circled it around the dagger, careful not to jostle it. He reached for the hilt, fingers shaking as they gripped it. Sakura covered his hand with her own, their eyes meeting as she shook her head. “No, you can’t take it out! You’ll bleed to death before we get you to the hospital.” Sakura pulled his elbow, sitting him up so she could get her feet beneath her.

 

He was definitely heavier than she could lift but he had saved her life twice now. There was no way she was going to leave him behind. But, he shook his head, brushing her hand away from his and the dagger. “No hospitals.” He gnashed his teeth together and breathed heavily through his nose as he pulled the dagger out from between two of his ribs. The sound of it scraping across bones and through cartilage worried her. Sakura could only stare down at the length of the blade. It was at least four inches long and would have been dangerously close to piercing his lungs or heart with the angle he had been stabbed. 

 

“Stop!” She cried but he ignored her plea. The blade came free, sliding out from his side with a sickening hiss. He tossed it to the pavement and fell back against her arm, blinking as the red of his eyes swirled and faded to black. The dagger landed next to the severed arm by the dumpster, the blood staining the blade hissing and bubbling as if the metal had been red hot. In her arms, Hatake groaned and pressed his hand against his side.

 

She didn’t know how she knew, but she was sure that if he didn’t get help soon, he would die. And by soon, she meant  _ now.  _ “Come on,” she urged, pushing him until he was sitting up. The movement made him moan in agony but she kept her hand clamped tight against the ball of fabric at his side. She snatched her purse from the bloodied ground and threw the strap over her head and shoulder. “You need a hospital.” 

 

He shook his head as she helped him stand, turning her away from the direction of the hospital. Sakura bit the inside of her lip, glancing behind them toward the opposite direction. “Please,” she begged, “you need a doctor. You might need surgery. Let me take you to the—“

 

“ _ No, _ ” he snapped with a wince, making Sakura clamp her mouth shut. “If you want to help, that’s fine. You’re a doctor, aren’t you?” 

 

She wanted to tell him that she wasn’t the kind of doctor he needed but knew it would be futile to argue. They stepped out of the shadows of the back of the alley, another train bustling on the tracks above them. At her side, she could feel him wobbling on his feet. Her apartment was twelve blocks away. It was much too far to be carrying someone who was mortally wounded but what choice did she have? He wasn’t going to let her take him to someone who could help him. It was up to her. And if he was willing to be half dragged twelve blocks then, she would be right next to him every step of the way.

* * *

 


	5. Close Calls

* * *

 

.

.

.

* * *

 

By the time they stumbled their way into the apartment building twelve blocks from where they had started, the jacket Sakura had been using to cover his wound was completely soaked with blood. With each step, two or three drops bounced off the end of her dangling sleeve and marked their path up the stairwell.

 

What little color he had to his face was gone and he was as ashen as the bland coating of eggshell paint on the walls of the hallway. Sakura risked a peek up at him, the sight of his eyes shut tight as she helped him take another step up to the third floor made her heart skip. He didn’t look good, and he had looked as if were knocking on death’s door the moment she had decided to take him back to her apartment. “Are you alright? Can you make it up these last bit of steps?”

 

He nodded, drops of sweat falling from the strands of damp silver framing his face. He grabbed the handrail to his left and used it to pull him up the rest of the way. They were only a few yards from her door now and like always, she could hear the television blaring behind her neighbor’s door. Good. The less they heard, the better for her.

 

Sakura leaned Hatake against the frame of her front door, making sure he was steady before she dragged her keys out of the bottomless pit of her purse. Her fingers shook, making the keys jingle against her doorknob. She flung the door open just in time to reach out and catch him before he slumped over. “No, no, no! You have to stay awake.” He draped an arm around her shoulder and managed to keep himself on his feet long enough to take two sluggish steps into her apartment.

 

But the moment the door shut behind him, his strength faded and he crumpled to the floor, knocking over one of her kitchen chairs. She kicked it out of the way and dropped to her knees, ripping away the soaking shirt that clung to his chest like a second skin. She moved the jacket and stared down at the gaping hole between two of his ribs. Blood still dripped from the wound and she cursed, quickly reaching back to grab a kitchen towel from the countertop.

 

She tossed her jacket to the side and replaced it with the towel, glancing to his covered face. Sweat stained the dark mask and made his hair stick to the sides of his head . He looked so peaceful and _dead_ and the thought made a fresh wave of panic surge through her. Sakura pressed her hand to his wound, the blood quickly soaking through the towel. It was warm against her hand as she applied as much pressure as she could. With her free hand, she reached up and tapped his cheeks.

 

“Please, don’t die like this,” she begged. “You have to hold on. Just, please, _please_ , don’t die.”

 

His eyes remained closed and his breath shallow and labored. She could barely hear it over the muffled television program next door. Sakura scowled and held him tighter, racking her brain for anything she could possibly do to save him.

 

His flesh had grown suddenly warmer beneath her palm, making her turn to gape down at it in surprise. A soft, green light glowed in the space between her hand and the damp towel. She jerked her arm back and held it away from her, as if it were some kind of alien creature. The glow remained around her fingers, pulsing in time to her heart beat. Was she doing this?

 

She moved her gaze back to the wound on his side, covered in the blood soaked towel with bowls of fruit printed all over it. Hesitantly, she plucked the corner of the towel between her fingers and slid it away from his body. The blood flow that had been seeping out of the gash had stopped and the flesh surrounding it had returned some of its color. Without a second thought, she pressed her palm back over the hole, concentrating with all of her might though she wasn’t sure what she was even doing.

 

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut, the heat between them making her entire arm tingle as if it had gone to sleep. She didn’t stop, keeping her hand held tight against his ribs. Beneath her fingers she could feel his flesh coming together, fusing the deep wound. Sweat dripped from her forehead and collected across the small of her back as the heat grew so intense she could barely breathe. The glow surrounding her hand flared suddenly to a blinding white, searing her palm and Sakura couldn’t stand it anymore.

 

She screamed and fell back against the cabinets, knocking around some of the pots and pans she had stored inside them. Her head cracked against the drawer and stars burst across her vision. She felt the room spin beneath her as she slipped out of consciousness.

 

In the apartment next door, one of the two men banged hard against the wall like they usually did when she was making too much noise. Sakura blinked, the inside of her kitchen coming back into focus around her. On the other side of their shared wall, she could hear the television resume it’s normal volume and she breathed a sigh. How they had ever heard her over the blaring laughter of whatever gameshow they were watching, she’d never know.

 

The tingling sensation in her arm had faded, as did the strange glowing light and Sakura brought her fingers closer to her face to study them. What the hell had even happened? Between her fingers, she could see Hatake and the healed flesh that had been pouring blood only moments ago. She had healed him.

 

Crawling forward, Sakura reached out, hesitating only for a moment before brushing the tip of her fingers across his ribs. Just like the cut on her arm, there was nothing left of his wound. No scar, no scrape.

 

She looked up at his face with a frown. So, why wasn’t he waking up? Had he lost too much blood before she could close the wound? Sakura laid her hand against his chest, waiting for a heartbeat. From deep inside his body she could feel the faintest trace of a heartbeat, though it was barely there. His breathing had slowed considerably as well, almost nonexistent. Pursing her lips, she knew she had to wake him up.

 

Stumbling to her feet, she grabbed another towel and ran it under the faucet. She dabbed it across his forehead but it did no good. Sakura looked up at the couch beyond her kitchen and bit her lower lip. Getting him comfortable, and off the floor was a top priority now that she knew he was alive and no longer losing blood. She hooked her hands beneath his armpits and drug him across the kitchen floor to the rug in front of her couch.

 

He hadn’t looked that heavy but she was already exhausted and the adrenaline was starting to wear off. She was headed for a pretty big crash but she couldn’t rest until she knew he was going to be okay. Once again, she hooked her arms under his and sat him up, pulling him onto the couch. She shoved his legs onto the cushions and positioned a pillow behind his head. He never so much as blinked.

 

Surely, he wouldn’t be unconscious for long. She wanted to help him but she didn’t know how long she could keep him on her couch.

 

Sakura hurried back to the kitchen to run the towel back under the faucet and returned to him, not yet kneeling beside him. She stared down at his face. The side of his mask had slipped down his face, revealing the rest of the scar that ran down the middle of his eye. Sakura bit her lip and quietly took her place beside his head again, touching the cold of the wet towel across his forehead and temple. But, she was still unable to keep her eyes off the strip of skin he had kept hidden. What was he hiding under there anyway?

 

She thought back to the creatures who had attacked them and the way their mouths had open, jaws unhinged like a snake’s and she shivered. If it was something like that he was hiding, she’d understand. But, judging by the little bit of his cheek she could now see, it didn’t look _too_ terrible. Sakura let the towel slip from her hands, ignoring the cold of it against her leg. A part of her knew that this was wrong, that if he wanted to show her his face, he wouldn’t be wearing a mask. But, her curiosity was so intense that she didn’t think she’d be able to resist.

 

Carefully, she curled two fingers around the fabric next to his cheek and inched it slowly down his nose. She held her breath, studying each tiny fraction of his skin she could reveal. Before the mask could even reach the tip of his nose, his eyes snapped open and Sakura pulled her hand back with a gasp. The swirling, blood red storm of his eyes had returned, more violent than she had ever seen and he snatched her around the wrist before she could move. He jerked her across his body until she was laying against his chest, her eyes wide and heart pounding.

 

With one hand, he gripped a handful of hair at the back of her head, pulling her head all the way to the side while he kept her pinned against him with his other hand. Sakura whimpered, unable to look away from him, trapped in the wicked crimson gaze. His mouth opened, still hidden beneath his mask but she could see the outline of four fangs pressing against the material. Sakura tried to wriggle free of his tight grasp, her hair ripping at her scalp. But, realization quickly flashed across his face and he blinked as if coming out of a daze, his grip on her wrist and hair loosening.

 

He moved in a blur, putting the space of the room between them and letting Sakura fall back to the couch. Her face pressed into the cushions exactly where his head had been resting and she whirled around, swiping at the hair that had fallen across her face. Across the room, he held onto the wall to steady himself as he pawed at the strips of his shirt across his side, searching for the wound. Finding nothing, not even a mark, he looked back at her, his chest rising and falling with each ragged breath.

 

“What happened?” He asked, his voice strained as if he were struggling to speak.

 

Sakura’s mouth opened and closed as she glanced to the front door and down to the blood soaked towel on the floor. He followed her gaze, his brows pinching together in confusion. “I brought you here. You said you didn’t want me to take you to a hospital.”

 

“I remember that,” he breathed.

 

“Okay, you passed out when we got inside. I...I stopped the bleeding and--” The words refused to come out and Sakura could only snap her mouth shut. She didn’t quite know how to even explain what she had done anyway. Speechless, she stepped off the couch and slowly moved toward him. “Are you alright?”

 

He looked at her from the corner of his eye before raking his fingers through his damp hair. She couldn’t help notice the way his gaze slid from her face down to her blood soaked front. After a moment, he took a shuddering breath and moved toward the door. “I need to go.”

 

“Wait.” Sakura hurried after him, putting her hand to the door before he could open it. He looked at her, a strange mix of emotions behind his eyes. She could see he was scared and confused but there was something else there too, something he was struggling to keep back. Something that made him look like a cornered animal, ready to snap and bite at anyone trying to help. It made her heart ache. She wanted to thank him for saving her, wanted to make sure he was alright but she couldn’t find the words to tell him. “At least let me know your name before you go.”

 

His eyes didn’t meet hers and he reached for the doorknob, gripping it tight between his fingers. Sakura half expected him to pull the door open and knock her aside so he could flee but he didn’t. With a deep, shaky breath, he closed his eyes and let it out through his nose. “It’s Kakashi,”  he said quietly.

 

Sakura took a step back and let him wrench the door open, slipping out into the hallway without another word. The silence that followed him was deafening and she could only stand there in her blood covered kitchen, staring at the space he had just occupied. _Kakashi…_

 

* * *

 

 

Sleep only came to Sakura after she managed to clean up the smears of blood on her kitchen floor. She had made sure all the stained towels and her ruined jacket were tied up and stuffed in two garbage bags before she threw it down the chute out in the hall. An hour and a half after Kakashi had left her all alone in her apartment, it looked as if he had never been there in the first place.

 

But he had, and as Sakura grew weary from her ordeal, she decided to lay on the worn leather couch she had pulled him onto. Burying her face in the space he had rest his head, she could almost smell a faint trace of him though she wasn’t quite sure how to describe it. She knew she was being crazy, that she shouldn’t be attracted to someone who she still wasn’t sure was human or not. And if he was one of those...those animals who had attacked her _twice_ already...well, she didn’t want to think about that possibility.

 

Laying with her head against one of her decorative pillows, Sakura had fallen into a deep, dreamless sleep. Or, with no dreams she could make sense off. All she could see was darkness but the feel of something watching her from the shadows kept her from getting the kind of rest she needed.

 

Close to four in the morning, she woke so suddenly she nearly toppled off the couch, barely managing to put her hand down on the floor to stop herself. The feel of being watched had carried over from her dreams and she sat up, squinting her eyes into the dark of her apartment. Slowly, the room around her came into focus and she could see that there was no one there but her.

 

Sakura wrapped her blanket around her shoulder and pulled her legs up to her chest, knowing her bed would be a much comfier place to sleep though she made no attempt to move. She listened to the soft ticking of the clock hanging on her wall, counting the seconds that passed by until she reached the thousands. Whatever had woken her, had apparently been enough to scare sleep away and with a groan, Sakura sat up and reached over to grab her laptop.

 

Maybe staring at the glow of a screen would help her feel sleepy once more. As she booted the computer up, she reached for her phone and checked it for any messages. The picture of her and Ino during their vacation the previous year as her background made her lift the corner of her lips. After the past few weeks, a vacation to the beach sounded fantastic. She made a mental note to call her best friend at a decent hour to discuss plans, if not for vacation then definitely a night out.

 

Sakura typed in her password and clicked on the internet browser icon, ignoring the social media sites that she usually wasted her time on. Instead, she clicked on the search bar and hovered her fingertips over the keys, unsure of what she was even doing. The word she had been avoiding since the attack came bubbling back to the surface and with a purse of her lips, she typed it out.

 

_Real vampire attacks_

 

She hit enter before she could erase the words and watched as a list of websites popped up. Many of the options Sakura could tell were fake paranormal websites used for people who role played and wrote fiction but there was one news article toward the bottom of the page.

 

_Bizarre Attack Confuses Police, Public Shaken_

 

Sakura clicked on the article and frowned. It was dated for three years ago. Could it be the same one Detective Nara had been telling her about? Unfortunately, the article was short and didn’t offer much detail but what it did have matched the same story she had been told. An elderly man was attacked in his home and the police were calling for any information from the public. Sakura wondered if this was how they found out about the masked man. _Kakashi…_

 

What was his connection between this case and her own and how did he always manage to be exactly where an attack took place? She had seen him kill three of these things so far so she didn’t think his intentions were to hurt anymore, though she didn’t exactly rule that out either. All she knew about him was his name and even that wasn’t much. She typed his name into the search bar but it only returned images of scarecrows. With a frustrated sigh, she closed her laptop and set it on the floor at her feet.

 

She laid back down on the couch and drummed her fingers across her chest, staring up at the ceiling. The word _vampire_ circled through her mind over and over as she tried to recall what little she knew about the fictional creatures. Weren’t they supposed to be brooding romantics that longed for love? The drinking blood thing seemed to be just an unfortunate byproduct of their condition. But, movies weren’t reality and if the creatures had had encountered _were_ vampires, they certainly weren’t immortal, hopeless romantics.

 

Whatever they were, Sakura had the horrible suspicion that she wouldn’t be lucky enough to avoid them from here on out. She just hoped the next time she did, she’d have a certain man in a mask by her side.

 

* * *

 

  



	6. The Invitation

 

 

 

* * *

 

The pounding on her door woke Sakura with a jolt later the same day. She must have fallen back asleep on her couch after searching for vampire attacks on her laptop. Though, the couch was  _ not  _ where she woke up. 

 

As her eyes adjusted to the morning light streaming in through her window, she realized something was wrong.  _ Very  _ wrong. Her hair and the loose Tshirt she had pulled on the previous night were floating around her, pulled by gravity toward the floor of her living room. Which was exactly what was supposed to happen. Yet, she was laying on her ceiling, defying gravity. 

 

Sakura sat up on her elbows, looking at her apartment flipped upside down around her. “What the  _ fuck _ ,” she whispered, swiping the hair from her face though it did little good. The pounding on her door echoed again around her and she felt panic rolling through her. 

 

“Ms. Haruno? Are you in there?” Detective Nara called from the hallway. She had been wrong before.  _ Now _ she was panicking. 

 

Sakura scrambled to the wall and put her hands against it, standing up on her knees. She could almost reach the back of her couch, but it was just out of her reach. She glanced nervously at her front door and cleared her throat. “J-just a moment! I’m getting dressed.” It would only buy her a few more moments to think of a solution to her current problem but it was all she had. 

 

How the hell had she gotten up on the ceiling? More importantly, how the hell was she going to get  _ down? _ Biting the inside of her lip, Sakura stood to her feet, using the wall to brace herself against. She jumped but came right back to the ceiling. 

 

“Ms. Haruno? Are you alright in there?” This time, it was someone else speaking through her door. The last person she wanted to see right now; Sasuke Uchiha. Whimpering helplessly, Sakura glanced to the door and called out once more. 

 

“Yes! I need one minute to get dressed, please.” She squeezed her eyes shut, bent her knees and jumped as hard as she could toward her couch. This time, her fingers found the leather and she hung on, making the entire couch slide away from the wall with her weight. At first, she dangled there, floating upside down against the wall. But it wasn’t long before gravity took hold of her once more and she felt her legs swinging over her body toward the floor. She landed, half on the couch and half of her sprawled across her rug with a loud thud that shook the floor. 

 

She winced and scrambled to her feet, rushing to the door to wrench it open. Both detectives stood in the hall, staring at her as if she had grown two heads. Judging by her morning, she wouldn’t be too surprised if she had. Only just realizing she was dressed in only an oversized Tshirt and panties, her face flared with embarrassment. 

 

She pulled the hem of the shirt down her thighs, thankful that it was at least long enough to cover her underwear. “Sorry about that. I-I sleep in the nude.” She wanted to smack herself for being so dumb but after a quick exchange of looks, it seemed the two detectives bought her story. 

 

Detective Uchiha’s eyebrow raised on his forehead. “We heard a thump. Are you alright?” His tone told her that he didn’t actually care if she was. Sakura knew he was insinuating that she was either hiding something or someone in her apartment.

 

She forced a laugh, cringing inwardly at how fake it sounded as she stepped back to let them in. “Oh, you know, I’m just extremely clumsy. I hit my knee on the table.” She patted the kitchen table with her palm as they entered her apartment. “So, what do I owe this surprise?”

 

They shared a glance between them before Detective Nara reached into his coat. “Do you recognize this, Ms. Haruno?” Sakura watched him pull out a small plastic bag with a red strip of evidence tape around the top. Inside was a square pocket of brown leather that she immediately recognized with three familiar credit cards wedged into the slots on the back. Her cardholder must have fallen out of her purse during the attack. She remembered dropping her purse and its contents scattering, but she also remembered snatching it back up. Apparently, she had forgotten something. 

 

She quickly hid the surprise and horror on her face and blinked up at the two men. “Those are mine. Where did you find them?”

 

“They were on the sidewalk between the old grocery store on 6th street and the medical supply store.” Which was exactly where she had come across the attack last night. Her mind raced quickly and she nodded as if realizing her mistake. 

 

“Oh, of course! I dropped my purse on my way home from work last night and must have missed my cards.” She reached out for the bag but Detective Nara pulled it back toward him. 

 

“So, you were between these buildings last night?”

 

“No. I pass by there on my way to the train station.” She folded her arms over her chest, making the edge of her Tshirt inch up her thigh. She ignored it and narrowed her eyes on the two men. As always, Sasuke appeared wary of her from the moment he laid eyes on her. This time was no different. His eyebrow lifted in disbelief just a fraction of an inch and Sakura ignored the look. “Why am I being questioned?”

 

“A woman was attacked last night in that alley.” Detective Nara sounded irritated and she didn’t doubt that he was. He had told her to keep her head down to avoid this exact thing but it wasn’t her fault. She didn’t ask to be attacked  _ twice  _ by undead creatures. But, she also shouldn’t have forgotten that a woman actually  _ died  _ last night. She had been too distracted by helping Kakashi after he had been stabbed that she hadn’t thought twice about the poor woman. Cursing herself, she felt trapped by her own stupidity. 

 

Sakura did the only thing she could think of in that situation. She became defensive. “What does that have to do with me?”

 

Sasuke took a step toward her and suddenly her kitchen felt twice as small. She shrank into the corner where her countertop met the fridge but held his gaze, pushing her chin out in defiance. “It puts you at the scene of her murder. And since you’re already a suspect in a similar incident, it has a lot to do with you.”

 

How did he manage to make her feel two feet tall? It was as if he saw right through her defenses like they were as clear as glass. Swallowing, she shook her head. “I told you what happened and it’s the truth. I walk that street to the train station from the hospital. I dropped my purse while looking for my wallet and I must have missed my cardholder on the ground.”

 

“What time did you board the train?” 

 

“I didn’t.” 

 

Both detectives looked at her in surprise, as if they had expected her to take the easy alibi. But, they would check the cameras at the station and when she wouldn’t be on them, they’d arrest her for sure. Taking a deep breath, she conjured up the stupidest lie she could think of. “I ran into a friend about a block away from the train station. He walked me home.” Technically, it wasn’t a lie. That had happened, with a few missing details.

 

“A friend.” Sasuke repeated, his tone dripping with doubt. Sakura narrowed her eyes on him and tilted her head to the side. 

 

“Yes.” She shook the hair from her face. “I...I spent the night with him.”

 

Detective Nara raised an eyebrow, glancing toward the bedroom door. “Is this friend here now?”

 

“No, he left this morning.” Sakura swallowed, hoping they mistook her agitation for annoyance instead of anxiety. 

 

“How convenient for you,” Sasuke said, pursing his lips. For a moment, the three of them stood there, staring at once another. The whole time, Sakura’s mind was racing, trying to desperately think of any concrete alibi she could think of. And like a snap of someone’s fingers, it popped into her head. Her neighbor’s had  _ heard _ her at home. They had banged on the wall after she had smacked her head so hard on the cabinets that it shook the wall the two apartments shared.

 

Sakura tried to contain her relief and the urge to grin happily before turning to the front door. “You can ask my neighbors. They were home all night and at one point, had heard us...you know…” She trailed off, not wanting to go too in depth with them. Just the thought of actually doing  _ that _ with Kakashi made her face flush. Luckily, the two detectives noticed. 

 

Detective Nara cleared his throat and glanced up at his partner who looked less than amused. Sasuke ducked his head toward the shorter man, mumbling something too low for Sakura to hear. He glanced at her once more before turning toward the door, hurrying out into the hallway. A few seconds later, she could hear him knocking on the door next to hers.

 

It took a while for them to hear his knocking over the volume of their TV but Sakura suspected they were just ignoring it. Eventually, one of the men answers and Sakura smiled sweetly to the detective left standing in her kitchen. He sniffed and nodded to her arms folded over her chest. “The victim had some blood and skin under her fingernails. Do you mind if I take a look for any defensive marks?” 

 

Sakura held her arms out to him, shaking her head. “Go right ahead.” He turned her arms over, pushed her sleeve up to inspect all the way up to her shoulders and after a moment, seemed satisfied with what he found. He took a step back just as Sasuke made his way back into her apartment. He looked at Sakura out of the corner of his eye before pulling his partner to the side.

 

“She checks out. The neighbor says he heard them banging around at about 9 o’clock.” 

 

Detective Nara nodded and turned his attention back to Sakura as the other man hurried out into the hallway. Though he had spoken softly, she couldn’t help notice the tone of his words were a bit clipped, as if he were pissed that her miserable excuse of an alibi actually worked. As Sakura watched him disappear around the door, she scoffed and shook her head. “Does he hate everyone equally, or is it just me?”

 

Detective Nara scoffed and scratched his eyebrow. “It’s pretty much everyone. We’ll need to keep your cards to test for possible prints or blood spatters. If all goes well, you should have them back by the end of the week.” With a forced yet polite smile, Detective Nara left her apartment and shut the door behind him. 

 

As soon as she was sure he was out of ear shot, Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. Her body shook as if she had been tensed up for a long period of time. She collapsed into one of her chairs and put her head into her hands, trying to calm her racing pulse. This whole situation was like a bad taste in her mouth that she couldn’t get rid of. Every time she thought she’d be able to put it all behind her, it just kept reaching out and pulling her back in. 

 

And the only one who could give her answers was the one person she had no control over. How would she contact Kakashi? She needed to talk to him, to ask him what the hell she should do and it was incredibly frustrating to think that she’d have to either get attacked again or wait on him to pop back up. Hopefully, he would use the front door and not appear in shadows next time.

 

* * *

 

 

Several days passed and she heard nothing from either any detectives or Kakashi. She had busied herself with trying to research the possibility that she wasn’t going completely insane and that vampires could possibly be real. A lot of the evidence she found was speculation. Anytime a victim turned up with wounds to the neck, there was an endless comment section suggesting something more sinister and supernatural was at play. But, for every death that seemed suspicious, Sakura knew that there was plenty of logical explanations. 

 

That is, until she considered the two murders she had been front and center for. There was no other way to explain a dead man rising off the autopsy table, or the way the two monsters tore chunks of the woman’s flesh from her body with just their teeth other than something much more complicated than a sadistic murderer with a fucked up MO. She had witnessed twice now the kind of attack that no logical explanation could explain. 

 

Yet, she couldn’t accept this strange, alternate reality where vampires weren’t strictly fictional. They belonged on the pages of a book and in movies, not in the flesh and blood world in which Sakura existed. And if they did exist in this world...was Kakashi one of them? 

 

The memory of his fangs pressed against the fabric of his mask as he had held her tight against him was still as clear in her mind as it had been that night. Though he hadn’t opened his mouth to the extent as the other creatures she had witnessed, she couldn’t ignore the fact that those fangs had been real. Had he really meant to bite her though? The look on his face as he realized what he had almost done was heartbreaking and the main reason Sakura refused to believe he was like the others. 

 

She saw something in his eyes when he looked at her that the others didn’t have. He had feelings, sympathy and anger and disgust...all she saw from the other monsters had been nothing but hunger. 

 

With a sigh, Sakura closed the lid to her laptop and rubbed her eyes. She was tired of researching, tired of scoffing at the impossibilities and then seconding guessing herself about it being impossible. It was beginning to drive her crazier than she already was. And besides, she had invited Ino over to have lunch and spend some time talking about things that didn’t involve blood sucking creatures that were hell bent on attacking her every time she turned around. 

 

A text appeared on Sakura’s phone and she looked down at it with smile. 

 

_ Ino: heading your way! Bringing a bottle of wine _

_ Ino: cause what’s better than getting drunk in the middle of the day with your best friend?? _

 

Sakura was thankful that wine was in her near future and she put her laptop and phone on the couch so she could get changed. After pulling on a pair of jeans and sweater and making sure she didn’t smell too terribly for company, a knock sounded at her front door. Flashing a smile, Sakura pulled it open to see her best friend standing there. Ino held a white envelope in her hands and she waved it in Sakura’s face with a playful smile. 

 

“I found this taped to your door. Letters from your secret admirer?” She asked, stepping inside to set her bags down. Sakura snatched the envelope from her hands and turned it over. Her name was written in scrawling yet pretty handwriting that she didn’t recognize. If her landlord left her a note, it was usually written in chicken scratch. 

 

“I doubt it,” she mumbled as Ino took the takeout boxes out of the bags. Sakura watched her make herself at home and pour them both a glass of wine as she unfolded the letter and read it. 

 

_ ‘Sakura, _

 

_ I wanted to apologize for leaving you so abruptly the other night. It wasn’t my intention to be so rude and I thank you for your help. But, there’s some things we need to discuss. Will you meet me for dinner tonight at 9? I’ll be waiting. _

 

_ Kakashi’ _

 

At the bottom of the paper was an address to a restaurant that Sakura wasn’t too familiar with. But, she couldn’t tear her eyes away from the words. When had he been to her apartment? Why didn’t he ask her in person? She didn’t know how to feel about the fact that her pulse was racing out of control at the thought of seeing him again. 

 

Across the kitchen, Ino raised an eyebrow and handed a glass of red wine to Sakura. “Everything alright? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

 

Sakura shrugged, taking a gulp of the alcohol. “Hardly. My landlord is getting a new exterminator. They’ll be coming around next week.” She took a seat across the table and pulled her food toward her. It smelled delicious but her stomach was in no mood to eat. It was suddenly filled with a ball of nerves.

 

“So, tell me,” Ino started, her eyes holding a familiar, mischievous glint. “What’s the scoop on Mr. Detective?”

 

“There is no scoop...at least, not where I’m concerned.” Sakura stuffed her mouth with a dumpling, not wanting to talk about either of the two men who were making her life hell lately. 

 

“So, you don’t know if he’s single?”

 

Sakura raised an eyebrow, looking at her best friend as if she were crazy. Swallowing her food and washing it down with the rest of her wine, she shook her head. “His social life didn’t exactly come up when he was questioning me about my involvement in a murder.” 

 

“It doesn’t hurt to ask.” She poked a finger toward her as she wrapped her hand around her wine glass. “If he happens to ask for an expert witness to your impeccable character, make sure to give him my number.” 

 

Sakura shook her head with a chuckle, thankful for the buzz of alcohol making its way through her system. She was going to need all the liquid courage she could take if she was going to go to dinner with a suspected vampire later that night.

 


	7. Answers

* * *

 

Chapter 7: Answers

_**When The Night Comes** _

_**** _

* * *

 

Sakura stood on the sidewalk at the address Kakashi had instructed her to meet him at. It didn’t look like much and was basically a hole in the wall between a theater and an arcade. The tattered canvas that hung over a small patio area had  _ Ichiraku Ramen _ painted on the front of it in faded, red letters. Paper lanterns in all different colors hung around the patio area, swaying in the gentle breeze that had picked up after the sun had set. 

__

Inside the door, Sakura could see a woman standing at the front counter wearing a white apron and a name tag. The hostess didn’t look to be very busy and chewed a mouthful of bubblegum as she tapped at the screen of her phone with her thumb. Kakashi, unfortunately, was nowhere to be seen. She had made sure to be there on time and just for safe measure, checked the clock on her phone for the tenth time. 

__

8:58 PM

__

Well, it was now or never. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and slipped inside and up to the front counter. The girl playing on her phone looked up at Sakura over the device and smiled politely. “Hello!” She didn’t bother to put the phone down. “Will you be dining in tonight?”

__

“Uh,” Sakura glanced into the dining room where the tables were packed with couples and families eating dinner. The lighting was dim and the room had a very intimate feel surrounding it. “I’m supposed to be meeting someone.”

__

The woman glanced down at the notebook laying in front of her with a diagram of the seating arrangement in the dining room. In the margin, names were scribbled hastily. “Haruno?” Sakura blinked in surprise. He had left the reservation in her name? Wait...he had left a reservation? Warmth touched her cheeks and she nodded, taking a step back as the hostess grabbed two menus and tucked them under her arm before leading the way to the tables. 

__

Sakura followed her past the tables with people on dates and a new mother feeding her baby in her lap as the husband scrolled through his phone. At the back of the room, the woman stopped at a booth tucked into the corner. The light above the table seemed just a bit darker than the others and Sakura glanced nervously at how secluded they would be from everyone else. But, she took the menu and slid into the cracked leather bench. 

__

With a smack of her gum, the hostess bounced back toward the front, leaving Sakura alone in the back of the restaurant. She looked back over her shoulder to the front door but could see nothing from the row of dusty, fake flowers that lined the back of her seat. With nervous fingers, she opened the faded plastic menu but couldn’t even read the first entry. The tight ball of nerves in her stomach was almost unbearable and she couldn’t help shivering despite the sweater she had dressed in.

__

She hadn’t been too sure of what to wear and had eventually settled on a rich, violet V-neck sweater and black jeans. It was almost exactly what she wore on her last date 6 months ago that she had tried to forget about. The guy ended up being a dental assistant and had spent the entire dinner critiquing Sakura on the state of her teeth, accusing her of being too aggressive with the brush and not aggressive enough with the floss. Luckily, he hadn’t been too fond of her either and had never called her again. And despite being relieved about that, she had to wonder if it was because of her dental hygiene.

__

Sakura ran her tongue over her teeth just in case and hoped she looked alright. Not that she cared. She was here to talk to Kakashi, to ask him some very important questions and get some much needed answers. She wasn’t on a date, no matter what her hormones were craving. 

__

Deep in her thoughts, she hadn’t noticed a shadow fall over the table until someone was lowering themselves down into the seat across from her. Sakura sucked in a tiny breath and blinked up at Kakashi’s face, still hidden behind his mask but the color back to his skin. He looked...good. But, in a healthy way. Not in a way that made Sakura’s stomach flutter with butterflies. That was because she was on the verge of finally finding out what the hell was going on.

__

“You look well,” she breathed, clutching the menu tightly in her hands. The edge of his mask lifted a bit across his cheeks and she took that as a smile. 

__

“I am. Thanks to you.” His gaze caught hers and she found it hard to breathe as he looked at her. Kakashi leaned forward, draping his arms across the tables. “That’s actually what I need to speak to you about.” 

__

“Okay.” Sakura’s entire body began to tremble and she hoped that he couldn’t see the strange effect he had on her right now. She tucked her hands between her legs and the seat beneath her to keep them steady as she waited for him to continue. 

__

“I don’t want to frighten you.” He spoke softly and the look in his eyes was genuine sincerity. “But, I’m afraid you’re too involved now not to know the truth.”

__

Oh, god. She felt sick. Though she had been considering this possibility for the past few days, she still wasn’t ready for it to be the truth she was looking for. Swallowing, she nodded, bracing herself for what he had to say. 

__

“What can I get you to drink?” A bubbly waitress said as she stepped up to their table, the small notepad ready in her hand. Sakura blinked up at her as if in a daze. Her mind blanked on every possible drink she could choose and she gaped up at her like a fish. 

__

“W-water,” She finally managed to croak. 

__

The waitress scribbled across the notepad and turned to her left to face Kakashi. “And for you, sir?”

__

“Water is fine.”

__

She left them in silence and Sakura kept her stare down at the table between them. Before he could continue, she spoke up. “I think I know what you’re going to say. I don’t want it to be true but there’s no other possibility. I witnessed two people brutally murdered in ways I can’t comprehend any human doing, and I saw…” She lifted her gaze to him, resisting the urge to whimper from the look he was giving her. “I saw your fangs.” 

__

Even with the mask covering his face, Sakura noticed his jaw clench and he looked down at his hands folded on the table. Remorse filled his eyes and he took a slow, deep breath. “I apologize for that. It’s not often that I almost lose control.” 

__

“So, it’s true?” 

__

They paused momentarily as the waitress came back to set their drinks down in front of them. She grinned cheerily, glancing between them with her notepad at the ready. “What can I get you guys, tonight?”

__

Kakashi’s eyes met Sakura’s for a moment and she could see the annoyance in his gaze matched hers. “Nothing for me, thank you.” He handed his neglected menu back over to her and Sakura frowned, having completely forgotten about ordering food. She quickly chose something simple and light on her stomach. It was entirely possible that whatever she ate would come back up after she had time to digest both her dinner and what Kakashi was trying to tell her. 

__

The waitress collected their menus and left them alone once again. Sakura felt exhausted already and she doubted she’d be able to restrain her anger if they were interrupted for a third time. She looked up at the man across from her and for a moment, they just stared. It wasn’t exactly an uncomfortable silence but Sakura could definitely feel some tension building between them, mostly from him. He was struggling against something, though she didn’t know what.

__

Did he not like her? 

__

Then again, why did she care if he did or not? 

__

“If what you suspect to be true is that I, along with the creatures who attacked you, are vampires then, yes.” Sakura blinked as he spoke, gulping down the fear that had lodged in her throat. “It’s true.”

__

He let her have a moment and she sat back against the seat, staring at the drops of water snaking down the side of her glass. She followed one until it collected on the table, her mind void of anything coherent. The confirmation she had been needed and fearing wasn’t exactly as heart stopping or mind blowing as she had expected it would be. She didn’t feel the urge to run away from him and turn him into the police station for being a psycho. But, one thought did plague her mind and she narrowed her eyes, her brows pinching together. She looked up to find him staring at her. 

__

“I was bitten,” she finally said quietly. Though her knowledge of vampires was limited, she had thought to be turned, one would have had to drink the blood from her neck. But, there was no other explanation to the strange things she had been experiencing. Her wounds healing to perfection, the ability to heal him, and not to mention, waking up on her ceiling, defying the very laws of physics in the meantime. 

__

Kakashi nodded solemnly, sitting back to cross his arms across his chest. “I believe you’ve been infected.”

__

“I was on ten days of antibiotics.  _ Strong _ antibiotics.” She leaned forward but kept her voice low, despite the frustration growing inside her. She went through hell,  _ twice _ now. Being infected and turning into one of these things wasn’t exactly part of the plan for her life. A month ago, she didn’t even believe in vampires...now, he was telling her she might become one?

__

“Antibiotics for a  _ human _ bite,” Kakashi corrected. “When someone is bitten by a vampire, venom is released instantly and it rapidly alters everything about you. Antibiotics can slow the process but there’s not much that can stop it, unfortunately. I had hoped your case would be different.” 

__

Sakura couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Not only was he telling her exactly what she already feared to be the truth but now she was being thrust into this horrifying, wicked world of drinking blood and sleeping in coffins? The panic she had been waiting for was starting to surface and she couldn’t shake the feeling of being cornered, trapped by this diagnosis she never could have imagined, could never be cured of. 

__

Despite the weight of this pressing down on her like a stone, she was powerless to do anything about it. What could she do anyway? It was hopeless and she was trapped. 

__

A bowl of freshly prepared, steaming ramen was set down in front of her and Sakura had to sit on her hands to keep herself from throwing it in the waitress’ face. “Enjoy!” She called happily before bouncing away to the next table. 

__

Sakura pushed the bowl away from her, her stomach too twisted for her to try to eat anything. Unfortunately, her new friend had other plans. Kakashi pushed it back toward her, leaning down to catch her attention. “You need to eat.”

__

“I can’t.”

__

“I need to show you something tonight. It’ll take a few hours so I need you to keep your energy up.” His words didn’t make her feel any better and instead made the heavy feeling sitting in her stomach grow. What could he possibly want to show her? Was he going to take her to a werewolf den or introduce her to some zombies?

__

She didn’t fight him though, didn’t have the energy. She picked up her spoon and sipped at some of the broth. As she picked at her ramen, eating only enough to make him happy, they sat in silence. Kakashi sipped at the water he had ordered, keeping his eyes on the dining area that had began to thin out around them. 

__

It didn’t take her long before she was full and after ten minutes of trying to eat as little as she could get away with, Sakura pushed the bowl back. “I tried. I just…”

__

“It’s fine.” Kakashi slid out of the seat but made no move to reach for his wallet. Though, she wasn’t sure why she expected him to pay. This wasn’t a date, after all. But, it would have been a nice treat after hearing of the impending demise of her humanity from his own mouth. He looked down at Sakura and waited, eyebrow raised. She wasn’t exactly sure she should follow him. On one hand, she knew she needed to and that he had the answers to all of this...but, the other called for her to return home, crawl into bed and sleep for the next month so she could avoid it all. 

__

Instead, she stood from the booth, dropped some money onto the table and let him lead her back through the small dining area to the front. The hostess called for them to have a good night, never looking up from her phone. Outside, the wind was still blowing and the night smelled like rain. It didn’t help the tension across her stomach and she hoped that she could keep down what little ramen she had eaten. “This way,” Kakashi called over his shoulder, heading toward the arcade to their left. 

__

Groups of teenagers and young adults stood near the entrance, smoking and laughing together. Sakura weaved between the people, holding her breath against the cloud of smoke that hovered over them. She envied their carefree lives. She wished she could go back to being oblivious to this other world that existed alongside theirs. 

__

Glancing over her shoulder for one final glance of the crown, Sakura sighed and turned back to follow Kakashi into a narrow one way street. A chill ran across her back as she looked down into the shadows of the alley, unable to forget the last time she had been in a similar area. Too distracted by being back in another dark, smelly side street, Sakura hadn’t noticed the sleek, black motorcycle parked next to one of the buildings.

__

Kakashi threw his leg over the seat and handed her a heavy, thick helmet. She didn’t take it, shaking her head with uncertainty. She had never been on a motorcycle, had barely even been next to one. All she could hear in the back of her mind was her mother’s voice warning her to never get on one, and to definitely avoid getting on one with a stranger who she was pretty sure had murdered quite a few people. Kakashi raised the scarred eyebrow, waiting for her to overcome her apprehension.

__

“I’ve never been on a motorcycle.” She admitted, not yet taking the helmet from him. For a moment, he sat on the bike, blinking at her. She felt like an idiot but his gaze softened quickly and he stood from the seat, taking the helmet between his hands. He slipped it over her head until it was snug and strapped beneath her chin. He stepped back over the bike and helped her do the same behind him. 

__

Chuckling, Kakashi took her hands in his and pulled them around his body until her chest was pressing against his back. “Hold on,” he said and though she couldn’t be too sure, she suspected he had a smirk hidden beneath his mask. Before she was ready, he revved the engine so loudly that she could barely hear herself think. 

__

They rolled forward until the crowd in the street ahead of them thinned to let the bike pass. Sakura grabbed the leather of his jacket with a white knuckle grip and swallowed back a shriek as the bike roared loudly. He pulled them out of the alley and Sakura held on as they picked up speed. The streets blurred by at speeds she knew couldn’t be safe but she didn’t dare close her eyes. Kakashi leaned forward, pulling her lower against him until she was sure she was practically laying across his back. Every so often they would take a turn so suddenly she would have to grip him tighter around the waist and Sakura could have sworn she heard him laugh, though, it was impossible to hear over the wind and engine. 

__

The city soon thinned out and the buildings became sparse. More and more houses were wedged between businesses and then it was only residential neighborhoods and parks full of trees and playgrounds. They drove for nearly an hour until the lights of the city made the night sky glow from far behind them. Sakura watched the houses become few and far between and eventually, the highway was void of any street lights and any civilization around it.

__

Trees lined the highway on either side of them and she was sure that during the daylight hours, it would be beautiful and scenic. But, at night, with not even the moon out to give them a little bit of light, it was just creepy. The branches of the trees looked like arms, glowing in the headlights, reaching out across the street to swipe at them as they sped beneath. 

__

Kakashi slowed the motorcycle down so he could take the next right down a narrow, gravel road. Dust clouds marked their path and Sakura could see what looked like headstones catching the headlights in front of them. Unfortunately, that was exactly what it was. Kakashi stopped them just outside the wrought iron gate of a cemetery. He put his heels down into the gravel and sat up, glancing back to check on her before switching the bike off.

__

Sakura pulled her arms out from around him and shook the stiffness out of her fingers from holding onto him so tightly. He let her step off first and she did so without the grace he had. She stumbled in the gravel, her legs wobbling from clutching a rumbling machine between them for the past hour. Kakashi reached out and steadied her with a hand beneath her elbow. 

__

“Thanks,” she murmured, pulling the helmet off to hand back to him. There was absolutely no hope for her hair and she used one of the ties around her wrist to secure it up into a bun. She watched him rake his fingers through his own hair, not a single strand out of place.  _ How?  _ It was as if he hadn’t just spent the past hour with high speed winds blowing at his face. 

__

Kakashi walked up to the iron gate blocking the road and took the chain between his hands. He jerked the lock, the metal bar snapping like a twig from the force and Sakura jumped back in surprise. Though she couldn’t be too sure, she thought she caught the edge of his mask lift with a smirk. 

__

He didn’t say a word as he pushed the gate open and entered the cemetery. Sakura followed him, not exactly wanting to stomp around graves in the dead of night but not wanting to be left alone either. They walked up a small slope with graves packed on the hillside. Floral arrangements on top of the headstones collected the dew and from a nearby pond, frogs and crickets filled the silence with their songs. 

__

Sakura hated that she was feeling winded by the time they made their way to the top of the hill whereas Kakashi was barely breathing at all. She tried to suck in lungfuls of air as quietly and discreetly as humanly possible but she was sure he could tell how out of shape she was. In the darkness, Sakura could see and smell the mound of dirt covering a fresh grave with a simple stone marker at the top of it. The woman’s name was familiar and it made the knots in her stomach clench tight.

__

The date of her death was only eight days prior, the night Kakashi had been stabbed in that alley. Sakura looked up at him as he stared down at the fresh, packed dirt covering her grave. “This is what I do.” He finally spoke, startling her out of her thoughts. “I seek out those who have been bitten and turned.”

__

Sakura watched him turn to her, the dark of his eyes swirling to give way to the crimson. She watched as he made his way behind her, circling until he made his way to the headstone marking the woman’s grave. He put his boot down onto the dirt and sighed. From far away, yet beneath them at the same time, a faint moaning reached Sakura’s ears. She stumbled back, her heart pounding hard and fast against her chest. The grave came alive, pulsing as if it had grown lungs and was struggling for its first breaths. 

__

Kakashi said nothing, keeping his gaze on the dirt. Fingers poked out from the earth and Sakura’s hands clamped over her mouth to silence a scream. She watched with wide eyes as the woman buried beneath the ground clawed her way through the soil. Her fingers raked the mud and rocks, arms flailing in search of anything to grab onto. It wasn’t long before the top of her head appeared. Her hair had once been neatly pinned at the back of her head, though now it was caked in dirt, and the pearl earrings secured in her ears were more than likely picked out by her grieving mother for the funeral. 

__

Sakura watched this woman pull herself out of her own grave, snarling and snapping with newly acquired fangs and a lust for blood, all traces of who she once was gone forever. Nausea rolled through Sakura as she stared and she had to keep her palm against her mouth to keep herself from throwing up. This was someone’s daughter, someone’s loved one. And now, she was a monster, doomed to claw herself out of a grave to hunt the people she used to be a part of. 

__

As soon as she had managed to get her chest out of the dirt, Kakashi stepped forward. He took something out of his jacket and bent down. The woman growled up at him, her dirty, blackened fingers raking across his arms to grip the leather of his jacket so she could pull herself up and take a bite out of his flesh. He sighed, a defeated sound that pulled Sakura’s attention slowly back to him. Before she could stop him, he drove the pointed stake into the woman’s chest. “ _ No!”  _ She took a step toward him, reaching out but it was no use. 

__

Black ash exploded into the air and the dirt caved into the hole where her body had just been. Bile burned the back of Sakura’s throat and she turned away, not able to look at him anymore, wanting nothing more than to run away. She managed to keep herself from throwing up as she made her way back down the hillside, not stopping until she was at the gate. She pressed her forehead against the iron bars, trying to focus on the cold metal and taking deep, steady breaths. 

__

She couldn’t shake the feeling that he was showing her this because it was  _ her  _ fate as well. This was what he did, after all… he found the newly turned vampires and put an end to them once and for all. Why tell her all this, why show her if he was just planning to kill her all along? Sakura realized that she didn’t know much about him at all. Maybe this was just a game to him. Lure innocent women to graveyards, scare them half to death and get their blood pumping so he could drink it easily.

__

She slipped through the gates and hurried to where his bike was parked in the gravel, eyeing the black helmet sitting on the seat. There’d be no escape for her on that thing, she was certain. But, she definitely couldn’t exactly outrun him either. 

__

Behind her, the rusted hinges of the gate shrieked, cutting through the quiet night. Sakura whirled around to face Kakashi as he pulled the iron doors shut behind him, the look in his eyes unreadable. “Why are you showing me this?” She asked, her voice barely a whisper. 

__

He came to a stop a few feet away from her, studying her with an unwavering gaze that left her shivering beneath it. “Because, you have a choice to make now.” His words made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end and she felt an overwhelming urge to run. She didn’t, her feet rooted to the gravel. When she didn’t respond, Kakashi sighed and looked over her head into the distance, his jaw clenching behind his mask.

__

“You can’t exist between the world of the living and the undead. It’s not an easy choice but it has to be made... _ soon _ .” 

__

“So, either I become like you,” she couldn’t bring herself to say the word. “Or, what? I have a feeling I can’t just go back to the way it was before.”

__

“No, you can’t. You can either accept your fate,” Kakashi turned to look over his shoulder toward the hillside full of graves. “Or, you can choose death.” 

__

Sakura turned away from him, not even sure of where she was or where she would go but she had to get away. Her world was crumbling around her and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She wanted to cry and scream and beg him not to make her choose but no tears would come. All that she felt was anger. 

__

Kakashi silently caught up to her, his boots making no noise on the gravel beneath him. “Where are you going?”

__

“I don’t know,” Sakura said through clenched teeth, glancing up at him. He was looking at her as if she were crazy. Maybe she was. Maybe she had went insane after witnessing Haru’s death and Kakashi and all that had happened since were just manifestations of her broken mind. 

__

“Let me take you home.” His voice was soft, a complete switch from the cryptic tone he had just used when making her face her only two choices. She could tell he felt remorse for scaring her and Sakura stopped, taking a deep breath before turning to face him. 

__

“How soon do I have to make this choice?”

__

“I can’t tell you any specifics...but, if you haven’t made the choice before someone finds out, it’ll be made for you. And in my experience, it won’t be pretty.” There was worry in his words and it made the anger still boiling in Sakura’s veins subside a bit. She looked down at the ground and dropped her arms to her side in defeat. 

__

“Can I at least sleep on it?” She asked, looking back up at him. Standing so close to him, she felt dwarfed but not just in height. He carried so much with him that she didn’t think she’d ever understand. It was like standing next to an ancient being, a demi-god or demon. And in a way, Sakura figured he kind of was. 

__

But there was flashes of humanity still left in him and it showed when he looked down at her and nodded. “Yes. Can I at least drive you home?”

__

She didn’t have the strength to respond and settled for nodding to him. Together, they walked the short distance back to his motorcycle. He handed her the helmet and Sakura almost declined his offer. What was the point in keeping herself safe if she was just going to be dead soon anyway? But, with a sigh, she took it from his hands and slipped it over her head before swinging her leg over to sit behind him. This time, she didn’t hold onto him so tightly and the ride back into the city was dull. 

__

It was close to 2 in the morning when he pulled up to the curb outside of her building. None of the lights were on in her neighbor’s apartment and she was thankful that she wouldn’t have to listen to the muffled laugh track that usually blared behind their shared wall. She was exhausted, mentally, physically and emotionally and all she wanted was to crawl into bed and sleep for the next several weeks. 

__

But, as Sakura pulled her borrowed helmet off and handed it back to him, she couldn’t resist asking one more question, though the answer wasn’t something she was necessarily ready to hear. She brushed loose hair from her face and looked at Kakashi, taking a deep breath. “That night in the hospital, when you were in my room,” she glanced around, not wanting to look him in the eye. “Were you there to kill me?”

__

For a moment, he didn’t respond and she thought this would be another question he wouldn’t give her the answer to. He studied her for a moment, pulling her gaze back to him. “Yes.” She had suspected it and still it hurt to hear. To think she was so close to death and never even knew it. 

__

“Why didn’t you?”

__

“I’m not sure.” He looked back up at her building. “Get some rest. I’ll contact you soon.”

__

She stood on the curb and watched him pull away, the loud roar of his bike echoing around the buildings until it faded into silence.  _ Soon _ . The word haunted her all the way up to her front door. She had a feeling Kakashi’s interpretation of  _ soon _ was a lot different than hers. Either way, Sakura was sure she wouldn’t be ready. She’d never be ready to make this choice.

* * *

AN- Well, the ball is officially rolling on the plot. I forgot how much I loved this story so I think I'm going to work on getting the next chapter out a bit faster ^_^ Thanks to all that have commented and left kudos! :*

 


	8. Visitors

* * *

 

.

.

* * *

 

 

After a week of sleepless nights, Sakura was officially beyond exhausted. Every night she fought her insomnia, begging for just an hour of sleep. It wasn’t much to ask for but, it seemed like no matter what she did to help herself drift off, a nightmare was only seconds away to jolt her back awake. It could all be blamed solely on one masked man. 

 

Though he had told her he would contact her  _ soon _ , she hadn’t heard from him since he dropped her off after their midnight rendezvous to the cemetery. Maybe he was giving her space after all but telling her that she either had to choose an eternity as a blood sucking creature of the night, or death. Whatever the reason behind his absence, Sakura wasn’t too upset. A break from monsters, no matter how attractive they may be, would do her good.

 

Unfortunately, it didn’t help her sleep. And her social life, as well as her work life, were taking a toll. She had put off brunch with Ino twice in the past few days and after calling out of work once, she knew there would be no avoiding it tonight. Shizune was out of town for the next few days and seeing as how finding a replacement for Haru definitely wasn’t a top priority of the hospital directors, it was up to Sakura to fill the spot.

 

She was in the middle of her third cup of coffee, begging for the caffeine to kick in and help her get past the next few hours, when the phone to the office rang. Glancing up from her notes, Sakura stared at the display screen as it blinked the words ‘ _ Front Desk’ _ up at her. What the hell did they want? She was already up to her elbows in decedents that needed examining before her shift was up. Surely, there wasn’t another one waiting to be delivered down to the dank depths of the hospital morgue. 

 

Sakura scooped up the phone and clutched it between her ear and shoulder as she returned back to her notes spread out before her. “This is Sakura.” 

 

“Um, this is Suki from the front desk,” the timid voice of a young woman said. “You have a visitor.” 

 

The phone nearly slipped out from its perch on her shoulder and Sakura quickly grabbed it. “A visitor? Who is it? I’m kind of busy down here right now.”

 

“He didn’t leave a name.” In the background, Sakura could hear a few other women giggling before Suki shushed them. “But, trust me, you’ll want to see this.”

 

A wave of panic mixed with some sort of excitement bubbled through Sakura’s midsection. She quickly ran through all the men in her life who would be visiting her at work while also eliciting a response like this from the girls at the front desk. Her first thought was Kakashi but the guy wore a mask, had a gnarly scar down his face and looked like he had just stepped out of a police lineup full of murder suspects. Sure, he was handsome in a mysterious, other wordly way but Sakura wasn’t sure most women would even find him conventionally attractive.

 

The only other option besides Kakashi were one of the other two men in her life at the moment; Detectives Nara and Uchiha. They definitely  _ both _ would be conventionally attractive to the women who worked behind the front desk and Sakura closed her eyes, not knowing which one of the two she preferred. At least with Detective Nara, she could somewhat talk to him. Sasuke had only made it seem like he wanted to handcuff her, throw her in a prison cell and be done with the case without a backwards glance. 

 

“So, are you coming up?” Suki asked after a long pause. Sakura nodded and told her she’d be up in just a few minutes before hanging up. It seemed that her work, no matter how much she had piling up left and right, would just have to wait. After a quick glance at her reflection in the screen of the computer, she hurried out into the hall and called for the elevator.

 

As she listened to the machinery whirring behind the metalic doors, she felt her stomach tighten in a bit of panic. If it was either of the two Detectives waiting for her upstairs, what could they possibly want to talk to her about? They had mailed her wallet back to her a few days ago after checking every nook and cranny for any possible evidence that could link her to the woman’s death from the alley way. Had they found something?

 

If so, why would they wait until nearly 9 o’clock at night to arrest her? 

 

The bell above the elevator doors chimed and she held her breath as they opened to the interior. She stepped in and pressed a shaking finger to the ground floor button marked with a star and number 1. The ride up one floor was painstakingly slow and by the time the car stopped moving, she was chewing a hole through her thumbnail. She jumped once the bell chimed and the doors opened up to the first floor entry way. 

 

To the right, down a long hallway was the Emergency Department while right in front of the elevator was the main desk. Sakura immediately spotted Suki and the other women who worked the second admitting shift. They were gathered together in a circle, heads bent toward one another as they whispered. Every few seconds, one or two of them would glance toward the front doors. Sakura followed their gazes as she stepped around the elevator doors. 

 

In the main waiting area, where chairs were set up in a U shape around a central table full of magazines and various children’s books, a man stood with his back to the desk. A hood covered his head but she could tell he was looking up at the television, watching a segment of the nightly news on the rising crime rate in Konoha. The first thing Sakura noticed was the familiar black, leather jacket around his upper body and her heart skipped several beats as she breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn’t either of the detectives.  _ Good _ . 

 

But, did Kakashi being here to visit her mean her time was up? Why hadn’t he waited for her to have a night off? Turning her into a vampire in the middle of a shift was seriously uncalled for. Sakura swallowed and straightened her lab coat before passing the group of women whispering like teenagers. She reached out to touch his shoulder but hesitated, almost afraid to touch him. He seemed to feel her presence and he slowly turned to face her. 

 

His mask was still in place, covering the majority of his face and leaving his dark eyes exposed. Sakura had to bite the inside of her lip as his gaze met hers and his cheek, the one with the scar stretching beneath his mask, lifted just a bit. She took that as a smile but didn’t know how to feel about it making her stomach flutter. Kakashi lifted his eyes to glance at the women over her shoulder and he nodded toward the front doors. “Do you have a minute to talk? In private.”

 

His voice sent chills down her spine and she prayed to any god listening that he wasn’t going to make her choose her fate tonight. Just a little more time, was all she needed. A little more time to figure out how the hell to get keep her humanity and find a way to fix whatever sickness was slowly leaking through her body. 

 

Despite the slight nausea settling in her stomach and her head dizzy with anxiety, she let him lead her out the automatic front doors. Sakura glanced back at the women behind the desk and narrowed her eyes on them. Each of them looked as if they were lost in puppy love, their eyes wide and mouths covered with their hands as they giggled. What the hell? Was he more attractive than she thought he was?

 

Still confused as to what in the world was going on, Sakura followed Kakashi out onto the sidewalk. She expected him to take her to the small sitting area designed for smokers off to the side of the building on the right but he turned left. They walked for a few minutes until he lead her into the courtyard. It was a small space between the main hospital and the addition they had built several years ago, with a fountain in the middle and shrubs arranged in perfectly positioned areas. A bench sat in front of the fountain that bubbled calmly and Kakashi lead her to it. 

 

Sakura started to sit on it but he put a hand to her elbow, stopping her. He didn’t look at her, instead staring at the gold, rectangular plaque that sat along the top panel of the wooden bench. It was to commemorate the donation made for the new wing added to the hospital. “I wanted to apologize for the other night,” he said quietly, letting his hand drop to his side. “It’s not often that I speak with mortals and I think I’ve forgotten how. I’m sorry if what I said frightened you.”

 

She shivered, though it was more from the memory of what she had seen at the cemetery. The pale, muddy hand bursting from the top of the grave was something she would never forget for as long as she lived. Sakura wrapped her arms around herself and nodded. “It’s alright. I understand. I know you were just trying to show me the truth.”

 

“I shouldn’t have scared you though.” Kakashi turned to her now and tilted his head to the side, watching her for a moment. “It wasn’t my intention. There’s just...a lot of evil in my world. It’s better to see it first hand to understand.”

 

Sakura nodded, dreading the next words he would say. This was it, the moment she had been dreading all week, the moment that had been keeping her awake for countless hours. He was going to make her choose between death and a world of evil. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in through her nose. She opened her mouth, on the verge of telling him that she would make her choice, but he cut her off by pointing a finger to the plaque. “We’re not all bad though. Look,” he said, making her snap her attention to the bench. “That donation made for the new wing of the hospital?”

 

Sakura frowned, trying to piece together what he was saying and what she could remember of the donation. It had been up in the hundreds of millions and was the headline of every news outlet for months. The hospital would forever be in debt to the benefactor and had built this pavillion in dedication to her. Every single day, Sakura walked right by her portrait, forever framed and hanging in the main lobby with a golden plaque beneath it. Senju Tsunade had been the hospital director for years before her retirement, only to donate the enormous sum of money before her death. 

 

“Wait,” Sakura started, turning to look up at him. “Tsunade was a--” Her throat closed around the word, unable to say it. She didn’t need to. The look in Kakashi’s eyes answered her. She caught the sight of his cheek lifting in another hidden smile, this one making her stomach flutter a bit harder than the last. 

 

“Not was,” he corrected. “She  _ is _ .”

 

“I thought she died. It was all over the news for a while.” 

 

He chuckled, the sound so light and happy that it almost startled Sakura. Light and happy wasn’t something she ever expected to hear from him. She liked it. “She faked it to get out of the spotlight. Something our kind does a lot. In a few hundred years when no one remembers anything about her, she’ll come out of hiding to do it all over again.” 

 

This time, Sakura had to sit down. She lowered herself onto the bench slowly and put her head in her hands, staring down at the cobblestone walkway between her white tennis shoes. The only sound was that of the fountain and the train whistling off in the distance and still, she couldn’t concentrate on any of the jumbled mess inside her head. It was too much, constantly too much thrown at her. Every week was something new to process, to lay over the already growing pile of shit she’d never be able to wrap her head around. It was just  _ too much. _

 

From beside her, she felt him lower himself down onto the bench, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. “I know this is a lot,” he said quietly. “I wish it didn’t have to be this way. I wish I could have saved you from all of this that night.” 

 

She looked up at him, studying his face, or as much as she could see of it, as he stared straight ahead at the fountain. He wished he had saved her, yet admitted last week that he had been sent to kill her in her own hospital room. She didn’t know why but, it bothered her that someone so dangerous could be so...sweet, in his own fucked up way. His actions were constantly pulling her in different directions. One night, he was telling her that death, in one form or fashion, was inevitable for her and the next night, he was lamenting about how he could have spared her all of this. With a sigh, she nodded and turned back to look in the same direction he was. “It’s not your fault.” 

 

“I spoke with the council about your situation.”

 

He had her attention again and she whipped her head to him, dread filling her chest like hot lead. It pressed itself into every corner of her lungs, leaving no room for any oxygen. She held her breath as she waited for him to speak once more. When he didn’t continue, she urged him with, “And?”

 

“They’re sending someone out to meet you.” It didn’t sound like such a bad thing but from the way he said it, she could tell it wasn’t necessarily good either. 

 

“Okay, is that bad?” 

 

“It depends on who they send, really. If someone more lenient comes, then you’re decision will be made for you and they’ll turn you.” That didn’t sound very lenient to Sakura. She frowned. 

 

“And if someone not so lenient is sent?” 

 

Kakashi sighed and turned to look at her. In his dark eyes, she could see so much sadness and pain and it made the sinking feeling inside her grow. “They’ll kill you and possibly me for bothering them.” 

 

“Could they do that?” She whispered, her voice lost, too frightened to reappear. The sound of her impending doom had made it hard for her to speak and she swallowed tightly. “You’re so...skilled and strong. Are there others who are stronger?”

 

The look on his face would have made her laugh under any other circumstances. He looked shocked that she thought so highly of him and she could see he was flattered. With a short chuckle, he nodded. “Yes, there are some who are. I’d put up a fight, though.” His humor didn’t exactly make her laugh and he could see how worried and terrified she was. With a sigh, Kakashi nodded. “If I know more, I’ll contact you.”

 

“Can you at least call me? Showing up while I’m at work or leaving notes on my door at home isn’t very effective.” Sakura reached into her coat pocket and pulled her cell phone out. “Do you have a number in case I need you for something? I mean, this is a lot to take in. I’d like someone to...talk to about it, you know?”

 

For a moment, he didn’t respond, staring down at the device in her palm. She wondered if he even knew what a cellphone was, but that was ridiculous. He drove a motorcycle. It wasn’t as if he was stuck in a centuries old mindset. Which meant, he may not have wanted her to be able to contact him. The thought offended her all of a sudden and she closed her fingers around her phone. Before she could shove it back in her pocket, he snatched her wrist and stopped her. 

 

Their eyes met as he plucked the phone from her hand, his fingertips brushing across her palm. He maneuvered through it easily and she leaned over to see him adding a new contact to her list, leaving only a number, no name. The number wasn’t local either. “I’m not exactly a good conversationalist but I can try.”

 

Sakura shrugged and took the phone back from him, holding it in her hands as if it were delicate and fragile. “You’re doing alright with me now. You’ve only frightened me a few times which is an improvement.” 

 

He laughed again and looked up at the sky above them. “Well, at least I’m getting better. Is there anything you want to know right now while I’m here?” 

 

There was, in fact. It had been bothering her, nagging the back of her mind from the moment Suki had called her to tell her she had a visitor. Sakura turned to face him, narrowing her eyes on his face. “What exactly did you say to the girls at the front desk? They were acting like you were some celebrity or something.” 

 

His mask shifted into a smile, bigger than the ones he had given her and Sakura’s gaze flickered down to where his mouth was hidden. She wondered if his fangs were showing, or if they stayed tucked away until he needed them. Another question she would store in the back of her mind to ask him later. 

 

“I have the ability to cast a glamour. Each of them saw someone that was instantly and unbelievably attractive to them.” 

 

Sakura’s jaw slacked and she blinked up at him. “Have you done that to me?” 

 

Kakashi’s scarred eyebrow slowly raising on his forehead, his eyes searching hers for a moment. “That depends. Are you attracted to me?” His words, spoken so softly that she could barely hear them, sent shivers down her arms and heat rushing to her face. She hadn’t meant it the way it had come out, as if she suspected him of casting a glamour over her because she was unbelievably attracted to him. Not that she _ wasn’t _ attracted to him, which was beside the point. 

 

Completely flustered, Sakura shook her head and let out a nervous laugh that made her cringe inwardly. “That’s not...I can’t answer that. You’re...I should get back to work.” She stood, still clutching her phone with a vice like grip and she had to loosen her fingers to keep from crushing it. Kakashi rose to his feet in one smooth movement that she barely noticed and Sakura had to lean back to look up at him. Why was he so tall? Why was she so flustered?

 

Her nerves were shot, mind racing through all the dizzying information he had given to her and she still needed to get back to work. He watched her, the corners of his eyes wrinkled with amusement and Sakura had to turn away from him. She wanted to smack herself in the forehead for being so ridiculously awkward. For one, why was she acting like a preteen who had just spoken to a cute boy for the first time? And two, why did  _ this _ affect her more than the thought of being turned into a vampire? Or worse,  _ killed _ !

 

He stayed behind, watching her walk out of the courtyard. With every step, she could feel his gaze boring into her body and had a cold chill gripping the back of her neck. As she reached the sidewalk, Sakura risked a glance over her shoulder and couldn’t help noticing how absolutely menacing he seemed in that moment. The shadows circled him and the faint glow from the parking lot lights magnified his pale skin and silver hair. His eyes moved up to meet hers and Sakura had to force herself to keep walking. 

 

Every fiber in her being was telling her not to trust him, that he was just as deadly and dangerous as the other monsters she had encountered so far. She was still having trouble even coming to grips with the horrifying reality of her situation, was it really wise to believe anything he was saying? 

 

Sakura turned toward the automatic doors that lead into the front lobby of the hospital room. A man was sitting in one of the chairs in the waiting room, flipping through a magazine while the girls behind the counter looked up at Sakura expectedly. Suki fought her way to the front of the group, her grin wide. “Who was that, Sakura?”

 

“He’s my…” She hesitated, not sure what to even call him. Friend? It seemed too formal for the strange relationship she had with Kakashi. “He’s just someone I know.” With that, she moved away from the circular desk to the elevator doors across the hall. 

 

“Well,” one of the other women said after a moment’s pause. “Is he single?”

 

At her side, Sakura’s fists clenched and she forced a smile as she stepped into the elevator. Turning to face them still standing at the desk, holding their breaths as they waited her answer, she pushed the button to the basement. “I don’t think he’s interested in a relationship with anyone.” Her smile faded as soon as the doors shut and Sakura stared at her face reflected in the metal. 

 

She looked worse than she had previously thought. Dark circles sat heavy beneath her eyes and her face was pale, as if she had been hiding from the sun for months. A small part of her wondered if this was just from her exhaustion. The rest of her didn’t even want to think about that. She couldn’t waste time on those kinds of thoughts, not when she had a mountain of work to be done. It was going to be hard enough to accomplish it all while Kakashi’s words sat in the back of her head like a heavy stone. 

 

Eight hours, six cups of coffee, and three preliminary examinations on the waiting decedents later, Sakura was stepping off the train. The muscles that ran along the back of her neck and shoulders were stiff and she winced as she rotated her shoulders to try to loosen them up. Being bent over examination tables all day was starting to take its toll on her body. Maybe she was getting old. 

 

She shifted her purse and coat onto her right arm and reached back with the left to pinch and massage the muscles of her neck the best she could. A hot shower, with the highest setting of water pressure was in her near future. Maybe she could find her heating pad before her exhaustion knocked her completely unconscious. 

 

It took another fifteen minutes to make her way from the station to her apartment building. She couldn’t remember a time she had been so thankful to see the rundown structure in her entire life. Oh wait, yes she could. The night she had dragged Kakashi’s dying body twelve blocks because he refused to go the hospital. 

 

No.

 

She wasn’t going to think about him. Not when she had just gotten her mind to shut off and switch to autopilot. Thinking about him, about her situation, would only push sleep away for another night and she didn’t think she’d be able to survive that. 

 

Pushing herself up the two flights of stairs, Sakura dragged her feet to the front door and stuck her key in the lock, pausing to listen for the television blasting from her next door neighbors. It sounded as if they were watching an action movie tonight, with gunshots, explosions and lots of shouting. Great. She’d just have to put her headphones on to drown it all out while she tried to sleep. 

 

Sakura twisted the key in the lock and pushed her door open with her hip, dumping her purse and coat onto the kitchen counter. She kicked the door shut and reached for the lightswitch on the wall right beneath the swinging chain of her lock. Her fingers hooked beneath the switch but didn’t pull it up just yet. 

 

She froze, her muscles tensing all over her body as if it were bracing for an impact she couldn’t see. In the dark, her eyes widened and the kitchen came into focus around her as she sucked in a deep breath. All across her body, her skin crawled, raising the hairs all along her flesh as one terrifying realization crept through her head.

 

She wasn’t alone.

* * *

  
  



	9. A Warning

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

 

The first thing Sakura noticed was how heightened her senses had suddenly become. She could smell the rice she had cooked for dinner last night, the rest of which was now sitting in her trash can on the other side of the kitchen, could hear the faint static buzz of her neighbor’s television, the faucet in her bathroom dripping. Time had slowed down almost to a stop and she felt herself blink, turning to face the dark apartment behind her. 

 

The darkness parted like a clearing fog and slowly, everything came into focus around her. At first, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. It was exactly as she had left it the day before and even her secret stash of money hiding in rather plain sight on her desk was still there. For a moment, she wanted to breathe a sigh of relief and chalk this up to her mind playing tricks on her out of exhaustion.

 

But, there was something that didn’t belong, something she had never seen before. A shadow in the corner of her living room, crouched beside the window, slowly stood to full height and she could just make out the basic shape of a person. A person with one missing arm. 

 

Her mind reeled back to the night she had encountered Kakashi in the alleyway. She could see his sword slice through the air, catching on the lights from the street before it met with the outstretched arm of her vampire attackers. In her shock and confusion, Sakura had completely forgotten he had gotten away in the end. Apparently, he had held a grudge.

 

She heard him growl, the sound low and deep in his throat. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end and she leaned forward, lowering herself so she would be able to bear the weight of his attack she knew was inevitable. Her purse and coat fell to the floor. The sound of the metal clasp clanging on the tiles brought time moving at normal pace. 

 

Sakura’s mind was surprisingly clear as she formed a plan. The drawer just to the left of her stove was full of knives, all sharp enough to at least slow the creature down. But, would she have enough time to get to it before he made his move? She was expecting it any second now and she very clearly remembered how fast they could move. 

 

What she didn’t expect, was for him to speak. 

 

“Well, well, well,” He murmured, and even from across the room, she could hear him as clearly as if he were right in her ear. The shadows surrounding him shifted, as if he could control them, and Sakura watched him step forward to reveal himself. His long, greasy hair was tied back at the nape of his neck, making the features of his face sharp and angular. It was clear that he hadn’t recovered from the wounds he had received from both Kakashi and herself. His face was scarred from the powder that had been thrown at him and the eye socket she had stabbed her pen into was a black abyss. “I heard Hatake had gotten himself a mortal plaything, but I didn’t think it would be true.”

 

She wanted to speak out and correct him, that she wasn’t  _ anyone’s _ plaything, but her voice was frozen to the back of her throat. Her eyes stayed on him as he inched forward, his mouth stretching into a grotesque grin that made her stomach clench tight. She moved as he did, taking small steps toward the drawer of knives. Whether he suspected her of reaching for a weapon or not, he didn’t show it. Maybe he knew that nothing she had would even make a scratch on him. 

 

“What’s your name, love?” 

 

“Why do you want to know?” She asked, hoping she sounded more confident than she was. Chin held high, Sakura reached the counter right next to her stove and she held a hand out to lean against it, knowing it wouldn’t be wise to grab for a knife just yet. 

 

“I always prefer to know who I’m going to eat.” Just for emphasis, he snapped his jaws, the sound echoing through the tiny space. Sakura felt it in her bones and knew that this was the best time to get her weapon, while he was amused and on the other side of the room. 

 

She stepped up to the drawer and slid it open behind her, carefully dipping her hand in to find the nearest knife she could grab. The cool metal of a blade scraped against her knuckles but she found the plastic handle and enclosed it within her fist. Her eyes never left his but she was almost sure he knew what she was doing. The corner of his lips twisted and he chuckled, shaking his head. 

 

“Don’t worry,” He stopped his advances and leaned a shoulder against the wall, the one with his arm missing. “It won’t be tonight.”

 

“What are you doing here, then?”

 

“I just had to see for myself if the rumors were true. Hunters don’t usually let humans live for long if they find out about us. And Hatake?” Hearing Kakashi’s name made Sakura bite the inside of her lip. She hated the way it sounded on his mouth. “He’s pretty notorious for keeping his tracks clean. No loose ends and all that. He just hates to have fun.” The creature stuck his forked tongue out and Sakura felt her stomach turn at the sight.

 

She didn’t quite know what any of this meant, but she knew she had to either run or act fast. The claim about not eating her tonight could have been a ruse to make her defenses drop but she wasn’t stupid. She had seen first hand the damage he could do. 

 

“You broke into my apartment justto tell me that?” Behind her back, she gripped the knife tightly, hoping she would be strong enough to stab him somewhere vital. Did Vampires have the same weak spots as humans? Then again, not much could survive being stabbed in the temple. She just hoped she would be able to be quick enough. 

 

“No, I broke into your apartment to give you a warning. If it were up to me,” he said as he pushed off the wall and strolled to her living room as if he had stopped by for a friendly visit. Sakura circled the table slowly, watching him lower himself down onto her couch. The stub on his shoulder moved as if he were going to drape that arm over the back of the couch and when he realized there was nothing there, he sighed in annoyance. “I would have killed you the moment you walked in. But, I’ve been asked to give you a message to pass onto our dear Hunter.”

 

“What is it?” She asked, ashamed that her curiosity had her guard slipping a bit. It seemed the closer she got to these kinds of monsters, the less she used her head. Talking to them as if they were just ordinary people, not threatening to kill them for breaking into her house. It was all incredibly stupid but, she was more than a little intrigued by now. A small part of her wondered what Kakashi would think about all this. She was fairly certain he wouldn’t have waited this long to attack. 

 

The vampire leaned forward and leaned his head to the side, looking like a wolf or some other predator who was sizing her up for breakfast. His eyes trailed the length of her body and he sneered, making her take a few steps back. “He’s made a lot of enemies over the years, killing his own kind, spilling the blood that he belongs to. He, the other hunters, and the council, will all get their comeuppance. _Soon_.” 

 

She blinked and he was gone from the couch, the shadows left in his wake blurring at the corner of her vision. Sakura gasped but wasn’t able to see him coming. He was definitely faster than she had anticipated. Cold fingers curled around her throat, lifting her off the floor. For a second, she hung there in his grasp until she remembered the knife at her back. She held it high but the vampire threw his head back and laughed. 

 

“You’re not getting away with that again,” he growled before throwing her body into the wall like she were a rag doll. The drywall cracked under her weight and she barely managed to drop the knife from her hand to keep herself from falling onto it. She fell to the floor, wincing as the back of her head knocked against one of the studs in the wall. 

 

The knife clanged against the counter as the creature kicked it aside. He knelt beside her and brushed the hair from her face, his scarred lips curling into a smirk. “I said I wouldn’t eat you tonight, but I didn’t say anything about having a taste.” Sakura cringed away from him, backing as far into the wall as she could. He snatched the front of her shirt with his hand and jerked her up from the floor, pulling her close enough that he could bury his nose in the nape of her neck. 

 

Along her collarbone, his tongue slid out and dragged across her flesh, making her wince. He paused once he reached the underside of her jaw and she felt him pull back in confusion. “Well, now. What do we have here?” He inhaled again, deeper this time, bringing his face as close to hers without touching. “Has Hatake been partaking in a little bit of the forbidden himself?”

 

“Get off me,” Sakura said through clenched teeth. She scrambled out from beneath him and she was sure he let her, knowing he had the power to keep her exactly where she was if he wanted her to be. 

 

He stood to his full height and shrugged his shoulders. “I just hope I get to have a taste before you’re turned. So long, little human.” With that, he wrapped the shadows of the room back around him and disappeared. In the corner, where she had first seen him, the window was opened and her curtain was waving from the breeze.

 

The silence he left in his wake crept along Sakura’s spine, gripping her with icy fingers. All of the adrenaline that had been pumping through her, keeping her steady and focused was fading fast and she knew a crash was inevitable. She didn’t have long before her body used it all up and she rode the rest of the high, using it to fuel her long enough to get to her purse.

 

Her fingers were already starting to tremble as she pulled her phone from inside it, searching through the contacts for the number without a name. She tapped her thumb on it and pressed the device to her ear as she sat on her knees. The back of her head throbbed from where he had thrown her up against the wall and she searched the depths of her purse for some pain medicine she had stashed away. One the fourth ring, he answered. Well, sort of. The ringing had stopped and she could hear that the other line had been picked up. 

 

“Kakashi?” She asked, popping the top off of the ibuprofen bottle. 

 

“Yes?”

 

He had warned her that he wasn’t much of a conversationalist but, she had figured he knew how to properly answer a phone. She shook her head and popped the pills into her mouth, chewing them quickly. “Uh, remember that night in the alley? You took a guy’s arm off and I stabbed him in the eye?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Was that all he could say? His lack of a better response to both of her questions was making her headache worse. Wincing, she pulled herself to her feet with the help of her kitchen table and took a deep breath. “He just paid me a visit.”

 

This time, he had a little bit more to say. “Are you alright? Did he hurt you?” 

 

“I’m fine. I think he’s a bit upset with us for maiming him,” Sakura said, taking a deep breath. She popped her back and neck, but found no relief for her aches and pains. “He wants me to give you a warning.”

 

“Fuck,” he hissed in her ear, making her blink in surprise. Any other time, she would have found it rather attractive but there was no desire in her body right now, only pain, sore muscles and a strong need for sleep. “I’m coming to get you.”

 

“Wait, what? I can’t just leave.”

 

“You’re not safe there anymore.” In the background, she could hear him open a door and close it quickly. “I’ll be there in fifteen minutes.” With nothing more to offer, he hung up the phone, leaving her staring down at her screen. The brief conversation had given her a little bit more adrenaline to work with, though she was dying to crawl into bed and pass out with a sleeping pill or two. 

 

Fifteen minutes didn’t give her much time, but it was enough for a steaming hot shower to wash the feel of that horrid monster’s tongue off of her body. She stripped her clothes off as she made her way into the bathroom, dropping them to the floor as she went. Her shower was quick but did wonders for her aching muscles. The temperature had built up the steam in the small space and had helped the knots that had been forming along the back of her neck and shoulders. She had spent a good portion of her time letting it beat down on her body.

 

But, standing still gave her more time to dwell on everything and the longer she thought about what she had been through, from the very beginning, the more unbelievable it all was. Despite turning the hot water all the way up, she was still shivering beneath it. Her fingers trembled as she pressed them to her face and her legs shook so hard she had to lean against the wall to keep herself from crumpling to the shower floor. 

 

“Sakura?” A voice called from her front door and she cursed, not ready to face him just yet. With a heavy sigh, she turned the water off and grabbed the towel waiting for her, wrapping it around her chest. 

 

“I’m in the bathroom. Just give me five minutes.” She didn’t even bother raising her voice, knowing he’d be able to hear it anyway. She made no move to get dressed, standing in the middle of her bathroom, dripping wet and in shock. The room was starting to spin around her and she sat down on the toilet to keep herself from passing out. 

 

This can’t be happening. Why? Why her? Was she cursed? Had she done something in a past life to deserve this kind of mental and physical anguish? It was all catching up to her, fast. All of the pressure she had faced during med school, thinking nothing would be that hard in her life, was starting to feel like a cake walk. She wished she could go back to those days of spending nights in the library, taking power naps on top of her books. Compared to how shitty her life had turned, that would be a dream. 

 

“Are you alright?” Kakashi asked, his voice so close to the door she nearly jumped off the toilet seat. Pressing a hand to her chest, Sakura nodded, though he couldn’t see. 

 

“Yes, I’m…” She couldn’t bring herself to say the words, not wanted to hear herself lie. He seemed to sense her struggle and sighed. 

 

“It’ll be better when we get out of here. I’ll take you somewhere safe and you can rest.” 

 

_Rest_. That word didn’t even seem possible anymore. But, it still sounded like music to her ears and was enough to get her on her feet and moving toward the door. She clutched the towel around her chest and poked her head out. “Okay. I need to get dressed first.”

 

Without a word, he turned away from the door and disappeared into the living room, giving her the privacy to make her way into the bedroom across the hall. She dressed quickly, not because she was scared he’d walk in on her, but because of his promise to keep her safe so she could rest. It was the only thing keeping her moving at the moment and she repeated it over and over in her head. 

 

_ Just put your pants on so you can rest.  _

 

_ Now, pack some things so you can go rest. _

 

She shouldered the bag of clothes and necessities, knowing there were probably a ton of things she was forgetting but couldn’t really bring herself to care about them at that moment. Kakashi met her in the kitchen and took the bag from her, catching her gaze as he reached out to touch her chin. For a second, she wanted to jerk her head away but let him pull her face to the side instead. “He choked you,” he said, quietly. 

 

This time, Sakura pulled her face away from him and grabbed her purse and keys off the kitchen table. “I’m fine.” 

 

“You’ll be sore in the morning.”

 

She wanted to tell him that she was already sore and that in another hour, it would be morning. She kept her mouth closed and let him lead the way out of her door, not even glancing back at the apartment she had called home for the past two years. There was no telling when she would be back, if at all and she knew it was better to just leave. At least she was too tired to feel sad about it. 

 

Both she and Kakashi hurried down the stairs and out the door. The sky above them was turning lighter. The black was fading to violet and within the next hour, the sun would be rising over the horizon. She wondered if he would erupt into a plume of smoke if he were to be outside in it but didn’t have the energy to ask him. Besides, she was sure she’d find out one way or another soon.

 

Kakashi’s motorcycle sat outside by the curb and at the sight of it, Sakura’s stomach turned. Another ride through the twisting and turning streets was the absolute last thing she wanted but there was no other choice. He handed her the helmet and made sure her backpack was secure around her shoulders before he climbed on. 

 

They were off before she was ready and Sakura’s hands gripped the leather jacket around his body tightly. Thankfully, he kept the speed lower than he had the first time she had been on his bike and after only a few twists and turns, he was slowing down through a rather derelict area of Konoha. At one point or another, this part of the city had been a bustling, industrial center. Old factories still stood, now abandoned for newer, clean energy. The smoke stacks left behind stood like ghosts against the skyline.

 

Sakura turned to stare at a group of homeless people gathered around a burning, metal barrel before Kakashi turned them to the left. The bike slowed to a stop a few blocks ahead, where the only building was an old, brick warehouse. Some letters had been painted on the side at one point but were now faded almost into non existence. On the front of the building, were two enormous garage doors that had at one time rolled into the ceiling so cars and trucks could be pulled into the building. Beside the garage was a smaller, normal sized door and the letters etched onto the glass pane inside it spelled the words ‘Main Office’. It was a stark contrast from the other paint that had been chipping and peeling on the walls. 

 

In fact, it looked rather freshly painted. Surely, this wasn’t some strange vampire business office. Sakura stepped off the motorcycle and looked up at the warehouse. All of the windows along the top floor were blacked out, but unlike the neighboring building, none of the glass panes were busted. “Where are we?” She asked, turning to Kakashi as he rolled the bike up to one of the garage doors. 

 

At first, she wondered if he hadn’t heard her. But, the look on his face told her that he had and he just wasn’t answering her. If he thought she was going to follow him into a strange, abandoned vampire building without at least knowing what it was first, he was sorely mistaken. She folded her arms over her chest and heaved a sigh as he slid a key into a thick padlock on one of the massive doors. A moment later, he pushed it up and stepped back to the bike, pushing it inside. 

 

Sakura followed, ducking around the wall. Inside was pitch black and even with her new ability, she was having trouble seeing past the darkness. To her left, Kakashi flipped on a switch and three rows of fluorescent lights flared to life above them. It was definitely a garage but it no longer held the typical mechanic tools. Instead there was an assortment of cars and motorcycles of all different makes and models. Three black bikes that looked similar upon first impression but all had small differences, and two cars, sleek and pitch black. Apparently, he had a preference in the color of his vehicles. 

 

“Are these all yours?”

 

“Mm.” Was all he said as he hung his helmet up on a peg on the wall near the corner where the bikes were parked. “Just what I’ve acquired over the years.” He pulled the metal door down and secured it with a few locks that looked as if they'd hold against a tank.

 

Sakura ran her finger down the trunk of one of the cars, a sports model that probably went twice as fast as all of the bikes. The small, sensibile voice in the back of her mind was throwing up warnings left and right, urging her to ask him if he had stolen the vehicles while the other part of her, the part that had previously been too exhausted to think straight, was a bit thrilled at it all. As she touched the shining, chrome emblem on the back of the car, a different thought popped up in her head and made her turn back to face him.

 

She was thrown off by how close he was to her all of a sudden, nearly touching his chest to her shoulder. She hadn’t even heard him move and knowing he could sneak up on her so silently was almost unnerving. No, it was downright freaky. But, despite the chills across her body, she turned her head up to look at him, a smile tugging wearily at the corner of her lips. “Is this where you live?”

 

Again, he only answered with a quick, “Mm,” before he was leading her toward a spiral staircase tucked away in the corner of the garage. She followed him, up the circling path until they reached the second level. It was just as dark as the garage had been and Sakura held onto the railing as she waited for him to turn the lights on. This time, it was only one single lamp that flickered to life but the effect was all the same as it had been downstairs.

 

Her jaw dropped at the sight of his home. It had been completely remodeled from whatever purpose it had served as a warehouse. The ceilings stretched twenty feet above them, with rich, dark hardwood floors beneath her feet that ran through the entire space. Floor to ceiling windows made up the back wall of which Kakashi was currently pulling a heavy, thick curtain to block the sun from shining through. Sakura could only catch a quick glimpse of the city beyond the windows before the curtain blocked them off from the outside. 

 

“The bedroom is in the back,” he said, pointing a finger to the opposite side of the apartment, beyond a kitchen made up of sleek, stainless steel appliances and black, quartz counter tops. She wanted to know how he was even able to afford all of this but still hadn’t recovered well enough to form a coherent thought. “You can put your stuff away while I make you something to drink.”

 

“Oh, you don’t have to do that.”

 

“It’s to help you sleep.” His smile was sweet and genuine as he made his way into the kitchen. With a nod toward the bedroom, he told her to go settle in and get comfortable. Her feet moved on their own, her body having long since switched to autopilot. She made her way into the bedroom and felt along the inside wall for a light switch. 

 

Another lamp turned on and she was thankful for the soft, dim light throughout the apartment. There was a bed on the back wall of the room, enormous and incredibly inviting with thick, dark pillows that she was begging to sink into. A door on the opposite side of the room must have been a bathroom and she chose to ignore it for now. She set her backpack on the bed and unzipped it to find a pair of pajama bottoms she had packed away and a T-shirt. She left her bra on but was glad to change into something comfy. Once she was finished, she made her way back into the kitchen.

 

Kakashi was pouring something into a small, whiskey glass. He looked up at her as she stepped up to the island he stood beside. “Here,” he said, sliding the glass across the quartz counter top. She managed to stop it before it slipped over the edge and looked down into the amber liquid. It looked like a tea her mother used to make her when she had a sore throat. But, instead of the calm aromas of honey and lemon juice, this smelled like straight alcohol. “Drink this. It’ll help you sleep.”

 

“Yeah, because I’ll be drunk by the time I finish it.” 

 

His laugh surprised her and she found herself smiling at him as she picked the glass up and put her lips to it. “There’s not much alcohol in it. Trust me.”

 

At those two words, Sakura lowered the glass and narrowed her eyes. “Why?” She asked, making him tilt his head to the side in the same way that monster had earlier when he had been in her apartment. It was like they had been vampires for so long that the little things she did that made her human confused them. When the asshole with one arm had done it, she had thought he looked creepy and menacing. On Kakashi, he looked like a puppy almost. 

 

“You don’t have to drink it, of course. I just thought it would help.” 

 

She decided to elaborate further. “No, why are you doing this? Why are you helping me?” When he didn’t respond, she kept going. “That vampire, the one who attacked me, he said you didn’t leave a human alive if they found out about your world. So, why did you let me live?”

 

“Sakura,” he said her name slowly and she didn’t know what to think of the butterflies going absolutely wild in her stomach. “You’ll come to find that I’m rather hated among my kind. There are rumors about me and what I do but, that’s all they are. I don’t kill humans.”

 

“Only humans that are turning into vampires.”

 

“No,” he corrected, the softness in his voice fading and she blinked in surprise. “It’s not as black and white as that. There are rules in place amongst us. It’s my job to find the ones who break the rules and to bring them to the council. If they refuse,” he paused with a shrug, telling her exactly what he did to those who refused to go. “The one who attacked you in that alley and in your home belongs to a fraction that have been breaking the rules for a long time. There are no more chances for them.”

 

“But, that girl, the one from the grave--”

 

“She would have been nothing more than an animal, much like the one that had attacked you in the morgue.” Him bringing up all the times she had been attacked made her want to sigh, reminding her of just how utterly exhausted she was. This was enough answers for the moment. What she needed more than anything now was rest, the thing he had promised to give her. And in some strange, fucked up way, she did trust him to keep her safe while she slept. 

 

She looked into the concoction he had prepared for her, took a deep breath and tilted it back. It immediately burned her throat and she wanted to call him out for being a liar. Whatever it was, was 90 percent alcohol. But, it’s effects were immediate. All of the tension that had been gripping the muscles along her back released its hold and she sighed, letting the glass hit the countertop so hard it almost shattered. 

 

Kakashi circled the island in a flash, slipping his arm around her waist to hold her steady. He chuckled and pulled her arm around his shoulders as he turned her toward the bedroom. In the back of Sakura’s suddenly foggy mind, she had one thought. “Don’t take advantage of me,” she mumbled, her eyes drooping heavily. 

 

He laughed again and she smiled, letting her head loll against his shoulder. “I seem to remember what you do to men who touch you inappropriately. I wouldn’t want a pen stuck in my eye.” 

 

“Mmm,” Sakura was faintly aware that they were in the bedroom and he was setting her gently down against the mound of pillows she had been eyeing earlier. “But, you’re not a man. You’re a vampire.” 

 

Had she not closed her eyes in that moment, she would have seen a look of surprised hurt flash across Kakashi’s face. He recovered quickly and pulled the blanket up around her shoulders, taking a step back to look down at her. Just before Sakura could succumb to sleep, she felt his fingers brush the hair from her forehead. She tried to stay awake long enough to ask him to stay but it was no use. She was asleep before he had even shut the door behind him. 

* * *

  
  



	10. Breakfast

.

.

.

 

* * *

 

Sakura woke to the sound of some sort of machinery whirring in the distance. It was loud, as if it were in the next room but she couldn’t recall any construction going on in her neighborhood. Usually, her landlord would send around letters to let the tenants know of anything like that happening well in advanced. Maybe it had slipped his mind this time. 

 

With a groan, she buried her face into her pillows and took a deep breath through her nose. The scent, which was not in any way familiar to her, made her eyes snap open. Everything about her surroundings was wrong. Her bed, which normally only had room for her body and maybe someone else if they squeezed together, was now twice the size and the sheets felt crisp and new, as if they had never been slept in.

 

Sakura sat up and blinked through the haze of her sleep down at the black pillow cases that were definitely not her own. Slowly, she looked at the room around her and felt her jaw drop. Through the confusion, memories of what had occurred the previous night came fumbling back to the surface of her mind. The attack in her own home, the warning she had been given, and Kakashi knocking her the fuck out with whatever drink he had made for her. 

 

Frowning, Sakura turned in the bed and stared at the door across the room. She could tell now that the construction noise wasn’t outside in the streets at all. It was coming from the kitchen of his apartment and sounded more like a blender than heavy machinery. For a moment, she sat still on the bed, wondering whether she should get up and see what the hell he was doing or if she should just lay back down and sleep a bit longer. 

 

His drink had definitely did the trick, though. She had to hand it to him on that one. It was kind of amazing how she felt no hangover effects even though it had instantly made her feel as if she had downed an entire bottle of whiskey. In fact, she doubted that she’d be able to fall back asleep even if she tried. She felt extremely well rested and wondered how long she had been out for. There was only one way to find out.

 

As she got out of bed, she straightened her clothes and made sure her hair wasn’t sticking up in outrageous angles. Satisfied that she looked at least halfway decent, Sakura tiptoed her way to the bedroom door. She grabbed the handle, but didn’t turn it just yet, hesitating for a moment. She tried to remember the last time she had woken up in someone else’s house. It had been a very long time, even longer that it had been a man’s house. 

 

Sakura took her bottom lip between her teeth and shifted on her feet, not sure what the proper protocol was for this type of thing. Sure, she hadn’t slept with him, but the awkwardness would be inevitable between them. She had spent an indeterminate amount of time in his bed, completely dead to the world. How was she supposed to know he hadn’t tried something with her? That was a frightening thought and she quickly put it out of her head. For some bizarre reason, she actually trusted Kakashi. She just hoped that wouldn’t come back to bite her in the ass in the future. 

 

Before she could talk herself out of it, Sakura opened the door and stepped out into the main area of his apartment. From here, she could see the curtains still drawn over the wall of windows, though no light was penetrating through them. Had she slept all day or were his defenses against the sunlight that good? To her left, the blender came back to life and she jumped, turning to face the kitchen. 

 

Kakashi lifted his head to look at her, the mask on his face unmoving. She didn’t know why she had been hoping for a smile but it was clear she wouldn’t be getting it. Clearing her throat, she moved to the island in the middle of the kitchen and slid into one of the stools. He turned the blender off and pulled the pitcher off the top to pour the contents into a glass. 

 

It slid across the island much like the drink had last night and Sakura was quicker to catch this one. It was a mixture of red liquid and blended ice cubes, like a bloody mary, without the stick of celery sticking out of it. She wrinkled her nose and looked from the glass back up to him. “What is this?”

 

“You’ve been asleep for about thirty hours. You need something to--”

 

“Thirty hours?!” Sakura didn’t mean for her voice to raise so loudly but, she was in utter shock at what he had just told her. Her mind reeled and she felt sick to her stomach. How had she slept that long? What the  _ hell  _ had been in that drink?! She pushed the one he had just given her away and stepped off the stool.

 

Kakashi watched her in the same way he had the previous night, as if he was trying to figure out what could possibly be going through her head. It wasn’t cute this time. Sakura wanted to smack him but, instead, she kept her clenched fists at her side and tried to take deep, calming breaths. She closed her eyes with a heavy sigh, pushing her fingers into the hair at the side of her head.

 

“Okay,” She started, talking mostly to herself. “I missed a shift at work. I don’t think I’ve ever missed work before.”

 

“I took care of that.”

 

Her eyes snapped open and she turned to look up at him. “I’m sorry. Did you just say you took care of that?”

 

He stared at her, unblinking. “Yes. A woman called for you last night. Her name was Shizune and I told her that you weren’t feeling well and were resting. She said to let her know whether or not you can keep your shifts for the weekend but other than that, she seemed glad that you were alright.”

 

Okay, the serious breach of her privacy would have to wait for another discussion. Sakura blew out a sigh of relief before she nodded. “Well, thank you. I’ll give her a call today and let her know that I’m fine.” She was mostly talking to herself, going over a list of things she had to do to make up for missing thirty hours. It felt bizarre, as if she had been abducted by aliens. Which brought her to the thing she was wondering about the most. “What was in that drink?”

 

“Nothing dangerous.”

 

“That’s not exactly comforting,” Sakura folded her arms over her chest as he blinked at her. 

 

“I didn’t mean for it to comfort you.” He cut his eyes down to the neglected drink sitting in front of her on the island. She followed his gaze but the sight of the concoction made her stomach turn. “You need to drink.”

 

“I take it you won’t tell me what’s in this either?” She pointed down into the glass, making him sigh. Without responding, he reached across the counter, snatched the drink and turned before pouring it down the sink. For a second, she felt as if she should apologize to him. He had thought enough about her well being to make her something to drink and she had acted like a brat about it. But, the more stubborn part of her refused to give in if he was going to act like that. 

 

As he turned back around to face her, putting his palms flat on the counter top, Sakura leaned back in her chair. The look in his eyes was a bit too much for her in that moment, too focused and narrowed into slits that made him look rather threatening. “Would it make you feel better to watch me make it from scratch this time?” He spoke to her as if she were a little child and if it weren’t for the fear she felt for him, Sakura wanted nothing more than to snap at him and tell him to go screw himself.

 

She slid off the stool and circled the island, folding her arms over her chest, keeping her curses to herself. “It would make me feel better, yes.” She sounded confident but figured he could tell how nervous she was to be standing so close to him. She refused to look up at him, even as he crossed between her and the island, reaching for the doors to the fridge behind her. The cool air from within made her shiver and she crossed her arms over her chest, thankful that she had kept her bra on beneath her pajama top.

 

Inside his fridge, the shelves were almost bare. The whole thing looked almost brand new with a bundle of fresh fruits and vegetables still in the paper sacks they were purchased in. Sakura’s eyebrows lifted as he reached in and gathered a handful of ingredients. Had he went shopping just for her? She felt bad about being a jerk, if he had. 

 

Kakashi took a step back and used his foot to kick the door shut. Just before it could close, Sakura caught something that he had been blocking from her. The bottom drawers of the fridge were absolutely filled with something very familiar to her, something she had seen numerous times in her profession; bags of blood, stacked four deep and three across. Aside from Kakashi’s fangs, it was the only thing she had seen from him that proved he was a vampire. 

 

It made another chill roll down her spine, this one more intense than any cold could ever produce. He seemed to notice her staring and he cleared his throat, moving to the counter where the blender, which also looked brand new, sat. Sakura took a few steps back to give him more than enough room to work. He set all of the ingredients out on the counter before moving to the sink to wash them all one by one. 

 

The silence was cut by the sound of the water hitting the bottom of the stainless steel sink and once it was turned off, Sakura felt the need to speak. “When did you get all this?” She asked quietly, reaching for one of the bright, red tomatoes sitting on the counter. It was perfectly ripe with a little patch of green stem on top. 

 

“Yesterday,” he responded, not looking up at her. 

 

“You went shopping for me?”

 

His hand hesitated, hovering over the knife he had used to slice the carrots from earlier. Kakashi glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, visibly relaxing the more she spoke to him. He replied as he began to chop. “I had it delivered. I didn’t want to leave you here alone, in case you woke up.”

 

“That’s really sweet.” She meant it. It definitely meant a lot to her that he had been so thoughtful and protective and she had been a total brat to him. She reached up and touched his arm, making his shoulders tense. “I’m sorry about being a jerk. I didn’t mean to imply that I didn’t trust you. Because, I do.”

 

He nodded and reached up to dump a few slices of carrots and spinach leaves into the blender, his movement knocking her hand away. She wasn’t offended, knowing he probably wasn’t used to being touched by anyone unless they were trying to kill him. Well, she couldn’t be too sure of that, of course. Maybe he had a sexy, voluptuous vampire girlfriend and he was just doing all of this to be nice. Heat touched Sakura’s cheeks and she took another step back, putting distance between them just in case he was in a relationship. She didn’t want to make him uncomfortable. 

 

“Mm,” he hummed, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. “It’s fine. Your mother called as well.”

 

The blood in Sakura’s face faded in an instant and she glanced to the small table where she had set her purse down the night before. Her cellphone was sitting beside it, and though she didn’t know how she should feel about Kakashi rummaging through her purse to retrieve it, she was almost certain it was nothing compared to how she felt about him speaking to her mother. “When?” 

 

“This morning.” He fit the plastic lid over the blender and turned to look at her from over his shoulders. “Don’t worry, I didn’t answer it. I didn’t think she would react well to a man picking up her daughter’s phone.”

 

Sakura let out a breath and pressed a hand to her stomach, her muscles relaxing almost in an instant, leaving her feeling a bit hungry. She seriously regretted turning down the drink he had made for her earlier. Clearing her throat, she shook the hair from her eyes and nodded. “Thank you. I’ll give her a call after I eat. Or-” she smiled up at him. “Drink, I suppose.” 

 

Kakashi pushed the button on the blender at the sound drowned out anything else she might have said. And though, a smoothie of vegetables wasn’t what she would have preferred to drink, it would give her what she needed to keep from passing out. Sakura leaned a hip against the counter and studied his fingers as he held the lid on the top of the pitcher. They were long and pale, marked by a few tiny slivers of pink scars. One ran from the outside of his little finger around to the inside of his palm and Sakura wondered how he got them all. Were they from fighting other vampires, or did some remain from who he was before, when he was human? 

 

The machine stopped and Sakura blinked as he picked the pitcher up and refilled the glass that had been sitting in the sink. He filled it nearly to the top before handing it to her. “Thanks,” she said, hesitating. It wasn’t that she was still afraid to drink it but, she had so many questions to ask and was worried he would get tired of answering them. Not wanting to annoy him anymore than she already did no doubt, Sakura put the glass to her lips and took a sip.

 

It was surprisingly good, and she could pick up the tastes of all the vegetables individually, though they mixed well with one another. Her stomach was more than thrilled for the sustenance. She downed half of it in one gulp, only stopping to take a breath. Her eyes lifted to his and this time, she saw the edge of his mask shift up his face. Seeing him smile shouldn’t have made her feel like this, like there was a swarm of butterflies fluttering through her insides. He was a killer, a dangerous creature that she should be wary of.  _Not_ a prospective romantic partner. The thought had her face burning warmly and she quickly wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

 

“Thank you,” she said after taking a few breaths. “I don’t think I realized how hungry I was.” 

 

“Sit,” he instructed, nodding to the stools on the opposite side of the kitchen island. Sakura did as she was told and slid into one of the seats, taking another sip of her breakfast. “About the warning you were given.” 

 

Well, he wasted no time at all. Thinking back to the words their grotesque friend had said to her made her stomach clench, no longer wanting anything she had to offer. At least, not until they stopped talking about what had happened. She set the glass down in front of her and looked up at him, watching as he leaned over the counter top, palms flat over the surface. “What exactly did he say?” 

 

She swallowed and thought back. He had been sitting on her couch, cross-legged, as if he were an old friend coming to have a chat. Even now, thirty odd hours later, she could remember exactly how scared and how tense her body had become. “He said that you, the council and other hunters, would get their comeuppance. Apparently, you’ve made a lot of enemies over the years.”

 

Kakashi shook his head, giving a short, bitter laugh. “So it would seem.” He sighed and pushed away from the counter, checking the time on the watch that sat around his wrist. It looked expensive and Sakura wanted to ask him how he could afford it, his apartment, and all of his vehicles. But, in the whirlwind of questions playing like a merry go round in her head, another one quickly took its place. 

 

“I know I’m very new to this. But, I was under the impression that vampires couldn’t come into someone’s home unless they were invited. How did he get into my apartment?” 

 

“That’s just something mortals tell themselves to help them sleep better at night.” Chills ran down her body and Kakashi seemed to notice her shiver from his cryptic words. His expression softened and he pushed a hand through his hair. “Which is why the council employs Hunters. We protect humans and our own kind from the rabid lunatics that think vampires should be at the top of the food chain. Any vampire that attacks a human, whether they kill them or not, has to face the council.”

 

“Okay, so what else is fake about the vampire myth? Do you not have a reflection?” Sakura asked, definitely finished with the drink he had made her. At least she was able to drink half of it before he had turned back into being the creature she knew she should be more afraid of. 

 

“I do, but only if the mirror wasn't made from silver. Older mirrors, antiques, wouldn’t show my reflection.” 

 

“Coffins?” She asked, eyebrows raising.

 

“A necessity only before blackout curtains were invented.” To emphasize his point, Kakashi nodded to the thick material covering the back wall of his apartment. His mask shifted and Sakura felt her own smile stretch across her face. She found herself wishing she could see his face. 

 

Leaning forward, she tapped her chin, trying to think up other questions she had been wondering since the moment she had looked up vampire myths on her laptop. Her eyes darted to the stainless steel doors of his fridge. “Where do you get your blood?” For a moment, he stayed quiet and she feared she had over stepped a boundary. 

 

With a deep breath, Kakashi stood to his full height and crossed his arms over his chest. “Donations,” was all he offered and Sakura frowned. She wanted to push him to tell her more, but it was clear by the look in his eyes that he wouldn’t. 

 

“So,” she sat back in the stool and drummed her fingers across the counter. “You drink blood, sunlight and silver hurts you, nothing will stop a vampire from coming in to my apartment, but you don’t have to sleep in a coffin. Is there anything else I should know? Should I wear garlic around my neck and carry a crucifix?” 

 

Kakashi laughed, making Sakura’s smile widen. “You could but, it won’t do much good.” He reached across the island and took her glass, turning to dump the rest in the sink as he did with the other one that she had refused to drink. He washed the dish before setting it to the side.

 

“Great,” she mumbled beneath her breath, folding her arms across her chest as she watched him clean up th e kitchen. It was hard keeping her thoughts focused when she had a moment to watch him while he was distracted. So often his eyes were on her, not giving her a moment to just  _ look _ at him. 

 

She took advantage of it now, unable to keep her eyebrow from arching as he closed the cabinet with one hand. The sleeve of his deep, forest green shirt was rolled up to his elbows and the pale skin that stretched across his forearm was pale, almost translucent. A single blue vein ran down the length and Sakura followed it down to where it disappeared into the bones of his hand. She stared at it for several seconds, fascinated by how much she was wanting to trace it's length with her fingers. How was a forearm so attractive?

 

Kakashi reached for the glass in the sink and placed it into the cabinet above the stove where a few other dishes sat, breaking her concentration on his arms. From what she had seen of his kitchen, it was sparsely filled. If it hadn’t been for her, she wondered if he would have ever had real food in his fridge. Sakura leaned forward toward the island and drummed her fingers over the top, her mind turning back to the questions that had been plaguing her for a while. However, the one she was most curious about was relatively new. 

 

“So, what happens now?”

 

“Now?” He repeated, turning around so he could stare at her. She watched him lean against the counter, his forearms still so curiously hot to her. Blinking to pull her attention away from his arms, Sakura looked up at his face and shrugged.

 

“Your enemies obviously know we’re connected. Am I going to be attacked every time they need to send you a message?” 

 

Kakashi sighed and lifted his face to the ceiling, giving her a moment to spy the length of his neck, though it was annoyingly hidden behind the mask that stretched beneath the fabric of his shirt. She wondered if the skin around his throat was as pearly white as his arms, lined with veins that ran like tiny rivers just beneath his flesh. “I doubt you’ll like my suggestion.”

 

Her eyes lifted to meet his and she felt her stomach drop a bit inside her. “What is it?”

 

“It would only be temporary, seeing as how any day now the council will send someone to meet you.” The look in his eyes was suddenly unreadable. It was a mix between regret, sadness and something else, something that had Sakura’s body temperature raising. “You won’t be safe anywhere but here.”

 

“And after the council meets with me? If they decide I have to turn into a,” she swallowed the word, not able to say it. “Where would I go then?”

 

His face softened and he shook his head. “I don’t know. But, for now, I can offer my protection. While you’re still human.”

 

The way he said it made her frown, as if he knew her fate was inevitable. Then again, maybe he knew something she didn’t. He most certainly could already know. Did she trust him that much to believe he was being kept in the dark about her future as well? Sakura stared at him for a moment, not sure whether or not she should ask him if he knew something more about the meeting. In the end, she decided not to and sighed, leaning back in her stool. 

 

“It’s not like you can constantly follow me around or go to work with me.” She slid off the stool and hoped their conversation would end soon. After sleeping for thirty hours, she was in dire need of a shower and the subject of her needing protection from bloodthirsty creatures had her shivering again. Something told her that the water pressure in Kakashi’s shower would be heavenly and half an hour beneath the heated jets sounded like a dream. He crossed in front of her, blocking her path to the bedroom.

 

“I wouldn’t need to be. At least, not with you physically.”

 

That had piqued her curiosity and Sakura turned on her heel to face him again. “What do you mean, not physically?” 

 

His dark eyes narrowed a bit and she could see his jaw clenching behind his mask. There was something definitely sinister about the way he was staring at her but she didn’t shiver this time. Instead, her temperature rose and the heat settled like a stone deep inside her. She swallowed hard and bit the inside of her lip. “There’s a way we could connect with one another. We could be on opposite sides of the city but if you were feeling scared, or in pain, I would feel it as well. I would be there as fast as I could.” 

 

Sakura watched him step up to her, standing so close that they were only a hands length away from one another. She stared up at him, trying to concentrate on what he was telling her but found it far too difficult when he was so  _ close _ . God, why was he having this kind of affect on her? It’s not like this was the first time she had ever been alone with him, or even this close to him. She had practically carried him into her apartment the night he had been stabbed, had felt the muscles of his body beneath her hands. Of course, that night had been one big confusing blur, she didn't know why she was reacting this way to him now. Though her brain was having trouble connecting what he was saying to a coherent thought, she found herself speaking anyway. “How?” She whispered. 

 

“There’s a blood ritual we would have to do together.” At the look of horror that sprang to her face, Kakashi elaborated. “You wouldn’t have to consume it. We would just... _ share _ it.”

 

Despite her limited knowledge of vampirism, Sakura somehow knew this ritual would be an extremely intimate experience and she couldn’t help the flush of heat that spread across her face. She wasn’t sure there was anyway to share blood without drinking it but, knew that deep down, she would be willing to try it if it meant having his protection. Though, sharing feelings sounded rather intimate as well, now that she was thinking about it. A million more questions sprang to mind and she shook her head, unsure. 

 

“Does it hurt?” 

 

“Only at first.” Kakashi reached between them and curled a finger beneath her chin, tilting her head up to look at him once more. “We don’t have to if you’re not comfortable but, it’s the only way I can ensure that you’re safe.” 

 

Sakura wanted to ask him if her safety was a big concern of his, and if so,  _ why _ ? But, she kept the question locked up with all the others constantly toiling through her mind like a cyclone. With a deep breath, she gave a nod and sighed. “Okay, let’s do it.”

* * *

 

AN- I'll post the next chapter pretty soon since it's kind of the second part to this. Thanks to everyone who reads and comments and kudos and bookmarks! <3 

 


	11. Vamp 101

* * *

 

.

.

.

* * *

 

  
  


The ritual, to Sakura’s surprise, could only be done once the sun was set for the day. At night, a vampire’s powers were strongest and doing the ritual in the cover of darkness would ensure the connection they made between them would be as well. Which had given Sakura ample time to shower, change clothes and make some important phone calls. 

 

The first one, to Shizune, was the easiest. Sakura apologized profusely for missing work and explained that she had come down with a fever that completely knocked her out. Thankfully, she was more relieved that nothing bad had happened and assured Sakura that they would be fine for the next few days while she rested. At least it gave her a few days to try to figure out what the hell she was going to do about her current living situation. Kakashi’s house was a lot further from the hospital than her own and figuring out her route would take some getting used to. 

 

That, of course, could be figured out after she made her next call. This one, would be a bit trickier to make. At dusk, Sakura excused herself from the living room and stepped into the bedroom to call her mother. She pressed the number on her cell phone just as she shut the door quietly behind her. After two rings, a familiar voice answered and Sakura took a seat on the corner of the bed. 

 

“Hey, I saw you had called earlier today.”

 

“Sakura! I’ve been worried sick.” Which meant nothing. Her mother was almost  _ always _ worried sick, especially since Haru’s death. “You could at least send me a text to know you’re alive.”

 

“I know, I’m sorry. I had a really long night last night at work and was so exhausted that I just now woke up.” She hated to lie to her mother but, telling her the truth was absolutely out of the question. It would be hard enough to explain to her why she hadn’t been answering her phone, let alone try to explain any of the supernatural crap she had been dealing with lately. 

 

On the other end of the call, her mother made a short sound of disapproval in the back of her throat. “I don’t see why they have you working nights after your ordeal.”

 

“I volunteered,” she reminded her, reaching across the bed to turn the other lamp on. For the first time, she was able to take a better look around his bedroom. A frameless mirror hung on the wall above the dresser, tall and narrow. It was the only mirror she had even noticed in his house so far and she assumed it wasn’t made with silver. Why would he even have a mirror he couldn’t see his own reflection in? She stood from the bed and made her way to the dresser, watching her reflection as she did.

 

“Well, they should have refused. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that your father and I will be heading to Suna to visit your aunt Su. She’s been asking about you, you know? And I…”

 

Her mother droned on but Sakura stopped listening soon after, caught off guard by the sight of her own face. The dark circles that had been under her eyes the last time she had even looked in a mirror were gone. Not a single trace of exhaustion sat across her face and Sakura brought her hand up to her pale cheeks. Her skin was almost porcelain, without the usual blemishes or acne scars she had grown so used to seeing throughout the years. Was this the work of the concoctions that Kakashi had made for her...or something else? 

 

It dug up the memory of that horrible vampire, leaning over her in her own apartment, dragging in a deep breath of her scent. He had been surprised by something that he smelled within her. What had he said? She tried to remember but it had obviously been suppressed by her subconscious. Still, she couldn’t help the shivers that fell down her body. 

 

On the other end of the call, her mother’s voice broke through her thoughts. “Sakura? Hello?”

 

“Sorry! I think I’m still tired.” Sakura turned away from the mirror and put a trembling hand to her forehead.

 

“I suppose my gossip would be rather boring to you. I’ll let you get some rest, dear. Your father says hello and he misses you.” 

 

They said their goodbyes and Sakura ended the call, staring down at the phone in her hand. Over her shoulder, she could feel as if someone were watching her, as if her own reflection could look out at her from inside the mirror. It send chills down her spine and Sakura tossed her phone on the bed, hurrying out of the room without a glance back. 

 

She found Kakashi sitting on the couch in the living room, one leg crossed over the other as he casually flipped through the pages of an ancient looking tome. Everything about him in that moment was elegant and other wordly. If he had been wearing clothes from a century ago, Sakura would have no reason not to believe that he had traveled through time. His appearance was a stark contrast to the modern interior of his apartment.

 

He turned one of the pages and looked up, sensing her standing there, watching him. She hoped she didn’t look as guilty as she felt about it. As nonchalantly as she could be, she strolled into the living area and stood beside the couch, nodding toward the windows. “Should I check to see if the sun went down?” 

 

He looked at the watch on his wrist. “In ten minutes, you can.” 

 

It was odd that he had the sunsets down to an exact time but then again, maybe it was only odd to someone who never needed to know. Sakura took a seat on the couch, but kept herself on the far end away from him. After the moment they had shared standing in his kitchen, she was feeling wary about being close to him again. She could admit she was attracted to him. He was rather handsome after all, even with half his face covered. But, admitting that she  _ liked _ him? That was a very bad idea.

 

It seemed as if the rational, common sense part of her brain couldn’t convince the side that was ruled by these strange desires she was feeling to come to the same agreement. And in that moment, it was the latter that wanted to take control. Sakura turned to him and looked pointedly at the book in his lap. “What are you reading?” 

 

Kakashi took a deep breath, not looking up from the book. “I’ve never performed this particular ritual. I’m just making sure I know how to do it.”

 

“I’m not going to turn into a frog or something am I?”

 

This time he did look at her, giving her a blank gaze that made her face flush. He turned the book toward her and slid it across the couch cushion so she could take a look at it. The words were in a language she couldn’t read, nor had she ever seen before but, there were little figures painted on the page beneath the text. The body proportions were off, too elongated and bent at a weird angle though Sakura could tell they were both supposed to be kneeling. One of them was very clearly a vampire, with two fangs poking out from their top lip while the other was human. Their hands were pressed together, blood dripping between the two of them into a small fire on the ground. 

 

It didn’t look too complicated, or anything violent like what she had conjured up in her mind. She looked up at Kakashi through her lashes and bit her lower lip. “That doesn’t look too gruesome.” 

 

“We’ll both cut deep enough into our hands to draw blood and press them together.” Just like the picture showed. Though it didn’t look it from the oddly shaped figures, Sakura was beginning to feel that this might be as intimate as she had initially thought. And though the thought of doing something rather intimate with Kakashi had her feeling flushed all over again, she still had her reservations. 

 

Sharing blood with  _ anyone _ was something the medical worker in her frowned upon. She could just hear all of her professors from med school having an absolute fit about it in the back of her mind. Red flags from her previous training was screaming at her that sharing blood was absolutely out of the question and that the possibility of getting a disease was so not worth it!  Then again, did vampires even carry the same diseases as humans? 

 

Aside from the main disease that was vampirism, of course.

 

“Sakura?” Her name on his lips pulled her out of her thoughts and she blinked. 

 

“Sorry, I’m just...having some trouble with all of this. I thought sharing blood was what turned humans into vampires?” She wanted to rub her temples, to try to get ahead of the headache she knew was drawing closer. But, her hands remained glued to the cushion, pinned beneath her legs to keep them from trembling. 

 

“It finalizes the process once it’s started from the venom. I wasn’t the one who bit you so sharing blood with me is relatively harmless.” He added something else below his breath, too low for her to hear but Sakura could have sworn it was something along the lines of ‘ _ I hope _ ’. It did nothing to help her nerves, nor the headache beginning to push against the back of her eyes. 

 

“I can’t keep any of this straight. There needs to be some sort of Introduction To Vampirism class. Vamp 101, or something.” She hadn’t intended to make him laugh but the sound of it did calm her down a bit this time. It made her own lips stretch into a smile and she lowered her head, hiding her chuckle. 

 

Kakashi closed the book with a thump as he rose to his feet in a swift, fluid-like movement. The little things he did that were almost unnoticeable if not for something about them that seemed inhuman, still fascinated Sakura. She didn’t think she would ever get used to them and she found herself staring after him. He slid the book back onto one of the shelves that ran along the wall and checked his watch. Carefully, he lifted the corner of the curtain to peek out into the darkness. 

 

The sun had apparently set enough and Kakashi glanced back at her from over his shoulder. She was slightly embarrassed that she was still watching him, and that he had caught her. The mask across his face lifted into what she could only guess was a smirk and the hint of mischief behind his eyes made her bite her bottom lip. Sakura watched as he pulled the curtain along the rod that ran above the expanse of windows. 

 

The city skyline, that she had only gotten a small peek at the first night she was here, was lit up in the distance beyond their warehouse hideaway. Buildings were black against the fading violet sky and the lights looked like stars, so close she could almost touch them. Sakura rose to her feet, her lips parted in awe. She had no idea a view like this could even exist. Slowly, she stepped up beside him, facing the windows. “It’s beautiful,” she could only whisper.

 

“Yes, it is.” 

 

Her cheeks flushed hot as her imagination ran wild, telling her that he wasn’t talking about the view of the city. She didn’t need those kinds of distractions right now, not when they were about to perform a ritual that she wasn’t even sure would work. Her body and mind were torn in opposite directions. While her feet wanted to turn toward him and her hands were begging to reach out and take his, her mind refused to let them. Whether or not he meant it the way she had been hoping for, she couldn’t let anything like that happen. 

 

Clearing her throat, she turned away from him and moved back to the rug in the center of the living room. “So,” she started, tucking her hair behind her ear as she turned to face him. “When should we start?” 

 

Kakashi made his way toward her and reached back behind him to grip something in the waist of his jeans. A sleek, dark blade caught the light as he pulled it from it’s sheath at his back and Sakura stared with wide eyes. God, this was really happening. Her knees wobbled and she turned her eyes up toward the ceiling, as if not looking at the blade would make it disappear. 

 

The feel of Kakashi’s hands on hers, pulling her down to her knees on the rug, made her squeeze her eyes shut. As they kneeled, his hand stayed on hers, holding it reassuringly. She was certain he could feel how badly her fingers were shaking. “Sakura,” he whispered, making her breath hitch in her chest. “You don’t have to do this, if you don’t want to.” 

 

No, she didn’t and she knew that. But, she knew that she wouldn’t be safe anymore, and hadn’t been safe since the first time she had met Kakashi. If this was the only way he could protect her without being her shadow, then this was her only option. She needed to get back to her normal life and there would be no way to do that if she had to worry about being attacked by vampires every other week. Besides, her own curiosity was making it hard to turn back now. She wanted to know what this would feel like, if it would even work at all. 

 

Shaking her head, she gave his hand a quick squeeze and let it go. “No, I’m ready.” She met his eyes, her confidence nearly crumbling beneath his dark gaze but she held onto it the best she could. “Let’s do this.”

 

With a nod, he took her right hand and held it tightly, almost painfully, but she knew it was to make sure she didn’t jerk away from him. Every instinct inside her body was screaming at her to do just that, to grab her things and leave without looking back. Fighting against that urge was the hardest thing she ever had to do. And when he lifted the knife above her palm, their eyes met. It was just a brief moment, but she could see so much in his eyes. Remorse that it had come to this, fear of hurting her, and a flash of darkness just like she had seen the night in the cemetery. Kakashi looked down at her hand and a heartbeat later, pain burned hot at the center of her palm, drawing a whimper out of her. 

 

His grip around her held tight as she struggled to pull away from the blade. Almost instantly, warmth oozed from the wound and pooled into her palm. Sakura breathed fast through clenched teeth, squeezing her eyes shut against the pain. “Don’t move your hand,” he whispered, his fingers slowly letting go of her. 

 

Sakura wrapped her hand around her wrist and focused on taking breaths in and out as he did the same to his own hand. Her eyes darted up to his wound. The difference between their blood was a little startling. Bright red, fresh blood trickled out from her cut whereas his was dark and almost brown, as if it were stagnant. She couldn’t look away, frozen in fear as he looked at her. “You might get a slight high,” he said, seconds before he pressed his palm against hers. The words registered in her mind much too late and she wanted to slap him for not telling her before they started the damn thing. 

 

The feel of his fingers lacing between hers, holding her hand in place as he pressed his against it, distracted her for a moment. It was so strange feeling his skin, slick with blood, against hers to the point that she almost felt nauseous. He watched her over the tip of their knuckles, waiting for her to either say something or to try to pull away. When she did neither, he spoke. “Are you alright?” 

 

The slight high he had thought to mention only moments ago seemed to be taking affect. Whatever was in his blood was entering her body through the opening in her palm. A tingling sensations started in her wrist and quickly moved up further her arm with every beat of her heart. Sakura felt her mouth open but nothing came out. Once the tingling moved on through the rest of her body, she was left feeling absolutely weightless. 

 

The room tilted and she felt as if she were floating up toward the ceiling. It was only when her back touched the thick rug beneath them did she realize that Kakashi was laying her down. Their hands still entwined with one another, Sakura watched as he crawled over her as she laid there. He kept himself up with his free hand, his eyes staring down into hers. If she hadn’t felt the thick fibers of the rug at the small of her back, she would think they had started hovering in the air. “Sakura?” His voice sounded far away and she felt her mouth curl into a smile. 

 

With the hand not pressed against his, Sakura reached out and let her fingers dance up the flesh of his forearm. His skin was cold but soft and she closed her eyes as she danced a trail up to his shoulder and across his chest. Every touch of hers against him sent electric jolts racing through her body, as if she were feeling everything he felt. As her fingers danced up to his jaw, she could feel a ghostlike touch on her own. This was what he had been talking about, that connection they would share. What she felt, so would he. But, it was better than anything she had ever could have imagined.  Could he feel how badly she wanted him in that moment? 

 

Yes, he could, because she felt it from him as well. He wanted to kiss her and was trying, with all of his strength, not to. She could feel his trepidation, his confusion, and it did little to cool the fire she felt burning inside herself now. Sakura parted her legs so he could move closer and the spark of arousal running through him made her writhe against the rug at her back. Why had she been so scared of this? 

 

Inside her head, she couldn’t help imagining what it would be like to have him inside her with this kind of connection. A giggle bubbled up the back of her throat and she squirmed, wiggling her hips up into his. Kakashi forced her hand down to the floor with a low growl, pinning it there beside her head so he could lower himself down to her. “We can’t,” he breathed, though she could feel that he definitely wanted to. 

 

“Why not?” Sakura moved her free hand up his face, her fingers curling around the edge of his mask. She could feel the sudden flash of fear at the realization of what she was doing, could feel how badly he wanted nothing more than to rip her clothes off right there. “We both want it.” 

 

“Sakura, I--” 

 

His words were cut off by a sharp ringing sound coming from the kitchen counter. It echoed through Sakura’s mind but she couldn’t figure out for the life of her what it was. Kakashi lifted his head with a groan and was already off of her by the time she could even figure out what the hell was making such an annoying sound. The cool air met her suddenly bare hand and she hissed in pain, the connection between them fading as the feeling of weightlessness slowly left her body. Her throat tightened around a sob and she put her uninjured hand to her forehead, wanting nothing more than to feel his body over hers again. 

 

From the kitchen, Kakashi snatched his cellphone from the counter and sighed heavily. “Yes?” He snapped as he moved into the bedroom, closing the door behind him and leaving Sakura alone on the rug. 

 

By now, the desire he had been feeling for her was gone from her body and she was left with nothing but emptiness, as if he had taken all of the warmth from her body with him. Shivering from the sudden cold, Sakura rolled onto her stomach and sat up on her knees. Blood streaked across her palm and down her wrist, staining the shirt she was wearing. Had the ritual not worked? Sure, she had felt a connection, but now there was nothing. She could barely even feel her own emotions. A fuse had been blown in her mind.

 

Before she could stand, the bedroom door opened and Kakashi emerged, slipping his leather jacket around his shoulders. He didn’t look at her. “I have to go.” 

 

Sakura blinked, caught completely off guard. She knew that it probably had more to do with the phone call he received than whatever they had went through together, but she couldn’t help but be a little offended. “Wait,  _ what _ ? You can’t just leave after--you can’t leave me here like this.” Holding her wounded hand away from her body, Sakura jumped to her feet and hurried across the apartment before he could leave. 

 

“I have to meet someone. It’s too dangerous for you to come.” Still, he avoided looking her in the eye.

 

“But, this is why we did the ritual. So you can protect me.” She followed him to the front door, reaching out to take him by the arm. He sighed, not turning to face her. “Please, don’t leave me alone like this. If it’s too dangerous for me then you shouldn’t be going either.” 

 

The silence stretched between them as the seconds ticked by. Sakura refused to let go of her hold on his jacket, her fingers aching from how tightly she was gripping it. A rush of emotions hit her like a wave and tears pricked at the back of her eyelids. She didn’t want to cry in front of him but she knew that if he walked out the door without her, that’s exactly what she would do. 

 

Kakashi relaxed and nodded, glancing back at the bedroom. “Fine. But, you’ll have to change your shirt. You can’t have your blood on display where we’re going.” 

 

“Okay,” she sniffed and turned back to make her way to the bedroom so she could change. Before she took a step in that direction, she glanced back at him. “Where are we going?”

* * *

 


	12. Teeth

* * *

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sakura was still reeling from the blood ritual by the time they had made their way down into the garage beneath Kakashi’s apartment. A thick fog had settled into her head, mudding her thoughts up so badly she missed the bottom step on the spiral staircase and had to grab the railing to keep from falling to her knees. Kakashi’s hand on her elbow steadied her as she found her footing in the dark garage, though her knees were still wobbly. 

 

He didn’t waste time turning on the lights. Sakura could see a bit better than she had the first time being in his garage, something she was chalking up to after effects of the ritual they had performed. A shadow moved in front of the three bikes parked on the far end of the room and Sakura groaned, reaching out to lean against one of the cars. 

 

“Do we  _ have _ to take the bike?”

 

“It’s easier to get away in a bike if someone is chasing us.” He plucked the helmet off the wall and threw one leg over the seat of the motorcycle they had ridden on the night he brought her to his home. As he straddled the seat, Sakura refused to budge, looking down into the unfathomably dark tinted windows of the car. 

 

“Look,” she said, turning her eyes back up at him. “I can’t guarantee that I won’t throw up all over your back if we ride on that.” 

 

For a minute, Kakashi weighed the two options they were faced with. It may have been safer on a bike but cleaning puke off of leather probably wasn’t something he ever wanted to do. She didn’t blame him. She really didn’t want to be the one to throw up all over him. That would be an embarrassment she wasn’t sure she’d ever get over. After taking a deep breath, he stood from the seat and hung the helmet back onto the peg. 

 

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief, collapsing on the trunk of the car as he pressed the button to unlock the doors from his key ring. “Thank you,” she breathed, using the side of the vehicle to hold her steady as she wobbled into the front door. 

 

The car, like his apartment, was different than she expected. Black leather stretched across the seats and the dash had a computer screen in the middle. All of the lights behind the steering wheel were much too dark to see, as if seeing how fast he would be going didn’t matter a bit to him. He was going to go as fast as he wanted anyway. It didn’t help the nausea rolling through Sakura’s body. She glanced out of the rear windshield, watching him raise the garage door behind the car. He climbed in a moment later, the engine coming to life with a push of a button. 

 

Sakura couldn’t help stare at him in amazement. He checked the mirror, his eyes glancing quickly to her before he put the car into reverse. “What?” He asked, maneuvering the car with as much ease as he did everything else. 

 

“Are you Bruce Wayne or something?” 

 

“Who?” He pulled them out onto the road, pressing a button on the computer screen that sent the garage door back down before accelerating well past the speed limit marked on the graffiti covered sign at the corner. Rolling her eyes, Sakura sat back in her seat.

 

“Forget it. Where are we going anyway?” The rundown area of Konoha that he lived in passed by in a blur. It looked the same as it had the night he brought her here. The only things that changed were the bundles of homeless people who had been gathered beneath bridges had now moved onto different hidden places in the alleyways between abandoned buildings. Sakura wanted to warn them about blood sucking creatures who targeted alleyways but wouldn’t know how to even begin to explain it to them. 

 

“A club.” Kakashi’s hands gripped the steering wheel a bit tighter as he said it, making one of her eyebrows arch. “More specifically, a vampire club.” 

 

What the hell? Why was he bringing her to a place like that? ‘ _ Maybe because you threw a fit to go?’ _ She rolled her eyes at herself and turned in her seat to face him. “Are they going to even let me in?” In addition to being human, she was severely underdressed for a club. If the vampires that inhabited clubs had money like Kakashi, she was sure they would be dressed in the latest, designer fashions. Her jeans and long sleeved Konoha University T-shirt she had pulled out of her backpack would hardly suffice the dress code. 

 

“Humans are allowed,” he paused, glancing at her. The feel of his eyes falling on the front of her ripped jeans made her want to cover up for some reason, as if she were showing too much skin. “If they’re under the control of a vampire.” 

 

“Oh,” Sakura nodded, though she didn’t understand. “Am I under the control of a vampire?” 

 

“No, but you’re under my protection.” 

 

Did that mean the blood ritual had worked? She no longer felt the connection between them, but was still feeling the effects of it. It had been a very long time since she had felt arousal that intense and she was pretty sure she should have changed panties along with her blood stained shirt. “I thought the ritual had been interrupted by your phone call.” Just talking about it made her feel heated and she shifted in her seat. “I didn’t think it had worked.”

 

“It worked.” His fingers tightened again around the steering wheel and this time, Sakura could see the muscles behind his mask clench. It was hard to tell if he was angry, nervous, or something different altogether. Like always, her common sense told her that it would be a bad idea to press him for further details but damnit, she was dying to know what had happened back there. 

 

“So, why can’t I feel you anymore?”

 

He didn’t answer right away, only glancing in the rear view mirror as if he were worried someone was in the backseat, listening to their conversation. After a sigh, he switched lanes, speeding around several cars that were probably going faster than the speed limit as well. It was still too slow for him. “You can only feel me if we’re  _ connected _ . Once it’s broken, only I will be able to feel it.”

 

“And you feel it now?” Her heart was pounding hard, her body trembling at the thought of him knowing she was still feeling very much turned on by what had almost happened. Kakashi pulled them back into the lane and once they were free from any cars driving close to them, he turned to look at her. In that one look, she knew the answer to that question. He could feel it all. 

 

_ Oh, fuck _ .

 

She turned to face the front and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to settle herself down. Every bump the car rolled over, every turn that had her shifting in the leather bucket seat, only served to remind her just how wet she was between her legs. And if she couldn’t stop this strange desire brewing up inside her, then this would be a pretty eventful night for the both of them. 

 

No, she could do this. She could distract herself with medical terminology. If she kept her mind on the Krebs Cycle or the name and purpose of all the instruments she used on a daily basis, she could get the feel of his body pressed between her legs out of her mind. All she had to do was think of something completely sexless. 

 

The car veered to the left again, running a light that switched to red as they sped beneath it. Around them, the buildings were all tall and a stark contrast to the run-down, abandoned neighborhood Kakashi chose to live in. Crowds were gathered on the streets, waiting in queue outside nightclubs, begging the bouncers to let them in. Downtown Konoha was full of nightlife, and being the weekend, every sidewalk was packed. 

 

It was harder for Kakashi to speed through these streets but Sakura couldn’t help notice how his car turned a lot of heads as they passed. This must have been why he didn’t particularly want to take the car tonight. A bike was easily ignored. A sports car like this, no matter how easily it blended into the shadows, was bound to attract attention. 

 

As they turned onto a street that wasn’t familiar to Sakura, and didn’t appear to have a single night club on the block, she was just finishing up silently reciting through the sequence of conduction through the heart. It was the least sexy thing she could think of in that moment and it had worked to take her mind off of... _ other things _ . At least, for now.

 

Kakashi pulled into a parking lot that had a few other cars in it, none of which were as sleek and expensive as his and Sakura held onto the side of the door from the sharp turn. She scowled as he came to an abrupt stop in one of the spaces off to the side. “You know,” she said, throwing her seat belt off of her lap as he glanced at her. “You don’t have to drive like a bat out of hell.”

 

“Stay close to me when we get inside. Try not to look around.” He turned the car off and opened the door, climbing out before she could even respond. With a sigh, Sakura did the same and had to hurry to catch up to him. He straightened his jacket around his shoulders, momentarily distracting her. She looked at his neck and just wished for  _ once _ she could see what it would look like. Her heart fluttered and she quickly regained control of her thoughts, hoping if he felt the increase in her pulse, he would assume it was because she was about to head into a lion’s den, where all lions were dying to take a bite out of anything with a pulse.

 

After a short walk around the corner, Kakashi lead her to a rather boring looking building. It resembled an office complex, with three floors stacked in a square, nondescript structure that blended in with every other building around them. The only thing that  _ did _ stand out was a bright, pink neon sign above the door that spelled the word ‘ _ Teeth’ _ . Beneath it, the glass door was painted black to hide whatever was on the inside. 

 

“Teeth? That’s not very imaginative.” 

 

Kakashi ignored her and stepped up to the door, knocking the back of his knuckles against the glass in a pattern that Sakura figured she should have been paying attention to. Not even a breath later, a lock clicked as it was slid open and the door was pulled open just a crack. Smoke poured out around their feet and Sakura stared down at it with wide eyes. She barely noticed when Kakashi took her by the hand and pulled her inside. 

 

It was only once the door shut behind them that she could feel the soft press of his fingers against hers, guiding her through a darkened, narrow corridor. Behind another door, at the end of the hallway, she could hear music bumping loudly. It was only now that she wondered who had opened the door for them seeing as how there was no one with them in hall. Sakura looked back but could see nothing in the darkness. 

 

She ignored the shiver that raced across her flesh and followed Kakashi through the next door. It opened and the music rushed forward, filling her ears until she could barely hear herself think. Bass pumped around them, making the air feel alive. Sakura held onto Kakashi’s arm as he paused inside the door. 

 

She poked her head around him and her jaw dropped. Black and red covered the entire expanse of the room, from red velvet, plush couches to thick, black carpet on every wall to absorb the sound of the music. Bright, scarlett neon lights ran around a bar in the left corner and behind it were shelves filled with bottles of rich, crimson liquid. The ceiling was mirrored and in the reflection, Sakura could see all the way to the back of the club. Not a single vampire hid their fangs or distorted faces, while they all laughed without a care in the world, blood flowing from glass to glass. She had never seen so many in one place before and she was beginning to seriously regret making him bring her along. Why had she wanted to leave the safety of his nice, quiet apartment?

 

Kakashi tightened his grip on her hand and pulled her toward the right, pushing past a small crowd that was gathered around a circular couch with a thick, dark ottoman in the middle of it. Draped across it was a human woman, completely naked with a needle and tube sticking out of her arm, draining blood slowly from her body. Two other women, clearly vampires by the fangs and bloodied mouths, were kneeling beside her. Their hands roamed across her body, pinching and groping handfuls of flesh as they occasionally sipped from one of the tubes. Behind them, more humans sat, watching the scene take place with their eyes glazed over. They were clearly high but on what, Sakura couldn’t imagine. She couldn’t help but stare at the scene with wide eyes and her jaw hanging open, watching with the crowd of vampires gathered around. 

 

A small tug of desire pulled at the inside of her stomach and she tilted her head to the side, gazing down as one of the female vampires slowly pushed a finger into the woman. The slick sound her touch made had the entire group grinning from ear to ear, as if they were pleased that she were so wet. Sakura swallowed tightly.

 

At her hand, she felt Kakashi’s fingers pull her forward and she stumbled, reaching out to catch herself before she could be knocked into one of the other clubgoers. Thankfully, Kakashi’s arms wrapped around her waist and she felt her face immediately grow hot. Sakura looked up at him, screaming about ATP in the back of her mind. It did no good. He could very clearly tell that she was struggling against her arousal. “I told you not to look around.” 

 

“I’m sorry, I just…” What could she even say? She was human, thrust into a world of highly sexual creatures that she previously thought were just hungry for her flesh and blood. Little did she know, vampires craved something else entirely. She opened her mouth to apologize again but the sound of Kakashi’s name being called over the music turned both of their attentions to the opposite side of the lounge area. A set of stairs leading up into what Sakura could only imagine was a VIP area, was almost hidden behind a group of vampires who were all over one another. It was hard to tell where one person ended and another began. Clothes were ripping at the seems as they fought for dominance over one another. Sakura had to force her eyes away from them.

 

The source of the voice calling Kakashi’s name was standing in the middle of the staircase, dark hair flowing down to a slender waist that was made even smaller by a black, leather corset. Her velvet dress hugged the curves of her body, dipping so low down her chest that there was almost nothing covering her breasts. The woman was beautiful, if not rather plain for a vampire, but her eyes were instantly locked onto Kakashi as she sauntered down a few steps.A slow, wicked smile curled the corners of her mouth. Immediately, Sakura felt territorial and it was she who gripped Kakashi’s hand tighter this time. If he noticed her jealousy, he didn’t show it. 

 

The woman, staying on the bottom step so she was as tall as he was, gave him a coy smile that Sakura could see right through. Leaning forward, she took Kakashi by the shoulders and kissed both sides of his masked face, her eyes cutting to Sakura at the last second. Despite the look of instant disapproval that flashed across her face, she masked it with a smile that was nauseatingly saccharine and looked back at Kakashi. “Come upstairs and have some fun. It’s been too long,” she purred, and Sakura’s eyes narrowed into slits.

 

“I only came for the information you called me about, Hanare.” 

 

It was at this time that she caught sight of Kakashi’s hand still holding onto Sakura’s and if looks could kill, Sakura was sure she’d be near death by now. Recovering quickly, Hanare brushed her hair back across her shoulder, her face immediately shifting back into the sweet, innocent mask she had been wearing. “Well, I’m afraid the only place to talk without interruption  _ is _ upstairs,” she said, turning on her heel to take a step up the stairwell. 

 

Kakashi followed, pulling Sakura along behind him though the last thing she wanted to do was spend more time with this woman. As if sensing her hesitation, Hanare turned back to glance over her shoulder, clucking her tongue with mock disappointment. “No humans are allowed, I’m afraid.”

 

“She comes or we both leave.” Kakashi’s words were firm and Sakura wanted to grin up at the look of surprise on the woman’s face but in that moment, she was still a bit too shocked to do much else but stare. After a second, Hanare’s  expression softened into another smile and she trailed her fingers up Kakashi’s shoulder. Leaning forward, Sakura gripped his hand a bit tighter, fearing that she was moving in for a kiss. But, at the last second, when there was hardly room to even see between their mouths, she paused with a smirk. 

 

“Should I be jealous of your new plaything? Rules are rules, Kakashi. But, no one will mess with her down here. They can sense she’s under your protection.” As she spoke, her hand reached down between both Kakashi and Sakura, wedging between theirs. Sakura squeezed onto him but it was no use. His fingers slipped from hers and she stared up at him in furious surprise as he let it happen. He hadn’t even tried to resist. Was he actually going to leave her alone? 

 

Hanare waved to someone over their heads, her eyes sparkling from the neon lights reflecting in them. “She can wait at the bar,” she said, not even glancing down to her before pulling Kakashi up the stairs. 

 

Finally, he turned to her and sighed. “I’ll be back in twenty minutes. Don’t talk to  _ anyone, _ ” he ordered, not sounding too happy about being alone with the woman but at that moment, she really didn’t care either way. Indignantly, Sakura crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes on him, poking a finger into his chest. The slight widening of his eyes was satisfying but not nearly enough.

 

“You better not get me killed. I guess I’ll just wait until you’re finished with  _ whatever _ this is.” She hoped he could feel how furious she was, she hoped it burned him from the inside out the same as it was doing to her. Though a room full of vampires had been a frightening concept to her moments ago, it was far better than having to stand around, listening to this bitch flirt with him. Without a second look, she spun on her heel and stormed off into the crowd of bloodthirsty creatures she had been dumped into. 

 

Every single one of them watched her make her way through the room. Eyes glowing in the neon lights lifted from their goblets of thick, crimson blood, locking onto her as she pushed her way through a few of them. She didn’t actually have to try hard to make her way to the bar. It seemed that whatever protection they could sense between her and Kakashi caused them to back away from her. She parted the sea of monsters like she were the shark moving through the school of frightened fish. A part of her felt a bit of power from it, but it was immediately squashed by the feel of so many of them staring at her. She could feel their hungry gazes as she slid into one of the stools at the bar. On either side of her, the few vampires who had been occupying the other space at the bar slid away and disappeared into the crowd to watch her from a safe distance.

 

The bartender was the only one who smiled to her, everyone of his teeth sharp as deadly daggers. It surprised her to see teeth like his and suddenly she felt as if she were one of the frightened fish staring up at a great white shark. “Well, that’s one way to make an entrance,” He said with a chuckle, making her force a nervous smile. She was thankful for his friendliness.

 

“Apparently.” She glanced around her. Most of the crowd had broken off into groups but every so often, a head would lift and a pair of glowing eyes would meet hers. “Do I smell bad or something?” 

 

“Quite the opposite, in fact.” The bartender chuckled to himself and plucked a bottle from the mirrored shelves behind him. Sakura looked up at them in amazement. Each row was labeled as a different blood type, the rarer kinds sitting on the top shelf like the more expensive bottles of liquor she had seen in every human nightclub she had ever been to. Which, wasn’t that many but she had seen enough of them on television. The particular bottle the vampire behind the bar picked out was labeled A- and it flowed slow and thick into a crystal goblet. He looked over at her as he poured. “You smell good enough to most of them that they’re weighing the risk of having a taste before the hunter collects their heads.”

 

Whether it was his cryptic words or the sight of seeing him sip the glass of blood as if it were the finest cabernet, Sakura suddenly felt nauseated and she swallowed down the urge to throw up. He noticed how pale her face went and leaned an elbow onto the bar with a slow, devilish grin. “Don’t worry,” he said, quietly. “I won’t let them get too close.” 

 

Somehow, that didn’t make her feel any better. 

 

If she died in this night club by becoming a human buffet to these fucking vampires, she would spend her afterlife haunting the ever loving hell out of Kakashi. Though, she was fairly sure he could get to her if she were in any true danger, just knowing he was up in that room with that woman, probably exchanging sex for information while she was surrounded by nightmares made the anger flare up inside her. It wasn’t a good combination of emotions, anger and fear, and she hoped it ruined his ability to perform. 

 

“It’s not often that a human like you comes around.” The bartender’s voice broke through her thoughts and Sakura lifted her gaze to him, brows narrowed in confusion. 

 

“I just saw some humans, back by the stairs. They were,” Sakura paused, not exactly sure what was happening to the woman. Some sort of sexual thing that was way beyond her comprehension, she was sure. “I think they were having a good time, at least.”

 

“Oh, we get human junkies all the time.” He waved toward the corner of the club that the woman was probably still laying in, having every inch of her body groped. “But, none like  _ you. _ ” 

 

“What do you mean, like me?”

 

“Sober, clearly afraid of us.” His eyes lifted to the room that she hadn’t been allowed to go in. “Yet, here you are. You’re quite the anomaly, little human, and everyone’s wondering what you’re doing under a hunter’s protection.”

 

The hair on the back of her neck stood on end, making her glance around the bar area. Several vampires had crept closer, sipping at their blood as if it would keep them from doing something stupid like attacking her. They were obviously listening to the conversation Sakura was having, despite the music that still played dark and heady through the sound system positioned around the room. She blinked, trying to ignore the feel of their eyes creeping along her body, and turned back to the shark toothed bartender. “How can they tell I’m under his protection? By smell?”

 

“Sort of,” he said, finishing off his own glass before pouring another. Was it a precaution he was taking, making sure he was satisfied so he wouldn’t try to sink his teeth into her neck? It made her shiver in fear, wishing Kakashi would hurry the fuck up. “Human’s have an aura about them that we can sense. Different blood types produce different auras and we can sense them. But, your aura,” he pointed a finger at her, his black nails sharpened into points that made his teeth look like a puppy’s. “Your’s is locked down by Hatake’s. Doesn’t mean we can’t sense it, though.”

 

“What’s stopping you from,” she paused, gulping her fear down, “attacking me?” It was a question she knew she didn’t want the answer to but, couldn’t help asking. 

 

“Besides knowing we would face Hatake’s wrath? Your blood isn’t up for just anyone’s consumption. If we did attack and we did drink from you, it would be like drinking liquid silver.” He sliced one long, slender finger across his own neck, his mouth twisted into a grimace. 

 

And she knew exactly what drinking silver would do to them, after seeing how badly it had burned through her one arm friend’s face. At least the bartender’s answer had made her feel a bit safer. No one would want to kill themselves just for a tiny taste of her...hopefully. Confident that she wasn’t in any immediate danger, Sakura shifted on the seat of the stool, turning to glance back at the black tinted windows of the room Kakashi had disappeared into. The VIP room looked out at the rest of the club and she glared up at them, hoping he was watching her, before turning back to her new friend. “Can they see out of those windows?” She pointed a thumb over her shoulder and the bartender lifted his eyes upward. 

 

He grinned mischievously. “They can.” 

 

_ Good _ . She knew Kakashi was feeling the jealousy that was sitting like some invisible demon on her shoulders, digging into her with its claws the second that woman had called his name. He could feel it but, Sakura hated that he knew it was coming from her. She wanted him to have a little taste of his own and since the bartender was the closest male, and relatively friendly, she figured he was her best shot. 

 

Nodding toward the wall of bottles behind him, Sakura leaned over the counter. “Got anything  _ not _ human?” 

 

“I’m afraid we only carry blood but not all of it is human.” He bent over to grab something from beneath the bar, his eyes never leaving Sakura’s. A playful hint of mischief glittered behind his gaze and she had to admit, it made her blush. It was easy to flirt when she knew he already wanted her. As he stood back up to full height, he set a slender, squared bottle of impossibly, black liquid down in front of her. It looked like an abyss in a bottle. “This is reserved for the humans who come in who need a little bit of liquid courage.” 

 

“What is it?” She asked, not looking away from the bottle. 

 

“Vampire blood.  _ Fresh _ ,” He said the word like it tasted delicious on his tongue. Sakura’s eyebrow raised and she lifted her gaze to look into his crystal blue eyes. Instead of white around the iris’, his were solid black and Sakura couldn’t believe she hadn’t noticed them until now. If it weren’t for the glow of red cast over the entire club, she wondered if his flesh was pale white or grey like shark skin.

 

Swallowing down that familiar tendril of fear that kept trying to weave its way back through her, Sakura forced a coy smile that she hoped looked like what that woman had given Kakashi earlier. “What does it do?”

 

“I think you’ve already had a taste. To be under Hatake’s protection you had to ingest some of his blood, correct?” She didn’t know if she should tell him that she didn’t technically drink his blood but, she nodded. It was all she could do in that moment, completely entranced by this man whose name she didn’t even know. “It’s a high you’ll never forget.” 

 

By now, she noticed that he was tilting the bottle on its side, pouring a bit of the contents into a small glass that resembled a crystal thimble. He plucked it from the bar once it was filled to the brim and held it up for her to see. The surface of the liquid caught the reflection of the neon light running around the ceiling above them. Sakura stared down at it, her heart beat filling her ears as her body leaned closer to the counter. The room around her faded away. All of the music, whispering and stares of the vampires disappeared. Nothing was left except her, the thimble of blood, and her new friend holding it out to her like an offering. 

 

_ Drink it _ …

 

Someone whispered in her ear though she couldn’t tell where they were coming from. Nothing existed for her except this offering, a sip of blood that she knew would bring back all of those same desires she had felt for Kakashi. The memory of them burned through her body, bringing with them an ache that settled deep with in her. Just one taste of what he was offering her and she could feel them again, could convince Kakashi to continue where they had left off.

 

_ Drink it… _

 

She would. She had made up her mind the moment he had offered it to her, wanting nothing more than to feel the weight of Kakashi’s body over her own once again. Without realizing it, Sakura was reaching for the thimble. It felt as light as a feather in her fingers, as if she weren’t even holding it. The cold glass met her lips but before her fingers could tilt the thimble back, before she could taste the desire that had been building through her, it was slapped out of her hand. 

 

In a rush of noise, the room, music and voices came flooding back and Sakura blinked in confusion down at her empty hands. The vampire behind the bar was glaring at someone to her left, his endless row of fangs barred and his face contorted in fury. Had she done something wrong? A hand snatched her wrist and jerked her off the stool, switching to catch her around the waist before she could stumble to the floor.

 

Her fingers found a familiar leather material at her side and she looked up at Kakashi’s face as he glared murderously toward her new friend behind the bar. To her horror, a short, but very deadly dagger was drawn, the tip pointing straight at the bartender’s face. Around them, a crowd of onlooking vampires were frozen, waiting for the fight that was on the verge of breaking out. None of them looked particularly worried, Sakura noticed. Most of them were grinning, as if the impending blood bath would be exactly what they had been waiting for to really kick this party off. 

 

Panicking, Sakura looked from bartender to Kakashi, shaking her head as she tried to tug his arm back down. “Nothing happened! He didn’t hurt me!” 

 

“Listen to your  _ pet _ , Hatake. I only offered her a drink.” The vampire grinned, as if he didn’t have a very deadly weapon pointing right at his face. Despite Sakura’s assurance that she was alright and that  _ nothing _ happened, Kakashi’s eyes were a sea of swirling crimson. If she didn’t do something, and fast, this would not be a situation they would make it out of. She was confident in his ability to take on a couple of vampire attackers, but an entire nightclub full of them? 

 

“Please, Kakashi,” She begged, glancing nervously around at the crowd closing in around them. “Let’s go home.  _ Please _ .” 

 

To her relief, his hand found hers, their fingers lacing together tightly. With a nudge toward the door, Kakashi began backing away from the bar, pulling her close to him. The blade in his hands lowered, spinning in a flourish around deft fingers before it was sheathed it at his hip. Though she couldn’t tell for sure, Sakura thought she noticed the shark-like bartender’s shoulders relax just a bit. Kakashi turned away from him and they hurried toward the exit without another word. 

 

A vampire couple who were still entangled in each other’s arms hissed as they passed, while some of the others snapped their jaws threateningly at Sakura, making her skin crawl. She wanted to close her eyes to block their faces out and clamp her hands over her ears so she wouldn’t have to hear their bites and that music that was so loud it vibrated her bones. 

 

Thankfully, once they were back in the hallway and the door slammed shut behind them, it was reduced only to a faint thumping beat. Though she felt relieved to be out of there, Kakashi was still pulling her along as if they were being chased. Fearing that they were, Sakura glanced behind them, seeing nothing but the darkness of the hallway. The skin along her spine crawled in terror and she kept herself as close to his body as possible until they were back outside. 

 

She took a deep breath, as if she had just emerged from the sea, seconds away from drowning. Her heartbeat was frenzied, pounding against every pulse point in her body like a drum. She looked up to Kakashi for answers but his gaze, still a raging, fiery red, was kept straight ahead. “Kakashi,” Sakura whispered, knowing he would just ignore it. 

 

Sure enough, he kept quiet until he was unlocking the car door, not letting her open her own. He threw it open and all but pushed her inside. Sakura managed to catch herself before falling over the center console between the front seats, glaring up at him as he climbed into the driver’s side. His breathing was fast and labored and she could see a slight tremble along his fingers as he reached for the ignition. “Are you alright? What happened back there?”

 

“I’m fine. We just need to leave.” The car roared to life and he was reversing, spinning the car completely around and sending Sakura slamming against the door. She struggled with the seat belt, barely managing to click it around her as he stomped on the gas pedal. 

 

“You don’t look fine. You’re shaking and--”

 

“I said I’m  _ fine _ !” He snapped, his own teeth clamping loudly behind his mask. The sound of his bite made Sakura immediately pull away from him, turning to look out the tinted window so he couldn’t see how upset he had made her. Though she couldn’t be too sure, she was almost positive that he was angry at her for the little game she had played with that bartender. Apologizing didn’t seem like an option at the moment, not when he was still furious. 

 

He put the car into reverse, spinning it out of the parking space until the front pointed at the road. Sakura squeezed her eyes shut, holding onto the seat beneath her as if her life depended on it. It was hard to swallow back the shriek of fear as he sped out onto the highway, narrowly avoiding a crash between a taxi and a SUV. “Look,” Sakura said, shaking the hair from her face. “I know you’re pissed off at me for flirting with that guy but can you please  _ not _ kill me in a goddamn car crash?” 

 

The bitter laugh that followed made her glare over at the vampire in the driver seat. His red eyes rolled in annoyance as he weaved the car in and out of traffic. If she hadn’t been so pissed off at him in that moment, she would have admired how smoothly he moved between the cars. But, as it were, she was furious that he was acting like this after it was  _ his _ fault she had been left alone at the bar anyway. “I couldn’t care less who you flirt with. However, seeing as how your little conversation back there nearly got you killed, it kind of pissed me off.”

 

“Almost got me killed? What are you even talking about?” She ducked as he whipped the car to the right, stomping harder on the gas pedal as he took a turn so fast she thought they would fishtail and crash. Of course, he gained control of it with ease, glancing at her out of the corner of his eyes. “You ditched me to go whore yourself out for information, remember? It was  _ you _ who left  _ me _ alone with seventy or so vampires. Excuse me for finding the  _ one _ guy among them who didn’t treat me like I was some sort of pariah.” 

 

Kakashi’s fingers clenched the steering wheel in a death grip, his jaw tight behind the mask covering his face. She could tell he was trying to contain his anger, could see it in the way his eyes swirled crimson. It was ridiculous how attracted she was to him in that moment. Every instinct inside her was telling her to run as soon as they got back, that she didn’t need to waste her time if he was going to be such a prick to her but there was something else within, something primal, that was making her want to crawl into his lap and--

 

“ _ Seriously? _ ” He asked, his voice dripping with incredulous sarcasm. It made Sakura blink in surprise and she turned her back to him, folding her arms over her chest as she stared out at the city racing past them. It had completely slipped her mind that he could feel the desire starting to trickle its way through her. In the back of her mind, she cursed and returned to the angry thoughts. “You have no idea how close you were to dying tonight, do you?” 

 

For a moment, she didn’t respond, too caught off guard by the softly worded question to be angry at him anymore. It was clear by his tone that he was genuinely asking her and she could hear a bit of fear in his voice. Sniffing, Sakura still didn’t look back at him. “I honestly have no idea what happened.”

 

“He was offering you vampire blood,” he said, as if she were supposed to know exactly what that meant. When he didn’t elaborate, Sakura looked back at him.

 

“I know. You told me that it wouldn’t kill me to share blood with a vampire so I didn’t think it was that big of a deal. Nothing happened when I connected with you through blood.” 

 

By now, his eyes had returned to their normal state. His dark irises met hers and she swallowed tightly, feeling suddenly like a scolded child. “Drinking that blood would have broken our connection. He was seducing you, trying to coax you into willingly breaking it. Once you had consumed it, you would have been free for the taking.” 

 

“Oh.” It was all she could think to say, too numb to think up something more substantial. A part of her felt betrayed by the shark-toothed vampire who had so smoothly eased her nerves and nearly tricked her into doing something incredibly stupid. Sakura knew that she should be more angry at herself. He had only been doing what he was designed to do, counting on her naivety for the perfect trap. God, she had been so willing to just drink whatever he had offered her. 

 

Sakura hugged her arms around herself and shrank back into the seat, unable to shake the tremble that had settled in her arms and legs. “I’m sorry,” she said quietly. It was easy to understand Kakashi’s fury now, knowing why he had rushed to her side and slapped the glass from her hands. If it weren’t for him, she’d be laying on the floor of that nightclub with her entrails in several vampire’s mouths right now. 

 

“I shouldn’t have left you alone.” The car was slowing down now, making Sakura lift her head to see the familiar side of town where Kakashi called home. The buildings were all darker here, forgotten and half falling in on themselves. “I won’t let it happen again.” 

 

Sakura held her breath, wanting to reach across the center console to take his hand in hers. She needed to feel his reassurance, that he was there for her. But, before she could feel any sort of relief, the car turned the corner onto his street and he slammed on the brakes. Thankfully, the seatbelt caught her before her head met the dashboard. “Fuck!” He hissed beside her. 

 

Sakura scrambled to sit up in her seat, pushing her hair away from her eyes as she glared over at him. The look of surprised horror on his face made her quickly swallow back whatever curses she had been about to yell at him. Instead, she followed his gaze and saw a black car parked in front of his buildings. A fog of exhaust fumes slowly billowed out from the back of it. All of the windows were impossibly dark and though she had no idea who would be visiting him at this hour, she knew that it wasn’t good. 

 

“Who is that?” She whispered, not taking her eyes off the car. 

 

“A council member.”

 

The urge to vomit was rising in the back of her throat and tears began to burn hot at the back of her eyes. All she could hear was how hard her heart was pounding. Her time was up. 

* * *

 


	13. Anomaly

 

* * *

 

“I think I’m going to be sick.” Sakura barely managed to say with a hand clamped to her mouth, her other hand desperately fumbling for the handle at her door. Fingers curled around the metal handle and she barely managed to open the door and bend over the asphalt before she was retching. Her stomach was empty, but she found herself throwing up the bile that was left. It burned her insides as it came up. Tears rolled down her cheeks, dripping onto the pavement as she laid her head against the open car door.

 

They still sat parked at the corner where Kakashi had slammed on the brakes. He hadn’t said a word as she spilled the contents of her stomach and his silence was making her panic. She wanted to release the seat belt from around her waist and run. Even if she wouldn’t get far, it would be better than facing whoever was waiting for her in that car. She wasn’t ready to face them, would _never_ be ready to give up her life. Running seemed like the only option left for her at this moment.

 

Once her stomach was completely empty and her head pounded from the force of her heaving, she sat back up in the seat and let the door shut softly at her side. She turned to Kakashi, wiping her mouth with her sleeve. He was still staring straight ahead and seeing him petrified from fear only made the nausea worse. “Can’t we just leave? Just drive away? We can start a new life far, far away from here.” She knew she sounded crazy, but in that moment, she was desperate.

 

She wasn’t ready to die.

 

Kakashi shook his head. His fingers reached for the gear shift and Sakura felt a sob fill her throat. “They would find us,” he said quietly before taking his foot off the brake. With every inch they crept closer, Sakura could feel panic taking over. Voices in her head were screaming at her to run, to take the chance without Kakashi. Even if she couldn’t make it far, at least she had tried. Her fear kept her frozen in place, tears streaming down her face. A sob racked her shoulders so hard she leaned forward and buried her face into the palms of her hands. She felt the bump of the car rolling into the garage and a moment later, the engine died. “I won’t let them hurt you,” Kakashi whispered, reaching over to place his hand around her knee.

 

“Kakashi,” she said, dropping her hands to grab his, looking into his eyes. “I can’t do this. I don’t want to die. I don’t want to be a vampire.”

 

“Shh,” he soothed, wrapping his arms around her shoulder and bringing her close to his chest. “We have a chance. The fact that they’re here to listen to what we have to say is a good thing.” As he tried to pull away, Sakura tightened her grip on his shirt and sobbed against his chest, shaking her head. No words would come.

 

A hand found her jaw, tilting her head back to look up at him. She blinked through her tears and felt the corner of her lips twitch as his thumb caressed a tear away from her cheek. For what seemed like hours, they stayed that way, staring into each other’s eyes. The realization that he was going to kiss her made her breath hitch in her throat. Sakura’s tongue darted out to wet her lips, her eyes slowly closing, waiting for his kiss. Expecting to feel his mask touch her lips seconds later, she was only met with disappointment.

 

Kakashi turned away from her and cleared his throat, gently pushing her away from his body. “They don’t like to be kept waiting,” was all he said before reaching for the door handle, leaving Sakura to stare after him with her mouth hanging open. In his absence she felt colder, though his nearness offered no body warmth.

 

Shivering, Sakura opened the car door and stood on trembling legs as a torrent of emotions washed through her. Disappointment, terror, anger, it all swirled through her like a raging hurricane that she was powerless against. She stood by the spiral stairs leading up to Kakashi’s apartment, too exhausted and frightened to make her way to where he stood at the garage door. The glowing red tail lights of the town car cast an eerie glow against his silhouette, making Sakura hug her arms around her body.

 

A car door opened and shut a few seconds later. Whoever had stepped out of the car spoke to Kakashi in a voice too low for Sakura to hear. She did, however, notice that his body had relaxed visibly at the sight of them. He turned and glanced back at her still standing in the darkness. The side of his mask lifted in a smile and Sakura breathed a sigh.

 

He stepped aside to let a dark figure step into the garage, pulling the rolling door down behind the both of them. Despite the darkness, Sakura could see enough to make out the shape of a rather voluptuous woman in a tight dress, hair pulled back at the nape of her neck. “Is all this darkness necessary, Hatake?” She sighed, tugging at the fingers of her gloves until her hands were free.

 

“Sometimes,” he responded with a chuckle, leading them to the stairs. He took Sakura by the hand, pulling her onto the steps as she stared at the woman. There was something strangely familiar about her, something she couldn’t quite put her finger on. But, with Kakashi tugging her up the stairs, she didn’t have much time to dwell on it.

 

The door at the top of the staircase was pushed open and the light they had left on in the kitchen washed over them. Sakura winced from the sudden brightness and stepped aside once they reached the landing to let both Kakashi and the councilwoman slip past. Mostly because being in front of two vampires was incredibly intimidating and partly because she wanted to stare at the woman without being caught.

 

As she passed, Sakura could see she wasn’t wearing something typically vampy. It was a grey top that hugged her body closely, her ample chest pushing the boundaries of the fabric but surprisingly showing very little cleavage, simple black pants and a pair of heels. She looked more like a councilwoman for the local government rather than for a race of undead monsters.

 

Before Sakura could look away and pretend like she was _not_ staring at the woman, the vampire turned around and pierced her with an intense, golden stare. “Not what you expected?”

 

Kakashi chuckled to himself and moved into the kitchen, watching them both as they made their way closer. Sakura eyed the woman closely, the strange feeling of déjà vu growing intense. “I’m sorry, do I know you?”

 

“Perhaps,” She said with a sly smile as she slid into one of the stools by the kitchen island. “You’re a medical examiner at the Konoha Hospital, correct?”

 

As soon as the words left her mouth, Sakura gasped and let her jaw fall slack. How many times had she walked by the portrait hanging in the front lobby of the hospital and glanced at the gold plaque with the name of their most generous donator? Tsunade Senju was standing in the same room, smiling at her, here to decide her fate. Was this even real? Sakura had to pinch herself to make sure she hadn’t actually died back at the club. The sharp sting from her fingers broke her out of her daze and she stepped forward until she was at the island, palms down on the surface.

 

A thousand questions ran through her mind, none of which would form into coherent words. In her silence, Kakashi cleared his throat. “Tsunade, this is Sakura Haruno. Although, I’m sure you already know that.”

 

“Mm,” She said with a twitch of her perfectly arched eyebrow. “They told me as much. So, you’re the one causing all the fuss among the other council members.” Tsunade turned toward Sakura.

 

Kakashi had mentioned that the council were discussing her fate, but he never used the word _fuss_. It made it seem like there were a group of ancient creatures arguing over what to do with her. Sakura swallowed and glanced at the man to her right. He offered no help, no sympathy in his gaze. He was watching her the way he used to, waiting for her make a move like she were a cornered animal. She certainly felt like it in that moment.

 

“I didn’t intend to cause a fuss. I’m just trying to stay human as long as possible.” She shrugged and looked down at the marble beneath her palms, hating the way the both of them were staring at her.

 

“Sakura, do you know how long after a human is bit by a vampire that the venom begins to alter the DNA? Two to four days after the initial bite. The process can be sped up by the human consuming a vampire’s blood and the process would take a couple of hours. In your case, we expected you to fully turn after three days. But now, it’s been twenty-six and here you are.” The silence that followed her words made Sakura shiver and she swallowed. None of what she was saying made any sense to her and the whole notion of the vampire venom altering DNA contradicted so much of what she had learned in medical school.

 

She tried to run through all the possible diseases that this could be instead, each one of them far less terrifying than becoming an undead, blood thirsty monster. But, none of them fit this fucked up puzzle she had been trying to piece together for the past few weeks. It would seem that vampirism was an unprecedented category all of its own.

 

Sakura lifted her eyes, meeting Tsunade’s gaze. “So, what does this mean?”

 

The woman shrugged one shoulder as she reached into her blouse and plucked out a silver flask from the side of her breast. Her long fingers turned the cap until it fell away, and she brought it to her lips, taking a sip from the contents. A bit of blood stained the center of her lips and she quickly licked it away with a grimace. “That, we don’t know. Hence the fuss.”

 

Sakura glanced nervously between the two vampires and shifted on her feet. “Have they decided anything?”

“Well, that’s why they sent me. It’s my job to assess the situation and make a decision based on what I find.” Tsunade rose from the chair in one fluid movement and took a step forward. She circled Sakura, leaning close to one shoulder as she moved and inhaled her scent. “You still smell human but there is definitely _something_ there. What do you think about this, Hatake?”

He straightened, clearing his throat as he looked Sakura over. Though she couldn’t be sure, she suspected that his lips were pursed behind his mask. “I think it would be a waste to turn her so quickly. This is unprecedented and turning her now would be a wasted opportunity to study her.”

 

Sakura scoffed with a roll of her eyes, folding her arms across her chest. “Study me? I’m not some lab rat.”

 

“No,” The Councilwoman said quietly, tapping her chin as her eyes narrowed in thought. “But you are an anomaly. I agree with Hatake, actually. I’m in favor of you remaining mortal for the next thirty days.” This surprised both Kakashi and Sakura. They looked at one another, wide eyed and speechless. It was music to her ears and for a moment, she wanted to reach out and embrace Kakashi. She managed to refrain from doing so, though the smile tugging at her lips was hard to hide. “There are a few stipulations to keeping your humanity, though.”

Stipulations wasn’t exactly what she wanted to hear, but if it kept her from being undead, she would deal with it. Sakura nodded. “Alright. I can live with that, I think.”

Tsunade held her flask out to Kakashi and he took it obediently, turning to the fridge. He busied himself with pulling a bag of blood from the fridge and she made sure to keep her back to him. Curious, Sakura looked over the woman’s shoulder with a raised eyebrow. It was no secret to anyone in the room that vampires needed blood, so why was this vampire acting as if she weren’t asking for a refill of it?

Ignoring the strange looks from Sakura, Tsunade tapped her fingernails against the countertop and sighed. “The council will want to observe you for themselves, but I think I can hold off on that. I’ll check back in with the two of you in a few weeks to see your progress. Of course, you can always contact me if you experience significant changes before then.” Sakura nodded, watching Kakashi return to them with the refilled flask in his hands.

“As for you,” She said to the man at her right. “You need to feed. I can practically smell the tension in your body. Have you been exerting yourself more than usual tonight?”

“I,” Kakashi glanced at Sakura out of the corner of his eye. “ _We_ had a bit of trouble at Teeth tonight.”

Tsunade took a seat on the stool once more, crossing her long legs at the knee. The look on her face as she glanced between them was one of amusement and curiosity. After a quick sip from her flask, she nodded to the space between Sakura and Kakashi. “And would that have to do with the connection between the both of you?”

If he were a human still, Sakura was sure she would be able to see the tops of his cheeks turning bright pink in embarrassment. He averted his gaze from the two of them, turning toward the fridge to retrieve his own bag of blood from the drawer inside. “How’d he talk you into _that_?” She asked Sakura, pulling her attention away from the Kakashi’s backside.

“Hmm? Oh. He said it was for my protection. It is, isn’t it?”

Tsunade scoffed and gave a nod before pushing the silver flask back into her blouse, tucking it away until it disappeared around the curve of her breast. “It is. It’s just rather archaic. But, then again, he’s always been a bit old-fashioned.” She held her hand out across the countertop, moving her fingers in a ‘come here’ gesture.

Sakura stepped closer and held her breath as the woman took her hands and held them, turning her palms up. Her thumb traced a line down the center of Sakura’s palm, eyes quickly lifting to meet hers. “When was this done?”

“Earlier tonight. After sunset.”

“You’re completely healed,” Tsunade said with a blink of disbelief. “Hatake, let me see your hand.”

He stepped up to the island and held his palm out. She took it and traced the faint, red wound down the center of his hand. With a scowl, she dropped his hand and nodded to the black coffee mug he held in the other. “Drink,” She commanded and Sakura watched as he obeyed instantly, turning away from them to sip without his mask.

It was mildly infuriating that he hadn’t shown his face but definitely odd that he obeyed Tsunade’s ever word. Was it because she was a council member? Or something else? Jealousy suddenly spiked inside Sakura and she tried to force it back down to the depths of her mind. “Your ability to heal yourself is quite fascinating. There are vampires that are half a century old who haven’t mastered it this quickly, especially without feeding.”

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest and swallowed. The way she was being stared at made her feel like a lab rat or some foreign specimen in a petri dish. Goosebumps covered the backs of her arms and she rubbed them away with her hands.

Tsunade tapped her chin, her amber gaze narrowed in thought as she stared at Sakura with an intensity that made the girl shiver. “Would you be willing to let me draw a sample from you before I leave? I’m rather curious as to what I will find.”

“A sample? Of…My blood?” Sakura glanced warily to Kakashi. By the look on his face, she could tell he wasn’t going to offer her a way out of this. In fact, he was watching her just as carefully, waiting to hear her answer. Every instinct in Sakura’s body was screaming _NO_ , horrified at the thought of her blood being studied in a vampire’s lab. But, she had agreed to certain stipulations. If this would ensure that she could remain human just a bit longer, then she had no choice but to agree. She nodded.

Tsunade rose from the chair and pulled a small, glass vial from the pocket of her pants. The top of the tiny bottle had a small cork pushed into it and she passed it quickly off to Kakashi. “If you’ll be so kind, Hatake.” Before he could even turn to Sakura, the woman rose from the chair and crossed the room to the enormous window that was covered by a thick, black curtain.

Sakura watched her pull it back to expose the Konoha skyline. Even now, with every nerve in her body trembling in fear, Sakura couldn’t help notice how absolutely gorgeous the view was. A few stars twinkled in the black sky despite the glow from the bright lights of the city below washing out the rest. Tsunade faced the window, her back partially turned toward them as she studied the view, waiting for Kakashi to collect the sample of blood.

“Why—”

“Don’t ask,” He said quietly, pulling her further into the kitchen. Setting the vial down on the counter, he reached to grab a dish towel from one of the drawers before laying it out beside the sink. “Hold your arm over the towel.”

Sakura did as she was told, glancing first to the woman at the window and then up to Kakashi. A bit of color had returned to the tops of his cheeks since he had fed, making him look less dead. Sakura reached up before she could stop herself and brushed a bit of hair away from his face, smiling at him. “Thank you.”

“For what?” He asked, eyebrow raised in question.

“Protecting me? Making sure I didn’t become someone’s late night Slurpee tonight?” The sound of his quiet laughter turned the tops of Sakura’s cheeks pink. “I know I disrupted your life and you don’t owe me anything. So, thank you.”

“You saved me as well, remember? Besides, I think your life is a bit more important now.” He gestured to her arm held out over the towel. “Hold still for me.”

It was the complete opposite of what she wanted to hear. She was only important because she was an anomaly, something that needed to be studied for the sake of the vampire race. Was this why he had been protecting her all this time? Because he knew the council would have wanted her alive? The thought made her stomach clench tight and she barely felt it as he pushed a kitchen knife into the flesh of her middle finger.

He squeezed the tip of her finger until blood bubbled up and held it over the lip of the vial. Blood dripped down the side of the glass, filling it enough for a decent sample to study. He kept pressure on the small wound with one hand while reaching for the cork with the other. Sakura watched him secure it into the vial before wrapping the whole bottle in the towel.

He let go of her hand and turned to make his way across the room, handing Tsunade the bundle. She folded it and pushed it into the pocket at her side, sharing a few words with him too low for Sakura to hear.

She wanted to be angry with them for whispering amongst themselves but couldn’t bring herself to even care in that moment. With a sniff, Sakura turned to the sink and ran a stream of cold water over her finger, watching as the small incision closed before her eyes.

“How is Shizune doing these days?” Tsunade’s voice broke through her thoughts and Sakura whirled around. For a moment, she had trouble even remember who Shizune was.

“Oh, she’s fine. A bit over worked. The hospital hasn’t hired any one to help us since the accident.”

“Typical, of both the hospital and Shizune. I tried for so long to get her out of that basement,” Tsunade chuckled softly to herself, slipping on the pair of black gloves Sakura had seen her tugging off in the garage. “She would always tell me the dead were easier to work with. Maybe that’s why we got along so well together.”

Sakura smiled politely, no longer in the mood to force conversation. She was still reeling from the conclusion Tsunade had come to and the depressing thought of Kakashi seeing her as nothing but a specimen. No wonder he hadn’t wanted to kiss her earlier. It made her behavior after the ritual that much more embarrassing as well. And to think, she had tired to hard to make him jealous at the club.

“Walk me out, Hatake.” It wasn’t a question and the two vampires turned toward the door. Without a goodbye, both Tsunade and Kakashi made their way down the stairs and the door shut quietly behind them.

It was obvious that they were separating themselves from Sakura so they could discuss things in a bit more privacy. And for some reason, it infuriated her. She was so sick of being kept in the dark about her own fate. She crossed the room in a hurry, pulling the door open as quietly as she could. From her perch on the second-floor landing, she could see them making their way to the smaller door in the garage.

Kakashi opened it and they both stepped outside to where the Town Car was still sitting idle, waiting for Tsunade’s return. Once the door was shut behind them, Sakura hurried down the stairs and slid along the wall, keeping to the shadows. The frosted pane of glass in the door skewed their faces but she could make out their profiles in the red tail light from the car. And luckily, she could hear them speaking though their voices were lowered into a hush.

“What are you doing, Hatake?”

“I’m walking you to your car,” he replied, annoyance in his tone.

Tsunade sighed and she turned to the car. ‘ _No, don’t get in the car!’_ Sakura thought to herself, leaning closer to the door.

“I _mean,_ with this girl. A protection ritual with a mortal? The council won’t be too happy about this.”

The fuzzy figure of Kakashi’s in the glass shrugged. “I’ve been yelled at before. Besides, isn’t her protection rather important now?”

“Yes, _now_. But, something tells me you weren’t too concerned with the council when you went through with a blood ritual.”

“Look,” he sounded almost offended by what the woman was suggesting. “I know there’s something special about Sakura. I knew the moment I spoke to her in her hospital room.” Hearing him speak about her like that had her heart beat fluttering. She bit her lip and leaned closer to hear him better. “Tsunade, she brought me back from the dead.”

“You’re already dead.”

“You don’t understand. She didn’t just heal my wounds. I died on her kitchen floor and she brought me _back_.”

By now, Sakura’s pulse was pounding hard inside her. She put a hand to her mouth to keep herself from making a noise.

“Kakashi, I believe you. I want to know what’s going on here too. But, you must be careful from now on. The council will have both of our heads if anything happens to her now. And, don’t let your heart get in the way.” Through the glass, it looked like they shared a quick embrace before Tsunade turned to step into her car. Before she could shut the door, Kakashi leaned forward.

“There’s something else. I spoke to Hanare at the club tonight and she told me a detective was there a few nights ago, asking questions. Detective _Uchiha_.”

Sakura’s eyes went wide and she was sure the gasp she let out was loud enough for the both of them to hear. She cursed herself and waited in the silence for any indication that she had been caught. What she heard instead was Tsunade. “ _Shit._ The last thing we need is a goddamn Uchiha sticking his nose in our business. Find out what the hell he wants.”

“I’m sure it has to do with the rise in vampire attacks around the city.”

“Something else to add to our growing list of things we don’t need. If you find anything out, about the attacks, Uchiha, or Sakura, call me _immediately_. I have a feeling that whoever is being all of this, is connected to Sakura somehow and if they find out about her…well, it won’t be good. I’ll be in touch.” With that, the car door slammed, and Sakura scrambled her way through the garage. She reached the staircase just as Kakashi was coming back through the door. Judging by how hard he slammed it behind him, she knew she had been caught. Instead of admitting to it, she slowly turned around and smiled innocently.

“I was just coming to say goodbye.”

“Right,” He said with a roll of his eyes. In two quick steps, he had closed the distance between them and stared down at her, head tilting to one side. “I could feel you reacting to everything we said. We’re connected, remember?”

Ah, shit. She _had_ completely forgotten about that little fact and her mouth fell open. There was no use trying to play innocent now. With a roll of her eyes and a sigh, she turned on her heel and made her way back up the spiral staircase. Her footsteps echoed on the metal planks while Kakashi made no noise at all. “Fine, I was eavesdropping, but can you blame me? If I didn’t, I wouldn’t know that Sasuke was at Teeth, or that he knows anything at all about the vampire world!” Sakura threw her hands up in the air as they entered his apartment once more.

“Yes, there was a reason behind us keeping that from you.”

She whirled around and looked up at him in exasperation. “Oh, really? What reason might that be?”

“I’ve been actively trying to keep Uchiha away from you since the day you told me he was involved in your case. The further he is from you and the less you know, the better.” Kakashi pushed past her and made his way into the kitchen, leaving Sakura to stare after him. He busied himself with cleaning up the small bit of mess they had made while Tsunade had been there.

“You know,” Sakura said, taking a few steps toward him. “I don’t see it that way. Wouldn’t it be better for me to be informed so I’m prepared in case he _does_ pay me another visit and start asking my where abouts? I think I covered it pretty well the day he and Detective Nara showed up at my front door, but I can’t promise next time I’ll be so lucky.” She leaned a hip against the kitchen counter and ducked her head to catch his gaze.

At first, Kakashi said nothing and stared at her with an expression she couldn’t figure out. It was a mix between defeat and annoyance, something he clearly was not used to feeling. She fought against the smile curling the side of her mouth. Defeated, Kakashi hung his head with a sigh. “You’re right. I should have told you he knew what we were.”

His use of the word ‘we’ made Sakura’s stomach roll and she hoped he only meant it as a collective ‘we’ for the entire vampire race that did not include her. She was still holding out a bit of hope that she could find a cure for this disease that was making its way through her body, no matter how slow it was going. She shook the thoughts from her head and took a deep breath. “I want to help you find out who’s behind these attacks.”

This time, she had no trouble deciphering the meaning behind the look in his eyes. It was absolute refusal and he shook his head to emphasize it. “No. Your safety is a top priority at the moment. If Tsunade or the council—”

“Kakashi,” Sakura reached out and took him by the arm, searching his eyes. “I can help. We only have thirty days to figure this out. Please, let me help you.”

His shoulders fell as he relaxed and with a nod, Sakura allowed a grin to stretch across her lips. “Fine, you can help. But, I think it would be a good idea for you to undergo a bit of training as well.”

“Yes!” Through her excitement, she hadn’t let his words truly sink in. Had he said _training_? Frowning, she tilted her head to the side. “Wait…What kind of training?”

The mask across his face slowly shifted up a bit as the corners of his eyes creased with a wicked grin. Sakura swallowed, unsure of the strange mix of fear and arousal that suddenly coursed through her.

* * *

 


	14. Revelations

* * *

 

.

.

* * *

 

 

As if being told she had more or less than a month left of her life to live wasn't bad enough, Sakura woke up Monday morning to a voicemail from the one person she had hoped she wouldn’t ever hear from again. Detective Nara’s message was short and to the point, requesting she come into the station. He gave no other explanation, which sent her stomach rolling with anxious nausea too early in the morning.

Stepping out of Kakashi’s bed, she dressed herself in some jeans and one of the few T-shirts she had managed to grab from her apartment. All of her clothes were beginning to smell a bit ripe. Surely, she would have time to swing by her apartment to pick up more or at least throw these into a washing machine before work reared its ugly head.

Outside of the bedroom, Sakura found Kakashi standing in the middle of the living room of his home. He turned to face her as she shut the door behind her, letting his arms fall to his side. For a moment, neither said a word and stood staring at one another. It was Kakashi that broke the silence first with a quick clear of his throat. “Did you sleep well?”

Sakura shrugged a shoulder and stepped closer to the living room, glancing around at the space. He had pushed his couch to the wall of windows that were now blocked by the thick, impenetrable curtains to keep the morning sun from seeping in. All that remained in the living area were two chairs, and the rug that Sakura had come up close and personal with during their little blood ritual. That night felt so far away now, it was hard for her to believe it was only three days ago.

“About as well as I could. What are you doing here?” She gestured to the open space he was making on the floor and took a few steps toward him. The plush fabric of the rug brushed against her toes and reminded her of the night she had been lying on it with Kakashi between her legs, their bodies connected by the ritual. It may have felt like it happened months ago, but the sensation of that _high_ she had gotten was still clear in her mind and her body reacted now much like it had then. She quickly cleared her throat and pushed the thoughts from her mind, trying to ignore the creeping warmth that spread across her face and chest.

Whether he felt it as well, she couldn’t be too sure. He gave no reaction aside from glancing around at the empty space where his furniture had once sat. “I’m clearing the way for your training.”

Oh. She had almost forgotten about that completely, though the last thing to pass through her mind before falling asleep the previous night was Kakashi’s cryptic grin he had given her. Feeling that sudden pitch of her stomach that she had gotten from hearing Detective Nara’s voicemail, she put a hand to her midsection and frowned. “I have to go to the police station.”

Kakashi lifted his head, eyebrows narrowed in confusion. “Why? What’s wrong?”

Sakura looked down at the phone clutched in her hands. “I got a call from one of the detectives early this morning. He wants me to come in to meet with him.” Before she could say anything else, he was shaking his head and moving toward her. She took a step back out of reflex and widened her eyes at his sudden nearness.

“That’s not a good idea. Especially with Uchiha so close. I can’t be there during the day if something were to happen.” There was a slight edge to his tone, something on the verge of panic. He very clearly didn’t like the idea of her going out without him. It must be torture for him to be confined to his home during the daylight hours. And with their connection, knowing something had happened to her while he was powerless to help…It made her feel sick all over again.

Sakura reached out and touched his arm, something he wasn’t used to feeling. She frowned as he pulled out of her grasp and put distance between them again. Every inch she took getting closer to him, he would take several steps back, keeping them in this strange, protector-slash-helpless-damsel-in-distress relationship. It wasn’t like she was trying to fuck him. She just wanted to be reassuring, but apparently, that was too human of a concept for him to understand anymore. Sighing, she dropped her arms back at her side. “Well, I can’t just ignore him. It’s a police station. How much trouble could happen when I’m surrounded by police?”

He turned to look at her from over his shoulder, his eyes dark and narrowed. “You obviously don’t know the Uchihas very well.”

Which was the truth, but she didn’t appreciate his tone very much. She had been taking care of herself for more than twenty years before Kakashi came along. Sure, her reality had tipped on its side and now there were creatures and danger she never though she’d have to face, but that didn’t mean she had to be treated like a child. Sakura watched Kakashi as he pushed one of the chairs to the corner of the room, opening up the floor even more. Even if she was in the mood to start this training with him, she wasn’t about to start when he was acting like this.

Maybe she was going stir-crazy from being around him so much. For the past three days, he had been by her side with the exception of the times she was asleep or in the bathroom. She needed a break from him and these same four walls. Shrugging, she turned to the kitchen island where her purse hung on one of the stools. She slung it onto her shoulder and whirled to face him in one move. He was watching her, eyes narrowed and arms crossed over his chest. “I have to run some errands before work and I’m sure Detective Nara will make sure not to let any spooky Uchihas near me while I’m at the station.”

* * *

 

Sakura wondered if Kakashi had ever even seen a modern day police station. Was he imagining a waiting room full of criminals, cops too focused on their mounds of paperwork to pay attention to any of them, and prostitutes waiting to be arraigned? It was far from it. To be honest, she hadn’t really given much thought to what it looked like. In reality, it was nothing like the movies.

Upon walking in, there was a long stretch of marble floors and a metal detector by the door. She dropped her purse into a plastic bin where a uniformed guard made sure she had no weapons in her possession as she stepped through the metal detector. With no beep, the guard handed her purse back, buzzed her into the next room and turned to perform the same actions to the next person in line.

Sakura moved onward into a seating area with a wall of wide windows looking out toward the downtown streets of Konoha. On the opposite side of the room was a woman sitting behind a thick piece of glass. She barely looked up to Sakura, sliding a clipboard and pen through the rounded opening on the bottom part of the panel. “I’m sorry,” she said, pushing the clipboard to the side and catching the woman’s attention. “I was asked to see Detective Nara? He called me about an hour ago.”

With a sigh, the receptionist took the clipboard back and snatched up the ancient looking telephone next to her computer. She dialed two numbers and heaved another sigh, as if having to actually do something other than shove a clipboard back and forth through a hole was grueling labor. “There’s a woman to see you.” After a pause, she put her hand to the mouthpiece and turned back to Sakura. “Name?”

“Oh, Sakura Haru—”

“Her name’s Sakura.”

A moment later, she pressed a button on the desk and the large, metal door to the side of the window clicked open. “Down the hall, third door on the left,” the woman said, dropping the phone back down on the receiver.

Fearing that the door might lock back after a certain amount of time, Sakura hurried through it. The hallway was a dimly lit, a stark contrast from all the natural light in the waiting area. Posters of different workplace laws, motivational quotes, and plaques adorned both sides of the hall and Sakura tried not to stop and stare too long at any of them. A man emerged from a room to the right, carrying a stack of papers and a coffee balanced on top of them. He didn’t even notice Sakura as he crossed the hall and disappeared into an office, the door slamming shut behind him.

Three doors down and to the left, she came upon a door that had no name plate, but the narrow, rectangular window on it showed a familiar sight on the other side. Detective Nara sat at his computer, typing quickly at the keyboard. He lifted his gaze and noticed her before she had a chance to knock. He motioned for her to come in and Sakura hesitantly twisted the knob, wishing she had listened to Kakashi’s earlier advice not to come at all. Unfortunately, she was already there and couldn’t turn back now.

“Ms. Haruno,” Detective Nara greeted her without a smile, standing to his feet as she made her way into his office. “Thank you for coming in on such short notice.” He gestured to the wooden chair across from him and Sakura took a seat. As she put her purse on the floor next to her, she noticed the other desk in the cramped office.

It was pushed into the back corner, but unlike the mess of paperwork across Detective Nara’s, this one was immaculately organized. Everything about it looked like it belonged in a catalog selling the perfect detective desk. Her eyes drifted down to the black and gold nameplate. _Det. Uchiha_. She wasn’t surprised in the slightest. Thankfully, it looked like he either had the day off, or hadn’t made it into work yet. She just hoped she could get out of here before he arrived.

“Don’t worry, he’s off today.” Detective Nara took a seat and rifled through a stack of folders on his desk. He pulled one from the bunch and opened it up. Sakura couldn’t help but notice the crime scene photographs on the top. They showed the grisly scene she had seen firsthand. Her own workplace, covered in blood and bits of Haru’s flesh, was the first photograph. She suspected the rest were of the dead body and other pieces of evidence.

Shifting in her seat, she turned her gaze to the plaques on the wall behind his head. There was a certificate of graduation from the Academy and a framed picture of Detective Nara dressed sharply in his police uniform, shaking hands with an older man as he received his diploma. She pursed her lips and turned to glance back at the other desk behind her. It was strange how it felt as if she were looking at something she wasn’t supposed to, but the temptation was too strong. Above Sasuke’s desk, there was only one framed certificate. No pictures, no posters, nothing else.

“I called you here,” Detective Nara said, his voice making Sakura whirl back around to face his desk. “To see if you recognize this man.” He slid a picture across the tabletop to her. It was a group photo, with five men in it. They all had leather, studded vests on, huge chains hanging from their belts and too many piercings between them to count. But, the man in the middle stuck out to Sakura the most. He looked normal, aside from the ring in his nose and studs on each side of his lip, but his eyes were something she’d never forget.

It was the man who had jumped up from her examination table, the one who had killed Haru. Her heart pounded hard in her chest as she looked down at the photo. She tried to focus on the other men around him. None looked familiar in anyway to her. But, the one in the middle…He was grinning and holding up a hand with his first and last finger pointed up. She looked back up at Detective Nara and nodded. “That’s him. He was the one who attacked me and killed Haru.”

“I thought so. He went missing a week before the murder took place, but it was nothing unusual for junkies to disappear.” He took the photo from her and slid it back into the file, pulling another one out. There was a slight hesitation as he looked down at the next one, his eyes lifting to hers from over the photo. “He lived in a known drug den. A lot of his friends have disappeared as well, but his girlfriend insists that something happened to him. She let us into his apartment.” This time, he slid the photo to Sakura and she leaned forward to peer down at it.

It was a disgusting mess of a room. Walls spray painted like graffiti, mattress on the floor with drug needles littered around. It was exactly what she expected a drug den to look like. But, on the wall behind the mattress, there was a symbol painted repeatedly in black spray paint. A circle with an upside down triangle appeared hundreds of times on the wall, even the ceiling and floor. It was strange to see next to the regular graffiti on the rest of the room. “I don’t know what that is.”

“Yeah, neither do we. This guy’s girlfriend says he became obsessed with it before he disappeared, telling her that it was the key to immortality.” He shrugged and slipped the picture back into the file as Sakura stared at the place on the desk it had just been.

Immortality…Like vampires had.

The skin across her arms bubbled with gooseflesh and she barely had time to sit up before the door to his office was thrown open. She didn’t even have to look up to see who it was. Something in the way the hair across her body stood on end and her stomach clenching sickeningly told her exactly who was glaring down at her from the doorway.

“What are you doing here? You’re off today.” Detective Nara’s face flushed as he shoved the files back into the folder and shoved it into the stack he had pulled it from.

“Mind if I have a word with you? In private?” Sasuke said, his tone flat but Sakura could tell he was straining to speak through clenched teeth. He hadn’t wanted her to see those photos. She kept her eyes glued to the mess on the desk in front of her, not daring to look up at Sasuke. She wasn’t afraid of him…okay, she was a little afraid of him. But, mostly, she was on edge in his presence. Her skin prickled hot and she gripped the arms of the chair so hard the wood creaked in protest. His very existence was the equivalent to nails on a chalk board and she didn’t know how much longer she could take.

Thankfully, Detective Nara stood with a sigh and excused himself out into the hallway. With the door shut, Sakura let her shoulders relax and her hands released their hold around the chair. She knew Sasuke was trying to keep her from knowing anymore about this case, though she didn’t know how she knew. She just did. And after they finished their little whispered argument in the hall, she was almost certain he would ask her to leave.

Glancing quickly to make sure they were away from the narrow window, Sakura grabbed the file sticking out from the stack and rifled through the pages. She found the photos of the group of men and his bedroom with one hand as she searched for her cellphone with the other in her purse. The two bickering detectives were still away from the door, Detective Nara nearly blocking it with his shoulder.

Sakura worked quickly, snapping two pictures of the photos before flipping to the back where a little piece of tape was stuck. It had the man’s name, his last known location, and a blank space for an ID number. His name was Hoga Kaito, a name she wouldn’t forget. Shoving her phone back into her purse, Sakura stacked the files back into the folder and shoved it back in the general spot she had snatched it from. Whether Detective Nara would know or not, she didn’t really care at that moment.

There was no way she was going to wait on the two of them to finish their argument. She jumped to her feet and threw open the door, cutting their words off midsentence. Sasuke’s gaze shifted to hers, blazing and furious. It cut right through her and she forced a smile. “I have to be at work soon. I’m sorry, I couldn’t help much, Detective Nara.”

He opened his mouth to respond but was stopped as Sasuke stepped between them and stared down at Sakura. He was even more menacing up close, and she fought the urge to shove him back. Her body was repulsed by him, her stomach rolling and clenching tightly. “My partner may not consider you a suspect in this case any longer, but my opinion of you hasn’t changed.”

She wished she had something to snap back at him. She wished she could tell him that she didn’t care what he thought of her. No words came. Sakura was too busy keeping her mouth shut to keep her stomach from forcing itself up her throat. Without a response to him, she turned on her heel and rushed toward the metal door, clutching her purse close to her side.

Once she was on the other side of it, she let out a breath and struggled to suck in air. Her entire body trembled from the interaction and she seriously regretted not listening to Kakashi. Was this what he had been talking about? Did he know why Sasuke Uchiha had it out for her all of a sudden? She doubted it was about the murder case. It may have never been about the case.

Outside in the fresh air and sunshine, she didn’t let herself pause for a rest no matter how badly she needed it. With a chance that he could follow her out of the station, she didn’t want to give him a chance to catch up to her. Sakura dug through her purse once again for her cell phone, her fingers shaking so badly she could barely grip it. She pulled up her contacts and pressed Kakashi’s number, glancing behind her to make sure she wasn’t being followed by sadistic detectives.

“Please leave a message after the tone,” an automated woman said over the phone, making Sakura roll her eyes. Of course. Why would he have a personalized voicemail message set up? With the short beep on the line, Sakura hesitated. What would she even say? ‘Sorry I didn’t listen to you and got scared from a spooky Uchiha?’

“Uh, hey. Can you call me back as soon as you get this? It’s Sakura, by the way.”

It would be three hours before she got a call back from him and by then, she was going absolutely crazy with worry. She knew she could have gone back to his apartment, but in an attempt to convince herself that nothing was wrong, she had showered at her own place, dressed and went into work early. An hour after being back at the hospital, she was pacing the length of the basement bathroom, staring down at her phone.

She had left him two voicemails, three texts and was trying to keep herself from blowing up his phone with countless missed calls. What on earth could he possibly be doing? Did he sleep? The entire time she had been at his place, in his company for three entire days, she had never seen him so much as take a nap.

Was he dead? Or…re-dead, or whatever it would be. God, she couldn’t even think about that. Without him, she couldn’t face this fucked up world and future that awaited her. In a weird way, and not in a damsel in distress sort of way, he was a constant in the horribly changing world she was thrown into. She needed him. He didn’t deserve to be hurt or killed.

Then again, if he wasn’t dead, and wasn’t asleep…what could be occupying him so completely that he couldn’t hear his phone ringing for three hours? Or, _who_? That thought was almost worse than the other. She thought of that woman from the club, with her obnoxious flirting and pawing at him. Was that the kind of woman he liked? Did all vampires have a penchant for vapid, bimbo, sluts?

Sakura stopped at the sink and gripped the edges of the porcelain with both hands, setting her phone down behind the faucet. It was stupid of her to get so worked up about his well-being. She had survived twenty-plus years without him and he had…wait, how old was he anyway? He didn’t look a day over thirty-five, from the bit of his face that she could see. His age was irrelevant, but she couldn’t help her mind racing from one thing to the next in her worried state.

With a sigh, she splashed a bit of water on her face and looked up at the mirror behind the sink. The dark circles beneath her eyes were unsightly and she winced at the weary look across her face. It was as if she hadn’t slept in weeks, though she was getting plenty of rest every night. Was this another affect of the vampirism venom mutating her from the inside out? God, no wonder Kakashi hadn’t wanted to kiss her. Why would he want a woman who resembled a pink-haired sewer rat when he could have an immortal bombshell?

She wiped her face on a paper towel and wished she had snatched her makeup bag from the bathroom in her apartment. A little foundation and some concealer would do her wonders right now. Sakura made a mental note to grab the bag and a few more clothes if she was going to stay with Kakashi more frequently. She just hoped he wouldn’t have any midnight visitors.

As she snatched her phone from behind the faucet, it vibrated in her hands and she looked down at the familiar display of Kakashi’s cellphone. She swiped the answer button and put it to her ear. “Hello?” She tried to act as if she hadn’t been running ragged with worry for the past few hours, but she was sure her tone gave it away.

“Sakura,” Kakashi breathed on the other end, his tone matching the worry she had felt. “What’s wrong? Are you alright?”

“Me? I’m wondering the same thing about you!” Her voice echoed in the small bathroom and she dropped the volume, though no one was around to hear her. She didn’t like how shrill she sounded. “I’ve been trying to call you for three hours.”

“I’ve been…occupied.”

Sakura scoffed and paced back toward the sink, absentmindedly running her hand over the paper towel holder. “Well, I didn’t think a text would distract you from whatever you were doing.” Her curiosity got the best of her and she turned away from the mirror above the sink. It was best if she didn’t look at herself while being pathetic. “What were you doing, anyway?”

She heard him sigh and knew she probably shouldn’t be asking him questions like that. It was none of her business who, or what, he was doing when she wasn’t there. “I didn’t hear my phone ring. I apologize.” She noticed him avoiding the question but didn’t feel like she should prod him further. “Did you need something?”

Wait, why had she been calling him? Worrying over whether he was alive or not had distracted her from the very reason she had needed to talk to him. Flashes of Sasuke’s words sprang to her mind and she shook her head. “I talked to Detective Nara this morning. He thinks he’s identified the man who attacked me…the first time,” she finished with a roll of her eyes.

“The one I killed?”

“Yeah, him. His name is—was—Hoga Kaito. Does that sound familiar?”

“No,” he said and from the other end of the call, Sakura could hear him opening the fridge. She tried to imagine him standing in his kitchen, grabbing something quick to drink, but it was hard not to think of him opening those packs of blood.

“I didn’t recognize it either. But, there are pictures of his bedroom that the police took and there’s this strange symbol everywhere. It’s a circle with an upside-down triangle inside it. I don’t know if that means anything to you or not.” She didn’t know whether to hope it did or not. On one hand, it would be nice to have something to connect the pieces of this puzzle. But, on the other, she wasn’t sure she even wanted the answers. It was becoming exhausting.

“I’ll pass along the information to the Council and see if they can find use of it.” She didn’t like the way he was talking to her. Yeah, he had some weird inability to communicate like a normal person, but this was different. Was he mad at her for leaving this morning? If he was, she seriously didn’t want to tell him the next little bit of info she had. It would only prove his point from earlier.

“There’s something else, too.” She paused, wondering if she should forget about telling him about Sasuke at all. No. She had asked him to start being honest with her about this kind of thing. It was only fair for her to do the same. “I saw Sasuke and he seemed pretty pissed that I was there. Even more so at Detective Nara for showing me the pictures.”

Kakashi sighed, a heavy sound that made Sakura wince. “Did he threaten you?”

“No, of course not. Well, actually, he did say something strange. He told me that even though Detective Nara doesn’t think I’m a suspect anymore, he won’t change his opinion about me. And then, I left.” Sakura bit her bottom lip as she waited for his response. Hopefully, it wouldn’t be an ‘I told you so’ kind of moment.

“I’m not surprised. The Uchihas hate our kind and if he thinks you’re turning, he won’t be very friendly to you. Where are you now?”

“I’m at work.” She may have been at work, but for the past hour or so, she hadn’t done much of anything except thinking about Kakashi. The pile of records to transcribe into the computer was almost as daunting as the remaining days of her humanity. It would never get done if she spent the rest of her shift in the bathroom, talking to her vampire crush on the phone.

No.

Wait.

Sakura looked up at her reflection in the mirror with bewilderment, trying to retrace her thoughts back to that one word that flashed through her mind. _Crush?_ No, that was ridiculous. She couldn’t have a crush on a vampire, especially one that was as emotionally unavailable as Kakashi was. He had made it abundantly clear that they weren’t anything. They were barely friends!

“Are you coming back after your shift ends?”

Then again, when he said things like that, she couldn’t deny the sudden rush of blood to her face or the tingling feeling on the inside of her stomach. Sakura searched her reflection, surprised by the pink tint to her cheeks as he spoke against her ear. No. This could not be happening.

Blinking, she realized a few seconds too late that he had asked her a question. “Oh, I…I need to get some clothes from my apartment, first. It shouldn’t take that long.”

“Don’t go alone. Wait for me.”

She agreed to that, promising to text him to pick her up once her shift ended. They said their goodbyes and Sakura ended the call, unable to look away from her own face in the mirror. This wasn’t good. It was the complete opposite of ‘good’ in her opinion. It was exactly what she _didn’t_ need to add to the list of fucked up things happening to her recently.

But, it was hard to deny the feelings rushing through her. She could feel it start at the top of her head and wash over her, like a warm shower, down to her toes.

Oh, God. She liked him.

* * *

 

 


	15. Visions

* * *

.

.

 

 

* * *

 

It was difficult jumping back into the groove of working when she so very clearly did not want to. There was so much on Sakura’s mind that it was hard sorting through all the fog of creatures and murder to even turn on her computer. After three hours of worrying over whether Kakashi was alive, it had taken her two more just to come to terms with her feelings for him. Five hours of potential work wasted. Thankfully, Shizune had left her a list of things to finish, obviously aware that Sakura would need a cheat sheet after her long absence.

After checking off the first few items, three decedents who needed examinations and samples taken, she moved to the administrative tasks and pulled her chair up to the computer screen. Mindless tasks were exactly what she needed at the moment. Typing Shizune’s notes into patient’s files would take a couple of hours and Sakura welcomed the break from the hurricane of thoughts raging through her mind.

It was beginning to get annoying. If she wasn’t thinking about that awkward, almost-kiss she and Kakashi had shared in his car, she was trying to analyze every little thing she could remember about her visit with Tsunade. Several times, she had to stop herself from sending Kakashi a text message, asking him if he had heard from the council woman. If she had learned anything in her brief time among the vampire world, it was that they did not operate on the same timeline as mortals.

A month to them might as well have been a couple of seconds passing. What was time when they had an infinite amount to live?

She promised that she’d give it three days, and if they hadn’t heard anything back from Tsunade by then, Sakura would call the woman herself. It may have been just another curious anomaly to the Council, but this was Sakura’s life hanging in the balance.

Cursing beneath her breath, she turned back to the computer and continued typing the notes. The minutes passed by fairly quickly, and by the time she allowed herself a break to stretch the muscles in her back, it was nearly sundown. She looked at the clock on the computer and pinched the inside of her cheek between her teeth. In less than an hour, Kakashi would be able to leave.

Sakura sighed and pushed the keyboard tray away from her, cracking her knuckles. There’d be no more work without a cup of coffee and maybe a muffin from the cafeteria. It would be a nice change of pace to stretch her legs and see something other than this cramped office. She grabbed her keys and badge before making her way to the hallway, locking the examination room behind her.

The smell of bleach hit her nose and she was instantly reminded of why she preferred the night shift. The cleaning ladies thought a thick layer of bleach on every surface would kill every germ imaginable. Sakura hurried to the elevator and rode it up to the first floor, thankful for the stale air inside. It may not have been fresh, but it was better than breathing chemicals that she could feel burning the inside of her throat.

Unfortunately, the dinner rush had seemed to hit and she was forced away from the long line at the cafeteria. Vending machine coffee would have to do the trick tonight. As long as it was caffeinated, she wouldn’t be too choosey. Paired with a cold, tuna sandwich from the break room machine, she sat at one of the tables and listened to the evening news blaring from a TV in the waiting area.

An anchor woman was talking about a tax increase proposed by a politician who, of course, only had the people’s interests and well-being at heart. He urged the citizens to see what good would come of it before the news anchor-woman spoke again. “In recent news, a string of attacks has devastated the city over the past few weeks. Police warn of a gang that seems to be targeting women at night and _biting_ them.” Sakura paused with her coffee cup halfway to her lips, her eyes shifting to the door of the break room.

From her seat, she could see the edge of the waiting room. A man sat slumped in one of the chairs, snoring loudly while an elderly woman was busy knitting a brightly colored scared in her lap. Neither were watching the news and Sakura stood slowly, making her way to the door so she could see the television. The screen switched to a woman standing on the train platform, the bright lights of the camera making her squint her eyes as she spoke. “It’s just awful! I don’t feel safe anymore.”

The anchor-woman came back on the screen and gave safety tips to the viewers. “Police are urging people to stay indoors after ten PM, and if you have to get out, not to go alone.”

Once the story switched to sports, Sakura turned back to the cup of coffee and sandwich she had left behind on the table. The two bites she had managed to take weren’t sitting well inside her stomach and she promptly threw both it and the cup away. She hurried back down to the basement, barely noticing the burn of bleach to the back of her nose. She had only one task in mind; she had to call Kakashi.

Once back in her office, Sakura was too preoccupied on trying to find her cellphone among the clutter on the desktop, she hadn’t noticed the figure standing in the corner of the office.

“Sakura.”

Her name spoken from a relatively empty corner startled her and she jumped back with a scream rattling her chest. Papers and the cell phone she had been searching for scattered to the floor as she stumbled back into the rolling cart full of supplies. She caught sight of Kakashi as he stepped from the shadows, his eyebrow raised and hand outstretched, ready to grab her in case she fell backwards.

“Don’t _do_ that!” She straightened the white lab coat around her and brushed the loose hair back from her face. The initial shock of being frightened was starting to fade and in its place, a familiar tingling sensation began to spread through her midsection. Clearing her throat, she ignored Kakashi, and the look of amusement he was trying to hide, to pick up the papers she had dropped to the floor. He had already reached to retrieve her cell phone, holding it out on his gloved palm for her to take.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to frighten you.” The edges of his mask lifted as he smiled, the gesture making warmth flood her face. “I thought you saw me.”

“I don’t make it a habit of checking the shadowy corners for possible vampires,” she said with a frown, taking her cellphone from him. In the cramped little office, he seemed even taller and imposing than normal. Sakura wasn’t sure how to feel about _liking_ it. She straightened the mess on her desk and glanced over at him from the corner of her eye. “Though, maybe I should if you’re going to be popping out of the darkness more often.”

“I’ll try not to. Moving through the shadows is just easier for me to be unseen.”

Speaking of being seen, it wasn’t quite dark yet. How the hell was he out and about? Sakura stood up straight and looked him over for singe marks, or burning bits of clothes. “How are you even here now? The sun won’t set for another half an hour.”

Kakashi shrugged and sat on the corner of her desk, moving a pencil cup out of the way. “I’m not as vulnerable to the sun’s effects as I was in my youth. The hours before sunset and after dawn, I’m weakened, but I won’t die.” The word _youth_ jumped out at her and she wondered if that meant he was a lot older than she suspected him to be. It brought so many questions springing to her mind, but the most pressing one came to her first.

“Oh. Why are you here?”

He tipped his head toward her computer. “That name you told me, of the man who attacked you. I was wondering if I could look for him on the hospital database.”

Her immediate instinct was to tell him ‘NO’, that it would break about fifty privacy laws, and possibly result in her being fired. But, before the word could come out, she clamped her lips shut and turned to glance at the keyboard tray. Unless the hospital had flagged his name in their system, no one would think twice about her looking someone up. In her position, she was allowed to search for anyone who had come through the doors of the hospital and pull up their full medical history, with no restrictions. Never had she used it for personal reasons, though this wasn’t exactly like she was trying to steal credit card numbers or an identity. This was her life at stake.

Still, she was curious and she turned back to look up at Kakashi.

“Why? Do you think you know him?”

Kakashi shook his head. “No, but that symbol you described, I feel like I’ve seen it before and the more I know about it and this Hoga Kaito, the closer I’ll be to figuring it out.” He lifted his eyebrows, asking her with a quick glance if he had her permission.

Though she didn’t tell him he couldn’t, she wasn’t about to let him take full control of her work computer. It would already be hard to explain his presence if another member of the hospital staff found him in her office. Trying to explain why he was looking up deceased patients on the database would be grounds for immediate termination of her job.

Sakura hit the space bar, bringing the computer screen slowly back to life. She opened the program they used and logged in with her work ID and password. Like with most things, the pathology department had been given hand-me-down computers and these pieces of crap were ancient. Which meant, the programs all took their sweet ass time trying to load, giving her and Kakashi a few minutes of awkward silence.

She could feel him lean closer to the computer, his elbow just barely grazing her shoulder. As the search page came to life, Sakura swallowed and typed in the name. Once again, they sat back and waited for the file to load. Silence was torture and she was terrified she’d open her mouth and say something stupid, like ‘Hey, we should date’. That was not an option. Instead, she decided to ask him something else entirely.

“Do you think Tsunade will contact us soon?”

“If she finds something.” He looked down at her and Sakura was proved wrong. Silence wasn’t torture. This was. Seeing him look down at her, leaning across her desk and looking pretty damn good in his leather jacket, dark jeans and boots. She could tell he had driven his motorcycle. There was just a bit of windblown effortlessness to his hair; the same way it had looked the night he took her to the cemetery.

Before Sakura could do something stupid like reach up to run her fingers through it, Kakashi slid off the desk and stepped closer to her chair. He put one hand on the arm of it and leaned toward the screen, reading through the information that popped up.

Hoga Kaito had seen the hospital several times over the past few years. It was mostly ER visits after a heroin overdose and several fights, with one that resulted in being stabbed six times across the torso. Sakura bit her lip and couldn’t help leaning closer to the screen as well. She didn’t know what they were looking for. It wasn’t like the answer they needed would pop up in his medical history.

“Can you print this out for me?”

“I really shouldn’t. Especially since I’m technically connected to this case.” She scratched at her eyebrow and frowned. It was hard to say no to him, but she didn’t want to be arrested for suspicious behavior, if this even counted as such. She just couldn’t take that chance.

Kakashi made a hum in the back of his throat and reached for the mouse, scrolling through the records without even noticing that his hand was over her own. His fingers were cold to the back of her hand and she wondered if he noticed how warm hers felt beneath him. Sakura bit her lip and slipped her hand free, spinning away from him in her chair.

She really didn’t need this right now.

Not just because she had a couple more tasks on Shizune’s list to complete, but mostly because her life was barely hanging on by a thread and this little crush was seriously going to complicate things. Especially when it was quite clear that he did not feel the same. If he could resist her when they were connected through blood magic, practically writhing on the floor on top of one another, then there was no hope for anything happening between them.

It certainly fit the narrative of her love life. She was always falling for people who showed no signs of interest in her.

“What time can you leave tonight?” His voice pulled her out of her thoughts and she turned back to face him. He was writing something down on her sticky pads.

“In a couple of hours. I just have a few more things to finish.”

He ripped the top sticky page off and folded it, stuffing it into his pocket as he stood to his full height, towering over her chair. Sakura stared up at him, wishing her face wasn’t so close to his lap. “Alright,” he said with a nod. “His last known address is a bit close to your old apartment. Want me to swing by and pick up what you need?”

There were so many things in that sentence she tried to focus on. First of all… _Old_ apartment? Had she officially moved out and into his home? That, she’d have to question him about later. The next part was him offering to do her a favor. It was such a sweet thing to suggest. So normal and human, as if he were a boyfriend helping her so she could stay the night with him…No. That’s not what this was and she needed to stop thinking of it like that. 

“If you don’t mind.”

“I don’t. What do you need?”

She tried to rack her brain for all the things she had decided earlier to pack for her new stay at Kakashi’s apartment. Now that he was standing before her, waiting for the answer, she couldn’t think of a single one of them. “I’ll text you a list.” She half expected him to lean down and kiss her cheek goodbye. He did not, much to her disappointment.

With a nod, he told her he’d be back in a couple of hours and that if he had any questions, he’d call her. In his absence, Sakura could only stare at the empty doorway he had disappeared through. Taking a deep breath and letting it out her nose, she turned back to the list Shizune had left for her and set about completing the tasks. Working through the motions of her usual routine left little room for thoughts about handsome vampire men.

Although, at 7:45, she realized with a gasp that she hadn’t texted him her list of things to get. And that most of the things on that list were in the top drawer of her dresser. Like most women, the top drawer was reserved for the more delicate things; panties, bras, lingerie and…devices that no man should see.

As she reached for her phone to tell him not to waste his time, her ringtone echoed through the office. It was Kakashi. She answered it with a breathy ‘hello’, hoping he couldn’t feel how hard her heart was beating through their connection. If it still existed at all. She had forgotten to question him about it.

“I’m at your apartment.”

Ah, fuck.

“You know, I can probably just swing by after work. You don’t need to trouble yourself.” She put a hand to her forehead and hoped he wouldn’t fight her on this. But, true to Kakashi fashion, he didn’t blindly accept her offer.

“I’m already inside. Have you ever noticed your neighbors are a bit annoying?” She could tell he was standing in her kitchen because even through the shared wall and over the phone, she could hear the television blaring from the other apartment.

With a deep breath, she sat back in the office chair and closed her eyes. “Yep. They really are. Listen, this is going to be a bit embarrassing, but some of the things I need you to get are in a particular drawer in my bedroom,” she paused, listening to his boots on the tile floors move from the kitchen into the bedroom. “I need some underwear.” Saying the word ‘panties’ to him felt completely out of the question. Not only did she run the risk of never being able to stop blushing, but the word just would not physically form on her tongue.

“What drawer?” Although, it didn’t seem like Kakashi cared at all. This was just another routine for him, as if he had done it a thousand times. Maybe he had seen a thousand panties in his life and was desensitized to them. Why would hers make him uncomfortable?

Still, she didn’t like the thought of him knowing what her panties looked like. At least, not in this way.

“The top drawer,” she said, defeated. She listened closely to his movements and could hear the squeaky roller of her dresser as he pulled the drawer open. For several seconds, he said nothing and she could hear nothing, not even a breath, from his end of the line. She checked to make sure the call hadn’t dropped. It hadn’t. “Kakashi?”

“How many?” His question caught her off guard and she tried to recall how many pairs of panties she had put away the last time she had did some laundry. She would need at least three or four, and she hoped he would pick up the ones on top of the pile instead of the rather old pair that she kept her vibrator hidden behind. He didn’t wait for her to answer. “I’ll just grab them all.”

“No, don’t—” She could hear him shuffling around in the drawer and the tell-tale sound of something a bit heavier than a pair of panties knock into the side of the wood. Well, either it was his fingers, or he had found her purple vibrator that Ino had convinced her to buy a few months back. Sakura hadn’t yet regretted the purchase…until now.

Kakashi cleared his throat. “What else?” God, she could practically hear the smile on his face as he spoke. She sunk down in the chair further, nearly slipping completely out of it to form a puddle of mortification on the floor beneath her.

“Just, some clothes. Jeans, T-shirts, comfy clothes.”

“Got it.”

“And, could you grab my pillow? I’m not quite used to sleeping on yours.” The ones on his bed were thick and plush, as if he had bought them, placed them on the bed, and never slept a wink on them. They were comfy, but she missed the worn in pillow she was used to. “That should be it.” She almost asked him to get her shampoo, but the brand he bought was far superior to anything she had ever had for herself. It was a bit discomforting to know a guy was better at buying shampoo than she was.

“Alright, are you finished with work?—”

“Uh, who are you?” A very familiar voice sounded from Kakashi’s end of the call and Sakura jumped from her chair, eyes wide and hand flying to her mouth. _Ino_. What the hell was she doing at her apartment? Oh, God! She did _not_ need her thinking Kakashi was her boyfriend or something. “You better answer me or I’m calling the cops! What are you doing in Sakura’s apartment?”

“Kakashi,” Sakura nearly screamed. “It’s my friend. Don’t hurt her.”

“I’m not going to hurt her,” he said to Sakura, but Ino scoffed, assuming he was speaking to her.

“You’re god damn right, you’re not gonna hurt her! If you don’t start explaining yourself right now—” Her words cut off and Kakashi sighed into the phone. The sudden silence made panic start to bubble beneath Sakura’s skin.

“What’s going on? Is she okay?”

When Kakashi spoke, he sounded a bit farther away from the phone than earlier. Sakura pressed the device closer to hear ear, trying to hear every little sound. “There’s no need to call the police. You trust me, and you know I’m not going to hurt you or Sakura.”

“I trust you,” came Ino’s voice, flat and monotone, clearly under a trance. “You won’t hurt me.”

“You need to go back home and forget that you came to Sakura’s apartment. You will forget my face, you will forget ever speaking to me.” Though the phone had been moved away from his mouth, Sakura could still hear every word he spoke. She felt his voice physically soothing her, sinking into every dark crevice in her body. All the tension holding tight across her shoulders melted away and she slowly lowered herself back down into her desk chair. “Are you there?” His normal voice sounded so loud in her ear that she had to move the phone from her head. It snapped her out of the momentary daze he had put her under, but she still felt a bit foggy.

“Yes,” she managed to croak. “Is Ino alright?”

“She will be. I’ll follow her to make sure she gets home safely. Just, don’t mention this to her because she’s going to feel like she’s got a massive hangover tomorrow.” He let out a quiet laugh, but Sakura didn’t exactly find it so humorous.

She swallowed tightly and hoped he was right. Ino didn’t deserve to be brought into this. And though, he seemed rather sure of himself and his ability to hypnotize her, Sakura didn’t want her feeling any strange after effects. She recalled the last time Kakashi made her one of his concoctions and she was out for nearly two days. “What was that?” She whispered, unable to find her voice.

“Remember when I told you about glamouring? It’s a bit like that,” he explained, simply. Sakura could definitely remember that night. She had suspected him of flirting with her, a concept that was so bizarre now that she knew him better. “I could have tried to convince her I was your boyfriend, but I didn’t think she would believe that.”

Wow…Another blow to Sakura’s self-esteem thanks to him.

“Yeah, who would ever believe that?” She asked bitterly, wanting nothing more than to hang up on him. She didn’t, and sat in her chair, fuming about her horrible ability to develop a crush on the biggest assholes. Maybe she was a masochist and just loved the pain. “I mean, we’re practically living together. But, you and I? Together?” She faked a round of laughter, not at all trying to hide her bitterness.

Kakashi laughed as well, only adding fuel to the fire of her anger. For several minutes, neither said a word and Sakura could only hear the sounds of him moving out of her apartment building and down the street. Hopefully, he was staying true to his words and following Ino to ensure her safety. If he let anything happen to her, Sakura would see to it that he was staked.

“Care to explain why I’m feeling so much fury from you right now?” His words startled her and she sat up in the chair. So, they _were_ still connected. He had explained it after the little incident at the club, but it was a bit difficult to make sense of it. She didn’t like that he could feel her and she had no idea what he was feeling, and though she didn’t want the intensity of the high she felt from the ritual, it would be nice knowing he felt _something_.

“No, I don’t care to explain why.”

“Suit yourself.”

She clenched her jaw and gripped the phone tightly, wanting to slam it down on the floor. Why was he being such a bastard? It was like he was purposefully trying to piss her off so she wouldn’t like him—

The realization struck her like a slap in the face and her lips parted with a soft ‘pop’. Could he feel her reaction to being near to him? Was that why he was acting like this, to push her away? She didn’t understand the extent of their connection and had only assumed he would be able to feel if she were in danger, but it made sense that he would recognize the butterflies in her stomach when he was near. He wasn’t dumb, after all.

Fuck.

This was almost as embarrassing as him knowing she had a purple vibrator that she kept in her panty drawer. Leaning forward, she dropped her head into her hands and swallowed back a groan. She had to nip this whole crush thing in the bud before it really drove a rift between them. They had to be friends, had to coexist, for her sake. She would just have to ignore all of these feelings and urges to be close to him. It’s not like she wouldn’t be able to. After all, she had gotten her practice during high school with Sasuke.

“I’m sorry,” she said quietly. “I’m just frustrated with work and personal issues and I shouldn’t take it out on you. Especially when you’re already doing so much for me.”

“There’s no need to apologize, Sakura. Listen, I think she’s home now.” He confirmed Ino’s address and Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. Guilt cut through her like a knife and she regretted being so angry at him. He had gotten Ino home safe, had picked up clothes for her, and was even helping save her life. Yet, here she was, acting like a complete brat because he wasn’t flirting with her. “I’ll be there in fifteen minutes. Will you be able to leave then?”

“Yes.”

“Good,” he said, his smile showing in his voice. “We need to start your training tonight.”

* * *

 

Sakura dropped her bags on the floor beside Kakashi’s bed and sat on the mattress, trying to ignore the exhaustion creeping along her spine. After another ride on Kakashi’s motorcycle, going far too fast for city streets, she was tense and in need of a scalding hot shower to help loosen her muscles. She pushed the sleeves of her shirt up to her elbow and kicked at the bag of clothes he had gathered for her.

At the bedroom door, a soft knock made her look up. Kakashi stood in the doorway, his figure silhouetted against the lights from the living room. “Are you hungry? I actually have a bit more food this time.”

“Not really. But, thank you.”

“If you’re tired, we can wait until you’ve rested properly.” He stepped into the room and glanced around, as if he weren’t used to having anyone in his bed. Sakura found that a bit hard to believe. She had seen first hand how that girl from the club had acted around him. That wasn’t how someone behaved if they had never fucked a person before.

“I’m alright.” She bent down and unzipped the bag of clothes. Right on top was a pair of familiar shorts from her high school days when she was ten pounds lighter and didn’t mind wearing tiny little bloomers. Oh well. How much different would they be? “Just let me get changed and I’ll be out.”

Kakashi shut the door behind him with a nod. Once alone, she stripped of her scrubs and tossed them into a hamper by the bathroom door. She would have to wash a load of laundry tomorrow, seeing as how she had worn nearly all of her scrubs at least once over the past week or so. After discarding her top into the hamper, Sakura crossed to the bathroom with a fresh T-shirt and her black shorts.

Luckily, she had shaved her legs in the shower that morning and they had yet to produce any stubble. She didn’t need to be worrying about having sandpaper legs in the middle of this training session. As she pulled her shirt on, she ran the cool water and bent down to splash a bit on her face.

It was only once her face was properly damp did she remember the makeup bag still sitting on her bathroom sink. She had completely forgotten to ask Kakashi to grab it. Oh well. What was one more day without makeup? It’s not like he hadn’t ever seen her without it.

Sakura stood up and wiped her face on the towel, glancing up at her reflection in the mirror above the vanity. Just behind her, standing directly in front of the shower was another person. The figure wore the shadows like a hood over their head and Sakura could see nothing but the bottom half of their face, despite the bright light overhead. Panic gripped her spine with freezing fingers, preventing her from moving beyond her eyes going wide and mouth opening. No scream was able to come out. She could only stare in terror as the figure lifted their head and grinned, exposing a row of black, razor-sharp teeth in their blood-stained mouth.

It was difficult to hear past the thunder of her heart beat in her ears, but Sakura watched the creature’s mouth move as it spoke and was able to hear enough. “Don’t you recognize me, Sakura?” The voice gurgled, blood as black as pitch dripping down their chin.

Sakura’s hands gripped the sink so tightly she could hear the porcelain starting to crack. With one step, the figure raised a hand and stretched cold, slick fingers around the back of Sakura’s neck. They squeezed tightly, nails digging into her flesh as they stepped even closer. “You should,” the creature whispered, a bubble of blood popping at the corner of their mouth. “I’m your future!”

The bathroom door flew open to Sakura’s left, breaking her out of the nightmare she had somehow found herself in. Like a ghost, the creature behind her disappeared at Kakashi’s sudden presence and he reached out to grab her around the shoulders. She blinked up at him, her head still fuzzy from what she had seen. “What is it? What happened?” He searched her eyes, his fingers gripping her arms a bit tighter when she didn’t answer. “Sakura!”

“I-I saw something,” she finally managed to speak though her voice was barely a whisper. “In the mirror.”

Both she and Kakashi turned to the piece of glass above the sink, their reflection searching one another’s. He let go of her shoulders and stepped to the shower, jerking the curtain back. The hooks slid fast along the rod, startling Sakura. She half expected the same creature to pop out from behind the curtain. There was nothing but his shower and the bottles of shampoo she had been using the past few days. Kakashi turned to look at her, his eyes filled with concern and worry. He ran a hand through his hair and bent down to pick up the pair of shorts she had yet to dress in.

“Come on.” With a hand on the small of her back, he ushered her out of the bathroom and she could only follow his guidance. Her knees wobbled beneath her, threatening to buckle but she managed to make it to the bed before she lowered herself onto the corner. Kakashi paused long enough to turn the light off in the bathroom and shut the door before he was kneeling in front of her. “Can you tell me what you saw in the mirror?”

Sakura stared past his face to the door of the bathroom. Just trying to describe it made shivers roll down her body. “I saw myself.” She squeezed her eyes shut, knowing that was ridiculous. Of course, she saw herself in a mirror. “But, there was someone else too. They had blood dripping from their mouth and these horrible, black teeth that were sharpened.” Her eyes moved to his now, catching something in his gaze that scared her all over again. He seemed to know exactly what she was describing.

* * *

 


	16. Keeping Secrets

* * *

 

.

.

.

 

 

* * *

Kakashi risked a glance to Sakura out of the corner of his eye as he stood at the bookshelves that lined the back wall of his apartment. For the past hour and a half or so, she had been sitting on his couch, hugging her legs to her chest while he searched for answers in the endless books. She stared at nothing in particular, her eyes glazed over as if she were looking through the floorboards. Her silence unnerved him, though he couldn’t really blame her for it.

What she had seen had shaken her to the core. He had felt her terror seeping like ice through his veins and even after he found her in the bathroom and calmed her down, her emotions sat heavy inside him. The dread, fear, and despair she had been feeling had settled in Kakashi’s stomach like a heavy stone. And the further she slipped into this current catatonic state, the more he began to doubt that he would be rid of it any time soon.

Clearing his throat, he turned back to the book in his hands and tried to shrug off the sinking feeling of hopelessness wafting off her body. Despite searching through his collection of journals and medieval literature about his kind, he was having trouble concentrating long enough to find what he was supposed to be looking for.

Over the last few days, he had gotten a bit used to her presence in his house. It was a rare occurrence for anyone to come past his garage. Kakashi didn’t make the habit of bringing people into his home or making friends in the first place and there was a plethora of reasons why he chose to live his life this way. But, the circumstances were different surrounding Sakura. She was alone in this situation, something he had lived through himself, though his experience with Turning had been a much faster one than she was going through.

She was still a mortal, still vulnerable and though The Council didn’t see her survival as particularly important, he knew it was. With Tsunade on his side, hopefully the rest of the elders would come around eventually. Though, that could take years, even decades for the old cods to change their minds. And he didn’t think Sakura had that long.

Sure, the disease was moving at a much slower rate in her than it ever had in anyone else, to Kakashi’s knowledge, but he wasn’t sure it would last long enough for The Council to realize how important she was.

With another glance back to her, he frowned and narrowed his eyes, his brow furrowing. He watched her shoulders and chest, waiting for the rise and fall to show him she was even still breathing. A jolt of panic gripped his spine for a brief moment and he took a step toward her, ready to run across the length of the living room if she were in fact _not_ breathing. But, she sniffed, and relief washed over him. It was the first sound she had made in a while.

He didn’t like her silence.

He missed her incessant questions, even though he couldn’t answer the majority of them.

Usually, in long stretches of silence, she would try to fill it with what he assumed was a joke. Several times, he had opened his mouth to try it out, just to see her roll her eyes or scoff, but he hesitated every time. What would he even say? He knew nothing about the modern world that she might find funny.

Instead, he had concentrated on looking through his massive collection of books, hoping to find the one he knew could help them. Unfortunately, in the library of all things vampiric, not much could be found on the early symptoms of the disease, aside from the more common ones. Most research was only started after an individual had been turned for several decades, usually out of boredom or curiosity. There was one, however, that Kakashi knew he had.

It was a journal written by a biologist nearly a hundred years ago. His name eluded Kakashi at the moment, which made it harder for him to find the journal, but the man had been studying a rare disease that affected a small island of Mizu no Kuni and had collected extensive first-hand accounts of the symptoms.

Kakashi shoved the book he was holding back into the space it had been plucked from and moved on to the next few shelves. All he knew about the journal was that it was brown, leather bound, and had a gold ribbon marker. Which could be used to describe most of his collection. As he reached for another similar looking text, a shiver crawled across the back of his neck. His hand hovered above the shelf, fingers reaching to hook over the spine of a brown, leather journal when he glanced back at Sakura.

Her eyes were fixed on him, the color a swirling, angry sea. She had never looked at him like this, like she wanted to drive a stake through his heart and would enjoy every minute of it. Kakashi licked his lips quickly behind his mask, plucked the book from the shelf and turned to her. In an instant, the dark storm behind her gaze lifted and she ran a hand through her hair, pushing the pink locks away from her face.

It was only as he took a few steps toward her that he realized he hadn’t felt a single shift in her emotions. There was still the dread and desolation of her situation, sitting heavily inside him like it did the same with her. Not a flicker of anger or fury.

Swallowing, he looked down into the pages in his hand that he realized he had found the journal he had been searching for. The pages were yellowed and fragile, but still smelled of the salty air of the sea, even after being pressed between the leather cover for nearly a century. It felt light in his hands and he handled it carefully as he crossed the room. He took a seat next to her on the couch.

She didn’t even glance at him, still staring at the space on the floor as if she could pierce through it with her gaze. “I’m sorry, it took so long to find,” he said politely, waiting for her to respond. When she didn’t, he gave a small sigh and opened the cover of the journal.

The spine creaked in protest and the first few pages slipped free from the bindings, landing on his lap. He set them aside and thumbed gently through the passages. Most of the first fifty or so were about the journey by ship to the island country, but soon, he found what he was looking for. The biologist had documented a young woman, barely fifteen years old, who had contracted a high fever after being attacked on the beach by a human-like creature. It had bitten her on the shoulder and sucked a bit of blood from her body before she managed to break free and run to the village.

Kakashi took a deep breath and looked over at Sakura. “I’m going to read you a few passages from a journal. It’s old, but has the best example of what you might have seen. Is that alright?” He waited once more for her to respond, but she only nodding in return. Though he was hoping she would say _something_ , at least she was listening.

“‘ _July 12 th,_

_It is quite bothersome that the language barrier between the islanders and myself prevent me from knowing all of the details of the attack. My translator, Kyo, the buffoon, seems more interested in the lack of clothing of the native women than our duties on the island. He tells me the girl has been suffering from a high fever for the past eighteen hours. In the morning, when her family tried to wake her for breakfast, she grew violent and enraged at them for disturbing her. I will have to wait for her to settle down before I can question her more thoroughy.’_

_‘July 13 th,_

_In the early morning hours, a howl had pierced the entire village and startled me awake so suddenly, I nearly fell from my cot. Kyo had come to my hut at once and informed me that the victim was in a great deal of pain. I would never have imagined what I would see upon entering the familiy’s hut. The girl was screaming and writhing in pain, the flesh of her legs bubbled and blistered as if she had fallen into a fire. Kyo informed me that she had been sleeping soundly and it wasn’t until the light of dawn came in through the window and fell upon her legs that she started to burn._

_Her fever had not yet broken. The poor girl is in agony and I helped clean her wounds the best I could to help her find some bit of comfort._

_I had heard of a disease such as this back on the mainland. The sunlight would cause welts and blisters to appear on the skin, but never would I expect anything of this severity. The girl’s parents have given me permission to stay in their cot and observe her symptoms while she recovers.’”_

Kakashi looked up from the passage and glanced to Sakura. He wasn’t sure whether or not she would want to even hear this. The last thing he wanted to do was upset her, but it was in these pages that they would find the answer to what she had witnessed in the mirror.

She sat still on the opposite side of his couch, legs tucked in the same position they had been with her chin resting atop her knees. Hesitating, he took a moment to make sure she hadn’t fallen asleep, and when she sniffed and brushed her hair from her face, he turned back to the journal in his lap.

“‘ _July 14 th,_

_I do not quite know what all has happened over the past twenty-four hours. Even my notes seem too chaotic to put into coherent words. The girl woke some hours after the morning events, begging for something to drink. Her lips and mouth were as dry as a bone and the wound on her shoulder was beginning to fester, though it had only been two days’ time since it had occurred._

_The smell in the hut, between the rotting wound and the blisters on her legs, was becoming unbearable. Her mother sent the little ones to a nearby relative and I’m thankful for the peace. Or, I was._

_‘Round midday, the girl began babbling, swatting at things that weren’t there. On one occasion, she was crying and pleading for someone not to take her away, not to hurt her family. When Kyo questioned her about the hallucinations, the girl began to laugh and thrash on her cot. The infection in her shoulder sickened Kyo and he had to take his leave to wretch behind the hut._

_It was after sundown when the symptoms worsened for the girl. She writhed in pain, snapped her jaws and said wicked things. Kyo could hardly repeat the things, though I convinced him. ‘I want to bite the baby’s neck and drink her blood. Please let me have the baby. It smells delicious.’_

_Outside, the other villagers began to chant their prayers, growing frantic with each passing hour._

_By midnight, the girl was screaming in her bed. I didn’t need a translator after long. She seemed to only have one request: ‘Give me the baby! Give me the baby!”_

“Stop,” Sakura said quietly, her voice cutting through his words so suddenly he nearly jumped. Blinking, he turned to her and gave a silent curse to himself. She was trembling from head to toe and Kakashi had to fight himself to keep from reaching for her. “I don’t want to hear anymore.”

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have—”

“No, it’s alright. I just…” He watched the muscles of her throat tighten and her eyes darted to the book in his lap. “I don’t want to know what happens next.”

They sat in silence for a minute, though it seemed like longer. It stretched through the space of the apartment and settled around them like a fog. He could feel how her stomach turned with nausea and her heart beat a bit faster. Turning to look at her, Kakashi let his tongue wet his lips. Should he assure her that the girl from the journal hadn’t hurt the baby?

‘ _Don’t be an idiot,’_ he told himself. ‘ _She doesn’t care about the baby. She doesn’t want to become a monster like the girl_.’

His fingers thumbed through the rest of the passages for July, quickly glancing through the words to confirm that the girl had in fact been killed before she could attack anyone. The rest of the summer passes uneventfully for the biologist, though the islanders have grown agitated. They claim the monster is a demon, sent to punish the wicked for committing sinful acts against the gods.

Kakashi flipped past all of that nonsense until he found the entry he had remembered many years ago. It was late October and during the last week of their stay on the island when there was another attack. This time, it was the biologist himself who suffered at the hands of a creature. Though he didn’t get a good look at the vampire who bit him across the upper arm, he did manage to note that the figure was as human as himself.

Kakashi read on through the journal entries, though he did so to himself, this time. He glanced first to Sakura who was looking at the book in his lap.

            ‘ _October 28 th,_

_How foolish was I to assume the infection was nothing more than a fever due to a human bite. The pain is excruciating. I have no idea how a girl so young was able to stand it as long as she had._

_I requested Kyo to stay in the hut with me, though no one else was alive. It is my intention to document this strange disease and if I become…belligerent or violent, Kyo has my consent to react in defense of himself. It seems the fever makes it hard for me to think. I must get rest._

_October 29 th, or 30th_

_I do not know how long I have slept. Kyo has been keeping a damp towel to my face and letting me sup water, though the thirst on my tongue is insatiable. The sun is too bright during the day and my head feels like it will split open if I shall look upon the light. I can only find comfort in the darkness.’_

It was around this passage that Kakashi could feel the cushions on the couch shift beside him. He tried to keep his eyes focused on the words but was having trouble not letting himself glance to her hands. One slender, pale hand reached up and flattened the book laying across his thigh so she could take a closer look.

He didn’t know if the butterflies against his stomach were from her, or his own. She took hold of the side of the book closest to her and caught up to where he had left off rather quickly. Turning the page, they started reading the next passage together in silence.

_‘------_

_The strangest dreams have plagued my mind over the last several hours. I am a child again, laughing with my siblings and yet, I am old at the same time. I can feel my bones aching and swaying with every step I try to take. When I wake, I see myself sitting in the corner of the hut. I watch myself with a wide smile. I pace behind Kyo. I laugh at myself, laugh at my horrid condition. The thirst never leaves me._

_I can smell the pigs outside the hut. They smell of flesh and blood and…bones. I want to gnaw on their feet and snouts. I want to eat Kyo._

_Flesh. Flesh. Flesh. Blood. I want to tear it from their bodies and eat and eat and eat…’_

“Fucking _hell_ ,” Sakura whispered with a shiver, the flesh across her arms covered in goosebumps. Her entire body was trembling against his own and he could see the terror etched into the features of her face, could feel it coursing through both of their bodies together. And, though it had been a very long time since he had felt anything close to human emotion, he knew in that moment, what she needed most was comfort.

Before he could stop himself, he let the book close on his lap and he lifted his right arm to circle around her shoulders. It felt bizarre and unnatural at first. A shining reminder that he was no longer human and hadn’t been in a long time. The muscles along her back tensed beneath his arm and she lifted her face to stare up at him.

A shimmer of tears collected in her lower eyelid, obscuring the jade color of her irises. She looked just as she had the night Tsunade had visited, sitting in his car, crying into his chest while they sat in the darkness of the garage. It was easy to see how desperate she had been for comfort that night, even without the connection they shared. But, she had wanted something he couldn’t give her, and though it was almost torture to do so, he had turned her away.

Tonight, he didn’t know if he could be that strong.

His eyes drifted down to her lips. They were pale and quivering, and the curve of her lower lip looked so inviting, begging for him to capture in his own. It would be so easy to let his head drift down to hers, to close the space between them and feel her kiss. He could feel it was exactly what she wanted as well. The feel of her heart beat bumping through the pressure points on his body stirred something inside him that he feared was long since dead and gone. He had become so entranced in the moment that he hadn’t noticed his fingers gripping the sleeve of her T-shirt, or hers curling gently through the fabric of his own.

It was only when her stomach made a low growl in protest that he was snapped from the daze she had put him under. His fingers instantly released their hold and he gently guided her away from him so he could stand to his feet. “I, uh, should make you something to eat.” He set the book down on the corner of the island and used the moment his back was turned from her to come to his senses.

The first time he had wanted to kiss her, he had been strong enough not to become ensnared in her beauty. It had been easier that night, when the mysterious Councilmember was waiting for them. They had no time to share a kiss. But tonight…Tonight, it had come too close. They were too alone, too needing and she had been far too beautiful for her own good. How would he ever resist her if it were to happen again?

Kakashi took a deep, shuddering breath as he stood in the kitchen, trying to focus on the task of making her something to eat. His thoughts were so cloudy that he opened the cabinet to his meager supply of dishes instead of the pantry. As he shut it with a scowl and moved to the left, he could hear her soft footfalls over the hardwood floor. He pushed a hand through his hair, cleared his throat, and kept his eyes on the numerous cans and boxes of quick meals he had picked up at the grocery store for her.

“Kakashi,” she said his name so softly that it made a shiver tickle the back of his neck. “Thank you. I know it’s not easy for you to…to comfort me. It’s not your responsibility to make me feel better about my situation.”

With a hand still gripping the knob of the cabinet, he turned to look at her from over the top of his bicep. She had taken a seat in the stool, as she had the last few nights she had been staying with him, but there was a look on her face that was new. A kind of sadness that made his dead heart ache. This time, he wasn’t quite sure what she was feeling. It was new to him, and it left him empty and hopeless. When he didn’t respond, she gave a short laugh and tucked her hair behind her ear. Kakashi’s eyes followed her fingers as they moved.

“Honestly, I feel like a child when I’m around you. You’re always saving me, always making me feel better, always protecting me. I wish I could repay you.”

“You can eat a decent meal, for starters.” He needed to get her thinking about food and not what he did for her. Because if she said it out loud, he wouldn’t be able to stop thinking about it and it would grow and grow in his head. He didn’t need these feelings clouding his judgement…more than they already had.

He was already in heaps of trouble with the Council just for sparing Sakura’s life the days after she had been bit. Harboring a mortal, giving her an inside view of their hidden world, and aiding in her turning? If he wasn’t one of the best Hunters in Konoha, he may be facing serious consequences for his actions.

And because he had done those things for her, facing punishment _for her_ , he had to keep his mind on other things. The longer he thought about why he had done them for her, the worse their situation would be. Ignoring the thoughts, he held up a can of tomato soup and raised an eyebrow at her. Her nose twitched slightly, and he could tell a ‘no’ was on the tip of her tongue. She smiled instead and nodded, doing as he asked.

He grabbed a pot from the lower cabinets and set it on the back eye of the stove. The blue flames erupted from the gas underneath and he looked down at the can with a frown. Damn. What would a vampire need with a can opener? He hooked his fingernails under the lip of the can and pulled at the tin. The lid popped off with a snap and from behind him, Sakura gasped.

“Did you just open that with your bare hands?”

“I forgot to buy a can opener,” he said with a shrug before dumping the contents of the can into the pot. Glancing over his shoulder, the look on her face made his lips twitch in a smile. It shouldn’t have affected him so much to impress her, especially with something so mundane.

Sakura stood from the stool and crossed into the kitchen, peering into the cabinet he had filled with canned foods. It was mostly soups in a variety of flavors, but there were some snacks that he had hastily grabbed from the check out lane. Sakura let out a soft laugh as she inspected the items and if Kakashi could, he would have blushed. “Soups or junk. Good thing I like both.”

She turned and leaned back against the countertop, her smile soft as she watched him stir the tomato soup with a wooden spoon. But, as the seconds passed, he watched it fade from her lips and he could feel her heart starting to quicken. “Do you think it’s going to happen to me? I’ve already started changing and seeing the delusions. That’s what happened to that man, isn’t it? He saw a manifestation of himself, just like I had.”

Kakashi didn’t have the answers for her and it bothered him more than it should. He stirred the soup, keeping the tip of the spoon along the bottom of the pot to keep it from scorching. Across the kitchen, Sakura looked to the ceiling and blinked to keep the tears from spilling. “Does that mean, I’ll want to drink blood soon? God, I could hurt someone.”

“It’s called bloodlust,” he mumbled, not looking at her. “I’ll feel it coming and I won’t let you hurt anyone.”

“And that’ll be it right? I’ll turn into one of those monsters that are blind to sanity and want nothing more than to rip into flesh and eat people.”

Fuck. He had been warned, by both Tsunade and the Council, not to divulge any more information to Sakura if he could help it. She was a liability and they didn’t trust her not to give away their secrets to the human police. It could be dealt with, of course, but if there was anything the Council hated more than their secrets being exposed, it was minor annoyances that forced them to intervene in the mortal world. But, he couldn’t keep things from her anymore.

“No,” he said, looking at her with an intensity behind his gaze that he knew she could feel. “I won’t let it come to that.”

Her brows furrowed. “What do you mean?”

“I mean,” he paused for a moment, jaw clenching while every instinct told him to just _shut up_. It was too late for that, now. “It doesn’t have to happen like that. If the bloodlust starts, I’ll turn you.”

Her heart beat was thunderous in his own chest and he winced from the unnatural pulse of it. For so long, his had been slowly fading, like a pocket watch running out of batteries. The ticking grew fewer every day until he could barely tell it was beating at all. And now, his began to match hers, raising and skipping, reacting to things he said or did.

Sakura looked at him in confusion, her head shaking gently back and forth. “I-I don’t understand. I was already bitten. I’m already turning.”

“You’re turning _feral_. You were infected with the venom of a feral vampire and if you reach bloodlust, I will complete the process and let you drink from me.”

The flood of emotions through their body nearly knocked him down. Relief, shock, anger. It was a sudden storm, a torrent of them and she scoffed through the tightness growing in her throat. “When were you planning to tell me that? After my fifth panic attack?”

“I’m telling you now,” Kakashi said, twisting the knob on the stove to shut the gas off. He grabbed a bowl from the cabinet to his left and poured the steaming soup dish. “I wish I could tell you everything, but I can’t. So, I’m telling you this now. I won’t let you turn into those creatures.”

He held the bowl out for her, the steam lifting between them. Sakura glanced to the soup then back up to his face, breathing a frustrated sigh out of her nose. She snatched the spoon off the countertop and took the dish with both hands. “If you don’t mind, I’m going to eat alone.” With a final glance up to his face, she turned and made her way out of the kitchen. She paused at the corner, keeping her back to him. “Thank you for the soup.”

The bedroom door slammed and Kakashi let out a breath, hating the back and forth of emotions in his own body. What she felt always settled deep in his stomach, heavy and pressing against his insides, leaving little room for his own feelings. And right now, all he was feeling was torn. Torn between doing what needed to be done for the Council, what Sakura needed of him, and what he wanted. He was constantly _torn._

* * *

 


	17. Intimacy Issues

* * *

 

.

.

.

* * *

 

 

            In all the years of Sakura’s life, she had come to the conclusion that a really good cry could help solve almost any problem. It had gotten her through the tumultuous years of high school, the ending of her first relationship, and the nightmare of her residency. Of course, it wasn’t _just_ a good cry. But, it seemed that whenever she had one, a deep, chest aching, entire body trembling with every sob kind of cry, the things that were going wrong in her life started to click back into place.

And that’s exactly what she planned to do as soon as she was finished with her bowl of tomato soup. She had kept her sobs quieted behind gulps of scorching canned soup, knowing he could feel her anguish but thankful he didn’t attempt to comfort her again. Kakashi left her alone behind the closed door of the bedroom and after filling her stomach with as much of the meal he had made her that she could, Sakura quietly made her way back into the bathroom.

She avoided looking in the mirror and immediately turned the hot water to the highest temperature it would go. Steam filled the room and clouded the mirror in less than a minute and she felt more relaxed without her reflection. She missed the Bluetooth speaker in her own bathroom. What she wouldn’t give to blast some decent, emotional music right about now. If not for the sentimental value of the songs, then definitely to hide her sobs behind the volume.

Instead, she held onto the shower wall and drowned her sobs and gasps into the subway tile, hoping it would absorb most of the sound. As the water scalded her skin, she ugly cried. The tears mixed with the moisture on her face and eventually, she wasn’t sure they were even coming anymore. It was one of those types of crying that immediately made your eyes puffy, throat sore, and chest tight.

She pressed her palms to her face, her shoulders jerking with each shuddering gasp of breath and strangled cry. And though it didn’t completely erase her pain and fear and frustration, she could already begin to feel it resetting the doubt in her mind. Though nothing had really changed, the situation didn’t feel as hopeless. She may be just a weak, little mortal, and slowly turning into a vicious murder machine, but god damnit, she wasn’t going down without a fight.

When the world knocks Haruno Sakura down on her ass, she gets back up and she tells the world to go fuck itself.

Pushing her hands over her hair, she blinked in the steamy shower and took deep, calming breaths as her sobs subsided. Her life may be ending soon, but it wasn’t over yet. And as long as she was breathing and conscious of herself, then she was going to sort all of this shit out and _try_ to fight it.

Without bothering to shampoo or even bathe, she turned off the water and snatched the towel that hung on the rack just outside the shower curtain. She pushed it back and stepped out onto the rug, not looking at the mirror across from her, though the steam was still obscuring any reflection. Sakura snatched her clothes up from the floor and dressed quickly, wrapping her damp hair in the towel before making her way back into the bedroom.

Having a good cry was the reset button in times like this, but making a list came directly after. A list of things she was certain about, a list of questions she needed answers to, and a list of actions to take. It was the exact same thing she had done so many times in her life, the last being after missing the midterm of a particularly nasty chemistry teacher in her second year at college. The cry and the list helped get her head back on track, had helped sort out a solution to her problems and she ended up acing the exam and the class for the semester.

This time was no different.

She made her way to the table beside Kakashi’s bed and pulled the drawer open. Expecting to see the usual knick-knacks a person kept in their bedside table, she was quite surprised to find a single book and pair of reading glasses. It was like he had went on the internet and searched for ‘what would a normal person have in their bedside table drawer?’ and this was the first image search. Did a vampire even _need_ reading glasses?

She pushed them aside and lifted the book, the gold printed title catching the light of the lamp in a quick shimmer. ‘Kama Sutra’…Heat flared across her cheeks and she quickly put the book back and shut the drawer as quietly as she could. It seemed they both had naughty things they liked to keep hidden in the bedroom. She considered them even now and moved to the desk pushed into the corner of the room.

It was probably the first place she should have looked for a pencil and paper. She felt a bit sheepish about nosing through his drawers, though she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t just a tiny bit curious about _why_ he had a book like that so close to his bed.

In the desk, she found what she was looking for. There was a pen in the long, middle drawer and a yellow steno pad with only one page that had been ripped off the top. She sat at the chair and clicked the pen. At the top of the page she wrote ‘To-Do’.

 

* * *

 

 

Somewhere during her fourth list, she had fallen asleep at the desk and when her cell phone vibrated against her elbow, she blinked herself awake. The muscles along her back were stiff from the odd position she had been stuck in for the past few hours and she rubbed along her shoulder to try and loosen them. When it was clear that she was going to either need a damn good massage or some pain medication, she gave up and lifted her phone.

The vibration had been from a text message. It was Ino and it said only three words.

 _Ino: Are you alive??_  


Grimacing, she recalled how Kakashi had encountered Sakura’s best friend the previous night and he had used his glamour to send her away. Ino had been coming to check on her when she had found a strange man in the apartment. It had been at least a week since Sakura had spoken to the girl, maybe more if she was being honest with herself.

Nipping at her lower lip, she quickly scrolled through her contacts and pressed her thumb over Ino’s name. A picture of the blonde appeared on the screen and the line rang a couple of times. When Ino answered, Sakura could hear the bitterness in her voice. Kakashi _had_ mentioned that she might be feeling a bit hungover.

“She lives!”

“Barely. I’ve been trying to get caught back up in work and holding onto some semblance of a normal life.” Sakura stretched her arms over her head, the joints in her hips and shoulders popping in protest. She moved to the bed and stretched out, glancing quickly to the bedside table where that book was still sitting. Her cheeks flushed and she ignored the urge to take it out and flip through it.

“Oh, blah, blah, blah,” Ino said with a huff. “That’s no excuse for dodging my calls.”

“You haven’t called me,” Sakura corrected.

“Well, you’d be dodging them if I _had_ called you. Ugh, I feel like I’ve been hit by a fucking truck.” On the other end of the call, Sakura could hear the water pouring into a tea kettle and she knew immediately what she was making. It was Ino’s signature hangover cure, though it hardly ever worked. There were just some things tea couldn’t help, and a hangover was one of them…especially when it wasn’t exactly a hangover she was suffering from anyway. “You know, I can’t even remember going out last night. But, I must have drank a ton.”

“Oh,” Sakura said, nervously twisting a loose string from her shorts around her middle finger. “You should be more careful about going out. There’s been some weird attacks in the city lately.”

“Well, I would play the buddy system,” Ino sing-songed as she moved the kettle onto the stove. “But, I would actually need a buddy for that.”

“Okay, okay. I get it. I’m a terrible friend and the only way to make it up is to treat you to a delicious lunch tomorrow.” Sakura grinned, knowing that there weren’t many times the blonde turned down free food. In fact, she couldn’t recall _any_ time she had. Ino would sometimes agree to go out with guys she had no interest in, just for the free meal.

“Make it lunch _and_ drinks,” Ino countered. “And you’ve got yourself a deal. Now, let me nurse this hangover with the Yamanaka signature hangover cure and we can discuss the deets over texting.”

The call had definitely lifted Sakura’s spirits and though there was so much strife pressing down onto her, a lunch date with her best friend sounded like the perfect remedy. But, first, the lists she had created needed to be discussed with a certain vampire who was lurking somewhere on the other side of the bedroom door.

Sakura swung her legs over the edge of the mattress and snatched the steno pad from the desk before spinning toward the door. As her hand grasped the doorknob, she wondered if he was even home. Surely, he had a social life. But, the realization that he couldn’t exactly leave during the daylight hours made her roll her eyes at herself. Duh, vampire.

She wrenched the door open, the breeze from it blowing the hair away from her neck as she stepped out into the main apartment. And it was only a few steps outside the door that she came to a skidding halt, eyes widening and jaw falling slack.

If it weren’t for the kitchen lights, the entire room would have been dark. The thick shades were drawn over the windows to block out the midmorning sunlight and there was only the fluorescent glow to light her way. But, despite the dimness of the room, Sakura was immediately drawn to the shirtless figure on the rug between the couch and chair. Kakashi’s pale, muscular back glistened with a light sheen of sweat that caught the lights from the kitchen. He didn’t seem to notice her standing there as he counted quietly to himself with each sit-up he performed.

He was on number four-hundred-and-something from what Sakura could gather in her suddenly frazzled mind. Her brain refused to focus on anything other than sweat, muscles, or shirtless Kakashi. The steno pad held so proudly out in front of her lowered slowly to her side, her eyebrow arching in curiosity. From the tips of her toes, heat filled every corner of her body until her face was absolutely flushed with it.

Unfortunately, it was right when she started salivating that Kakashi noticed her presence. He glanced back at her as he sat up on the 462nd sit-up, his eyes meeting hers from under a curtain of sweat slicked hair, the lower half of his face still frustratingly covered. Sakura kept her eyes on him as he faced the front once more and lowered himself back down to the floor, moving onto 463.

Part of her wanted nothing more than to run back into the bedroom and jump into another shower, this one as cold as she could get it. Yet, the other part, the more dominating and horny part of her, refused to let her take one step away from what she was witnessing. She let her head lean to the side, her eyes skating down the length of his body.

A little voice in the back of her head reminded her that he could definitely feel how her body was reacting to him and she had to snap out of it, _soon_. Blinking, Sakura tore her attention from his still glistening, perfectly sculpted body and looked down at the notepad in her hands. She opened her mouth but nothing, but a little squeak came out. It seemed that there’d be no forming coherent speech for her at the moment.

She turned toward the kitchen and kept her eyes focused on her feet as she moved to the cabinet where he had stored the food for her. The little pantry didn’t have much, but it did have cereal and she needed _something_ to distract her from his exercises. She heard him grunt out number 482 and she bit her lip so hard she winced. Thankfully, the cabinet door prevented her from looking at him, but it was too late. She already had all the glorious mental images that she would ever need. Staring at him anymore would just be selfish, not to mention pure torture.

God, how long had it been since she had even been _touched_ by a man? Not including the brief and awkward hug he had given her last night. For just a few seconds, she thought she had seen just a flicker of desire in his eyes as he had moved them to her lips. Her breath had frozen in her lungs, the muscles of her body tensing, ready for the impact of his mouth on hers, which of course never came. No, she wasn’t counting _that_.

Unfortunately, it had been so long since her last sexual tryst that she couldn’t even remember when it was. There was a time during her residency that she had slept with a fellow resident out of sheer boredom. But, that had been over a year ago. Did this mean she was a total loser?

Through her pretend search through the pantry and trying to figure out just when the last time she had even had sex, Sakura hadn’t noticed that Kakashi’s counting had ceased and he was making his way toward her. With wide eyes, she peeked around the cabinet door and squeaked out a little gasp at the sight of him. He was slipping a black tank-top over his head, chest heaving from his labored breaths and every bump and dip of his muscles caught the light.

Sakura snatched the cereal box from the shelf and set it on the counter, using all of her strength to concentrate on ripping the bag open despite her trembling fingers. When she succeeded, only a few bits of cereal spilled out onto the counter top. From behind her, Kakashi took a seat in one of the stools. “What’s that?” He asked, making her turn to look at him from over her shoulder. He nodded toward the notepad laying beside the box of cereal.

“Oh, it’s a, uh,” she frowned as she fought for the words that refused to form in her mind. Fucking hell, what was she even trying to say? “It’s a notepad.”

“Well, I can see that,” Kakashi laughed, leaning forward to set his elbows down on the island. “How are you feeling this morning?”

She poured half a bowl of cereal, thankful for the noise that distracted her from how _good_ he smelled. He was supposed to be smelly and sweaty and gross. Yet, here he was, smelling as if he had bathed in things that spoke directly to her primal, basic desires. She tried to focus on his question instead. How was she feeling?

Well, horny, at the moment, but she couldn’t exactly tell him that.

Wait.

Oh, God!

He could already _feel_ how horny she was! Had he asked her that to tease her because he could tell how badly she was struggling _not_ to not think about how wet she was? If so, he was cruel! Then again, maybe he was just being polite and was trying to distract her from being so aroused that she was beginning to go cross-eyed.

“I’m fine,” she finally answered, blowing the hair from her eyes as she moved to the fridge. She pulled it open and frowned at his lack of milk. Apparently, she would be eating dry cereal for breakfast. But, maybe that’s what she needed. She had heard several years ago that crunching on ice was supposed to relieve sexual tension so perhaps dry cereal would have the same affect. “I actually feel better than I did last night.”

Kakashi made a humming noise in the back of his throat and sat back in the stool, watching her closely as she grabbed a few of the bland, whole wheat cereal bits. What she wouldn’t give for just a bit of sugar or marshmallows to offset the taste of cardboard on her tongue.

“I was afraid you’d still be angry with me.”

She slowed her chewing and swallowed the bite, moving her gaze down to the bowl in her hands. She had been angry with him, but mostly for keeping something so crucial from her for so long. It had made her question everything about him. Were they even friends if he could keep something like that a secret?

Sakura glanced back at the notepad on the counter and reached for it, looking down at the first page. “I’m not _as_ angry.” Her eyes lifted to his and found him nodding. “But, I’m willing to forgive you if you promise not to keep things from me anymore.”

He sighed and pushed a hand through his damp hair, the slick, silver strands catching the light and distracting her for just a brief moment. “There are somethings that I am not allowed to discuss on orders from the Council. What I told you last night, was one of them.”

Oh. She hadn’t known that. Why was the Council forcing him to keep things away from her? The pieces began to click together, and she looked down at the list in her hand. Number 3 on her To-Do list stated, ‘Try to learn more about the Council’, but it was clear that that was exactly what they were trying to prevent. She frowned and looked up at him.

“Why won’t they let you tell me things? If I’m going to be a part of this other world, shouldn’t I at least know a bit about it?” The look he gave her made her swallow tightly. It told her everything she needed to know in one simple, pained glance. “Unless, they don’t want me to be a part of their world.”

“The Council is made up of very old, very powerful vampires that have trouble remembering what it’s like to be mortal. While some of them, like Tsunade, are decent, kind people…there are others that aren’t.” Judging by the way he spoke, Sakura could tell that Kakashi had been dealing with those other vampires for a very long time. He sounded weary and bitter, as if he had butted heads with them a lot. “They see it only in black and white, us and them. To them, vampires can not exist with mortals and vice versa. We belong to the shadows and should remain there, in their opinion.”

“Okay,” Sakura started, wishing she had brought her pen to scribble some notes. “So, why would they be opposed to you turning me?”

“Well, I wouldn’t have the proper authorization to. I’m a Hunter. I seek out vampires who have broken the laws and I offer swift punishment and that is my only purpose.”

His words took her by surprise and she blinked. He had no other purpose? Though she couldn’t be too sure, it sounded like the Council considered him a tool they could use to do their dirty work. She frowned. “And you’re alright with that?”

“What other purpose would I have?” He asked, as if he had never even given it much thought.

Silence filled the kitchen while Sakura stood there, unable to speak or even fathom what she was hearing. With a scoff, she held her hands up and shook her head. “I don’t know. Maybe you want to travel or start a business or do what makes you happy--”

“Sakura,” he said her name so suddenly that she jumped, her mouth clamping shut. “I’m dead. My choices are kind of limited. Besides, keeping you safe from those who would do you harm _is_ what makes me happy.”

She knew he meant ‘you’ as a collective for all the mortals, but she couldn’t help the way her heart skipped a couple of beats at his words. “Well, do you ever get any kind of recognition or thanks for what you do?”

“That’s not exactly how the Council operates. I’m not a good Hunter because I’ll be rewarded. I do it because that’s what I’m supposed to do.” His tone suggested that he’d rather not talk much more about it and Sakura nodded. It just seemed bizarre to her that they would expect Kakashi to do so many dangerous things for them and not care enough to thank him for it.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped toward the island and set the notepad down on the granite. “Well, _I_ appreciate you. If that matters.” She flipped to the next list and pursed her lips, needing to know something in particular before they moved onto something else. “You mentioned before that you wouldn’t have proper authorization to turn me. What did you mean?”

He took a deep breath and averted his gaze, focusing on something to her right and then above her. He was looking anywhere but at her face, avoiding her eyes. Now, the silence was filled with tension so thick it made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. Whatever was keeping him from telling her, she wasn’t sure she wanted to know. Already, the nauseous, sinking feeling was making its way into her stomach. “Kakashi,” she managed to say, making his attention snap back to her.

Behind his mask, his jaw clenched. “Hunter’s aren’t allowed to turn anyone. We dispose of the ones who have been infected by feral vampires or who have been infected without authorization.”

She thought back to the visit he had paid her during her hospital stay. She already knew he had been there to kill her after he had admitted to as much after their cemetery visit. But, that night he had also given her a choice. She could either accept her fate as a vampire or die, and now…it seemed as if the Council was taking the choice out of it. Frowning, she looked down at her stupid lists and wished she could rip them up.

“Why did you give me a choice?” She asked, meeting his gaze once again. “That night you asked me to meet you. You said I had a choice.”

Kakashi stood from the chair and turned his back to her, crossing into the living room. His heavy sigh could be heard on the other side of the apartment and it did nothing but make the queasy feeling in her stomach amplify. Sakura followed behind him and grabbed his arm, attempting to turn him to face her. It was a bit harder than she expected. Another reminder that he was infinitely stronger than she was. Pursing her lips, she shoved his shoulder. “Answer me,” she growled.

He whirled around to face her, his eyes sad and filled with so many things she could never know. “I made a petition to the Council for your turning. I told them that the disease wasn’t advancing in you like usual, that you were different. I thought if I could just get them to meet you, they’d accept your turning. I was wrong.”

“But, Tsunade—”

“She was the only one interested. It takes more than one vote from a Councilmember to get permission to turn someone.” Kakashi advanced toward her and out of instinct, Sakura found herself taking a few steps back. He took her by the shoulders and met her eyes, holding her stare. “They voted ‘no’, but I don’t care. I’m not going to let you die or turn into one of those things.”

“What will they do to you?” She couldn’t find the strength to speak louder than a whisper. Through the material of her T-shirt, she could feel how cold his hands were gripping her by the shoulders. She shivered.

With a sigh, Kakashi released her and pushed his fingers through his hair, letting out a short, crazed laugh. “I’m not exactly sure. It’s never happened before. I’m kind of hoping that if I can find whoever is creating ferals and turning people without authorization, the Council will ignore this little indiscretion.”

“I can’t ask you to risk your life for mine. If you turned me and they killed you—”

“They won’t kill me,” he reassured her. “Tsunade is on my side and though she can’t sway enough of them for _you_ , she won’t let them do anything to her best Hunter.”

Nodding, Sakura glanced back at the yellow pad of paper still lying forgotten on the island. The lists she had made last night no longer applied, but that didn’t mean she was going to give up. She would reevaluate the situation and start again, but this time, it wouldn’t be all about her. She turned back to Kakashi and peered up at him, wanting nothing more than to reach out and take his hand, to comfort him like he had tried to do for her last night. Though she knew she shouldn’t, she ignored the voice in the back of her head reminding her it would be a _bad_ idea and lifted her hand to meet his. He tensed from the contact but didn’t pull away from her.

“We’ll find who’s doing this. We’ll stop the attacks and we’ll show the Council that I’m worthy to save.”

He didn’t say anything in response, didn’t have to. She could see in his eyes that he was surprised by her words but appreciative of them as well. It had been a long time, though how long she wasn’t sure, since he had been shown any kind of human contact or emotion and Sakura didn’t expect him to return it. He wasn’t human, after all.

 

* * *

 

Another night shift, another marathon of trips to the coffee pot to help her through her work. Sakura sat at her computer, logging in samples taken from a couple of deceased patients. The tightness of her ponytail, combined with the serious eye fatigue she was getting from the bright screen, was starting to give her a major headache. It was nearing midnight and was usually around the time she liked to have a bite to eat and a stretch.

She pinched her eyes shut and rubbed at them with her fingers until the back of her eyelids were a kaleidoscope of colors and lights. Blinking them away, she sat back in her chair and drummed her fingers across the desk, her thoughts drifting back to the conversation she and Kakashi had earlier that day.

It was a lot of information that she was still struggling to process through. Her work managed to distract her nicely for the past several hours, but it wasn’t long before a few bits and pieces started to filter back into her mind. She thought of the way Kakashi had looked at her, standing in his living room as she held his hand. He had been caught off guard by her sincerity.

If their situation wasn’t so fucked up, she’d find it absolutely adorable how uncomfortable he seemed by any kind of close contact. Even when he was the one to initiate it, like his awkward, one armed hug on his couch. His entire body have been stiff against her, his muscles full of tension, ready to make a quick getaway in case things went south. She had been too distracted by the expectation of his kiss that she hadn’t been able to assure him that she was basically helpless against him. He had no reason to be so guarded with her.

The guy had serious intimacy issues, which should have made alarms go off in her mind. _Remember what happened with the last guy who was this closed off_ , her inner voice chimed in. Sakura rolled her eyes and pushed off the chair, not even letting herself compare Kakashi to Sasuke. Kakashi had years and years, possibly centuries, of no contact with humans to blame for his intimacy issues. Sasuke was just a dickhead.

Sakura grabbed her badge and wallet, pocketing both of them in her lab coat, before heading toward the elevator. Another night of vending machine sandwiches and stale coffee. She was looking forward to her lunch with Ino just for the hot meal. Canned tomato soup didn’t count in her book. She wanted dumplings and steamed rice and maybe an ice cream cone for dessert.

Just the thought was making her stomach growl in protest. It didn’t want another belly full of tuna and cheese on wheat bread. But, that was exactly what it would get.

For some reason, when the elevator doors opened to the ground floor, Sakura stepped out and frowned. Around the corner to the right, past the cafeteria, was the nurse’s lounge where the vending machines were calling her name. But, she turned to the left instead. An unseen force was pushing her forward.

The circular admission desk sat in front of the automatic doors that had been locked for the past three hours and the waiting room on the other side was relatively empty. Only one man, who looked to be homeless, laid across the chairs, using a stack of magazines as a pillow. But, it wasn’t this area that was attracting Sakura.

Directly across the hall was the Emergency Department. On a slow night, there was always a bustle of people going in and out, coming in through the ambulance entrance and filling out paperwork. Tonight was no different.

Sakura pushed through the double doors and glanced around the waiting room. There was no one in particular that seemed to stand out to her. An elderly woman sniffed into a handkerchief and a mother rocked a fussy baby in her arms a few seats away. Immediately to Sakura’s left were the windows and one slid open, startling her. The nurse on the other side called out someone’s name and a man with a limp hobbled up to the window.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, or even strange in the slightest. But, there was something that made Sakura’s heart pound and her stomach tighten.

Through the double doors leading back to the examination rooms, one of the nurses came out, her gloved hands covered in blood. “Call up to Dr. Saito, please. We’ve got another bite victim and she’s insisting we get her out of here ASAP.”

The words _bite victim_ echoed in Sakura’s head and she widened her eyes. At least she knew what the sick feeling in her stomach was coming from, though _why_ it had affected her like this, she didn’t know. She snatched her badge out of her pocket and swiped it through the lock beside the doors. They opened slowly and she slipped through in time to see the nurse with bloody gloves turning the corner to the left.

Sakura followed her and paused at the corner, watching the nurse pull a curtain shut around one of the beds. Even from several yards away, she could hear the victim complaining about how long this was taking. “I’ve got to pick up my daughter from the baby sitter. I don’t want to have to pay for an extra hour. I’m not made of money, you know.” She sounded young, a bit snobbish by her complaints, and Sakura bit her lip.

Maybe she was jumping to conclusions. For all she knew, it could have been a dog bite or even a subway rat. They had been known to attack passengers. But, that sinking feeling in her gut told her to stop being ridiculous. She wouldn’t be feeling this way if it were _just_ a dog bite.

The nurse reassured the woman that Dr. Saito would be down as soon as he was available and to rest while she waited. Sakura turned and examined a box of gloves while the nurse shed the soiled ones she was wearing and disposed of them in a biohazard container. Once the curtain had been pulled around the woman’s bed and Sakura was sure she was alone, she snatched a pair of gloves from the box and moved in her direction.

Her heart was pounding hard against her chest and she wondered if Kakashi was trying to figure out what could be making her feel like this. He would be calling soon, no doubt. Sakura slipped the gloves on and pulled the curtain open, staring at the victim in surprise.

The woman was about thirty, dark hair neatly pinned in a bun on the back of her head. She was wearing a business suit and her briefcase was sitting on the corner of the bed. The left arm of her suit was ripped open and she held a bandage to the wound, blood staring to seep through already. Her dark eyes narrowed on Sakura and her thin lips pursed. “Are you Dr. Saito?”

“Oh, no, he’s busy at the moment. I thought I would take a look at your wound while you wait.” She moved to the left side of the bed and peeled back the edge of the bandage. The puncture wounds looked exactly like the ones she had received on her own arm and Sakura had trouble swallowing back the vile that bubbled into her throat. She had been bitten twice by the looks of it. The fangs had only grazed her skin the first time but had taken a chunk out an inch below. “And you said a human did this?”

“Some deranged lunatic. I was leaving work and he literally came out of nowhere. I had to beat him with my briefcase and luckily my cab was waiting for me. I guess the driver scared him off.” She shrugged, watching Sakura work.

“You’re lucky it wasn’t worse than this.” The lie tasted awful on Sakura’s tongue and she wished she could tell the woman the truth. “Did you call the police?”

“The hospital did when I arrived,” the woman said with an exhale. “I’m currently waiting on Dr. Saito and a couple of detectives that want to question me.”

 _Detectives_ …What were the odds that their names would be Nara and Uchiha. If they came in and found Sakura engaging with another bite victim, they’d slap her back on that suspect list in a heartbeat. Swallowing, she covered the woman’s wound back up with a fresh bandage and wiped the sweat from her forehead with the sleeve of her jacket. “I’ll be…I’ll try to find Dr. Saito.” She pushed her way out of the curtain, her heart beat pounding so hard in her ears she couldn’t hear the woman calling after her.

Sakura pulled the gloves off her hands and shoved them into a biohazard bin before hurrying down to the Emergency Department bathrooms. Thankfully, no one was inside, and she fumbled for the phone in her pants pocket. There was already a text from Kakashi, asking if she was alright.

Wasting no time with a text, Sakura pressed his name in her contact list and held the phone to her ear. Kakashi answered on the second ring. “Sakura,” he breathed. “What’s wrong?”

“How fast can you get to the hospital?”

* * *

 

AN: First of all, two updates in two days? Rather proud of myself. Second, this will be the end of the backstory/explanations for the next several chapters as the action really starts up. Thanks to everyone who has followed this story! It's not as smutty as my others, and I know people are waiting for the sexual tension...and for those of you who are wondering let me tell you that A) this is gonna be a  _slooooow_ burn. Think TCBU....but worse. B) That sexual tension is going to be coming up in the next few chapters because I'll be focusing more on Sakura and Kakashi's developing relationship and how they react to...well, to some things that will be going down. Again, thank you so much for reading and commenting and giving me kudos. I wish I could reply to everyone but, I'm really scatter brained and I forget to sometimes.  <3 <3 <3 (Oh and as always, I forget to edit so excuse any spelling errors please!)

~Alien

 


	18. Monsters And Men

 

* * *

 

 

 

* * *

 

As soon as Sakura heard the telltale sounds of Kakashi’s motorcycle, she was rushing out of the automatic doors of the Emergency Department and into the parking lot. He pulled up onto the curb, right near the main entrance to the hospital, making her frown. Even though it was after hours and the doors were locked, Sakura wasn’t so sure it was the best place to park. The security guards making their rounds have been known to tow people for the most minor offenses.

She was breathless as she hurried up to him, her eyes sweeping the parking lot for any police cars or surly detectives heading their way. Thankfully, the only people outside besides her and Kakashi were the usual smokers and a couple of ambulance drivers making inspections on the vehicle.

He slipped off his helmet and shook the hair from his eyes as he turned to look her way. If she hadn’t been too nervous about the next several minutes, her knees might have buckled. There was no time to swoon over him right now, though. He reached out and took her elbow, pulling her just a step closer to him as he searched her eyes. “Are you alright? You didn’t tell me much on the phone.”

“No, I’m fine,” she said, waving him off. “It’s someone else. There’s been another attack.” Sakura took hold of the sleeve of his leather jacket and pulled him into the automatic doors. If the people in the waiting room looked at them as they rushed through, she didn’t know.

She swiped her badge at the door and they swung open slowly. A car accident victim was being worked on immediately to their left, though it wasn’t anything too serious. The guy was making a much bigger deal about his minor elbow injury than children do when they receive their flu shots. Turning to the left, Sakura lead Kakashi to the curtain hiding the woman.

Thankfully, Dr. Saito was still taking his time with whatever he was occupied with and the bite victim was still alone. She looked up with a sharp sigh as Sakura pulled the curtain back and stepped inside, Kakashi following directly behind her. The woman opened her mouth to complain, but her lips snapped shut at the sight of the strange, handsome man clad in his black leather jacket and black, ripped jeans. Sakura watched her eyes skate across his face and hair. One of her slender eyebrows arched and the frown she had on her face quickly shifted into a small smile. “Oh, hello. Are you a doctor?” Sakura resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the saccharine tone the woman adopted for him.

“No,” Sakura answered. “This is…” She hesitated, glancing quickly up at Kakashi. Should she even use his real name? For some reason, she decided against it. “Detective Yamanaka. He needs to ask you a few questions.”

Kakashi’s look of slight bewilderment would have been quite humorous in any other situation, but right now, it only made Sakura shrug helplessly. What else was she supposed to say? This woman would have laughed in their faces if she knew what he really was…either that or scream for security. Sakura stepped aside and nodded her head toward the bed.

With a quick clearing of his throat, he turned his attention to the other woman in the small, curtained room. “Can you tell me where you were when you were attacked?”

“I was just outside my office building, the Hyuga Towers. It’s right downtown.”

Kakashi nodded and moved closer to the woman, peering at the wound on her left arm. “I’m familiar with the building. Mostly law offices, correct?” He peeled back the corner of the bandage, sharing a look with Sakura.

“Yes, I’m a lawyer,” the woman beamed with pride.

“And the attacker? Do you remember any details about him?”

Sakura peeked out of the edge of the curtain, making sure the hallway was clear of any real detectives coming to question the victim. The last thing they needed was Sasuke to catch the both of them together. She didn’t know what the consequences of that would be, but from the way Kakashi speaks, he’s not exactly on friendly terms with Sasuke Uchiha. And seeing as how her situation with the guy isn’t exactly sunshine and rainbows either, it was best if they stayed as far away from him as they could. After glancing around, the only people in the hallway were the usual nurses and hospital personnel and she ducked back into the space.

“Well, he smelled as if he hadn’t bathed in several weeks and his breath smelled like he had been eating rotting meat.” As she paused for a breath, Sakura and Kakashi glanced at one another. “He was wearing a jumpsuit, like a janitor or mechanic. I think it was gray, but it could have been blue.”

Jumpsuit. Sakura quickly stored the detail away in her memory, wishing the woman would hurry the hell up. There was no telling how long they had to get all of the information she could tell them and she was too busy batting her eyelashes at Kakashi to focus. Sakura wanted to grab her by the shoulders and shake the information out of her, but she refrained.

“Any kind of facial features or scars that would make him easily recognizable?” Kakashi gently secured the tape to the woman’s skin and took a step back from her.

“It was dark,” she said with a shrug. “I was mostly trying to just get him off of me. Oh, actually, there is something.”

Out in the hallway, Sakura’s skin prickled and a wave of nausea hit her like a crashing wave so quickly, she had to put a hand out on the bed to steady herself. Immediately, Kakashi noticed but the woman did not.

“As I was hitting the bastard with my brief case—”

Sakura peered around the edge of the curtain, her heart leaping into the back of her throat and pressing tightly against her gag reflex. Not twenty feet away, Detectives Nara and Uchiha stood speaking to one of the nurses.

 _Fuck!_ They had to go, now!

Sakura grabbed Kakashi’s arm and tugged him toward the curtain, but he refused to budge while the woman droned on and on. There was no going out the way they came. The only way they could leave without being seen was to move through the spaces between the curtains, where the rest of the hospital beds were.

“—The taxi driver knocked this dickhead on his back and I saw that he had a weird tattoo on his neck. It was an upside-down triangle with something around it. I didn’t get a good look at it, really—”

“Did it have a circle around it? An upside-down triangle in a circle?” Kakashi urged the woman, his eyes frantically searching hers. Suspicion slowly narrowed her eyes and she glanced from Kakashi to Sakura and back again. All flirtatious smiles and glances ceased and she sat up, pointing her finger at them.  

“What is this? Are you even a real cop?”

“ _Kakashi,_ ” Sakura pulled on his arm again and this time, he stumbled away from the woman’s bed. “We have to go, _now_.” She pushed through the side curtain and ducked into the next patient’s space, pulling Kakashi along behind her. There was no one in the next bed and Sakura hurried around it, throwing the next curtain to the side.

Behind them, the real detectives made their way to the woman and were introducing themselves. “Wait, then who was the other detective with Doctor Pinky?”

 _Pinky_? Who the hell did she think she was?

Sakura wanted to yell out ‘ _Cow!_ ’ but managed to keep herself quiet as Kakashi wrapped his arms around her and held her still, two beds down from the woman’s. With her back to his chest, she could feel every inch of his body pressing against her. He leaned down, the fabric of his mask brushing across the shell of her ear. “Shh,” he whispered.

“Doctor Pinky?” She could hear Detective Nara ask in that familiar, boredom with a hint of exasperation tone to his voice. His partner remained silent.

“Yeah! The girl with the pink hair. She had a lab coat on and she was with someone who claimed to be a detective. Look, I’ve got to pick up my daughter. I don’t have time for this bullshit—”

Her voice was cut off by the sharp, metallic sound of the curtain rings sliding across the rods overhead. Wasting no time, Kakashi moved her into the next bed space, which unfortunately had a small family gathered around the elderly patient in the bed. “Hey!” One of the family members called out, jumping to their feet though Kakashi was already pushing his way around them. Sakura cursed as her foot tangled in a woman’s purse, kicking it over and spilling an assortment of peppermints, loose change, and paper out across the floor.

Behind them, the curtains were flinging open faster than Sakura expected them to, the hooks scraping across the rods. The sound was like nails on a chalkboard and with each step they took, Sakura could feel Sasuke gaining on them. There were two more beds between them and the door to the stairs, but she wasn’t sure they could make it.

By the time Sasuke had made his way to the crowded bed space with the family, Sakura and Kakashi broke free from the tangle of curtains and she could see the door to the stairwell at the end of the hall. It was so close and yet felt too far. He would be right behind them the whole way, chasing them up to where? The roof? They’d be trapped up there.

Panic began to bubble just beneath the surface of her skin and her pulse raced. From her pocket, Kakashi snatched a white card, making her blink in confusion. She watched him swipe it through the door lock and she frowned. With no time to realize what he was doing, Kakashi scooped her up and twirled her inside the darkened room he had unlocked, careful to shut the door as quietly as possible.

Oh. Her badge. Of course.

The overwhelming smell of bleach and industrial strength disinfectant hit her nose and she couldn’t help gagging. A cold hand caught her around the mouth and Kakashi held her against his chest once more. Out in the hall, the last curtain was shoved aside, and the sound of heavy footfalls passed by the door.

Sakura held onto Kakashi’s wrist with both hands, her eyes blinking away the darkness surrounding them. The shelves lining the walls of the supply closet came into view around her and she looked down to the bar of light seeping in underneath the door. A shadow passed by and Sakura pressed herself back against Kakashi’s chest, holding her breath and praying to any deity listening that they wouldn’t be found.

“Did you see them?” She recognized Detective Nara’s voice.

“No,” Sasuke growled, his shadow moving away from the door to the closet. “I’ll check downstairs, you take the stairwell.”

To the right, they could hear the door to the stairs being shoved open but Kakashi didn’t let go of her just yet. His breaths made the hair along her cheek move back and forth, tickling her skin and making her eyes close. God, he was so close to her and despite how cold he was to the touch, she had never felt hotter. Every inch of her skin was prickling with the slow heat rising through her and she gently pulled his hand away from her mouth. His thumb caught her bottom lip, tugging it as he dropped his hand.

“We have to leave,” He whispered right against her ear. “We can’t stay in the hospital.”

She knew he was right. They were sitting ducks in this supply closet, but _god_ , what she wouldn’t give for just five more minutes in the darkness. Hopefully, he would assume her speeding pulse and breathlessness was because of the chase. He’d think she was absolutely ridiculous to be turned on in a time like this. Hell, even _she_ thought she was being ridiculous.

Blinking through her panic and arousal, she moved away and looked back at him. “I can’t just leave in the middle of my shift.”

“I don’t think you have a choice, Sakura. You can always explain later.”

She shook her head. “I haven’t even logged out of the computer or locked the door to the lab. If anyone wandered down there and messed with something, I’d be fired.”

“You heard Uchiha. He’s going downstairs to look for you and the other one will be back any minute after checking the stairwell. We have to leave, _now_.” Kakashi reached for the door handle but Sakura put her hand over his, stopping him from wrenching the door open. Tension spiked between them and suddenly, the closet seemed to press tighter around them.

Sakura licked her lips, her mind already made up. “Give me ten minutes and then meet me around back.” Before she could turn to slip out the door, his fingers found her elbow and pulled her back.

“I’m not letting you go alone.”

“It’ll be better for us both if they don’t catch us together. Just hurry outside and come around back in ten minutes.” She twisted the handle in her hand and opened the closet door just a crack, peering out into the hallway. It was completely empty, and she gave Kakashi a nod.

They slipped out one after the other and Sakura turned to the stairwell. A hand grabbed her by the elbow and whirled her back around. She was vaguely aware of how vulnerable they were, out in the open like this, but as Kakashi reached up to her face, everything melted away. The back of his knuckles grazed her jaw, his eyes searching hers. “Be careful. Your ten minutes start now.”

He backed away from her, their eyes lingering for just a few seconds more, before they turned and hurried in opposite directions. Sakura cautiously opened the door to the stairwell and peered over the railing to where the stairs descended into the basement. There was no sign of Detective Nara to be seen and she breathed a sigh.

She took the steps two at a time, putting her hands out to catch herself against the door at the bottom. It opened up to the long, narrow hallway leading to her lab and after a quick peek through the rectangular window, she sucked in a breath and held it. Unless Sasuke was in her lab, waiting for her, the hallway was clear. She pushed through the door and held it as it closed to prevent the loud slam.

As she took two steps toward her lab, the motor in the elevator to her left began to whir and she jumped nearly a foot in the air, her hand slapping against her chest. The number 1 at the top of the elevator doors lit up and she let out the breath that was beginning to make her chest ache. It seems she had only _just_ missed running right into Detective Uchiha. The thought of finding him in the narrow hallway, both of them alone, made her shudder and she wished she had let Kakashi come with her.

Squaring her shoulders, she rushed to her lab and peeked through the glass just in case. She could see all the way back into her office and hoped he wasn’t crouching behind the door to catch her in the act. Sakura pushed her way inside, locked the door behind her and hurried to the office, sliding into her chair.

The ancient fan in the computer came to life as she smashed the space bar several times to wake the screen up. With noises of protest, the computer finally came back on and she saved her work, bouncing her foot impatiently. She tried to recall how many minutes had passed by since she had left Kakashi upstairs. Had he even made it outside?

 _Don’t be stupid,_ she told herself. _He was a vampire. There was no way two mortal men could hold him against his will._

He would be alright.

The computer chimed, signaling that her work had been saved and she closed out of the programs. As the old computer ran through the tasks of shutting itself down, she spun to Shizune’s desk and scribbled a quick, vague note with an apology for not finishing her tasks. It was a shitty thing to do and Sakura hated that she couldn’t give her a valid reason why she left halfway through her shift. The fact that Shizune would understand with no questions ask made Sakura feel so much worse about it. She didn’t deserve someone as good as Shizune.

The screen went black and Sakura snatched her purse from the filing cabinet beneath her desk before jumping to her feet. Whirling on her heel, she slammed face first into someone’s chest and the scream she let out was so loud, it pained her throat. A pair of cold hands grabbed her around the arms and pulled her back to steady her. “Sakura, it’s me.”

“Fucking _hell_ , Kakashi!” She stumbled back, her hand clutching her chest as she struggled to breathe. “You _cannot_ keep doing that to me.”

“I’m sorry,” he said, a slight chuckle surrounding his words. Yeah, right. He wasn’t sorry. Sakura wondered if he _liked_ scaring her like this. “Here, I forgot to give you your card back.” He held her badge out between his first two fingers and she snatched it from him, scowling up at him.

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” she grumbled, shoving her badge down into the pocket of her scrubs. The tops of her ears and cheeks glowed bright pink as she realized she had said those words out loud and she tried to brush it off like it was a joke. Though, it was hard not to notice her face lighting up the dim room, Sakura kept her head ducked and hoped her hair covered the blush. “Let me just lock the office and lab door.”

Once both had been secured behind them, Sakura lead Kakashi to the backdoor where he had come from and the sight of his motorcycle made her stomach roll. Ugh, she had forgotten all about it. It wasn’t like she didn’t trust him to keep her safe. She just really hated riding on it. He seemed to notice her hesitation and slipped his only helmet over her head, smiling behind his mask. “I know you hate it. I’ll bring the car to all of our shenanigans from now on.”

“Shenanigans? Just how old are you?” Sakura swung her leg over the bike and leaned forward to wrap her arms around his waist.

With a chuckle, Kakashi brought the engine to life and revved it twice, the noise almost deafening her. “Don’t worry about it,” was all he said before they lurched forward, speeding out of the parking lot and onto the street behind the hospital.

No matter how fast they sped around curves and around cars, Sakura refused to close her eyes. She at least wanted to know if they were speeding headfirst into a bus or the side of a building. Kakashi kept them alive, thankfully, and before the motion sickness really set in, he was turning them onto the street that Sakura was getting used to seeing every night.

The entire building was dark and though she expected him to pull into the garage, he parked the motorcycle by the curb outside. He sat back as she stepped off the thing, stumbling only slightly this time. Sakura frowned when he made no move to follow her. “Go upstairs,” he said with a quiet voice. “There’s some things I need to take care of.”

She knew instantly what he meant. That woman in the hospital, the one with no idea what was about to happen to her…he had to kill her. Sakura shook her head and took hold of his arm with both of her hands. “You can’t kill her. She has a daughter.”

“Sakura, the sooner I do it, the better it is for everyone.”

“You’re a monster! She has a daughter!”

His eyes met hers, the black instantly giving way to the crimson swirls. Sakura dropped her hands from his arm and stepped away, unable to keep her chin from quivering. “If I let her go back to her daughter, and she turns, what then? An innocent child will die at the hands of her mother. Do you think she would want that?”

Tears prickled hot at the corner of Sakura’s eyes and she shook her head, keeping her eyes fixed on the building across from them. She couldn’t look at him at that moment. Everything she had went through in medical school, all the pain and stress and sleepless nights, was so Sakura could help save people’s lives. And now, with one phone call, she had doomed a woman to death and there was nothing she could do about it. A thick lump pressed against her throat, preventing her from speaking. She wasn’t sure she even knew what to say anyway.

Kakashi fished a key out of his jacket pocket and held it out to her. “This is yours.” She reached for the key, careful not to let her fingers touch his. With a sniff, she turned on her heel and made her way to the front door of the garage. He was already speeding away by the time she managed to slam it behind her.

In the dark, she let the tears flow free.

 

* * *

 

Somewhere between four and five o’clock in the morning, Sakura’s dreams had woken her up with a start. She sat up on the couch, disoriented and confused. She wasn’t sure when she had fallen asleep, but knew it was after showering. Her hair was still damp and stuck to her neck and chin. She combed her fingers through it and pulled it over one shoulder.

Rubbing her eyes, she pushed herself to her feet and looked around the apartment. The light above the stove was still on as she had left it, and it didn’t seem like anyone had come in after her. Had Kakashi been away this whole time? Was five hours not long enough to stake someone?

Sakura looked to the bedroom door and frowned. She could have sworn she shut the door when she came out of the shower, deciding to wait on the couch for him to return. Hurrying across the apartment, she poked her head into the bedroom and inhaled a deep breath. She could smell the shampoo she had used hours ago but also the scent of his soap lingered in the air. He had come home and bathed, at least. There was still a bit of steam clinging to the ceiling of the bathroom.

So, where the hell was he now?

“Kakashi?”

Silence greeted her and she felt her frown deepen. It was almost sunup. He would have been crazy to go back out so early in the morning. By now, the gnawing feeling in her gut had began to grow and she spun around to face the opposite side of the space. She stared at the door leading down to the garage and took her bottom lip between her teeth.

If one of his vehicles was gone, she didn’t know what she would do. For all she knew, he could be lying dead in a gutter somewhere or worse…a pile of ashes blowing in the wind. She’d have no way of ever knowing what happened to him. The thought instantly made new tears spring to her eyes and she rushed across the apartment, flinging the garage door open. A light on downstairs made the breath hitch in her throat and she swiped at the tears with the back of her hand.

The sound of music softly playing from a radio in the garage and what she guessed were tools clanging reached her ears. Sakura slowly made her way down the iron stairs, her socks barely making a sound on them. As she reached the bottom step, she hesitated, keeping her hands on the railing.

Across the garage, Kakashi sat in front of one of his motorcycles, changing the tire. A streak of grease was all he wore on his upper body. With no shirt, wearing just a mask and the same pair of destroyed, black jeans he had been wearing before, he looked so good it was almost physically painful to look at him. She could tell he noticed her standing there by the way he sighed and refused to even glance her way.

Still chewing her lower lip, Sakura stepped off the stairs and moved further into the garage. She was suddenly aware that she was dressed in the tiny pair of shorts and an oversized T-shirt and wished she had thought to slip on a pair of pants at least. As she moved into the space behind the cars, Kakashi dropped one of the tools into the bag at his feet and sighed, hanging his head.

“I don’t enjoy killing people, you know?”

“I know.” Her voice was barely even a whisper.

“Especially when they did nothing to deserve this. But, if I had let her live and she turned, she would endanger more and more lives. I killed one to save many.”

Sakura could tell this was something he had said more than once, something he told himself to justify what he did. It made her heart squeeze tight in her chest and she moved closer, kneeling on the cold concrete beside him. When he turned to look at her, his eyes searched her own and she could see the guilt eating him alive. She felt her throat clench tight around the lump forcing its way up from her stomach.

“Do you really think I’m a monster?” His question stunned her, but she managed to swallow back the surprise with a shake of her head.

“No. You’re not a monster. You’ve done everything to protect me and help me.”

He stood from the chair and grabbed his tool box from the floor, tossing it onto the shelf with a clang that made Sakura wince. She didn’t move, watching him as he put both hands on his work table pushed along the edge of the wall. For several minutes, he stood still and she stared at the way his back and shoulders moved with every breath he took.

“I intended to kill you the same way I killed that woman tonight. It’s the same way I’ve killed those who have been bitten a hundred times before you.” Kakashi turned to face her again, his eyes immediately finding her and holding her gaze. “Even after I knew you were different and I informed the Council about you, they told me your survival was too big of a risk factor for us and recommended I kill you.”

His words sent shivers across her body and she hugged her arms around herself. She shook her head, turning her watery gaze to the floor between them. “Why didn’t you?” Her question was barely heard over the music still playing, though the volume was low.

“I knew if they met you, they’d change their opinion.”

He was avoiding the question. That may have been a part of his decision not to kill her, but it wasn’t the only one. Besides, the Council hadn’t changed their opinion of her yet. They just wanted to keep her alive to study her. It didn’t matter to them if she turned feral or not, but it obviously mattered to Kakashi. And for someone who was such a stickler for the rules to go against the Council all of a sudden, it was evident that there was something he wasn’t telling her. Sakura pursed her lips and stood to her feet, crossing her arms over her chest.

She took a step closer, his eyebrow raising as she moved. The muscles along his arms tensed and she noticed him retreating toward the table behind him. He was intimidated, nervous and tense. It wasn’t the first time she had ever seen him like this around her. Sakura had brushed it off on the fact that he hadn’t been around humans in a long time, but he had acted fine around the woman in the hospital. He hadn’t been nervous or uncomfortable as he examined her wound or talked to her. In fact, the few times Sakura had seen him around humans, he acted completely _normal_ …well, except for the mask and being all dark and mysterious. No. He didn’t act like this around humans, at all.

He acted like this around _her._

She couldn’t even begin to describe what she was feeling inside her at the moment. Relief that he wasn’t completely disgusted with her washed over her and she couldn’t help the smile that stretched across her lips. _Oh, my god,_ she thought to herself as he stared up at him. _He likes me._

Warmth touched her cheeks and she ducked her head, darting her tongue out to wet her lips. She wanted to laugh but didn’t want to embarrass him. Besides, he was still feeling an over-whelming since of guilt and she still needed to apologize for calling him a monster. “Kakashi, you’re not a monster. You saved my life,” she paused to purse her lips in thought. “Three times, now? Four, if you count not killing me when you were ordered to. If I thought you were a monster, do you really think I’d still be here?”

He didn’t answer her, and she nodded to the stairs. “Come upstairs. You can make me another bowl of soup.”

“Are you hungry?”

“No,” Sakura admitted. “But, you said eating a decent meal would be a way to repay you.”

Kakashi scoffed and rolled his eyes. He dusted his hands off on the side of his jeans and reached to turn the small, silver radio off. The silence that followed made Sakura bite her lower lip and she watched him move about, clearing up the various tools and mess he had made. Of all the shit she had been through the past few months, she knew she didn’t have many reasons to smile.

But, there was nothing that would wipe the grin off her face at that moment. As he reached over to turn off the row of bright, fluorescent lights above them, he looked back at her from over his shoulder. “I knew you were helpless, but you can’t make your own food now?”

She reached out and playfully smacked his bare shoulder with the back of her hand. “Maybe I just like seeing you do domesticated things. It’s a nice change from this Bruce Wayne, vigilante of the night vibe you’ve got going on.” Plus, watching him cook for her while being shirtless would be enough fuel for her fantasies for at least a week.

“Who is this Bruce Wayne you keep mentioning?” He asked as they made their way to the stairs. Sakura laughed softly to herself, her eyes falling to his backside as he moved up the steps. She enjoyed the view with a smirk twisting the corner of her lips.

“Don’t worry about it.”

* * *

 

AN- Well, now that Sakura knows that Kakashi  _likes_ her, I wonder what she'll do...I sure hope nothing gets in the way of them getting closer to one another ;)

 


	19. Burn

* * *

 

.

.

.

* * *

 

 

 

After another bowl of soup, this time a nice, canned cream stew prepared by chef Kakashi, Sakura had managed to get another couple hours of sleep. Though she could have probably slept until her next shift at the hospital, Sakura woke up in a relatively good mood. Maybe it was the fact that she would be meeting her best friend for lunch and drinks at noon…but, it was probably the fact that last night, she had come to the realization that Kakashi _liked_ her.

To what extent, she didn’t know. But, it was enough to make him nervous around her. And if he was nervous around her, then it couldn’t have been just because she was human and he was a vampire. He had feelings for her.

She just wished she knew what kind, and how strong those feelings were.

Until she could figure that out, she knew she had to play it cool. The guy was way out of his game. The last thing she wanted to do was scare him off from her entirely. Who knows how many years, possibly decades, since he had been on a date. Judging from the way he speaks about himself, it seems like being a Hunter takes up the majority of his time.

But, despite her decision to play it cool, there was no harm in showing him just what he could have if he was willing to make a move. She had dressed in a pair of jeans that he had brought her in the big, black duffel bag from her apartment and a dark red, off the shoulder shirt that cinched across the chest and flowed down to her thighs.

The top was something she had bought, had buyer’s remorse over but couldn’t return it to the store so she had shoved it into the back of her drawer and forgot about it. Until Kakashi scooped everything out of the first two drawers, threw it in the bag and now it was her only option besides T-shirts and comfy tanks. It was the perfect contrast between her pale shoulders and the blood red material and she was thankful that she had dumped it in her drawer several months ago. To finish the look, she pulled her hair into a neat bun on the back of her head, letting a few pink tendrils hang around her face, showing off her neck.

Sakura applied the only makeup she had with her, a bit of gloss, to her lips in the mirror of Kakashi’s bedroom, glancing out of the corner of her eye toward the door. She had heard him in the kitchen earlier, rummaging around in the refrigerator drawers for his packets of blood. If he was hungry, she’d be more than willing to offer up her neck to him.

The thought made her roll her eyes, though the corner of her lips lifted. With one final look at her appearance, she grabbed her wallet and the key he had given her the night before. She slipped it into the front pocket of her jeans and made her way into the living area of the apartment. He was still in the kitchen, cleaning up the dishes he had dirtied up cooking her soup the night before.

Sakura moved up to the island and bit the inside of her lip, watching him be domesticated. His back was turned to her, but with only a tank top on, she could see all of the muscles rippling across his shoulders. God, how could he look so _fit_? Weren’t vampires supposed to be these frail looking creatures? She had never expected him to be so…toned.

 _Easy, girl,_ She took a deep breath, calming her desires. _He can feel you getting so worked up, remember?_

Kakashi glanced over his shoulder, not giving her much of a look before he returned to his dishes. As he set her bowl in the drying rack, he turned the water off. “Last night, I went looking for the feral who attacked that woman.”

“Oh?” He hadn’t mentioned that last night, but then again, after their conversation in the garage, the tone had been so light, Sakura hadn’t wanted to bring anything up that would dampen their spirits. She stood up straight and made sure her top was sitting exactly how it should on her body.

“I tracked him to an apartment building by the—” His words were silenced as he turned around to face her, his eyes falling from her face to the neckline of her top. She couldn’t help the little jolt of heat that cascaded through her body. Kakashi’s eyes snapped back to her, his eyebrows raising. It took all of her strength not to smile at him.

Instead, she forced herself to appear concerned and interested in where he had tracked the feral vampire. However, it was hard not to notice Kakashi’s jaw clenching behind his mask as he forced himself to do the same. “I tracked him to an apartment building near the old hot springs. He must have been getting weak and took shelter in one of the abandoned apartments.”

“Why would he be getting weak?”

“Young ferals need to feed more often than vampires like me. After his victim managed to fight him off, he could have been too weak from hunger to find someone else.” Kakashi turned back to the counter behind him and wiped a towel over the surface. “Are you going somewhere?” He asked, immediately clearing his throat.

“Oh, yeah. I’m having lunch with my friend, Ino. You actually met her at my apartment.”

He ignored her and tossed the towel back onto the counter, turning around with his brows pulled together. “I was hoping we could start training today.”

“Well,” Sakura said, “I might have some time after I get back. My shift tonight starts around eight—”

“Wait, you’re going back to work?”

The tension spiked, and she noticed his jaw clenching again, this time it was definitely _not_ because of the way she was dressed. Blinking in confusion, she shrugged her shoulders. “I kind of have to. It’s my job. If I don’t go to work, I get fired.”

Kakashi shook his head. “Did you forget what happened last night? If you go back to the hospital, Uchiha will be waiting for you.”

“He’s a cop, not a murdering psychopath,” she paused, turning to face him as he crossed into the living room. “I don’t think he’s setting traps to catch me, Kakashi.”

“You don’t know him like I do. You don’t know what the Uchihas are capable of.” He faced her, eyes blazing with a strange sense of over-protectiveness and anger that Sakura couldn’t quite wrap her head around. She knew he felt the need to keep her out of danger, but this was a little ridiculous. Did he actually think a detective in the Konoha Police Force would do something to hurt her?

She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him like he was out of his mind. She may not know what the Uchihas were capable of, but she had gone to school with Sasuke. Sure, he was a little out there, moody, and mean, but he wasn’t someone who would purposefully _hurt_ her. Besides, he knew where she lived. If he had wanted to catch her off guard, he would have done it weeks ago.

“I’m going to work, Kakashi. I can’t quit my job and become your housewife or whatever.”

A new blaze of anger ignited behind his eyes and for just a brief moment, she thought she could see a touch of color turn his cheeks from ivory to pink. It was quickly taken away from her as he turned on his heel and paced the length of the floor.

“I’m not asking you to quit. I’m asking you to be _sensible_. You think they would just give up last night after we got away? They probably looked on the security cameras and saw us together. And now,” he said with a laugh that bordered on the line between bitter and crazed. “She’ll be reported missing and who do you think they’ll question?”

Sakura sighed and looked toward the windows, completely covered by the thick fabric he drew around them to block out the sun. She didn’t appreciate him talking to her like she was an idiot. She was more than capable of figuring out what was at stake if she continued to work. But, ducking out of her shifts and falling off the grid altogether made her look far more suspicious.

“Are you saying, if they bring me in for questioning, you won’t provide me with an alibi? They already think I’m seeing someone.”

Again, his cheeks turned pink and Sakura would have giggled, had he not advanced toward her with a look in his eyes that made her take two steps back. He towered over her and she could tell he was angrier with the fact that she kept making him blush, than with what she was saying. Then again, she couldn’t be too sure, and it was probably best _not_ to poke the sleeping bear…especially, when said bear was a deadly vampire.

“If he knows I’m involved with you, nothing good will come of it. I’m telling you, Sakura. You don’t know what he’s capable of.” His voice was quiet but the seriousness in his tone made her glance down to where his lips could just barely be seen behind his mask.

A million things swirled through her mind, all of them making a jumbled wreck of confusion, desire and anger. She wanted to know what the hell his deal was with the Uchihas, why he was being so unrelenting right now, why he kept blushing. Most of all, she just wanted to grab him and kiss him. Her eyes snapped to his and something passed through his gaze.

He felt it.

He knew what she wanted and how badly she was aching in that moment for him. He could feel her trembling from fear and arousal.

The silence of the room was so thick all of a sudden that Sakura could taste it on her tongue as she quickly wet her lips. A shiver ran down her spine, making goosebumps appear across her arms. Inside her chest, her heart was pounding wildly and Kakashi’s gaze fell from her eyes, down to her lips and settling onto her chest. He lifted a hand between them, his fingers hesitant as they moved toward her and she wondered if he was reaching to feel her heart beat. Sakura bit the inside of her lip, wishing she could close her eyes but refusing to let herself. The anticipation of his touch was absolutely torturous, and her breath held tight in her lungs.

Kakashi’s eyes lifted to hers and she could see what he had held in them only seconds ago fade away. He dropped his hand and was across the room before she could let out her held breath. She trembled in his sudden absence, wrapping her arms around herself as she watched him rake his fingers through his hair.

She wanted to go to him, force him to look at her and explain what the fuck just happened but she didn’t. She couldn’t. If just a few seconds could make her feel like _this_ …she wasn’t sure she wanted more.

Her knees wobbled as she turned on her heel and she tried to keep herself steady. Quickly, she grabbed her phone and wallet from the island and made her way to the door. With a glance over her shoulder, she could see Kakashi still standing by the windows, his back to her now. He knew she was leaving and he still didn’t turn to say goodbye, or _anything_ at all.

Sakura swallowed tightly and pulled the door open, letting it slam shut behind her.

* * *

 

Ino sat across from her at the bistro they had agreed to meet at. Since it was such a gorgeous day, they decided to take their lunch out on the patio to enjoy the warm breeze and sunshine. And though it had taken nearly the entire cab ride to the restaurant for Sakura to calm herself down from whatever the hell had happened between her and Kakashi, she was trying to forget about it.

But, her fingers were still trembling slightly as she reached for her glass of white wine. She sipped, hoping the alcohol would relax her and help her forget. Fat chance. Even through the hurt and confusion, she couldn’t ignore the fact that her panties were damp between her legs and that she probably would have came the second Kakashi had touched her.

 _God,_ she couldn’t help thinking back to it. _What the fuck even was that? One second he was furious with me and the next, he looked like he wanted to fuck me senseless._

Her cheeks flushed at the thought and she set her glass back down on the circular table she sat at with her best friend. Ino pushed her blond ponytail over her shoulder as she studied the menu. “Is it bad if I just want to drink?”

“Didn’t you have a bad hangover yesterday?” Sakura forced a smile, knowing good and well Ino didn’t have a damn hangover.

“Yeah, but that was yesterday,” Ino said with a grin. “Today is a new day.” She picked up the menu once more and frowned as she scanned it with a quick glance of her blue eyes. “Nothing really sounds good.”

Sakura knew exactly what she meant. Every choice on the menu sounded like it would leave her feeling nauseous. Though, that definitely could be because of a certain vampire who she couldn’t seem to forget. Reaching for her wine glass, Sakura jumped as the waiter appeared at their side.

“Have we made our decision?” He smiled politely, pen ready to jot down their order on his notepad.

Sakura sipped at her wine, though that sip quickly turned into downing the entire thing. She set the glass down and forced a smile up at the waiter. “Another glass, please. And, I’ll just have a small salad.”

“Of course,” he said, scooping up her menu before turning to Ino. The blond ordered something with pasta and chicken, the complete opposite of what she had discussed only a few seconds ago. As the waiter took their menus and disappeared back inside to put their order into the kitchen, Sakura drummed her fingernails on the side of her empty glass.

Ino’s eyebrow raised and she glanced from the glass to Sakura’s face. “You’re awfully fidgety today.”

Sakura tucked her hands into her lap and rolled her eyes, hoping it wasn’t too obvious that she was practically soaking through her jeans. Beneath the table, her foot bounced in the same rhythm she had been tapping on her wine glass. “No more than usual,” she said with a shrug.

“Way more than usual, actually. You okay?”

“I’m fine,” Sakura waved her off and laughed. “It’s just work stuff.”

This time, Ino rolled her eyes and crossed her legs to the side of the table. “You’re always worried about work stuff.” They paused their conversation as the waiter brought another glass of wine to Sakura. She didn’t turn it up in one gulp and instead, sipped at it slowly. It was already starting to make her feel better. “You know what I think?” Ino asked, crossing her arms over her ample chest.

“No. What do you think?”

“I think you need to get laid.”

Sakura sputtered on her wine, quickly reaching to wipe the droplets that slid down her chin. She opened her mouth to retort but was cut off by the blond before she had the chance to utter a single syllable.

“I know what you’re going to say. ‘But, Ino! I had that one-night stand a while back, don’t you remember?’ and I’ll say, that was nine months ago.” She tilted her head to the side, making her ponytail tumble down her shoulder. Sakura was stunned. Had that been nine months ago? She honestly couldn’t remember because she had tried to even forget it had ever happened. It couldn’t even technically be called a one-night stand because that entailed that someone had sex and— “You didn’t even have sex that night, either,” Ino finished her thought with a sip of her own wine.

“We did _some_ things,” Sakura said quietly, glancing around to make sure no one on the patio area could overhear their incredibly embarrassing conversation. If she had known the topic of her sex life would be brought up today, she would have cancelled the entire lunch altogether.

“You told me he fingered you in the back of the cab and was passed out by the time you made it to your apartment.” Ino was definitely not impressed by Sakura’s one-night stand. But, it was something she had never done before and though they hadn’t exactly had sex, it was still a feat for her to pick someone up in a bar and take them home with the _intention_ to have sex. Shouldn’t that count for something? “In order to be laid, you have to at least have someone’s dick inside you.”

“For fuck’s sake,” Sakura hissed, leaning forward over the table. “Can we not have this discussion while we’re in public?”

“No one is listening and if they were, they’d whole heartedly agree with me. Before the last incident, when was the last time you had sex?”

“First of all, That’s not exactly any of your business—”

“I’m your best friend! It’s one hundred and ten percent my business!” Ino refused to keep her voice down despite Sakura practically reaching across the table to cover her mouth. If she could have reached her ponytail, she’d have jerked her to her side and shut her up.

A few tables down, an older woman eating by herself turned and scowled at them. Sakura forced an apologetic smile and turned to a new tactic; kicking Ino’s shins from under the table. The blonde pulled her legs to the side and laughed. Thoroughly annoyed, Sakura gave up and sat back in her chair, snatching her wine glass. “And second of all,” she continued. “I’m aware I need to get laid, alright? I’m…” She wanted to say that she was ‘working on it’, but she wasn’t doing that good of a job.

Every time she thought she was getting an inch closer to Kakashi, something would happen to take them further apart. Last night, she should have just made a move. Sure, he was nervous and tense around her, but she was almost certain he would have eventually given in if she had tried to push him into it. And now, after what had happened this morning, she wasn’t sure what to do now.

But, she didn’t _want_ to push him into anything. She wanted him to _want_ her so badly he couldn’t stop himself even if he tried. The look in his eyes from earlier passed through her mind and she bit her lip, staring down into the wine in her hand. Across from her, Ino folded her arms over her chest and made a humming sound. Sakura looked up at her, eyebrows raised. “What?”

“You like someone.”

How did she do that? Sometimes, it was like Ino could dip into her head whenever she wanted. Rolling her eyes, Sakura took a drink and hoped the blush on her cheeks could be passed off on having a bit too much to drink. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said with a sniff.

“Oh, bullshit. You’re totally smitten and practically drooling right now. Who is it?”

“No one!”

“Detective Nara?”

“God, no! The guy practically thinks I’m a suspect in several murder cases and I think his partner wants me dead. Oh, and he just happens to be Sasuke Uchiha.” Ino’s eyes widened at Sakura’s words and she breathed a small sigh of relief. With that little tidbit of information, the subject of her romantic life would be promptly forgotten. And sure enough, Ino’s attention shifted from lousy one-night stands to how _lucky_ Sakura was for having Sasuke _and_ a hottie like Detective Nara on her case.

Funnily enough, she felt like she was pretty fucking far from lucky.

After an hour and a half and another glass of wine that Sakura should have turned down, she and Ino stood on the curb outside the bistro, hugging. The taxi waited for them to say their goodbyes, Ino’s purse already inside. As she turned to the door, she looked back at Sakura. “Oh, Hinata was wanting to hang out soon for a girl’s night. I think she’s had enough of Naruto over the last eight months and needs a break. I suggested we go dancing.” Ino winked and slid into the backseat.

“Dancing sounds horrendous, but a girl’s night would be fun.” It was the truth. Even just a couple of hours with Ino had helped ease some of the stress from her life. It wasn’t completely forgotten, but it was nicely tucked away where she could keep it at bay for the next several hours. Sakura waved to Ino as the taxi pulled away from the curb. She watched it move through the mid-day traffic, her eyes drifting to a rather tall building down the block.

It was one of the tallest, sleekest looking buildings in Konoha, with black steel beams and dark tinted windows on the façade. Anyone who had lived in the city for long knew the building and who owned it. The Hyuga complex was reserved for law offices and business that drew in multi-millions on a yearly basis. Sakura had only been inside once during high school when they took a tour and met the CEO of one of those businesses.

Even from down the block, Sakura could see yellow police table fluttering in the breeze, blocking off the alley where the woman was attacked. Before she could stop herself, Sakura was crossing the street and heading toward it. Thankfully, it didn’t seem like the police were still active around the crime scene. A traffic barricade had been set up behind the police tape and the closer she got, she could see little blood splatters along the sidewalk.

“Careful, Miss,” A security guard said, giving her a small nod toward the barricade. “The police still have to clean the area.” He had on a guard uniform with the Hyuga symbol stitched onto the breast pocket and Sakura glanced from it to his face. He was a bit older than she was, maybe late thirties but seemed nice enough.

“Do you know what happened?”

The guard shrugged a shoulder. “Just that one of the lawyers in the building was attacked last night. Seems to be happening more and more.” He shook his head solemnly as his eyes followed a couple of people walking by.

“Yeah, it’s pretty scary. Do they know who did it?” She hoped she sounded more curious than annoyingly pressing. It probably helped that every so often, the guard would glance quickly to her chest before averting his eyes from her. He shook his head, making her shoulders fall in disappointment.

“They said to keep an eye out for anyone with a jumpsuit on, like a mechanic. But, if you ask me, it sounds like one of the guys from offices down the street.” He jutted a chin across the road and up a block. The one he gestured to was a typical office building; brick, several stories and completely forgettable. “They hire ex-cons who are released in some half-way house program. Seems to me, that’s just asking for trouble.”

Sakura’s brow furrowed, and she turned back to the guard. “Why do you think he worked there?”

“Their maintenance men wear those jumpsuits and they’re always in the alley, smoking and causing a ruckus.” Their conversations was interrupted as two men in perfectly tailored suits exited the building and stood under the awning. The guard turned to them and greeted them warmly, and Sakura knew that was her cue to move on. She smiled and gave a small wave to the guard, stepping around him.

“Be safe out there, Miss,” he called to her and she nodded.

Except, what she planned to do was exactly the opposite of safe. She made her way down to the corner and looked back at the front of the Hyuga building. The guard was still there, but he was greeting a woman as she exited a cab, his attention focused away from Sakura. Taking a deep breath, she stepped off the curb and hurried to the building he had pointed out to her.

The front was no where near as fancy as the Hyuga’s and had no security guard outside. There was a small pad to the right of the door with a keycard swipe. Sakura tried the handle and cursed as it held tight. She looked around for a buzzer, or intercom system, anyway that she could try to get inside to question someone. But, the sound of laughter drifting up from the alleyway to the left of the building made her take a step back from the door.

A radio was on, playing a song with fast guitar and pounding bass that rattled the busted speakers. Sakura moved slowly, peeking around the edge of the brick wall. Halfway down the alley, next to a dumpster and several discarded pallets, three men stood around the radio with cigarettes between their fingers. They were laughing at one guy who seemed to be making lewd gestures with his hips.

None of them seemed particularly threatening and all of them were wearing dark grey jumpsuits with their names sewn onto a patch. Sakura bit the inside of her lip, knowing that if Kakashi ever found out she went into an alleyway with three strange men, he’d probably blow a fuse. But, it wasn’t like he could get out during the day and play detective, so it would be left to her.

Taking a deep breath, she squared her shoulders and moved into the alley, fully aware of what had happened the last time she had done something this stupid. A shiver rolled down her spine and she ignored it, forcing a smile as the guy who had been humping the air nudged his two friends and pointed his cigarette her way. He rubbed the little patch of facial hair on his chin and smiled at her, licking his bottom lip.

“Damn, girl. Am I dreaming?” As he spoke, one of his coworkers slapped the back of his hand across his stomach, making him double over with a grunt.

“Ignore him. Can we help you?” The patch across his chest read Pak and Sakura glanced from it to his eyes. He seemed nice and didn’t make her feel like he wanted to take her behind the dumpster to recreate those hip thrusts his buddy was making.

Sakura shook the hair from her face and nodded. “Yes, actually. I’m looking for someone. A man who might have worked here.”

“Hey,” the other one said with a grin. His name was Chet according to his name patch. “If you’re looking for a man, I’m the one for you, baby.”

“Would you shut the fuck up, for once?” The third one said. He was an older man, with a bald patch at the back of his head and a beard that reached all the way down to his chest, covering his name tag. He shook his head and tossed his cigarette into a puddle on the ground. “I gotta get back to work.” With a nod to Sakura, he grabbed the radio off the wooden pallet and stepped inside the maintenance door they were gathered in front of.

Chuckling, Pak took a drag of his cigarette and blew it away from Sakura. “Sorry about him.” He jutted a thumb toward his friend who had lingered behind, eyes still roving over her body. “He doesn’t know when to shut up.”

“I can see that,” she smiled and felt a bit better now that their numbers had dwindled. Two guys, she might be able to fight her way through, but three? There was no way. Luckily, she didn’t feel very threatened by Pak or Chet, but if they were part of the ex-con program the Hyuga security guard had told her about, she couldn’t exactly rule it out. “The man I’m looking for might have worked here. He had a tattoo on his neck, of an upside down—”

“Ah, fucking hell,” Chet rolled his eyes and stubbed his cigarette out on the side of the dumpster. “You mean Ichiro. Dude was a complete asshole.”

“Stopped showing up to work a few days ago and left us hanging,” Pak continued with a shake of his head. “But, yeah, he was a dick.”

“Do you know where he might have lived?”

“Yeah, I do, actually. He lived in the half-way house near the prison. Was on some sort of work release program but complained about it all the time and said he was just working to get some money so he could get out of Konoha.” Pak shrugged. “Guess he did.”

Wrong.

It didn’t look like dear Ichiro would ever get out of Konoha now. Pursing her lips, Sakura glanced between the two men and nodded. “Do you know his last name?”

“Nah, I didn’t really try to get to know him much. Like I said, he was a dick.”

“Alright, well, thank you anyway.” Sakura smiled politely and turned to leave. Before she could take a step, Chet called out to her.

“You just gonna leave us like that? Not even give us a goodbye?” As she turned back, she caught him grabbing his crotch with one hand while the other made a V at his mouth, his tongue wagging between them. Thankfully, Pak shoved him toward the door.

“Get the fuck back to work, you prick.”

As the maintenance door shut behind them, Sakura let the smile she had been forcing drop. She turned back toward the sidewalk and pulled her cellphone out of her pocket. Her first instinct was to call Kakashi, but his face flashed through her mind, eyes full of anger and annoyance. There was a good chance he was still fuming about the argument they had earlier. Sakura didn’t need to make him even angrier by telling him she had questioned two strangers in an alleyway about the possible feral vampire.

No, she’d keep this bit of information to herself for the time being. At least until she could scour the internet for any possible matches for the name Ichiro.

 

* * *

 

She got ready for work at her own apartment, thankful that she still had the option. While she was there, she managed to pack up another bag of clothes and snagged her makeup off the bathroom sink, though she didn’t exactly have a reason to dress up these days. Lunches with Ino once a month didn’t really justify packing makeup or a nice outfit, but she couldn’t resist, _just in case_ some other occasion came up.

With a fresh pair of scrubs on, she locked the door behind her and checked her mailbox in the main entrance of the apartment building. Magazines, bills and junk mail were stuffed inside the tiny space and she jerked them free with a grunt. A final notice on her water bill made her wince. It was hard to think about paying bills when she was constantly terrified of creatures attacking her or turning into one of those creatures herself.

She decided to pay the bill online once she got to work, stuffing the bill down into her pocket before dumping the rest of the junk mail and magazines into the trash can.

The train ride gave her at least twenty minutes alone with her thoughts and she wished she had brought along at least one of the magazines to distract her. With a sigh, she turned to the window and watched the sun as it flashed in between the buildings that passed by. Despite the burn to her eyes, she couldn’t look away.

Would there ever be a day where she couldn’t look at it again?

She still held out the hope that this wasn’t going to change her, that somehow, in some way, she could remain a human. Becoming something else didn’t even seem remotely possible. It went against the laws of nature and everything she had ever studied.

Sakura tore her eyes away from the sun and blinked through the dots that appeared in her vision. She rubbed at the corner of her eyelids and settled back against the seat. It did no good to dwell on it. Whether she turned, stayed human, or died, she’d just have to deal with that when it came. In the meantime, she had to keep herself focused on the immediate tasks at hand, which was finding more out about this Ichiro guy.

She decided to look him up in the hospital’s records, though it would be difficult to narrow it down to one person. If he came through those doors in the last fifteen years though, he’d be there and she would just have to use her mediocre detective skills to find him.

The parking lot of the hospital was only half full when she made her way into work. Visiting hours would be over soon and it seemed like most of the family members who came to see their loved ones were ducking out early. Sakura was thankful and waited on the sidewalk for a few cars to pass before she hurried to the front doors.

Just as the automatic doors opened in front of her, someone called her name. It was a voice she dreaded hearing, one that send a rolling shiver down her spine. Slowly, she turned on her heel and swallowed down a whimper at the sight of Detective Uchiha making his way toward her.

He wore a gray button up and black slacks, his hair defying gravity in the soft breeze blowing around them. Though to anyone else, he would be just a normal, if not unnaturally handsome, man. To her, she wanted to back herself into the bushes and hide away from his presence. The doors slid closed behind her, staying shut briefly before opening all over again.

She stepped away from the trigger and glanced up at the man towering over her. “Detective Uchiha,” she said with a forced smile. “What a nice surprise.” What a horrible, lousy, fucked up surprise. God, why hadn’t she listened to Kakashi? She could have been enjoying a nice night inside his apartment, watching him exercise or work on his vehicles.

But, no. She had to be stubborn and independent and _prove_ something to him.

“I’m afraid it’s not that nice of a surprise.” Sasuke folded his arms over his chest, ignoring the blink of surprise on her face. “Let’s not waste time with polite formalities, Miss Haruno. I know you and Hatake are involved somehow.”

“We’re not _involved_ —”

He didn’t give her a chance to defend herself, raising a hand to silence her. It disgusted her how absolutely obedient she felt to his gesture, her lips clamping shut. “Cut the bullshit. We questioned the woman in your emergency department last night and she gave quite accurate descriptions for the both of you. Now, Detective Nara may not be fully aware of who Hatake Kakashi is, but I am.”

As he paused, she opened her mouth to respond and quickly shut it again. She had no idea what to even say. How the hell did these two know each other? And why was she suddenly stuck in the middle of their weird feud?

“And if you valued your freedom, you’d be wise not to deny your involvement with a Hunter.”

“My _freedom_? Are you going to throw me in jail if I don’t admit that I know someone? Alright, fine. I know who Kakashi is.”

The muscle along his jaw tightened and he stepped closer. In the past, his predatory advancement would have intimidated her, but she was becoming quite accustomed to this intimidation tactic. She wondered if Sasuke would be offended if she told him Kakashi’s was far more menacing. Tilting her chin up, she looked him square in the eye, refusing to back down despite every fiber of her being begging her to turn tail and run.

“Then you admit that the both of you were in the emergency department last night, unlawfully questioning a victim, impersonating a detective, _and_ obstructing a police investigation?” The look on his face made Sakura want to roll her eyes. He was so smug, so sure that he had just cornered her.

“First of all, _Sasuke_ ,” She said his first name and smiled at the look of furious annoyance on his face. “I don’t admit to anything. Second,” she paused to poke her finger against his chest. “If we were questioning your victim, it was long before you got there, thus before the investigation _ever_ started. Third, I’m a doctor. I’m allowed to question a woman in my emergency department who was attacked in the same way I was.”

Before she could turn to leave, he stepped between her and the door, shaking his head. “I know you’re involved with these attacks, Haruno. When I find out _how_ , I’ll be the one to arrest you.”

“Oh yeah?” She put her hands on her hips and pursed her lips, getting a bit sick and tired of his empty threats. “Why don’t you tell me what _your_ involvement is with these attacks. Or better yet, what you were doing at,” she dropped her voice, just in case someone was listening. “A club specifically for _vampires_? Yeah, I know you were there. I also know that you’ve got some history with them and it’s honestly making you look a little suspicious these days.”

His eyes narrowed into an icy glare, one that she returned as best she could. Whether he cared that she knew he was familiar with the vampire world or not, she couldn’t tell. He hadn’t reacted at all to her knowing he had visited Teeth last week. “I don’t have to explain anything to you, Miss Haruno. I’m not the one under investigation.”

“ _Doctor_ Haruno. I didn’t spend four years in medical school for people like you to call me _Miss_ all my life. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to get to work.”

Despite her knees turning into something that resembled Jell-O, she pushed past him and stepped onto the mat in front of the automatic doors. They slid open, but she couldn’t yet enter the building. A hand wrapped around her wrist and whirled her back around. Her first instinct was to slap the absolute _fuck_ out of the guy for even thinking about touching her. She opened her mouth to demand that he release her.

The searing burn on her wrist, just beneath his fingers, silenced her words and all that she managed to make was a strangled cry in pain. Both Sasuke and Sakura pulled away from one another in surprise, as if electricity had jolted them apart. She stared down at the marks on her wrist that were the perfect imprint of his fingers. It was like he had touched her with a red-hot poker. She cradled her arm against her chest and looked up at him.

He stared wide eyed down at his hand before his eyes lifted to meet hers. The usual dark, unfathomable color of them had changed now and Sakura could only stare in horror at the swirling, crimson that stared back at her. It was only a quick flash across his eyes and he quickly shook the red away. But it was too late.

She had seen it. Those red eyes were something she had become quite familiar with over the last month or so.

Her heels caught on the mat beneath her as she tried to back away and she managed to catch herself on the trash can next to the entrance of the hospital. How was this possible? He and Kakashi had the same eyes, the same blood red and black swirl. But, that would mean…

“What are you?” Sasuke whispered, his voice strained. Sakura didn’t answer him. She turned on her heel and tried not to run into the hospital. She gasped in deep breaths, but it did little to calm the thunderous beat of her heart. On shaking legs, she hurried past the front desk, refusing to look back.

She never wanted to see him again.

Her fingers shook so hard she could barely grab her badge from the pocket of her pants. She swiped it through one of the pads by the door to the staff bathroom, pushing her way inside as soon as the lock released. Luckily, no one was in either of the stalls and she let herself slide to the floor with her back to the door.

The burn across her wrist still ached and she knew she needed to wash it off as quickly as she could, but her legs refused to budge. She held her hand in her good hand and squeezed her eyes shut, tears dripping out from the corners. Why was it impossible for her to have _one_ normal day anymore? That’s all she wanted. She desperately longed for the days where she thought she’d die of boredom.

But, no. Now her life was full of vampires and danger. What the _fuck_ was Sasuke? How could he have eyes like Kakashi, yet walk around in the daylight? If he was a vampire, did that mean he was old enough to be able to be resistant to the sun? If that were true, why the hell had he been in high school with her?

From inside her pocket, her cellphone was going crazy. She knew Kakashi could feel her emotions and half of her wanted to beg him to come pick her up from the hospital, hold her and tell her he would protect her. But, he wouldn’t, and she couldn’t depend on him every time something fucked up happened to her.

Once the vibrating stopped, she pulled the device from her pocket and stared at the missed call screen. His number was still programmed without a name and she sighed, letting her head fall back against the door. If she told him the truth, he’d rush down to the hospital and probably carry her out over his shoulder, refusing to let her leave his house.

But, this wasn’t something she could keep from him. Not when she had too many questions that only he could answer. Wiping her tears away, she brought up a text message and sent him a quick response.

_I’m fine. I’ll explain later._

And after she explained to him what happened, she was going to make him explain just what the hell Sasuke Uchiha was.

* * *

 


	20. Aim For The Heart

* * *

 

.

.

* * *

 

 It was close to midnight when the taxi pulled up to the sidewalk outside of Kakashi’s seemingly abandoned apartment. The driver, an older man with a heavy mustache and kind eyes, turned to give Sakura a worried glance. “You sure you want to get out here?” He asked, his gaze skating down to her scrubs and lab coat.

She was sure she didn’t look like the usual kind of women who hung around these parts of the city, waiting on the street corners for a possible payday. Sighing, she glanced up at the darkened windows and nodded. “Yeah,” her voice was quiet, and her breath fogged the glass as she spoke. “I’m sure.”

The driver gave a nod and took his fare from her hands before pointing a thumb to the paper box in the back seat beside her. “Need help with that?”

Sakura slid it across the leather and shook her head, stepping out with the box of everything personal she had kept in the small, cramped office she had practically lived in for the past two years. It was like watching her home burn down before her eyes, powerless to stop it. The flames of her fate quickly destroyed her old life and though she had been trying so desperately to hold onto the crumbling pieces, it was gone.

Once she was out of the car, she kicked the door shut and crossed to the familiar Office door that Kakashi’s key fit into. After a quick turn, it opened to darkness. Sakura barely noticed it anymore. She shut the door behind her and turned to the spiraling staircase at the back of the garage. With a glance toward the cars to make sure Kakashi hadn’t left for the night, she made her way up to the apartment at the top of the steps.

The door opened before she could even reach for the handle and she gasped, leaning against the rail as she blinked up into his masked face. His eyes narrowed, flicking down to the box in her grasp and back up to her eyes. “What are you doing home already?”

Sakura pushed her way past him, not saying a word, and dropped the box down onto the granite island before raking a hand through her hair. When she didn’t respond or look his way, Kakashi stepped up beside her. His presence was such a stark reminder of her new life that she found it hard to breathe. He was almost suffocating. “Sakura,” he said quietly, making her shake her head.

“I quit my job.”

“What? Why?”

She stared up at him in disbelief. Had he forgotten that he was the one who told her she _should_ quit? Scoffing, Sakura folded her arms over her chest. “Because you told me to. And despite how badly I hate to admit this, it would seem that you were right. There’s no way I can have my cake and eat it too. At least, until all of this,” she paused to gesture between the two of them with her finger. “Is figured out.”

For a moment that seemed much longer than it probably was, Kakashi was quiet. It felt like he was staring at her, but she didn’t exactly want to glance up and check for sure. Her mind was already a hurricane of confusion, fear, and anguish…she didn’t need to add anymore strange moments between her and Kakashi into the mix. With a shrug, she pulled the box of her belongings closer to her and sighed. “I’ll just put this in the bedroom with all of my other junk.”

He didn’t say anything, not that she expected him to, as she crossed into the bedroom and dropped the paper box down onto the floor by her duffel bag. It looked so sad in the darkness of the room. All of the mementos and memories she had collected at the hospital for the past few years could all fit into one measly box.

Sakura knelt down to her duffel bag and pulled the flap open, knowing the sooner she got out of these scrubs, the easier it would be to put this all in the past. She dressed quickly in a pair of jeans and T-shirt that unfortunately had Property of Konoha Hospital written across the chest. It would have to do. There was nothing else clean.

As she turned to make her way back into the main apartment, a scent in the air caught her attention, making her glance to the bathroom door. It was left open and a bit of steam still clung to the mirror inside. Kakashi had taken a shower, rather recently. And now that she thought about it, he had been fully dressed in that infamous leather jacket when she walked in. Was he going somewhere? Frowning, she hurried back into the kitchen to find him still standing there, waiting for her to return.

“Were you leaving?”

“I was. I need to find the feral that attacked the woman last night.” He stared at her, not exactly moving toward the door. Apparently, he wasn’t in that much of a hurry. “Will you be alright alone?”

“What time will you be back?”

“If I find him, it shouldn’t be too long. I have to pick up some supplies from a friend as well.”

Neither made a move nor said a word. Though she didn’t want to admit it, Sakura felt as if she were waiting on him to invite her along. She didn’t want to tell him that she went poking around in alleyways earlier in the day, but she did have some information that she managed to print off her work computer before she left for good. When it was clear that Kakashi wasn’t going to ask her to join him on his, she shrugged. “I was hoping we could talk tonight. It’s kind of important.”

“Can it wait until I come back?”

The sensible side of her wanted to tell him that ‘yes, it could wait’, but she was tired of waiting around for answers. And there was a possibility that he could not come back at all, though she didn’t want to think much about that. Sakura scratched her eyebrow and glanced at the fading mark on her wrist where Sasuke had grabbed her. The burns and blisters had settled over the last few hours and all that was left was a hand print that looked like a sun tan. She lifted her gaze to his and shook her head.

“I don’t think it can. I could come with you—”

“Too dangerous,” Kakashi cut her off abruptly, turning on his heel to move toward the door. Quickly, Sakura caught up to him and grabbed his elbow.

“How is it anymore dangerous than anything else I’ve already been through? You said you wanted to start my training. This is a perfect time, and besides,” she paused to lift her chin a bit higher. “I might have some information about our feral friend.”

Kakashi’s eyes narrowed, making her swallow nervously. Her fingers slowly uncurled from around the leather of his jacket and she dropped her hand to her side. She hated how unreadable he was. She’d give anything for just a flicker of a familiar emotion across his face. Something to tell her what could possibly be going on inside his head.

“You _might_ have information, or you _do_?”

“I _do_.” Her voice wasn’t as steady as she would have liked it to be, but she held her chin high.

Kakashi’s sigh surprised her and she almost smiled as he pushed a hand through his hair. His expressions may be indecipherable, but she had gotten used to him other telltale mannerisms. That sigh could only mean one thing; he was caving to her demands. “What information?”

“I’ll show you in the car.” This time, she didn’t bother trying to hide her smile.

Once she had pulled her tennis shoes back on and grabbed a light jacket from the bedroom, Sakura met Kakashi down in the garage by the same car they had taken to Teeth. He had an elbow draped over the top of it and his eyes met hers as she made her way down the stairs. In the back pocket of her jeans, she had the printed pages folded neatly and tucked away that had the information on the alleged feral vampire.

“Ready?” Kakashi asked as she stepped into the garage. He didn’t wait for her answer, pulling his door open before stepping inside.

Sakura could tell he was annoyed that she had gotten her way, and she gave a quiet giggle before she opened the passenger side door. She dropped into the low seat and leaned to the left to grab the folded papers, her elbow brushing against his. Kakashi cleared his throat and moved away from her, careful not to touch her anymore than he already had. She wanted to roll her eyes but decided to drop it. She already had enough to worry about without having to decode all of the weird little things he did around her.

As she opened the pages, Kakashi lifted an eyebrow. “Bingo book?” He pointed to the blue header at the top of the paper and Sakura felt her cheeks warm.

“You don’t know what Bingo Book is?” At the shake of his head, she explained, “It’s a social media platform. You post pictures, meet friends, share your life with practically everyone else. It’s stupid, but I managed to find our feral vamp. His name is Ichiro.” She passed him the first page that was basically a print out of his information. He was rather proud of being a career criminal and the majority of his photos were of him holding stacks of cash or an assortment of weapons. The guy had an ample amount of incriminating evidence against him just from his photos and the first four teeth in his mouth were covered in a silver cap that spelled out ‘hate’.

“He looks mentally stable,” Kakashi said sarcastically, turning to look at her with his eyebrow raised. “How did you know where to look?”

Wincing, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and knew it was time to fess up. She just hoped he wouldn’t freak out like he had when she told him she was going to go back to work. “I, um, kind of went to the Hyuga building and asked around about the attack. He didn’t work there but at a different office down the block. The guys working there said Ichiro had been missing for a few days and he kind of fits the description we got from the woman.”

As she finished her rushed explanation, Kakashi stared down between the two pages and made a small, humming sound in the back of his throat. He stacked the papers and folded them along the creases she had made. “As much as I wished you would have at least told me you were going to investigate, you did good. Maybe having you around isn’t such a bad thing.” Though she couldn’t see his face, she could tell he was grinning behind his mask.

She smacked his shoulder with the back of her hand and took the pages back from him as he pressed the ignition button. The car slowly pulled out of the garage and paused only long enough in the street to make sure the door had closed behind them. Sakura held onto the seat as he stepped on the gas and sped through the streets in his usual fashion.

“Does it tell where this guy lived in that book?”

Sakura felt herself smile despite the urge to scream rising in her throat at how fast he was going. “ _Bingo_ Book and no. But, the guys I talked to said he lived in a halfway house. He might try to go back there.”

“Maybe,” Kakashi mumbled, pulling the car onto the highway. “I want to check out those apartments I tracked him to last night. If he hasn’t fed, he could be too weak to hunt.”

Sakura shivered at the thought, hoping Kakashi was right. The last thing she wanted was to stumble into a trap and meet a starving feral. She turned to the window and watched the street lights and other cars blur as they sped past them. Though her wrist no longer burned, she couldn’t ignore the presence of the hand print on her flesh. It tingled and was warm to the touch and every time her sleeve touched it, she cringed

She had spent a few hours at work staring at the mark, wondering what it could possibly mean. A million questions filled her head and now that she was actually with the one person who could answer them, she didn’t know how to even ask him. Deep down, she wondered if she even wanted the answers anymore. It would only add onto the never-ending puzzle. Every time she managed to fit a piece in, the puzzle would expand more and more.

Ignoring it wouldn’t help things and she knew that. She was just tired of searching and always being left with more riddles that she couldn’t possibly solve. But, she knew it was better to know what the hell Sasuke was than _not_ know. The questions sat heavy on the back of her tongue and she tucked her hair behind her ear before risking a peek over to Kakashi.

He pulled off the highway and paused only for a moment at a red light before running through it once the street was clear. Sakura could tell he was thinking deeply about something by the pinch of his brow and wondered if he was feeding off her worry, or his own. Before she could open her mouth to even speak, the car slowed to a stop along a dark street.

She followed his gaze out the windshield to a block of apartments across the road from them. The building had been abandoned but it was clear that someone was still using them. Graffiti covered the brick and most of the windows had been knocked out. The lawn was littered with trash and bottles of alcohol and in the courtyard between two of the apartments, a few tents were set up and a fire was burning in an old metal barrel. Someone was definitely living here.

“This is the place?” Sakura asked, glancing along the line of windows. It was impossible to see anything inside, but her body still shivered at the thought of someone living inside.

Kakashi lifted a finger from the steering wheel and pointing toward a corner apartment where the windows were still intact. “Last night, I thought I saw someone crawling through that window.”

“It’s four stories off the ground,” Sakura whispered, not wanting to meet the person who could jump that high. “Should we ask the people in those tents if they’ve seen someone?”

“No,” Kakashi’s ominous tone made her look at him with her brow furrowed.

“Why not?”

“They’re dead. I can smell the blood from here, which means our friend is no longer too weak to fight.” He turned to her suddenly, making her jump. “Stay in the car.”

“ _What?_ Hell no, I will not stay in the car! What if he hurts you?”

He gave her a deadpan look and a scoff before he reached into the backseat, grabbing a black bag she hadn’t noticed before. In her defense, there wasn’t much of a backseat in the car to begin with. It was a small bench that she doubted would be very comfortable for someone with long legs. As Kakashi dumped the bag between them and unzipped it, Sakura leaned over and peeked inside. It was full of weapons.

Her lips parted in an O shape and she recognized the handles of the swords he carried on his back. There were also wooden stakes, daggers and white bottles that were just big enough to fit in the palm of her hand. She reached for one but Kakashi pushed her hand away. He grabbed a stake and handed it to her. “Keep this handy. If you’re being attacked, aim for the heart.”

 _Aim for the what?_ Sakura shook her head and reached out to grab his arm before he could turn toward the door. “Kakashi, you can’t just leave me here. What if—”

The sudden feel of his cold fingers pressed against her face made her clamp her lips shut, and she blinked up at him in surprise. He had that same expression across his eyes as he had back at the apartment, the one she couldn’t even begin to comprehend. Instead of feeling intimidated by him though she felt her body sink into his touch and she leaned into the palm of his hand. Before she could stop herself, she reached up and covered the back of his fingers with her own.

“I need you to stay in the car,” he whispered so close to her she could feel his breath through the fabric of his mask. “Please.”

She nodded despite the terror creeping up through her body, despite wanting nothing more than to keep him beside her. As his fingers slipped from her face, Sakura closed her eyes and held her breath, listening to him slide the bag of weapons back behind her seat. “I won’t be gone long.” It was the last thing he said before the car door opened and he stepped out.

Sakura opened her eyes and watched him move across the street. If her eyes hadn’t become so adjusted to darkness, she was sure she wouldn’t have seen him at all. A regular mortal definitely wouldn’t have noticed him, even as he passed under a street lamp. His form was concealed to the shadows and they clung to the edges of his body like smoke. She moved closer to the dashboard, watching him move across the street.

The tents that had been set up in the courtyard flapped in the wind and Sakura swallowed, hoping that whatever death those people had faced, had been a quick one. Flashes of Haru’s attack shown in her mind like a movie. It had been a while since she thought of it, and even weeks later, she could still see it so clearly. The spray of blood, the ripped flesh and muscles along his throat, it would never leave her head for as long as she lived.

Inside her chest, her heart was beating out of control. Her eyes darted back to where she had last seen Kakashi, but he was nowhere to be seen. A little jolt of panic shot through her and she put a hand to the door handle, torn between doing what he had asked her to do and what she wanted. She took a deep, trembling breath. This was a normal night for Kakashi. He was a hunter after all, one of the best from what she had seen so far. He could handle this.

Still, her fingers tightened around the stake in one hand while she kept the other gripping the door handle. She scanned the windows slowly, looking for any sign of movement from within. There was nothing. It looked completely abandoned. Had the feral moved on after feeding? She didn’t know whether she wanted Kakashi to find him or not. She just wanted him to stay safe either way.

Her eyes cut to the time displayed on the dash of the car and she sighed, not sure how long he had been gone. It felt like hours, but she knew that was ridiculous. They hadn’t even been gone from the apartment for a whole hour yet. Sighing, she let her shoulders relax a bit and she let go of the handle in her right hand.

Before she could even sit all the way back in the seat, an ungodly shriek pierced the night. It cut through the silence like a blade and Sakura sat up so fast, she knocked her head against the curved doorframe. Her blood ran cold through her veins and her heart beat filled her ears like a frenzied drum. With no hesitation, she managed to grab the keys from the ignition, throw the car door open and scramble out onto the sidewalk.

Sakura took off toward the darkened complex, running faster than she had in years. She kept an eye on the top floor as she circled around through the courtyard. Immediately, the familiar scent of blood assaulted her senses and she buried her nose into the bend of her arm. This was unlike any kind of blood she had smelled in the hospital. There was nothing clinical and crisp about this. It was all destruction and gore and she didn’t let herself glance toward the tents surrounding the trash burning in the barrel.

The fire didn’t cast much light but once she was in the courtyard, she could see that the building was in the shape of a horseshoe, with the front doors of each apartment facing the middle. A balcony ran along each floor with a staircase positioned every other apartment.

Sakura spun in a circle toward the left where Kakashi had mentioned he had seen someone crawl into the windows on the fourth floor. As she let her eyes adjust to the shadows, she held her breath and waited for any sound of fighting or movement. The night was silent around her, all but the fire crackling around cardboard boxes and tin cans. She tightened her grip on the wooden stake in her fist and slowly crept forward.

“K-Kakashi,” she whispered, wincing at the sound of her voice. It probably wouldn’t be best if she were heard. On one hand, Kakashi would be furious that she had gotten out of the car, and on the other, if the feral heard her, she’d be attacked. She wasn’t exactly sure which was a worse option.

Above her head, the sound of a metal on metal clanging together drew her attention to the corner apartment. She could hear growling and snapping of jaws and she moved before her brain could tell her not to. She took the stairs two at a time, nearly stumbling through a rotten plank. As she grabbed the rail to steady herself, glass shattered from the apartment overhead.

Sakura whirled around and gasped at the sight of a dark figure rolling out onto the balcony. Kakashi’s silver hair caught the light of the fire and he turned to stare down at her in disbelief as he jumped to his feet. “I told you to stay in the—” He grunted as the feral vampire leapt through the window and charged him, wrapping his arms around Kakashi’s upper body.

They tumbled over the railing and Sakura shut her eyes, a scream ripping through her chest. Just below the set of stairs she was on, the two of them hit the ground and Kakashi hissed in pain. She opened her eyes to see them both on the grass, obviously hurt from the fall. The feral rolled onto it’s side and growled, slowly pushing itself off the ground only to stumble a few steps away.

Sakura ignored him and ran down the steps, sliding along her knees to where Kakashi laid on his back. He grimaced, eyes shut tight as he rotated his shoulder back into place. The pop of his bones was sickening, and Sakura couldn’t help gagging. “ _Fuck,_ ” Kakashi hissed through clenched teeth, rolling onto his good arm. “Go back to the car.”

“You’re hurt—”

The snapping of jaws turned their attention to the third figure in the courtyard. Sakura’s eyes went wide at the sight of Ichiro. Except, he was very clearly no longer Ichiro. His eyes were black, face twisted into a monstrosity that only slightly resembled a human. Blood was smeared down his chin and chest, staining the front of his work uniform.

Both she and Kakashi scrambled to their feet. He held his injured arm against his chest and Sakura readied the stake in her hand, though she was clueless as to how to actually use it. For several minutes, the three of them stood in the courtyard, gauging one another. “Let’s finish this,” Kakashi growled, pulling a blade from behind his back. The metal caught the light and Sakura stared as he spun it deftly in his hands.

Everything shifted into slow motion before her eyes. Kakashi launched himself forward as the feral did the same. Its mouth twisted open into a furious roar that she could feel in her bones. The blade in Kakashi’s hand came down quickly, slicing through the shadows and forced its way into Ichiro’s shoulder. He barely noticed, ducking his head to catch Kakashi around the waist. With a howl, the feral lifted him off the ground and tossed him over his shoulder.

Sakura watched with wide eyes, retreating back several steps as Kakashi hit the ground once more. She had no time to make sure he was alright, no time to react before Ichiro was upon her. His hands gripped her arms so tight she feared her bones would break. She felt her feet leave the grass beneath them and he propelled her back several feet.

Time returned to normal as she slammed into one of the tents. The slick fabric instantly tangled around her legs as she slid along the ground. Above her, Ichrio’s jaws were snapping hungrily, barely inches above her face. From the way they had landed, with him on top of her, she had managed to break her arms free of his hold and held her elbow to his throat to keep him from biting her. Her free hand slapped at the tent she was wrapped in, feeling something warm and wet seeping through as she scrambled for the wooden stake.

As soon as her fingers curled around the familiar weapon, she swung it as hard as she could toward the feral on top of her. She missed his heart completely but succeeded in incapacitating him for a moment. The sharpened tip of the stake buried deep into the side of his neck, right where his carotid artery would be. Blood spewed out across her face and chest, her lips clamping shut before any of it could get into her mouth.

Ichiro howled in furious agony, clawing at the piece of wood still lodged into his throat. He rolled away from her and Sakura breathed a sigh, thankful that his weight had been lifted off of her body. She sat up just as Kakashi raced by, his form barely a blur in her vision.

Blinking the blood from her eyelashes, Sakura watched him grab Ichiro by the hair, pulling his head back as far as it would go. In one swift slice of the dagger, he silenced the horrible screeching and tossed the feral’s decapitated head to the ground before it and the body exploded into a cloud of dust. Kakashi took a moment to gather his breath, shoulders heaving. Slowly, he turned to face Sakura, red eyes swirling with rage.

She shrank back into the fabric of the tent, knowing there were bits and pieces of a former person beneath her, but favored it over facing Kakashi’s wrath. He made his way back to her, towering over her shivering form. “I told you,” he said quietly, the sound of his voice making her whimper. “To stay in the car.”

“I-I heard a scream and I had no way of knowing if you were alright—”

In a flash, he was kneeling in front of her, his eyes level with her own and she felt herself swallow the rest of her words. Kakashi lifted a hand and swiped his fingertips through the mess of blood across her face, checking her for injuries. She wanted to tell him she was fine but couldn’t utter a sound. With a sigh, he reached out and took her by the elbows, lifting her to her feet as he stood.

“You never listen, do you? Not only did I say to stay in the car, I also told you to _aim for the heart_.” The bit of humor in his tone made her visibly relax and Sakura shrugged, glancing over to where Ichiro’s body had once been.

“I couldn’t exactly reach his heart when he was an inch away from biting my nose off. Are you okay? You fell four stories.”

He shrugged his uninjured shoulder, turning to lift his gaze to the balcony he and Ichiro tumbled over. “Nothing I can’t handle. I’m a bit embarrassed that he managed to sneak up on me.”

“What happened?” Sakura asked quietly, wrapping her arms around her waist. The blood was beginning to seep through the jacket and T-shirt she was wearing.

“I thought he had fled after feeding. I couldn’t sense him anywhere, couldn’t even smell him.” Kakashi turned to face Sakura, his brow furrowed on his forehead. His eyes were still blazing red and it reminded her the way Sasuke’s had looked that afternoon. The mark around her wrist tingled and she rubbed it away. “But apparently he had been decorating. The walls were covered in the same symbol as the one who had attacked you.”

Sakura’s eyes widened, and she thought back to Ichiro’s social media page. The pictures she had managed to find, the most recent being two weeks ago, didn’t show a single tattoo on his neck. “Wait, the woman he attacked—" she reached for Kakashi’s arm and shook her head. “She said he had a tattoo on his neck of the symbol. But he hadn’t had it in any of those pictures I found.”

“So, either he got it right before being turned, or right after.” He checked the watch around his wrist as he took Sakura’s hand in his, pulling her toward the street. “Come on,” he said, making her blink up at him.

“Where are we going?”

“I need to speak to an old friend.” Their hands separated as they neared his car and Sakura realized his keys were in her pocket. She quickly fished them out and tossed them over the hood of the car. Kakashi snatched them out of the air and pressed his thumb into the lock button on the key fob. “You’re covered in blood.”

Sakura blinked at him, her jaw falling open slightly. “Okay, do you have any towels or anything?” By the slow arch of his eyebrow, she could see that he most certainly did not have any towels. She folded her arms over her chest and scoffed. “Well, I didn’t bring any extra clothes. This is all I’ve—” Her words were quickly cemented into the back of her throat.

Kakashi stripped the leather jacket from his body and draped it over the hood of his car. In a quick flash, he pulled the black T-shirt he had been wearing off his body. The street lights illuminated his pale flesh and she could feel herself instantly begin to salivate at the sight. “Unless you want to scrub blood stains out of my car,” he said, tossing the shirt to her. She managed to catch it and keep it from touching any of the blood on her face. “I suggest you leave those behind.”

Wait.

He wanted her to strip… _here?_

She glanced around their surroundings. There was nothing but old buildings around them, and the only people who would have been around to see her stripping were now dead. As she turned back to tell him to _forget it_ , she caught a playful glint in the corner of his eyes. He didn’t think she’d do it. Squaring her jaw, Sakura set the shirt down on the hood of his car and pulled the zipper of her jacket down to her waist.

She peeled the soaked fabric away from her arms and tossed it into the gutter. All that was left was her favorite comfy shirt that she was beginning to regret wearing tonight. But, feeling a bit daring, she curled her fingers around the hem and lifted it up her stomach. She paused halfway up and cleared her throat, giving him a pointed look as he stared.

The raspy laugh Kakashi gave as he turned to face away from her sent a jolt of heat through her body and she forced herself to not react to it. He could still feel her, after all. No point in letting him know she was rather enjoying this.

Once the shirt came off, Sakura stared down at herself. The cups of her once white bra were now stained black from the blood and she sighed. There was no use even trying to salvage it. She had never tried to wash vampire blood out of her clothes, and she wasn’t about to try tonight. It was easier just to buy a new one. Quickly, she shed her bra and tossed it to the street before snatching the shirt off the hood of the car. She risked a quick glance at his back to make sure he wouldn’t peek and slipped it over her head.

Instantly, his scent surrounded her, and she couldn’t help taking in a deep breath. It made her toes curl inside her tennis shoes and she had to put a hand out against the hood of the car to steady herself. While his back was still turned, she let her guard down and breathed in another scent, this one making her eyes roll back in her head.

“Finished?” He asked, turning to glance over his shoulder. Thankfully, she was, but she still wrapped her arms around her chest to hide herself from him. With only a thin shirt covering her bare chest, she knew that her body would soon be reacting to the nearness of him and she’d prefer if he didn’t know that her nipples got hard when she was turned on by him. Kakashi grabbed his jacket from the car and slipped it back on, his eyes only briefly glancing down to her chest.

She didn’t know how it was possible for someone to look so hot _putting_ _on_ clothes, but he had managed it. Her knees wobbled as she stepped back to the passenger side door. Kakashi unlocked the car and before they climbed inside, his gaze met hers over the roof. It had barely lasted a second and if she hadn’t been feeling _exactly_ the same way, she would have never noticed it. But she could so clearly see in his gaze what she was struggling to hide within herself.

He wanted her.

* * *

 

 

AN- So, I should be studying but, I'm updating instead HAH... _quietly sobs_....Anyway, yes I'm aware that the Uchiha explanation didn't happen this chapter but, Sakura will be getting some information from a dear friend of Kakashi's next chapter. Any guesses on who it is?


	21. Bad Timing

* * *

 

.

.

* * *

 

 

After a twenty-minute ride of silence where Sakura had kept her arms tightly folded over her chest as the effects of adrenaline were starting to wear off, Kakashi pulled the car up to a well-lit building nestled between a record store and a tailor. The front of the building had windows and even though the lights were off, Sakura could see gym mats laid out along the ground. She leaned forward and frowned up at the sign hanging above the front door. “Maito Gai’s Taijutsu Dojo?” She asked, turning to raise an eyebrow at Kakashi. “Is this where you’re going to train me?”

He blinked at her, but she could see the traces of a smile behind his mask. “I think you had enough training for one night. You did manage to incapacitate a feral vampire, after all.” Before he reached for the door handle, Kakashi pointed to the building. “I told you I had to come see an old friend. Come on,” he instructed, stepping out of the car.

She wanted to remind him that _hello,_ she didn’t exactly have a bra on at the moment and her face was still covered in blood. Would this friend of his be used to seeing someone drenched in gore? With a roll of her eyes, she followed him onto the sidewalk, trying not to notice how good he looked wearing nothing but a leather jacket and tight jeans.

Kakashi lifted a fist and knocked on the glass of the Dojo’s front door. Toward the back of the main room, a light came on and a face peered out from behind a door. Sakura squinted as she leaned closer to the dusty glass. The guy took one look at her then to Kakashi before his mouth widened into a grin. He put his hands on his hips as he strolled toward the front door, shaking his head. Even through the thick glass, Sakura could hear his boisterous laughter. “Hatake Kakashi,” the man called out as he twisted the locks. “Always fashionably late!”

The door flew open so suddenly, Sakura barely managed to catch it before it could smack her in the face. She stumbled back and blinked in surprise as this man reached out and embraced Kakashi tightly, lifting him off the ground to spin him completely around in a circle.

“C’mon, Gai…Put me down.”

He did as Kakashi asked him to, though Sakura doubted it was because he asked. The way he looked at Kakashi was like an overly proud parent watching their child achieve their dreams. After a few seconds of their awkward staring, Sakura cleared her throat, turning both of their attention toward her.

The man took one look at her face and grimaced, leaning away from her. “What in the world happened to you?”

“She helped take down a feral and things got a bit messy. You think you could let her use your rest room to clean herself up?” Kakashi didn’t wait for an answer, stepping into the Dojo and pulling Sakura along behind him. Once the three of them were inside, the man turned to lock the doors once more.

“You’re welcome to use the facilities.” He pointed over her shoulder toward the door he had first emerged from. “Right back there and to the left. Can’t miss ‘em!”

Sakura made her way into the bathrooms and shut the door quietly behind her while reaching for the light switch. The interior of the bathroom was much nicer than she had been anticipating. It was spacious, with two stalls and a urinal to one side of the room while there was a vanity and mirror on the other. A little air freshener sat on the counter between the two sinks and Sakura breathed in the scent of tropical flowers and fruit.

Moving further inside the space, Sakura turned to the large mirror and gasped at her appearance. Had she known she looked this horrific, she’d never have gotten out of the car. Dirt stuck to the drying, black blood swathed over her face. Little splatters of it covered her neck and chest and she peeked down the front of her shirt to see how far it went. Luckily, her clothes had prevented most of it from seeping to her skin and she was thankful for the clean shirt from Kakashi.

She snatched a roll of paper towels from the shelf by the sink and stripped a handful off as she turned the faucet on. Slowly, she managed to scrub at the caked-on mask of blood. The flesh that started to peek through was raw and red from her furious attempts at scrubbing. Once her face and neck were taken care off, Sakura glanced back at the door to make sure she had locked it before stripping her shirt off.

She washed the smears across her chest and made sure she at least looked clean. It would take several showers before she truly _felt_ clean. Sakura pulled her shirt back on and hoped neither men outside could tell she wasn’t wearing a bra. Perhaps it would be best to keep her arms crossed while she was in their company.

After disposing of her soiled paper towels, she wiped the sink down and took a deep breath. The remaining adrenaline she had been running on for the past half hour was starting to dwindle and Kakashi’s bed was calling her name. As much as she hated to admit it, that bed was one of the comfiest she had ever slept in. Just thinking about sinking into those sheets made her entire body feel a bit more exhausted than it already was. Hopefully Kakashi would be ready to go home soon.

Sakura caught the flush across her cheeks in the mirror at the mention of home. It was strange how, in just a short while, it had certainly come to feel like her home. She felt safe there, felt safe with _him_.

Turning from her reflection, she slipped out of the door and made her way back to the front of the building where she had left Kakashi and his friend, Gai. As she moved through the door separating the main space from the hallway in the back, Sakura frowned at the sight of Kakashi standing outside the door talking on his cell phone. He was facing away from the window, and though she couldn’t see his face, she could tell by the tension in his shoulders that the call wasn’t a happy one. His friend, however, turned to greet Sakura with a wide, beaming grin.

“Much better!” His voice was so loud, it made her jump and she forced a polite smile to him. As she moved closer to him, however, his smile faded, and he stared at her with a look of confused curiosity.

Sakura nervously tucked her hair behind her ear and turned her attention to one of the posters on the wall displaying the proper technique of a Scissor Sweep. She focused on it as if it were the most interesting thing she had ever seen, hoping Kakashi’s friend was able to take the hint that she didn’t feel like being very chatty. Unfortunately, luck was never on her side.

“You know,” he started, stepping closer to her with his arms crossed over his chest. “I’ve known Kakashi for a long time now. But, in all those years, I don’t think he’s ever brought along a companion.”

“Oh, really?” She tried to make herself sound interested or intrigued, but she didn’t exactly know what he was getting at and his presence beside her was already making her nervous. Did he have a crush on Kakashi? Was she stepping over some boundary that she didn’t know existed between them?

“He must like you.”

At this, Sakura turned to look at the man, her eyebrows raising to her hairline. Judging by the grin on Gai’s face, she could tell that he was planning to tease Kakashi mercilessly about this and she scoffed, waving him off with a flick of her hand. “Oh, I doubt that—”

“You’re hurt,” Gai said, reaching out to grab her wrist before she could pull away. He flipped it over and stared down at the darkened fingerprints around her arm. Both of their eyes went wide as he stared at the faint traces of the burn Sasuke had left and Sakura quickly wrenched her hand out of his grip. “That’s impossible…” He trailed off, shaking his head while glancing back to Kakashi.

“Wait,” Sakura stepped in front of Gai and put her hands to his chest. “Don’t tell Kakashi. I didn’t want to worry him because he told me to stay away from the Uchihas and I didn’t listen. I’m not even sure what they are, and he has a strange way of avoiding important questions,” she paused for a breath, knowing she was rambling but unable to stop the word vomit from spewing from her mouth. “I just need some time to figure things out.”

She watched him open his mouth and close it several times, his eyes flickering from hers to Kakashi through the glass. With a sigh, he backed away from her and pointed to the mark on her wrist. “You need to tell him, _now_.”

“It’s not that big of a deal. Really,” she insisted, but no matter how much she wanted to believe that, the look in Gai’s face made her think otherwise.

“If that’s what I think it is, then it is definitely a big deal. Is it what I think it is?”

“What do you think it is?” She asked carefully, holding her marked wrist close to her chest. She hated how it tingled and pulsed, as if Sasuke’s fingers were still squeezing around her.

“The mark of an Uchiha.” Gai shook his head and took a few steps back, staring at her as if she had just grown a second head. His reaction was making her feel sick and she swallowed the nausea that began to creep up her throat. She wanted to tell him that she didn’t know what that meant but couldn’t find he strength to even speak.

Behind her, the bell above the door chimed and Sakura shut her eyes as she clamped her bottom lip between her teeth. The sound of Kakashi’s boots on the floor vibrated through her body and she held her breath as he stepped up beside her. “The council isn’t too happy about having to do cleanup, but they—” his words immediately fell silent once he noticed the strange tension between Sakura and his friend. “What’s going on?”

Neither she nor Gai said a word and the silence stretched through the room like a storm waiting to begin. With a deep breath, she turned toward him but kept her eyes on the floor beneath his boots. She lifted her arm up to him like an offering, turning it over so he could see the finger marks along the pale flesh. “Apparently, it’s the mark of an Uchiha.”

Kakashi took her arm in his cold hands and traced the darkened lines with delicate touches of his fingers. Any other time, she would have shivered and melted into his touch. Currently, all she felt was worry and her stomach clenched too tight to even breathe evenly. “When did this happen?” Kakashi whispered, though she suspected he already knew the answer.

“Earlier this evening, before work. Sasuke stopped me at the hospital and he grabbed me.”

Kakashi’s grip tightened around her wrist slightly making her lift her eyes to his. He stared at her in bewilderment. The terror in his eyes made it hard for her to keep the contents of her stomach from spilling out onto Gai’s hardwood floor.

Sakura swallowed and put a hand to her mouth, mostly to keep herself from throwing up. “Why are you staring at me like that? You’re scaring me.”

He looked at Gai and dropped Sakura’s hand, pushing both of his through his hair. “I have to call Tsunade.” He retreated back to the front door of the dojo, pointing to his friend. “Watch her. I’ll be right back.”

As the front door closed behind him and the sound of the bell echoing in the space, Sakura felt tears of confusion and frustration slip out of her eyelids. She whirled around to Gai. “What does this mean?”

He shook his head in defeat. “I’m not permitted to—”

Sakura stepped closer to him. “Tell me!” She demanded, hot tears streaming down her face. A sob broke free from her chest and she put the back of her hand to her lips to try to silence herself. It did no use. In the near empty space, her gasps and sniffs echoed loudly.

Gai took a deep breath, gave one final glance to where Kakashi stood on the sidewalk outside, and let out a heavy sigh. “Do you know anything about the first vampires?” Sakura shook her head and he continued. “They were a race known as the Dhampir. Exactly like a vampire but with the ability to walk in the sunlight and breed with mortals. They were powerful and sought to turn the world into their feeding grounds. Mortals had no use to them but for food and…breeding.” He took a second to pause and clear his throat.

In the sudden silence, some of the puzzle pieces began to click into place inside Sakura’s head. She gasped and swiped at the tears on her cheeks. “The Uchihas? They were the first vampires?”

Gai nodded slowly and as his eyes drifted down to the mark on her wrist, Sakura held it tighter to her chest. “Once the Council was started, they deemed the clan _too_ powerful and after decades of civil war, an agreement was made. The Uchiha clan was forbidden from siring any vampires. Natural breeding was allowed, as it was a much slower process and kept their population to a minimum.”

Sakura shook her head. Already, a dull pain was beginning to throb at the base of her skull. It did little to distract her from the rolling nausea still persistent in her stomach. “So, what does this have to do with _this_ ,” she said, holding up her arm.

Before Gai could answer her, the bells chimed again, and she whirled around to face Kakashi. His face was concealed in shadows, but she could practically _feel_ his trepidation. He didn’t look at her, avoiding any eye contact as he stepped up to Gai and whispered something in his ear. With a nod, he turned to make his way toward the back where the bathroom was located. Sakura watched him disappear behind the door, her heart hammering loudly in her ears. She looked to Kakashi and reached for him, trying to force his eyes to meet hers. They didn’t.

“Kakashi,” she said, shaking him gently in her grip. “Will you please tell me what the _fuck_ is going on? Why would Sasuke touching me do this? Does this have to do with him being a Dhampir?”

His shoulders fell in defeat and he scrubbed his palm over his forehead. “Yes, it does.” His voice was quiet and made her shiver. “The Uchiha clan were forbidden from siring any new vampire. And, as punishment, any vampire corrupted by the Uchiha bloodline would be marked by their touch.”

She searched his eyes, unable to stop the angry tears from streaming now. Her fingers tightened around the leather jacket so suddenly, she could feel a few of her fingernails snapping. She could feel herself panicking, her anxiety spiking to the point where she could barely breath. Still, she managed to speak through clenched teeth. “What does that _mean_?”

Kakashi reached for her to keep her knees from buckling. She leaned into him and pressed her face against the cool flesh of his chest. When he spoke, his voice vibrated against her cheek. “It means, the vampire who turned you was an Uchiha.”

 

* * *

 

 

After hearing the news of Sakura’s mark, Tsunade demanded their presence immediately. They had left Gai’s dojo in a rush, without the supplies Kakashi had went there to pick up and though he could tell Sakura was trying to keep her panic at bay, it was an attempt in vain. He pulled the car onto the highway, whipping around a line of traffic that wasn’t moving fast enough and swallowed the strange mixture of emotions radiating through him.

Her panic mixed with his own, making a potent brew that he wasn’t quite used to feeling. He wasn’t used to feeling _any_ emotion. Not until Sakura came into his life, anyway. Kakashi risked a glance to her as his grip tightened around the steering wheel.

She had been catatonic since the moment at Gai’s and her silence always worried him. If she wasn’t talking, it either meant she was angry or having a meltdown and he could tell she was probably in the midst of both of those things. Currently, she was doubled over with her head between her knees in the passenger seat of his car. Kakashi could feel that she was struggling against the urge to vomit and faint and her panic was making him nervous. He lifted his hand to touch her shoulder and hesitated, pulling it back to the steering wheel.

He kept his eyes on the road, weaving skillfully between the other cars on the road. A horn honked as he raced on and from the passenger seat, Sakura groaned. This time, Kakashi didn’t hesitate to reach for her. He smoothed his hand over her shoulder, always surprised by how warm she felt beneath his touch. “Are you alright?”

“Please, slow down,” she moaned, the sound instantly frustrating him. His foot eased off the gas pedal and he glanced to the time displayed on the dashboard.

They had four hours until sunrise and there was no telling how long it would take at Tsunade’s place. The last thing he wanted was to be forced to stay the night there. He took a breath, jaw clenching as he leaned away from Sakura, wishing he had a spare shirt. His eyes drifted back to the black T-shirt she wore and shifted in his seat.

Now was the absolute worst time to have his mind drift to the way she looked wearing his clothes. But he hadn’t been able to keep his thoughts on much else since she had put it on, even with everything that was happening at the moment. There was a conflict inside him that he wished would settle just for the night. He didn’t need to worry about what this all meant while battling his desires for her.

Sighing, he dropped his foot back down over the gas pedal. “I’m sorry, but we have to hurry. The sun will be up in four hours.”

“Oh, God,” she groaned, her voice muffled by the hands scrubbing at her face. “Why didn’t I just run? Why did I have to stand there like a moron and let him bite me?”

He knew she was talking about the night she was attacked—the _first_ night--and he had asked himself those same kinds of questions in the first few weeks of knowing her. Why hadn’t he done more to protect her? Why didn’t he make her run away? And there was always that one that sat in the dark recesses of his mind, popping up when he was most vulnerable to his feelings for her. What if he had killed her as he had planned to? She blamed herself for what was happening, but it was all his fault. He could have saved her.

But a mortal’s life was nothing to him then. Just loose ends he would have to deal with eventually. Thinking about her like that, as if she were just an annoyance to be dealt with, made his jaw clench tight and he accelerated to higher speeds.

Tsunade lived just outside the city. It was a trip that usually didn’t take long, but since it was two in the morning and the bars and night clubs were sending people home, the traffic was becoming more congested. Taxis were pulling onto the highway every other car, making bottle necks at every exit. Kakashi kept to the outer lane, hoping the further away from the city they drove, the less cars they would encounter.

From beside him, Sakura sat up and pushed her dirty hair away from her face, combing her fingers through the strands matted with dried blood. She looked out the window and sniffed, shaking her head as a rush of regret built up inside her. It pressed against Kakashi’s throat and no matter how many times he swallowed it back, it refused to budge.

“You should have just killed me when you had the chance.” Her voice was quiet, but he had heard it loud and clear.

“Don’t say that.”

“Why?” She asked, turning to look at him with a scoff. “Like my life is any better now? Maybe you did kill me, and this is hell.”

Kakashi flinched, hoping she didn’t notice in the darkness of the car. He knew she was speaking out of anger and didn’t intent to imply that he was making her life hell, but he couldn’t deny that it stung to hear her say it. With a sigh, Kakashi steered the car toward the next exit and was thankful the buildings and city started to fall behind them. The sooner they got to Tsunade’s, the sooner they could figure this out.

“Maybe you’re wrong. Maybe Sasuke is just some weird demon whose touch burns people.”

Kakashi wanted to tell her that was exactly what he was, and that there was only one explanation for what had happened between the two of them. As much as he didn’t want it to be true, there was nothing else it could be. Kakashi had only seen the mark once before in his afterlife, but it was one he wouldn’t forget.

Thankfully, the rest of their journey continued in silence, though the feelings cycling through Sakura spoke louder than any words ever could. Every few minutes, her emotions would shift from anger, to terror, to self-pity and back again. He didn’t want to imagine what was going on in her head. Just feeling it was bad enough.

He pulled the car onto a long stretch of road breaking away from the suburban neighborhoods into the woods. The trees on either side of the road seemed to bend over the car as they passed beneath, watching them speed by until there was a break and the trees gave way to a long stretch of field. Tsunade’s house sat in a clearing in the middle of a dense forest. It was an estate that had existed in her clan for centuries and the few times Kakashi had seen it, he had found it hard to believe that only one person lived in the monstrosity.

But, tonight, it would seem, Tsunade wasn’t alone. Expensive cars and limousines were parked in the cul-de-sac driveway and every light in the estate was on. The grounds were dazzling, with a fountain bubbling and the hedges trimmed to resemble animals. As Kakashi pulled his car up to the line, he glanced over to Sakura.

Her face was pressed against the glass, eyes wide as she ducked her head to try to look at the height of Tsunade’s home. She scoffed and moved her gaze to a group of people standing on one of the terraces, all dressed in tuxedos and gowns. With a shake of her head, Sakura crossed her arms over her chest and sat back in the seat. “I’m not going in there.”

“We have to,” Kakashi mumbled, not exactly thrilled to be seen amongst the rich and famous vampire community. They were a more annoying, sycophantic crowd than the worst of the wealthiest mortals and didn’t try to hide their snobbery a bit. A hunter, despite keeping these people safe from the thugs and criminals, were like servants to them and didn’t belong at an event like this. He wasn’t looking forward to their nasty stares and upturned noses. But, Tsunade had demanded they come right away.

“Kakashi, I look like shit. I have blood in my hair—” she held a strand out for him to see, the usual pink locks now a muddy brown. “And not to mention, I’m not exactly wearing a bra right now.”

“I don’t even have a shirt,” He countered, turning to face her. It took an extra second or two for her words to register in his head and he couldn’t help the quick flicker of his eyes down to her chest. He wasn’t sure why, but the thought of his shirt touching her bare breasts made those pesky thoughts flare back to life. Now was definitely not the time to wonder what she looked like beneath his shirt, but he couldn’t help conjuring an image in his mind anyway. “It wouldn’t matter if you were wearing a crown of jewels,” he managed to say while turning away from her. “They know you’re not one of them and they won’t be too shy to let you know.”

“Like that’s any different than how I’ve been treated by any other vampires for being mortal—”

“I don’t mean they know you’re mortal. They know you’re not one of the elite, ultra-wealthy clans. They couldn’t care less if you were a vampire or not.” He could hear the bitterness in his own voice as he turned to look up at the mansion. “They wouldn’t even lower themselves to feed off you.” Kakashi sighed and gave her one last look before he pulled the handle of the car door. The overhead light came on and though she was still a bit dirty, despite cleaning herself off at Gai’s, Kakashi couldn’t help finding her absolutely beautiful in that moment.

Her eyes were wide, but not out of fear. She was surprised by the contempt in his voice and it made him regret it. Though, the way she tilted her head to stare up at him was slowly making him forget all about his regret, bitterness, or the crowd of vampires they would be facing soon. Her gaze made his mouth go dry and he darted his tongue out to wet his lips.

She didn’t reach for her own door, keeping herself sitting still and facing him. Blood rushed to her face, turning her cheeks a delicious pink full of warmth. He wanted to reach out and brush his fingers across her face, to feel the heat beneath his cold hands. Instead, he pulled his door shut and the light above them went dark. A thousand words were on the tip of his tongue and he didn’t know how to say a single one of them out loud.

The muscles along her throat tightened as she swallowed, drawing Kakashi’s attention down to them. His fingers twitched, wanting nothing more than to stroke them along the length of her neck and feel the blood moving through her veins. He could already smell it and his mouth watered. Every fiber of his being was begging him to taste her. The tips of his fangs were already growing in response. If he waited any longer, he wouldn’t be able to resist it.

Kakashi jerked his attention away and shook his head. His fingers trembled slightly as he pulled the zipper of his jacket up to his chest. “We should head inside,” he murmured, once again reaching for the door. Before he could grab hold of it, Sakura’s fingers found his face and turned his gaze back to hers. She didn’t say anything, but she didn’t exactly have to. He could feel what was bubbling up inside her and it made him swallow tightly.

Her eyes darted to his mouth and she frowned, making the space between her eyebrows crease in disappointment. If his heart wasn’t about to beat out of his chest, he would have been able to focus on how adorable she looked with a pout. Instead, he was frozen to the spot, too mesmerized by her half-lidded gaze full of dark desire to do anything.

As her hand slid around to the back of his neck, Kakashi’s mind went blank and his body took over. He closed his eyes and met Sakura’s mouth, cursing the strip of fabric between them. Though in a way, he knew it was better for them. If he felt her lips, tasted her on his tongue, he wouldn’t be able to control himself, but he was feeling selfish and needed more.

Before he could reach between them, Sakura beat him to it and tugged the black mask down to his chin. Her lips found his once more and he felt himself melting against her, no longer in control. His fingers found her hair, sinking into it on either side of her head, breaking through some of the tangles. The gasp on her lips only ignited the flames within him and Kakashi tilted his head to the side to fit better against her kiss.

Her pulse pounded in his ears, creating a frenzied beat that fueled his want. It filled his head and entire body until he could hear nothing else. The life inside her, the warmth and blood, it called to him. He wanted it, wanted to drink her into his mouth and taste it on his tongue. Sakura leaned forward, pulling her knees into the seat. For a moment, Kakashi thought she might crawl into his lap and his eyes snapped open in surprise.

In a rush, all of his senses came flooding back and a growl rumbled up through his chest. He turned away from her, breaking their kiss and Sakura’s breathless gasp only made him crave more. He couldn’t give in. Not now. He should have never let it go this far. She sat back in her seat and touched her finger to her lips, the swirl of feelings inside her slowly making its way through his body. He hadn’t realized that for the first time since the ritual, his own desires had eclipsed hers.

How could he have been so stupid?

Kakashi wrenched the door open and stepped out, taking in a shaking breath of the cool air. The sound of haughty laughter coming from the terrace drew his attention away from his thoughts for a moment. At least it would be easier to forget about their kiss when he would be weaving through a sea of drunk, undead snobs. Though, he wasn’t too sure after glancing back to see Sakura climb out of the car.

Her eyes met his over the roof and he suddenly felt the dying embers of their fire glowing again. She crossed her arms over her chest, once again reminding him that she was wearing nothing beneath his shirt, before meeting him at the front of the car.

“I realize,” she said quietly as they moved toward the entrance of the estate. “That was probably bad timing.” When he didn’t respond, she continued. “Let’s not make this awkward. It was bound to happen eventually.”

He turned to stare down at her, eyebrows pinched together on his forehead. It was bound to happen eventually? No. That was the problem. He shouldn’t have let it ever get this close between them. Nothing good would come of this, no matter how hard they tried not to make it uncomfortable.

In all of his undead years, he had never let himself get this swept up. Why now? Why _her?_ From the first moment he had saw her, cowering away from the feral in her office, he hadn’t been able to think of anything else. He had tried to ignore it, tried to pretend there was nothing there. But the more time he spent with her, the harder it was to deny that she made him feel things that he thought had been dead a long time.

 _Fuck_ …He was an idiot.

* * *

 

 

AN- Well, it finally happened. Sort of. I'm so excited that Tsunade is back and the next chapter is going to be fun to write, so I hope you'll have fun reading it! 


	22. Solutions

* * *

 

.

.

* * *

 

 

 

 

Sakura wasn’t sure how, but sometime from the moment she was bit by that damn feral to now, time had started to move differently for her. Maybe it was the vampirism slowly changing her DNA, or maybe it was due to the fact that since she first met Kakashi and learned of this world, every waking second was filled with something new happening. A week felt like a month, hours like days, and though it had only been a handful of minutes since she had kissed Kakashi in his car, it felt so far away.

The feel of his cool lips on hers, his hands in her hair, it was all still so raw in her mind, but the memory was already starting to slip away. Of course, that could very well be because she hadn’t quite been prepared for the scene they were met with inside Senju Tsunade’s estate. She didn’t think she’d ever get used to being shocked by this world, from the brutality of it, to how sophisticated they could be.

The doorman stopped Kakashi with a hand to his chest, looking down his long nose at Sakura. He asked their names and what business they had at the event and Sakura couldn’t believe the level of snobbery just from the short encounter. She had been hoping Kakashi’s distaste for these people was for personal reasons, but she was beginning to doubt that.

Even the hired help for the evening looked at Kakashi like he wasn’t good enough to lick the mud from their heel. Jaw clenching in quiet rage behind his mask, he turned to the doorman and narrowed his eyes on him. Sakura had seen that look before, had unfortunately been on the receiving end of it once or twice, and though it wasn’t even being directed at her, she felt herself wanting to shrink away from it. “We have business with Lady Tsunade.”

“I’m afraid she’s busy at the moment.” Judging by the smirk on the vampire’s face, he didn’t seem too sorry about sending them away. “You’ll have to come beg for scraps tomorr—” The words never finished leaving his throat, cut off by Kakashi’s hand clamping brutally around it. The doorman gagged and struggled against the grip around his neck and Sakura stared wide eyed between the two of them.

“Either you let us in, or you can explain to the Council why you prevented their best Hunter from delivering important information directly to Tsunade. I can guarantee they won’t be as nice as I’m being right now.” He released the man who stumbled a few steps in front of the door. With a hand to the wall, he straightened his collar, cleared his throat and nodded curtly.

“Yes, well,” he stammered, not offering much else before reaching to open the front door. As they stepped into the house, Sakura turned toward the vampire rubbing at his bruised neck. She smirked and held her chin higher in the air, hoping he learned an important lesson about not being a total dick to people.

Following behind Kakashi, Sakura peeked around his shoulder and her jaw fell to her chest. The foyer was bigger than her entire apartment and the chandelier that hung from the ceiling was covered in crystals that reflected the light in tiny prisms that danced across the marble floor. A staircase toward the back broke into two directions and lead up to a balcony that stretched around the room. Sakura turned in a circle, following it until she caught a glimpse of some of the people in attendance to this party.

 

The vampires moved through the space in groups of four or five, all dressed in the latest fashion, laughing and holding their goblets filled with blood. The few of them that noticed Kakashi’s presence immediately began whispering amongst themselves, some giggling as they took in what he was wearing.

Apparently, he hadn’t been mistaken about their snobbery. Sakura tightened her arms around her chest, surprised that she favored the crowd at Teeth over this one. Fortunately, this group of vampires didn’t seem to partake in fondling naked mortals sprawled out on the furniture.

Kakashi lead them into one of the rooms to the left of the foyer and Sakura felt her eyebrows lift to her hairline. What was once a formal living area, with a white, marble fireplace stretching up to the vaulted ceiling, had been transformed into some kind of makeshift casino. Tables lined with green felt were situated at various points throughout the room and sitting around them, were men and women exchanging their stacks of cash for chips.

There was more money in this one room than Sakura could ever fathom seeing in her life. She followed Kakashi into the room, gaping at the poker games and roulette wheels spinning endlessly, the blood and money never ending. Toward the back, a woman’s laughter broke through all the rest and Kakashi took a deep breath, pulling Sakura through the crowd.

A few stares caught her attention and she suddenly felt her face flush. Never in her life had she been stared at like this, as if she were some sort of mangy animal. One of the women took a step away from the pair as they moved through the room, her nose wrinkling in disgust. She turned away from them and immediately began whispering to the man beside her.

“Madam Tsunade, you’re too cruel! Taking a poor man’s meager earnings so gleefully.” A wealthy, older looking vampire said as Sakura neared the card table. He had a cigar between his fingers and his black hair was slicked back over his balding head. His grin was wide and flirty as he watched the buxom woman pull the stack of chips closer toward her. But his face fell quickly once Kakashi stepped up to the table.

A few of the men stood up and Sakura could feel the tension rising between them. They were ready to pounce and rid the party of the lowly animals if need be. Tsuande sighed and stood, not glancing toward the pair of party crashers. “Gentleman,” she said politely, giving a small bow in their direction. “If you’ll excuse me. I have some business matters to attend to.”

Sakura took a few steps back to make room for her and Kakashi to lead the way back through the casino room. She hurried behind them, careful not to step on any toes or bump into anyone. Though, she didn’t think that was possible with the wide berth they were given by the crowd of vampires.

Once they moved back into the foyer, Sakura took a deep breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding in and glanced back over her shoulder. Nearly the entire room, save for the staff who were busy balancing trays of blood goblets, were staring after them. Several pairs of eyes caught the light from the chandelier and glowed an eerie green like animals in the forest and Sakura shivered, whirling back around.

“I told you to phone me once you got here,” Tsunade said to Kakashi without turning to look at him. She moved to one of the staircases and ascended up to the second floor, her heels barely making a sound on the marble tile. From several steps back, Sakura let herself stare at the woman’s dark gown. It reached the floor in the back, though the front was open up to the waist. She wore a pair of matching green pants beneath it and the top split in the middle of the chest and came to rest over her shoulders, showing an ample amount of cleavage.

“And miss seeing everyone’s friendly faces?” At Kakashi’s bitter laugh, the woman turned and narrowed her amber eyes on him. She sighed and shook her head, leading them along the balcony until they reached a room that was right above the casino room.

Sakura tried not to seem like she was as impressed with her surroundings as she was. Her jaw had been hanging open since they walked in the place and anyone paying attention to her could tell she had never in her life experienced luxury to this extent. Like the other two rooms she had been in, the one Tsunade led them into was just as impressive. The back wall was filled with books stretching up to the tray ceilings and a desk sat in the middle of the floor. Instead of marble tile, there was carpet that Sakura’s feet immediately sank an inch into.

Tsunade slid the doors shut behind them and pointed to a white couch along one of the walls. “Sit,” she commanded, moving to the enormous desk. The wood was carved with ornate designs that Sakura couldn’t help staring at. Before she could lower herself onto the couch, Tsunade spoke up and stopped her. “Not you.” She curled her finger.

The gesture coupled with the hardened, stony look on her face made Sakura swallow and she glanced down to Kakashi already sitting on the couch. He sighed and didn’t return her stare, focusing instead on the wall of books behind the councilwoman.

Slowly, Sakura stepped up to the desk as the woman sat on the corner of it. She held her hand out in front of her, palm up and said nothing as she waited, sitting as still as a statue. She didn’t need to say anything, though. Sakura knew exactly what the woman was asking for.

Her fiery gaze never left Sakura as she stepped up to the desk and slowly slid her marked arm over her palms. For a brief moment, Tsunade held her stare, fingers curling around Sakura’s wrist. All of her instincts told her to jerk her hand away, but she was frozen in place. The woman turned her wrist over as she lowered her gaze downward to the mark.

The cool brush of her fingertips across her skin made another wave of chills roll down Sakura’s spine. Behind them, Kakashi started to speak and was immediately silenced. Tsunade held up a single, elegant finger and he clamped his mouth shut so fast, Sakura could hear the click of his teeth. She risked a glance back at him, catching his gaze as he sighed.

 

He quickly looked away, shifting uncomfortably on the couch. Sakura could tell that he wasn’t used to being told to shut up, and certainly not used to being told to shut up in front of someone who was used to seeing him in control of the situations. Under any other circumstances, Sakura would have felt the urge to laugh, but while her hand was still in the grip of a very powerful vampire, she didn’t. The look in Tsunade’s eyes made Sakura’s heart race as she turned back to face her.

“Shit,” the woman hissed. “I had been hoping you were mistaken. Who all knows about this?” Her voice was quiet but filled the room around them. She looked to Kakashi on the couch who took a deep breath.

“Just us, and Gai. He can be trusted.”

“You had better hope he can be,” Tsunade said as she dropped Sakura’s wrist and stood from the edge of the desk, circling around behind it. She took a seat in the chair and crossed her legs, tapping her fingers impatiently on the arm of the chair. The stony gaze hadn’t left her face, but thankfully, it was no longer directed at Sakura.  

“Actually,” Sakura started, wondering if it was wise to even open her mouth at the moment. The last thing she wanted was to face the wrath of a council woman. Especially if that woman was Senju Tsunade. The woman lifted her head and stared at Sakura, one slender eyebrow arched. “Sasuke knows as well. He seemed pretty shocked by it.”

Tsunade scoffed and turned her chair toward the right side of her desk, pulling open one of the drawers. She spoke as she rifled through the contents. “I’m not worried about the Uchiha. The last thing he’d do would be to go to the Council.”

“Do they know about this?” Sakura asked timidly, glancing from her back to Kakashi who had not stood from the couch yet. He had barely said a word after being shushed by the council woman. Was he seriously pouting?

“No, and we need to keep it from them for as long as we can.”

“And, why is that?”

“Because,” Kakashi finally spoke, suddenly right behind her. “They have a strict policy against anyone sired by an Uchiha.”

She didn’t need to hear any more. From everything she had learned of the Council, Sakura could already tell that whatever this policy was, it didn’t mean her survival. She crossed her arms back over her chest and watched as Tsunade found what she was looking for and pulled a silver flask from inside the drawer. Next, came three shot glasses that she arranged in a line on her desk.

Sakura’s eyebrow raised as she watched the woman pour them each a shot. Thankfully, it wasn’t blood. It was definitely alcohol, though. The smell of it made Sakura’s nose wrinkle and she didn’t know whether to decline the offer or just knock it back. After her night, a little drink might do her good. Tsunade slid the crystal glass across the desk and Sakura stopped it from slipping over the edge just in time. Kakashi made no move to drink his, regarding the councilwoman with a dubious expression.

“Old habits,” The woman mumbled before swallowing the shot in a single gulp. She wasted no time refilling the glass but didn’t immediately drink it this time. She held it up and stared into the liquid, staying silent for several minutes.

Sakura stared down at her own glass and slowly brought it to her lips. Whatever it was, it was strong and just the smell of it burned the inside of Sakura’s nose. She frowned, glanced at the other two, and tilted her head back. Only half of it made it into her mouth before she grimaced and gagged. It burned the entire way down her throat and left her feeling too warm.

Across the desk, Tsunade smirked and finished her second shot. “How I envy your tolerance.”

“Is this your solution?” Kakashi asked, making the woman snap her attention to him. “Drink alcohol that doesn’t affect you anymore?”

She took a deep breath, glanced to Sakura and refilled her shot for a third time while pointing down to the one Kakashi was neglecting. “It’s rather rude to refuse a drink from the host, Hatake. At least pretend, for an old woman’s sake.”

“It’s pointless.”

By now, Sakura had managed to finish her one shot and was wiping the tears from the corner of her eyes. The burn to the back of her throat was beginning to dull and she wondered if it was wise to drink something this strong on an empty stomach. The last time she had accepted a drink from a vampire, she had almost been killed, and before that, one had knocked her out for thirty hours.

Tsunade sighed and looked up at the two of them, shaking her head in exasperation. “I don’t have any solutions to this. This is a bit beyond my capabilities at the moment.”

“What about,” Sakura started, still gagging as the alcohol was starting to threaten its return from her stomach. “My blood samples. Have you been able to look at them?”

“Yes,” the woman said, pouring another shot. “They were baffling, to say the least. But I was looking at them with the expectation of finding a new mutation in the disease. I will have to get a sample of Uchiha blood from the Council and try to compare the two. It will take some time for me to gain access to them and even that won't be easy.”

“Why not?”

Both Tsunade and Kakashi sighed, as if having to explain things over and over to someone like Sakura was tiresome. She folded her arms over her chest and scowled at the two of them, just about sick of being treated like she was nothing more than an annoyance. “I’m sorry, is my ignorance _bothering_ you? I didn’t ask for any of this to happen to me but I’m trying to deal with it the best I can. I don’t know about dhampir’s and vampirism diseases or why the Council has such a stick up their ass about things. So, excuse me for asking for an explanation.”

The silence that stretched in the wake of her outburst was deafening, only broken up by the raucous laughter filtering up from the casino on the first floor. Sakura swallowed, but forced herself not to shrink away from the stares of the two vampires around her. Surprisingly, it was Kakashi who spoke first, and despite his hardened gaze, his voice was soft. “The Council’s main concern is not letting the Uchihas become powerful again. They keep everything they have of the clan under lock and key to ensure it doesn’t fall into the wrong hands.”

“And I’m guessing if they find out about me, they would find it easier to kill me than to study me.”

“Oh, no,” Tsunade shook her head with a bitter laugh. “They’d study you. They just wouldn’t make your survival a priority. A cadaver is far easier to work with than a living being.”

Despite the chill rolling through Sakura, making her stomach clench in protest around the alcohol she had drank, she rolled her eyes with a scoff. “You’re starting to sound like Shizune.”

“How is she?” Her voice softened along with the look in her eyes and Sakura blinked in surprise before clearing her throat.

“She’s been better. I actually quit, so I’m sure she’s more over worked than ever before.” She hung her head, not wanting to think about the absolute mess she left her supervisor with. Quitting her job had been the one thing Sakura thought would never happen. She loved what she did and loved working for someone as passionate and great as Shizune. It felt wrong to just leave her in such a bind, especially after all that had happened.

The worst part was, Shizune would completely understand and never show how frustrated she was. It made Sakura’s throat clench and she forced the sting of tears away with a few blinks. Up until now, she hadn’t had time to even process the decision to leave her work life behind. It all came slamming to the surface, finally catching up after all the shit they had been through during the night.

“I always wanted to recruit her to my lab. She was a wonderful assistant.” Tsunade tilted her head to the side and stared up at Sakura, though her gaze looked right through her. “Maybe I should pay her a visit one day when she’s not so busy.”

Sakura wanted to know if by _recruit_ the council woman meant _turning her into a vampire_ , but felt it was best not to assume. With a shrug, Tsunade collected the glasses, finishing the one Kakashi hadn’t touched and slipped them back into the drawer to her right. “My only advice to the both of you, is to lay low. _Very_ low. I know it’s going to be difficult for you, Sakura, but it would be best if you could avoid contact with anyone until we can sort things out.”

“What about my family?”

“Any excuse not to see them, use it. Cover your mark if you must leave, but only leave under an extreme emergency.” Tsunade stood from her chair and looked at Kakashi, her stare turning back to stone. “Do not let the Council find out about this. I’ll keep my ear to the ground and listen for any rumors through my connections.”

“What about the people downstairs?” Sakura asked, looking down at the mark on her arm. “What if they saw it?”

Tsunade rolled her eyes. “Don’t worry about them. Half of them are too young to know what an Uchiha mark would even look like. They’re too busy looking down on you to look close enough to notice you anyway. If their money wasn’t necessary to fund important projects, I’d never associate with the fools.” She stood with a heavy sigh and looked between the two of them before turning to Sakura. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to have a word with Kakashi _alone_ before you leave.”

“Wait,” Sakura said with a shake of her head. “That’s it? Your master plan is for us to lay low and do what exactly?”

“I don’t want _you_ to do anything. Kakashi will do what he does best and keep the mortals of Konoha safe from the feral attacks while you wait for me to figure all this out.”

She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. After everything, her only solution was to disappear? That was going to be pretty damn had when she had two detectives still suspicious of her involvement with a couple of disappearances. Instead of moving to the door to give the two a private moment, Sakura scoffed and met Tsunade’s gaze. “What if the Council finds out about me? Am I just supposed to sit there and wait for them to come kill me?”

“I’m not going to let that happen,” Kakashi said as he turned to her, his eyes softening. If they had been alone, she was sure he would reach up to touch her face, the same way he had in his car earlier that night. Sakura was almost hoping he would anyway, despite the other woman’s presence. She could use some reassurance right now.

With a blink, he seemed to remember that they weren’t alone, and he straightened, turning back to the council woman across the desk from them. She was staring at Kakashi with a curious expression, her pale eyebrow arched slightly. “Give us a moment, Sakura,” Tsunade said, quiet but stern. There was no use arguing anymore.

Sighing, Sakura glanced up to Kakashi once more, but turned away from him when he didn’t return her gaze. She left the room, sliding the doors shut behind her and stood on the balcony that ran around the foyer of Tsunade’s mansion. The way Sakura saw things, she had two options. Either she could stand here, fuming about the situation, or she could turn around, press her ear to the door and listen to whatever they were talking about.

It seemed to be the only way she could find anything out around the two of them. But, unlike last time she eavesdropped on a conversation between Kakashi and Tsunade, Sakura had to be sure _not_ to let him know she was listening. She had to keep her emotions in check, no matter what she heard. And though she wasn’t too sure _how_ to exactly do that, she had to at least try.

Spinning on her heel, she pushed her ear against the door and held her breath as she listened to the conversation inside. No one was speaking yet, but she could hear Tsunade sit back down in the chair behind the desk and heave a sigh. “What are you doing, Hatake?”

“I’m standing in your office.” His reply was followed by a sharp bang that Sakura could only guess was the woman slamming her hand down on the top of her desk. She didn’t know what was worse; hearing Kakashi’s sarcastic response or knowing it had pissed Tsunade off enough to cause an outburst like that.

“You know what I mean. The last time I saw you, I warned you not to let your heart get in the way of things. It’s quite clear that you didn’t listen.”

Kakashi sniffed, hesitating before replying. Did he know Sakura was listening? It was hard to control how fast her heart was beating, especially when it came to something like _this_. She swallowed and closed her eyes, taking deep breaths to calm herself and hoped that he assumed she felt like this because there were 200 vampires one floor beneath them. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he replied, his voice as passive as ever.

“ _Bullshit!_ I can practically _smell_ how you feel for her. Every goddamn vampire here can smell it. Nothing good can come of this, Hatake. You’re aware of the consequences for…”

In the casino room, another round of cheering and laughter exploded, and Sakura scowled, unable to hear what Tsunade was saying. She pressed her ear closer to the door, wishing she could tell the group of snobs beneath her to just _shut up_. Thankfully, their outburst faded enough that she could make out what was being said inside the room once more. It was Kakashi she heard speaking now.

“…shouldn’t mistake my duty to the Council for affection for Sakura. She’s my responsibility until we can figure out what’s happening.”

_Ouch_ …Sakura couldn’t deny that his words stung her, but she tried to keep herself from reacting to it. She pushed her emotions aside, forcing herself to concentrate on what they were saying, instead of how badly it hurt to hear him say it.

“Does she know about your origins?” Tsunade’s voice was almost too quiet to hear but Sakura ignored the noise from the first floor.

“No.”

“It would be wise to keep it from her, Kakashi. There’s no use in complicating things more so than they’ve already become.” After a brief pause, she continued. “I want you out on patrol every night. These attacks are happening more and more frequently and…”

Sakura backed away from the door, staring at the painted wood grain in disbelief. Kakashi’s origins? What could that possibly mean and why would they need to keep it from her? She took a step back and let her gaze flicker down to the tips of her dirty sneakers. A part of her wanted to kick the door in and demand that they tell her everything, but she knew they definitely would not.

Exhaustion crept up the base of Sakura’s skull and she pinched her eyes shut, reaching to the wall to steady herself. She was going on 20 hours without sleep, and after the roller coaster of a night they had been through, her body was on the verge of collapsing. Despite wanting to hear more of the secrets between Kakashi and Tsunade, she didn’t know if she could handle much else.

Sakura leaned against the wall and waited, staring out at the massive chandelier hanging between the floors. From where she stood, she could see a small section of the first floor and her eyes drifted down to the white, marble floors. Standing near one of the massive columns was the vampire who had greeted them rudely at the front door. The tie around his neck was still disheveled and now that Kakashi wasn’t around, he had regained his snobbish scowl as he glanced up at Sakura. For several seconds, they stared at one another. She could practically feel the revulsion he was feeling.

Before she could roll her eyes and look away from him, he lifted a finger and slid it ominously across his throat. Sakura stared down at him in bewilderment, her heart pounding against her chest. Was he that angry that Kakashi had put him in his place? If that was the reason behind the man’s little threat, Sakura could see why Kakashi hated people like this…but, it felt different. Like the threat was aimed to _her_ specifically.

The doorman grinned up at her, his teeth stained red from blood standing out in contrast against the pale, white skin of his face. With a wink, he disappeared beneath the balcony once more and Sakura stared at the space he had been standing. The laughter and soft music playing from below made her skin prick with fear, the hairs along her arms and neck standing on end. If she hadn’t been standing against a wall, she’d have thought someone was standing behind her.

The door at her right slid open and she jumped away from the wall with a gasp, her hand coming to her throat. Kakashi looked at her with an eyebrow raised. “Are you alright?” He slid the door shut behind him and checked her face for any sign that she was hurt.

“I’m fine,” she said with a wave. “I just thought I saw something.”

Kakashi stared at her for a moment but didn’t press the issue. He sighed and pushed a hand through his hair, catching Sakura’s attention as he did it. She already missed his fingers tangling through her own hair and the greedy way he had kissed her in the car. It had been over before she could even enjoy it, and there was no way to be sure it would happen again. Especially after what she had overheard him saying to Tsunade.

_Don’t confuse my duty to the Council for affection…_

If that were true, why would he kiss her?

“We need to leave if we want to make it home before sunrise. Tsunade suggested we go out the back.” He brushed past her and took a few steps. The thought of having to follow him down to the car and ride back into the city made her close her eyes and sigh. Sleep was still too far away, and she could hear the bed calling her from miles away.

She wanted to talk to him, to ask him what would happen between them, but she couldn’t bring herself to make a sound as they made their way out the back and down to a garden area. It was dark, but Sakura could see a large fountain and night blooming flowers planted neatly around the space. In the daylight, it would have been beautiful. But, under the moon it was breathtaking. She almost wished they had spare time to enjoy the views.

Kakashi guided her forward with a hand to the small of her back, leading her through a gate between the hedges. They made their way around to where the cars were still parked and quickly found his. Sakura dropped into the seat and let her head fall back, her eyes unable to stay open any longer.

“If we want to make it home in time, I can’t drive slow,” he warned, shifting the car into reverse. As he whipped the car around the cul-de-sac to face the long, winding driveway, Sakura gave a shrug.

“I didn’t expect you to anyway.”

* * *

 

AN - Well, I'm rather excited about the next few chapters. Sakura and Kakashi will finally get some down time to grow closer ;) I've had a few questions about Sasuke and the dhampir thing. I kind of just took the term and made it fit the story. Think of it as the Uchihas kekkai genkai. 


	23. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note: Gratuitous smutty chapter! Nothing really advances so if you don't want to read, feel free to skip :)**

* * *

 

.

.

.

* * *

 

 

 

The last thing Sakura remembered was somehow falling asleep in the car on the way home from their trip to Tsunade’s house. She was dreaming before they even made it back into the city, exhaustion weighing heavy in her bones. But the car was not where she woke up what felt like several hours later.

Abruptly, she sat up in the cool sheets of Kakashi’s bed, the familiar blanket falling to her waist as she blinked in the darkness around her. The bed was empty beside her, but she still reached out to spread her fingers over the mattress, wishing just _once_ she could feel him laying there. With a groan, she put her head in her hands and grimaced as her fingers immediately tangled in the hair still matted with dried feral blood.

 _Gross_.

She reached for the nightstand, fumbling over the table top until she found the familiar shape of her cellphone. The screen flared to life at the press of her thumb and she winced from the sudden bright light. After a few blinks, she managed to see the time displayed in the top right corner. 9:24 AM. Ugh, still _way_ too early for her to be awake.

Turning the screen off, Sakura fell back against the pillows and blinked up at the dark ceiling. She had two choices; either she could go back to sleep and hope she wouldn’t wake up for another ten hours, or she could take a shower and wash the blood and grime from her body. If she chose option two, she’d have to wash his sheets as well. And since she had been neglecting laundry for the past few weeks, it was probably best to just forget about trying to catch up on sleep and do some chores.

She groaned as she peeled herself away from the mattress and sat on the edge of the bed, staring toward the bathroom. A part of her, okay, much more than a _part_ , was curious to know what Kakashi was doing at the moment. Was he exercising, reading, eating? What in the world did he do all day while he was exiled inside from the sun? It had only been a few hours and Sakura was already feeling the walls close in on her. Knowing she would be under vampire house arrest for an indeterminate amount of time would do little to help her sanity. How had he survived for so long doing this?

It was too much to think about, too much for her brain to even try to fathom at the moment and she quickly pushed it out of mind as she trudged across the bedroom floor. She picked a pair of panties from her duffel bag before closing the bathroom door behind her. Steam quickly filled the space and already she could feel her body responding.

The muscles along her shoulders and neck were begging for the hot jets of the shower and she quickly peeled Kakashi’s T-shirt over her head. It still smelled like him. She couldn’t resist bringing it to her nose and taking a deep breath, letting his scent fill her senses. It was torture, knowing he had kissed her the way that he had, knowing he liked her, but hearing him tell Tsunade that this was nothing but his duty to the Council.

She hoped he had been saying that to placate the woman’s questions. Sakura was never that lucky, especially when it came to men. She had thought regular teenage boys and college guys had been bad enough trying to figure out.

A man who had been set in his ways for centuries? Yeah, she had no hope.

Sakura stepped into the water with a hiss, forcing herself into the shower despite the extreme temperature. It only took a minute to grow used to the heat and she closed her eyes, letting the pressure wash all of the muck and disgusting bits off of her skin and out of her hair. For several minutes, she stood still, leaning against the tile of the shower wall and letting the water scorch away the feeling of despair that had been accumulating inside her over the last few days.

She sighed and grabbed the shampoo bottle, pouring a bit into her palm before lathering it through her hair. Her fingertips and nails massaged into her scalp and she moaned. The tension across her back slowly started to melt away.

It took two washes, scrubbing her nails, face and chest repeatedly, before she felt clean again. Thankfully, by that time, the hot water hadn’t grown cold and she could let the stream from the shower head beat down on the back of her shoulders. Once again, she let out a moan and let her head fall against the cool tile of the wall.

Her hands drifted her stomach, catching the flow of water against her ribs before letting it fall to the drain with a splatter. She spread her fingers across her stomach, inching them up to the underside of her breast. Almost instantly, her nipples responded to her touch and she bit her lip. It had been a while since she had felt the release of an orgasm, and all of the tension that had been building between her and Kakashi settled all at once inside her, pressing against her lower belly.

Slowly, she snaked her hand down her torso past the mound of hair that she had been neglecting, to the apex of her thighs. Her lips parted in a gasp as she pushed a finger between her velvet folds, finding it slick from within. The tip of her middle finger grazed over her clit and a spark ignited the fire inside her, sending flames over every inch of her body. She put a hand against the shower wall and leaned against it, swallowing hard.

Her hand stilled between her legs and she slowly opened her eyes. The water cascaded down her back, still warm and relaxing. Her body was begging for a release, to ease the ache that was so strong between her legs it was almost painful. But she couldn’t just do this now. Not after the ritual.

Kakashi could feel all of this. He would know she would be touching herself and after the kiss they had shared only a few hours ago, it was clear that she would be thinking of him while doing it. Even now, her mind conjured up the feeling of his mouth against hers, and the way his fingers had raked through her hair.

Sakura’s eyes fluttered closed and she moved her fingers once more, dipping one completely inside her. She gasped and curled her finger, pulling it back before plunging it into her tightness all over again. Already, her legs were trembling, and her hips bucked forward, begging for more.

She moaned, unable to keep it back any longer. As she kept her fingers moving inside her, her mind turned to fantasies of Kakashi stepping up behind her. She imagined it was his finger circling her clit and building the pressure of pleasure inside her, his lips against her neck and fangs nipping at the flesh of her shoulders and she gasped.

 

* * *

 

Sleep was a rare phenomenon for Kakashi. He could count on two hands how many times he had actually slept since he had been turned and every one of those times had been because he was gravely hurt and needed to recuperate. Much like mortals, sleep helped regenerate some of a vampire’s energy, especially when they were running low on blood.

And since Kakashi had been caught off guard by the Uchiha mark on Sakura’s wrist the night before, he hadn’t been able to pick up his weekly supply from Gai. He had fallen asleep on the couch not long after carrying her up to his bed and tucking her into the blankets. It came to him quickly. One minute he was sitting on the couch, trying to make sense of the jumbled mess of confusion in his head and the next he was dreaming.

But somewhere in the muddled dreams that he could make neither heads nor tails of, something had pulled him from his subconscious. It wasn’t anything tangible like a phone call or voice. Just a feeling that gathered, pressing hot against the inside of his lower belly. He immediately recognized it and shifted on the couch, trying to push it out of his mind. It’s not like he was a stranger to arousal, and lately, he had been feeling it a bit more than he cared to, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t control himself.

This time, however, felt _different_. Despite not reacting to the growing hardness in his jeans, he could feel faint tremors of pleasure rippling through him as if he _were_. His breathing grew shallow and labored, eyebrows furrowing across his forehead and no matter how hard he tried to ignore the sensations, it refused to be ignored. Which meant—

Kakashi’s eyes snapped open and he stared up at the darkened ceiling of his living room, heart beat pounding in time with Sakura’s. His fingers curled tightly around the cushion of the couch to keep them from reaching to his lap. The last thing he needed— _they_ needed—was to give into their primal desires. Sakura was still mortal, still weakened by her desires and gave in easier than he did.

He was the one who had to be strong. Tsunade had warned him twice now to not let his heart cloud his judgment. Pleasuring himself while Sakura did the same would only complicate things tenfold. No matter how good it felt to feel what she was feeling, he had to refuse, had to keep his mind focused on everything that didn’t turn him on.

Another ripple of pleasure rolled through his body, starting at the base of his cock and spreading down to the tips of his toes. He shifted on the couch and glanced back at the bedroom door. The sound of the shower was faint, and he could smell his soap and shampoo wafting into the room. In an instant, images of a naked Sakura, dripping wet and soapy, filled his mind and he quickly squeezed his eyes shut.

The press of his cock on the inside of his pants was almost unbearable. He tried to shift his hips to relieve some of the tension, but it only made it feel worse, and better, all at the same time. Kakashi groaned behind clenched teeth and let his head fall back against the arm of the couch. He dragged in a deep shaking breath, fingers digging into the cushions so hard the fabric was beginning to tear.

He had to relieve the pressure, at least until this was all over and she—he gulped at the thought— _finished_. Warily, he brought his hands to the button of his pants and popped them free, nearly tearing the zipper apart. His cock sprang free and he sighed, pushing his head back into the cushion. Instead of letting his hands return to tearing at the fabric beneath him, they lingered on his lap.

He hissed and looked back down the length of his body. There was no way he was going to resist this. Not if she kept doing—

“Oh, _fuck!”_ His eyes rolled back into his head as a wave of intense pleasure rocked through him, lifting his hips off the couch altogether. What the fuck was she doing? It felt so good, he didn’t think he’d even _have_ to touch himself to come. She was going to do it without even being in the same room.

He brought his hands to his face and scrubbed his palms over it, wrenching the mask down to his chin for some air. Sweat was already starting to bead up on the small of his back and across his forehead. He put his fist to his mouth and bit down on his first knuckle, wishing the pain would eclipse the ache and heat boiling in the center of his body. It didn’t.

With one shaking hand, he pushed beneath the waist band of his boxers and took his cock in his hand, gripping it tight. His hips rolled beneath his touch and he hesitantly stroked himself. It was jarring, feeling the pleasure from his own hand and from whatever Sakura was doing to herself. The two sensations were warring inside of him, fighting for dominance and he was caught in the middle. A whimper escaped his lips as he struggled to match the rhythm from Sakura.

 _Fuck_ …

He didn’t know how, but it felt even better once he synced up with her. He could feel everything she felt, all of the pleasure that was curling her toes and making her moan sinking in place inside his body. He pushed his fingers into his hair, closing his eyes as he pumped his hand at the same pace that she moved her finger over her clit.

The tension was coiling inside the both of them so tightly, Kakashi was afraid he would never feel relief from it. He growled, the sound more animal than human, and tightened his grip. “Fuck, Sakura,” he whispered between groans. He wanted to beg her to come, to give him the release he needed from this torture. Just when he thought he could take no more, his eyes snapped open and he gasped.

He came along with her, spilling warm cum over his hand and across his stomach in waves that never seemed to end. The orgasm she was experiencing magnified his and for a moment, his vision blurred. His hand continued to stroke down the length of his cock, slower now to match the waves of Sakura’s orgasm still rippling through him. It was several moments before he could breathe at a normal pace once again, and it took even longer for his pulse to slow.

Kakashi let his head fall back, hand still gripping his cock, and he knew he had to get up and clean himself off before she came out. But his body was still exhausted from his lack of blood and sleep. Not to mention, the toll Sakura’s little episode had taken on him. What energy he had left in his body was starting to wane fast, and if he didn’t feed soon, he was going to slip into bloodlust.

Slowly, he rolled off the couch and tucked himself back into his boxers, buttoning his pants as he made his way into the kitchen. He pulled his shirt up over his head and tossed it in the trash. It was better than to try to explain to her what the mysterious stains could be. If he hadn’t been so drained, the thought would have made him blush.

He gripped the counter and ducked his head, still unable to shake the fog away from his mind. The things she had been doing, what she had been feeling, clouded his judgment exactly the way Tsunade warned him of. And while it had felt good, knowing Sakura was in his shower, touching herself, hopefully to thoughts of him, he knew it was the absolute worst thing for them.

They had enough to worry about without emotions getting in the way. But there was no denying it now…he had feelings for Sakura, feelings that were only made more confusing by what had just happened.

Kakashi sighed and ran a hand over his face again. He may not have been able to resist temptation when he was bombarded with both her arousal and his, but he had to be strong now. He couldn’t let himself fall for Sakura. It would not only put him in danger of the Council’s wrath, but it would put Sakura’s life in danger as well. And as much as he wanted her, he knew he couldn’t have her.

 

* * *

 


	24. Thirst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thirst is real

* * *

 

.

.

.

* * *

 

 

Sakura stood at the bedroom door, the sheets and pillow cases from Kakashi’s bed bundled into her arms and a look of worry on her face. It had been several hours since her rather eventful shower and it was only now that she figured she would be able to show her face in front of him. She wasn’t sure if he had felt anything from her little…episode, but she wasn’t exactly excited to find out.

Sighing, she rolled her eyes and reached for the doorknob, her fingers hesitating around the metal. Why was she so embarrassed? He had felt her being turned on before. Hell, she had practically writhed beneath him the night they performed the ritual. It wasn’t like he assumed she had never had these kinds of feelings. But, feeling aroused couldn’t be helped. It was a normal, human response and nothing to be ashamed of. Touching yourself in the shower, however, was a different story.

Ugh, this was stupid!

So, she had touched herself while thinking of him. Was that a crime? Did it break some weird, unspoken Vampire rule that she had yet to learn? If so, she’d gladly accept the consequences. She was tired of shrinking away and hiding. She had masturbated, Kakashi knew about it, and that was that.

Sakura wrenched the door open and stomped out into the living area, opening her mouth to ask him where she could take her laundry. And at the sight of him standing at the window, silhouetted against the darkening sky and bright city lights, her lips clamped shut once more.

Kakashi didn’t turn to her, though she knew he could see her, could probably sense her and feel her apprehension. He lifted his face to the violet sky and sighed. It was then that she noticed he was no longer wearing his mask. She blinked and took a step toward him, wanting nothing more than to see his face. Memories of what it felt like to kiss him flared through her mind and her body responded. Her nipples tightened, and she felt a slither of excitement and fear weave through her midsection.

It caught his attention and he turned to her, the dim light from the kitchen illuminating his face. She hadn’t been prepared for how devastatingly handsome he was. She had only managed to catch a quick glance in the car the night before, in the seconds after their kiss, but this was something else. He was showing her so willingly and openly that she nearly dropped the bundle of sheets to her feet.

Sakura struggled to hold onto them and brought them back to her chest, clearing her throat as she cut her eyes away from him. “I-I need to do some laundry.”

Kakashi nodded and turned his body toward her, taking a few steps that made the room seem to shrink around them. He looked to the material in her hands and forced a smile. It looked better than she could ever have imagined, and her heart fluttered. Why would he hide this away from the world?

“Don’t worry about the sheets. I’ll wash them.” He took a step toward her, reaching out with his hands. Their eyes met, and something passed between them, something dark that she couldn’t quite explain. It was just a flash, barely noticeable but Sakura had felt it deep down in her soul and she retreated away from him. He blinked, as if coming out of a momentary daze, and cleared his throat, something in the kitchen suddenly catching his interest.

As he passed into the light, Sakura could see just how pale and translucent his skin looked, showing the blue veins beneath. The corners of his lips were dry and had no color to them. He was severely dehydrated. _No,_ Sakura realized with a gasp. _He needs to feed_.

She dropped the sheets at her feet and quickly stepped over them, following him into the kitchen. “Kakashi,” she said cautiously, reaching out to him. He leaned over the counter, head ducked and shoulders heaving with each breath he dragged in. “You haven’t fed, have you?”

He shook his head, gripping the granite counter so tightly his knuckles turned white. Why had he let it go on this long? Sakura was by his side in an instant, turning him around to face her. He kept his eyes closed tight but she could see the pain across his face. She swallowed, turning toward the fridge and wrenching it open with a swift jerk. Inside, there seemed to be only food for her. The bottom drawer where he kept his supply was alarmingly empty and she glanced back at him over her shoulder.

“What do I do?”

“Gai is bringing some tonight.” Every word was a struggle for him to speak and Sakura shut the fridge and returned to him. She put a hand to his chest, scowling at his lack of a pulse. How was she supposed to help a vampire? With a shake of her head, she draped his arm over her shoulder and helped him move to the living room.

Together, they fell back onto the couch and she whirled around to face him, searching his face for any sign that could help her figure this out. He let his head fall back against the couch and inhaled deep, labored breaths, though Sakura was pretty sure he didn’t need the oxygen. Maybe it calmed him down, a kind of exercise to keep his focus. She eyed a bead of sweat rolling down his temple and bit the inside of her lip. “Kakashi, you need to feed now. When will he be bringing—”

“An hour. Maybe two.”

“Will you be alright until then?” She checked the rest of him, her eyes falling to the faded, black T-shirt he wore and down to the pair of jeans that looked like they had survived through years of hunting. There were several tears in the denim around the knees and Sakura forced herself to look back up at his face. He swallowed, the muscles along his throat constricting tightly before he gave a slight nod.

Sakura didn’t want to leave him. He looked awful, despite looking far too handsome for his own good. It was frightening to think about what he might look like once he was at full health. She scowled to herself, knowing now was _not_ the time to be thinking about things like that. It felt wrong to just sit here and watch him suffer. She stood to her feet with the intention of getting him a glass of water. It may not have been the blood he needed, but it was _something_.

Before she could move toward the kitchen, Kakashi’s hand shot out and took hold of her wrist. His grip was soft but firm and Sakura swallowed as she moved her eyes from his fingers to his face. He stared up at her, a flicker of that same thing she had seen earlier swirling behind his eyes. “Don’t go,” he whispered.

Sakura hesitated, frowning down at him while she was being torn in two different directions. The sensible side of her brain was begging her to step away from him, that in his current state, he was dangerous. He was a starving vampire and she was full of the very thing he was craving. But the other half of her, the one that often took over when she was feeling conflicted, drowned out the sensible side and she slowly lowered herself back down onto the couch.

Kakashi’s hand didn’t leave her wrist, his thumb making slow circles across the back of her hand. The sensation made a shiver fall down her spine and her eyes rolled back in her head just a bit. She took her bottom lip between her teeth and knew in that moment she should have walked away.

“Sakura,” he whispered, making her eyes snap back open. His head was tilted to the side, eyes searching hers as his other hand moved across his body to her knee. Maybe it hadn’t been such a good idea to wear her shorts. Despite how cold his fingers felt against her flesh, her body temperature elevated and she sucked in a breath. “I felt you earlier.”

Blood rushed to her face and she swallowed, her words sticking to the back of her throat like glue. She wanted to look away from him, to hide her face and her shame away, but she was frozen in place. His gaze held hers, impossibly black and endless. The longer she stared into them, the deeper she could feel herself falling into their depths.

Alarms were ringing in the back of her head, begging her to get back up and run to the bedroom. She wasn’t safe in the same room as him right now. Despite how badly her inner voice was screaming at her, she was powerless. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see him reach up to her face with the hand that had been on her knee. He brushed the back of his fingers against her jaw and pushed the hair away from her shoulder, exposing her neck.

With his thumb, he traced the artery where her pulse was pounding wildly just beneath her jaw, his eyes falling down to the flesh of her neck. With parted lips, he pulled in a deep, shuddering breath as his brows furrowed. “I can feel the blood rushing through your veins.” Though his words should have terrified her, she felt weakened by them. “It feels so good.”

Kakashi sat up, his fingers slowly curling around her throat as he inched closer. He brought his other hand to her face and tilted her head back, stretching the muscles of her neck. Sakura whimpered as he leaned toward her and pressed his nose against her neck, inhaling a deep breath. “I know I should stop,” he whispered, his lips grazing across her jaw as he spoke. “But I don’t think I can.”

The press of his kiss to her neck made her shiver and her eyes fluttered closed. Between each gentle kiss, his tongue would dart out and taste her flesh and each time, she would feel as if she would faint. For a moment, she feared she was falling but as soon as her back met the couch, she realized he had laid her down.

His body moved over hers, pinning her beneath him. He kept his hand across her jaw while the other roamed down the length of her chest, pausing for a brief moment to feel her breast in his palm. Sakura was breathless, caught up in the whirlwind of emotions whipping through her. She wanted to be afraid, wanted to push him away and close herself in the bedroom. But, she couldn’t.

She was completely in his control and her body was loving every minute of it. Her legs parted around his hips and she gasped as he pushed against her center. With one hand, he snaked it around to her back and brought her chest against his while his mouth was busy tasting the stretch of skin along her throat. “I want to taste every inch of you,” he growled against her jaw, slipping his hand beneath her shirt to paw desperately at her back.

 _Fuck_ …

She wasn’t sure what was happening but knew it wasn’t Kakashi. He had lost control as well and she knew she had to do something _fast._

He pulled away from her suddenly and stared down at her, breathlessly searching her eyes. As she laid beneath him, she caught sight of that same darkness sparking behind his gaze as before. But, unlike last time, it didn’t stay hidden for long. Crimson slowly began to swirl through the black depths until there was nothing left of his eyes. He was no longer himself.

She pushed hard against his chest, but it was no use. He stayed firm, gripping her with one arm around her back and the other slipping down to her neck. “Kakashi, don’t,” she shoved against him with all her strength and still, he didn’t budge.

He looked down at her as if he had no idea who she was. He was blinded by his hunger and all he could see and all he could smell was her blood. Sakura’s bottom lip trembled, catching his attention. The growl vibrating through his chest startled her, but she had no time to react. He closed the distance between them, pressing his lips to hers.

His kiss was desperate and ravishing and instantly stole her breath. She blinked up at him, still struggling to push him off of her though there was no use. The hand he held to her face slipped down the line of her jaw, his nails lightly scraping across the flesh of her throat. It stung just enough to make her gasp and her back arched off the couch, pressing her chest into his.

Kakashi growled against her mouth, lowering his palm to her breast. He squeezed it through her shirt and the pain was sudden but fleeting and her eyes fluttered closed. Between her legs, she could feel him pressing hard against her and it made the flames inside her consume any last shred of resistance. Her hands at his chest relaxed and sank into the material of his shirt, gripping it tightly.

She was so consumed by their kiss and his body moving over hers that she had barely noticed the feel of something warm and wet trickling down the side of her face. It wasn’t until Kakashi pulled away from her and she blinked up at him that she realized his fangs had cut the inside of her lip. Her blood smeared across his mouth was a startling contrast against the pallor of his skin and it made her heartbeat race. She was breathless, unable to move or speak, watching him with wide eyes as he traced the edge of his bottom lip with his tongue.

For what seemed like hours, they stayed still, staring at one another, too afraid to speak or move. His eyes were still storms of fire and she could tell he was lost to the hunger. Hesitantly, she lifted a hand and brought her palm to his jaw, tracing one of the blue veins with her thumb.

Kakashi lowered his lips back to hers, kissing her without the fury as before. His tongue touched hers, tasting the blood lingering in her mouth with a moan that made Sakura hot with desire. She pushed her fingers into his hair as he kissed a line down the edge of her jaw to her neck. In the back of her head, she could hear herself warning against the pair of fangs dangerously close to her major artery, but the feel of his lips searing her skin clouded any momentary thoughts of sanity left in her mind.

She didn’t know if it was the strange spell he had put her under, or if it was her attraction to him that kept her from fighting back. The only thing she knew in that moment, despite her common-sense shouting at her to do _something_ other than lay there and let him bite her, was that she wanted this. She wanted to feel his fangs pierce her, wanted him to consume her blood and drink from her. It was all she wanted, and she felt as if she would die without it.

Kakashi opened his mouth and angled his head in the crook of her neck, his breath cool against her throat. There was only a slight sting as the tip of his fangs pierced her and then nothing. Sakura gasped as the weight of his body was instantly gone and she snapped her eyes open, her breath ragged and heart racing. For a moment, she stayed still, staring up at the ceiling as she tried to calm herself down.

It wasn’t until she heard the door leading to the spiral staircase open and slam shut that she let herself sit up from the couch. In an instant, the warmth of his spell faded away from her, and she was left cold and wincing from the cut on her bottom lip. Her trembling fingers touched the bead of blood oozing from the wound and she whimpered, not sure what to even do in that moment.

She slid to the edge of the couch, not yet able to stand and dragged in a deep, shuddering breath. Slowly, she rose to her feet and stared at the door Kakashi had disappeared through. She didn’t know whether he had left the garage or just needed to put distance between them. Either way, she was left feeling empty in his absence. And he was still weak from hunger. If he had left, there’d be no way she could stop him from doing something dangerous or stupid.

Sakura hurried across the apartment and wrenched the door open, staring down into the darkness of Kakashi’s garage. She was only met with silence and she took a few steps down the stairs. “Don’t,” a faint, pained voice called out from the shadows. Her feet froze on the steps, her heart thundering and stomach twisting with painful knots.

“Kakashi, are you alright?”

“Go back upstairs. I can’t be near you.” The way he spoke broke her heart and instead of doing what he said, she took another step down. Her fingers were trembling as she gripped the railing and blinked the darkness away from her sight.

At the back of the garage, where she had found him the night that she realized he had feelings for her, he stood leaning over the workbench with his hands down on the tabletop. She touched her tongue to the cut on her lip and winced. “Let me call Gai,” she whispered, knowing he’d be able to hear her clearly. “You can’t wait another hour.”

He shook his head and pushed a hand through his hair. “I don’t know what’s happening to me,” he said quietly, turning to glance back at her from over his shoulder. Despite the crimson still swirling through his eyes, she didn’t feel quite as threatened by him.

Sakura tucked her hair behind her ear and took a step toward him, reaching out to touch the back of the sleek, sports car to her right. “You’re just hungry. I know you didn’t intend to hurt me and I’m not angry—”

“That’s not what I mean.” He looked up at the ceiling with a sigh, closing his eyes tight. Silence filled the space between them and Sakura blinked, not exactly sure she wanted to know what he was saying. “I can’t think when I’m around you anymore, Sakura. All I want is—”

A knock at the glass panel of the front door to the garage broke through his words and Sakura jumped in surprise, her hand flying to her chest. She could feel her heart beating wildly beneath her palm, and it showed no signs of slowing as Kakashi moved toward her. He didn’t even look at her and stayed as far away as possible on his way to the front door.

Sakura stared at the space where he had stood in front of the work bench, unable to move or think, trying to analyze every single syllable he had said before being interrupted. She felt sick. He had said exactly what she had been wanting to hear but could tell it wasn’t good. Almost as if he was breaking up with her. Which was ridiculous. They weren’t even together.

 _I can’t be near you_ …He hadn’t said _right now_ , while he was starving and craving her. He just couldn’t be near her at all.

Her throat tightened and she tried to take in a deep breath as Gai greeted Kakashi at the door. They spoke to one another, though Sakura could hear nothing but the beat of her heat in her ears. She wasn’t sure if Gai even noticed her presence in the darkness of the garage. If he did, he didn’t acknowledge her in anyway as he followed Kakashi up the spiral staircase, leaving her behind.

 

* * *

 

Kakashi’s hands were shaking as he pulled one of the blood bags from the box in Gai’s arms, hurrying to the sink in the kitchen. A part of him was aware that they were trembling for an entirely different reason than hunger and he chose to ignore that. He brought the thick, plastic bag to his mouth and punctured a hole with one of his fangs. He didn’t bother with a glass. There was no time for formalities.

He tilted his head back and sucked the blood through the hole, not even tasting it on his tongue as he swallowed. Gai patiently waited for him to finish, unpacking the rest of the bags to lay them out on the countertop. “I apologize for bringing them so late. I hope it didn’t cause too much of an inconvenience for you, old friend.”

With a satisfied gulp, Kakashi turned to him and took several deep breaths out of habit. He blinked and glanced back at the couch where he had pinned Sakura beneath him and tasted her. An inconvenience wouldn’t exactly be how he described it, but there were no other words he could use at the moment.

He swiped another bag from the stack, taking the time to pour this one into a coffee mug. Slowly, his shakiness was beginning to subside, leaving only the headache behind. Something told him that wouldn’t go away anytime soon, no matter how many blood bags he tore through. “It’s fine,” he told Gai, squeezing the last drop into the cup. “Have you heard anything? Any new attacks?”

“No attacks. There have been some curious sightings of that symbol you mentioned to me, however.” He took a step away from the counter and set the cardboard box down on the floor beside his feet. As he fished his phone out of his pocket, the door to Kakashi’s apartment slowly creaked open. The both of them turned to glance back at Sakura, who kept her head lowered and crossed the length of the room without a word. She disappeared into the bedroom and Kakashi felt his heart ache.

Why had he even said anything to her? The only thing he should have said to her was an apology for seducing her and biting her. There was only so much he could blame on hunger. If he was being honest with himself, he would be able to admit that he had been wanting to do that for a while now. And after the morning they had shared, he was wanting to do much more than just kiss her.

He had to stop this.

He blinked as Gai’s phone was pushed under his face and he took the device to stare down at it. The familiar upside down triangle could be seen spray painted in red on the side of a building, one that he didn’t recognize. “Where was this taken?”

“Downtown, on the side of the Hyuga building where the last victim was attacked.”

Kakashi looked up at his friend with a frown. Why on earth would the ferals tag the places they were attacking? Unless… “They _want_ us to know who’s responsible.”

“That’s not all,” Gai swiped to the next picture and Kakashi could see that he had taken them from across the street. In this photo, there was a large police presence near the symbol. With another swipe, Gai had zoomed in on two men standing near it, inspecting the paint with evidence bags. Only one of the men were immediately recognizable and Kakashi’s jaw clenched at the sight of Sasuke Uchiha.

“ _Shit_ ,” Kakashi cursed, pushing a hand through his hair. “Have you shown these to anyone else?”

“Of course, not. You know where my loyalties lie.”

He hadn’t meant to offend his friend and Kakashi sighed, reaching out to grip him on the shoulder. “I know and I thank you. Send the pictures to me and delete them from your phone. Keep your ear to the ground and let me know if you find anything else.”

Gai pushed his phone into his pocket after forwarding the photos to Kakashi and folded his arms over the chest. He nodded his chin toward the bedroom where Sakura had disappeared to. “What about her? They’re bound to go looking for her sooner or later and if they find her here...” He didn’t elaborate on exactly who _they_ were or what would happen, but Kakashi knew.

Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose, fighting the headache that only seemed to be getting worse. He had too much to deal with and it was all crashing down around him. “She’s safe here for now. Tsunade wasn’t too happy about the situation but she’s doing what she can on her end.”

“Which is what?”

“Keep the Council happy and out of my business while I can figure all this shit out.” He scoffed, the sound bitter on the back of his tongue. “Things will work out and even if they don’t, I still have to figure out what is happening with the feral attacks.”

After thanking Gai for delivering the shipment he had left behind, they said their goodbyes and Kakashi was left alone in the kitchen.

He knew he should apologize to Sakura, not just for what he said in the garage and what he had done to her on the couch, but for everything. It was his fault she was in this situation, after all. He pushed his hands through his hair and reached for the mug once again, turning it up and gulping the contents all at once. Hopefully, he wouldn’t need to feed for another few days.

Kakashi packed the rest of the bags in the bottom drawer of the fridge and shut the door with a sigh, forcing his feet to move toward the bedroom door. He could hear nothing inside and wondered if she was asleep already. He lifted his hand and hesitated. What would he even say to her? An apology would be a nice start, but he didn’t know how to even make the words form in his mouth. Nothing seemed good enough for what he needed to say.

In the end, he dropped his hand back to his side and took a step away from the door, not wanting to disturb her any further. Before he could turn back to the living room, the door swung open and Sakura stood with another bundle in her arms. This time, instead of sheets, it was her clothes. For a second, Kakashi was afraid she was leaving and opened his mouth to speak. She beat him to it and cleared her throat.

“I, um, have a lot of laundry to do.”

“Oh, right,” Kakashi looked from the clothes in her arms back to her face and swallowed. “There’s a washer and dryer down in the garage.”

For a long, awkward moment, neither of them made a move or said anything else. Kakashi could feel how nervous Sakura was just being close to him. It was frustrating how in just one day, they were back to way they had been in the beginning. _No,_ Kakashi though with a frown. _This was worse._ She was afraid of him again.

Sakura took a step to the side and ducked her head, covering her face with her hair to hide the look on her face. It didn’t matter. Kakashi had seen the way she looked up at his bare face, like she didn’t quite know what to think of it. He sighed and backed away, giving her room to move past him.

“If you want to use the shower, you can. I’ll be downstairs for a while.” And with that, Sakura paused to grab the mound of sheets still laying in the floor before turning to make her way toward the door at the top of the spiral stairs. In her absence, Kakashi let his head fall back with a deep sigh.

“You’re an idiot,” he mumbled to himself _._


	25. Trust

 

* * *

 

.

.

* * *

 

The days stretched on excruciatingly slow. Sakura was aware that less than a week had passed since the incident on the couch, but it felt like she had been a ghost in Kakashi’s apartment for years. If she wasn’t locked in the bedroom, she would wander through the living room to stare out the window or look through his massive collection of books.

Not that she was interested in reading any of them. The less she could think about the vampire world and anything to do with it, the better. She had grown sick of the whole thing, though she didn’t exactly know how that was possible to dislike it even more than she already did. It was hard to get lower than rock bottom, but that was where she was sitting currently.

Thankfully, Kakashi seemed to be avoiding her and spent most of his time either in the garage or patrolling on the streets at night. He kept the fridge stocked, for the both of them, and the only time Sakura even caught a glimpse of him in the last five days was when he was unloading a bag of groceries.

“I picked you up some more of that cereal you like.” He gestured to a box sitting on the counter beside the fridge. It had a rainbow and some sort of anthropomorphic bird on the front advertising more marshmallows in every bite. Sakura looked at it then back to him.

“Oh, thank you.”

And that had been the extent of her interactions with _anyone_ over the last few days. Her cellphone had been ringing off the hook. Most of the calls were from Shizune or Ino, which Sakura felt horrible about ignoring. She owed the two of them explanations for her sudden disappearance from both the real world and social world but couldn’t bring herself to call either of them back. Thankfully, her mother was satisfied with a few texts here and there.

By Friday, Sakura had given up trying to do anything and laid in the bed she was now calling her own. With her leg hanging halfway off the mattress, she stared up at the ceiling and counted the tiles above her. Seventy-two tiles made up the ceiling of Kakashi’s bedroom. She had counted twice because that number seemed too high.

It made her wonder how he could ever afford a place this spacious. Did he get it cheap because he was surrounded by nothing but abandoned warehouses and factories that hadn’t been in use for the past two decades? Then again, who would even think to fix a place like this up? Aside from a vampire, that is.

She came to the conclusion that it had to have been Kakashi who made this into a home. Of course, that only made her wonder who did the plumbing and electrical and did the vampires have contractors for that kind of thing? How long had their world existed along side her own, moving in parallel lines yet never crossing? Well, never crossing in a major, life changing way for the human race. For the majority, no one knew this otherworld existed.

It wasn’t exactly fair, keeping people in the dark, Sakura thought. They had a right to know that there were things beyond their control and beyond their comprehension. Then again, ignorance was bliss. She would have killed for a little bit of ignorance right now. If only she had never gone to work that night…

Sakura put her palms to her forehead and scratched at her scalp with her fingertips, trying to soothe the headache that always appeared when she thought too hard about things she couldn’t control. It did no good to dwell on the what if’s and it pissed her off knowing that it was all she had been doing since the couch incident.

On the bedside table, her phone began another round of vibrations and she sighed, dropping her hands to the bed. She lifted her head and peered over at the device laying on the bedside table. The number wasn’t stored to her phone and she sat up, looking down at it. It was local, but a nagging feeling at the back of her skull told her not to answer it. The longer she stared at the number, the worse she felt, and her stomach clenched tight with knots.

Finally, the call ended and she breathed a sigh of relief. Her shoulders relaxed and she scrubbed her hand over her face to try to wake herself up from this funk she was in. Wallowing in self pity, no matter how badly she wanted to do nothing else, wouldn’t help anything. With a sigh, she stood up and stretched her arms over her head, cracking the bones of her neck and spine as she did.

Before she could turn to make her usual rounds through the apartment, her phone vibrated yet again. Sakura whirled around to face it, blinking down at the same number that had been calling before. The sick feeling in her stomach returned with it and she had to put a hand to her midsection. Quickly, she swiped her phone from the table and slid her thumb over the call button.

She put the device to her ear but stayed silent. She had a feeling that whoever was on the other end, knew she’d be listening anyway. Sure enough, after only a second of silence, they spoke.

“Ms. Haruno.” Sasuke Uchiha’s cool tone made her shudder with disgust and she fought the urge to end the call. “You’re a hard woman to track down.”

“Apparently not that hard.”

“I suppose asking you to come into the station for questioning would get me nowhere,” Sasuke said with a heavy sigh, as if just having to speak to her was an annoyance.

“Questioning about what?”

“It’s actually ridiculous how many things we need to question you about. You don’t seem to know how to stay out of trouble.”

Sakura whirled around and hurried to the bedroom door, hoping she could catch Kakashi before he left for the night. Whatever Sasuke was about to say to her, she knew it would be better if Kakashi heard as well. “Is this a conversation we can have over the phone? Because, I don’t think I’ll be able to make it into the station today.”

She pressed her hand against the speaker of her phone and raced across the apartment, throwing open the door at the top of the stairs. Thankfully, she could hear the small radio Kakashi kept on in the garage. Her steps were loud on the metal steps and by the time she reached the bottom, he was standing from the stool, wiping his hands on a rag.

His eyebrows furrowed as he glanced from the phone in her hands to her face. “What’s wrong?” He asked, making her shake her head.

She mouthed the name ‘Sasuke’ to him and gestured to the phone, putting it back against her ear as the detective spoke. “Somehow, I figured that would be your answer.” On the other end of the line, she could hear him shut a door, presumably to his office, before he continued. As Kakashi turned the radio off, she quickly put the call on speaker phone so they could both listen. “Let’s just cut the bullshit, alright? We both know you’re turning into something that isn’t quite human. I honestly thought Hatake would have finished you off by now, but it seems you’re important enough for the _Council_ to keep around.” He spat the word out as if it left a bad taste on his tongue.

When she didn’t say anything, he sighed. Sakura lifted her worried gaze to Kakashi, shrugging helplessly. “There were six dead bodies at an apartment block last week. They had all been drained by a vampire and witnesses say they remember seeing quite a fancy car in the neighborhood around the time of the murders. Sound familiar at all?”

Kakashi shook his head, telling her not to answer and she stared at him. How could she not answer? Did he want the entire police force hunting for them, thinking they had murdered six people? With a sigh, he turned and grabbed a pen and paper off the work table behind him. He scribbled quickly and showed it to her. ‘The council took care of it. He’s trying to scare you.’

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Sakura finally managed to answer. Over the speaker, they heard Sasuke’s chair squeak as he sat up, followed by the sound of something slapping the desk top.

“That’s funny because at the scene, we found a blood-soaked shirt that read ‘Property of Konoha Hospital’. And wouldn’t you know, none of the blood matched the victims.”

She and Kakashi glared up at each other, instantly blaming the other for leaving the shirt behind. He rolled his eyes and sat back down onto the stool, not returning to his work but no longer standing so close to her. “What does that have to do with me?”

“Well,” Sasuke started with a deep breath. “You seem to be the only employee of Konoha hospital that is ever involved in crimes like these. I’m guessing if we run the blood for more tests, we’ll find that it’s not quite human?”

“Wouldn’t that blow your cover too? It’s not like anyone around you knows what _you_ are.” Kakashi was waving his hands at her to shut up but the words were out of her mouth before she could stop herself. She ducked her head and scowled down to the hood of the car she leaned against.

“I see Hatake’s been keeping you informed, though I doubt he’s told you everything. They like to keep their secrets, you know.”

Sakura couldn’t help letting her gaze slide to the vampire across from her. His eyes met hers and he quickly looked away, a clear admission of guilt if she’d ever seen one. “I know enough,” was all she could manage to say.

“Somehow I doubt that. If you come to your senses and want to discuss things with me, I’ll be at the station until nine.” Without another word, the call ended and Sakura stared at her phone for several seconds. The only sound in the garage was the slow tick of a clock hung sloppily on the wall above Kakashi’s workbench.

“Are you going to meet him?”

Sakura lifted her eyes to him with a look of surprise. “Are you kidding? I’m sure the moment I stepped foot in that station, they’d have me arrested. Which is all your fault, actually.”

“My fault?” Kakashi put a hand to his chest, eyebrows lifting to his hairline in shock. “How is it my fault?”

“You made me leave my shirt behind to save your precious leather interior.” Her hand gestured to the car behind her. “If you hadn’t---”

Kakashi stood to his feet so fast, it made her take several steps back in surprise. There was a furious fire in his eyes as he advanced toward. “I seem to remember telling _you_ to stay in the car in the first place. Don’t blame me for this mess, Sakura. _You’re_ the one who insisted on coming along and the one that made the decision to get out and stroll into a dangerous situation.” He wasn’t exactly shouting, but the tone of his voice made her want to shrink away. The disappointment and frustration were evident and somehow, that felt worse than him just being blindly angry at her.

But she was in no mood to cower away and take his bullshit right now. Not when she had been ignored for the past week, attacked by a starving vampire, and forced to deal with Sasuke Uchiha yet again. Sakura felt the anger inside her bubble to the surface. A month of frustration and confusion mixing with a volatile amount of fury. “Well, excuse the _fuck_ out of me, Kakashi! I thought you were dead! What was I supposed to do? Sit in that car until the Council came to scoop me up?”

Kakashi scoffed with a roll of his eyes, turning away from her. For a second, Sakura assumed he was going to ignore her and go back to pretending to work on his stupid cars as an excuse to avoid her some more, but he stopped and whirled back around to face her. “You think I’m incapable of taking down _one_ feral? Sakura, I’ve been doing this longer than you can comprehend. It’s going to take a lot more than one fucking feral to kill me.”

“How am I supposed to know that? You don’t tell me anything! I don’t even know how old you are or anything about you.” She shook her head, swallowing down the lump pressing hard against the back of her throat. “You know, I’m starting to think Sasuke might be right about you.” She regretted the words as soon as she said them, and the look in Kakashi’s eyes only made her feel worse about it.

The flash of hurt across his face stung at her chest, though he recovered quickly and his usual stoic, emotionless expression returned. He sat back down on the stool and rolled it back to the work bench, not glancing back at her or saying another word. It was clear the brief, explosive conversation was over, leaving them both more miserable than before.

* * *

 

 

It was nearly daylight when Kakashi finally made his way back home. He sat in the car, watching the light from the street lamps outside slowly disappear under the closing garage door. He took a deep breath and sighed, letting his head fall back against the headrest. A part of him wondered if it would be better to just stay in his exile and not attempt to talk to Sakura tonight.

There was a chance she hadn’t cooled down yet after their fight and the thought of facing her wrath again made him feel exhausted. He had spent most of his night driving around town, thinking up a thousand and one things he could have said differently to her and each of them sounded as stupid as the last. He was so tired of feeling like this.

Why couldn’t he just be _normal_ around her?

Then again, what even was normal for him? He hadn’t had someone in his like the way Sakura was, even when he was human. The closest thing to her had been Rin and…

Kakashi shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose to fight back the headache that threatened against his forehead. It did no good to dwell on the past and thinking of Rin would only make him feel angrier and worse than he already did. He could either sit in the garage, wallowing in his self-pity and misery, or attempt to make things better.

Of course, he ran the risk of making them worse, which he seemed to be an expert at when it came to Sakura. He always managed to say or do the wrong things, make the worst choices. It was extremely frustrating, but she didn’t deserve to have his anger taken out on her. Which was why he had paid a visit to one of his friends a few hours ago.

The cardboard box sat in the front seat of his car and Kakashi turned to look down at it. Drumming his fingers over the steering wheel, he snatched the box and stepped out of the car. As he made his way to the stairway, he focused on the feel of Sakura’s presence in his body. She had been asleep for the most part of his night but could feel her now, awake and still miserable. Just like him.

He balanced the box in his right hand and made his way into the apartment, letting the door shut behind him loud enough that she could hear it. He waited only a second for her reaction. The momentary sensation of alarm followed by exasperation told him that she was definitely awake and had definitely heard the door shut.

He dropped the box off on the kitchen island and crossed the expanse of the apartment, coming to a stop just outside the bedroom door. On the other side, he could sense Sakura’s apprehension and curiosity. She could hear him. Kakashi tapped the back of his knuckles across the door and waited for her response.

Much to his frustration, she ignored him.

“Sakura, I know you’re awake.”

Again, silence. Kakashi sighed and clenched his fists at his side. No matter how badly he was wanting to walk away and let her _pout_ , he knocked again. This time, loud enough that it echoed through the entire apartment. “Will you come out here, please?”

“Fine,” came the muffled voice from behind the door. “Just let me get dressed.”

He narrowed his eyes on the door and wondered if she was lying to him, buying herself some extra time to either think up an excuse not to come out or to convince herself to join him. Which ever it was, he stepped back into the kitchen and looked down at the folded flaps on top of the cardboard box. He placed his hands on either side and took another deep breath to calm his nerves.

The fact that he was nervous to see Sakura again was something he ignored, and he drummed his fingertips over the dark marble countertop as he waited. He could feel her nerves starting to knot in both her and his own stomach, mixing horribly with what he was already experiencing. He sighed and pushed away from the counter, crossing his arms over his chest.

After another few minutes, and after convincing himself _not_ to go kick the door down, he heard her emerge from the bedroom. His breath caught in his throat and he watched her come around the corner, arms folded, mirroring his own stance. She held her chin high in defiance, though her eyes were already flickering down to the box in front of him. She didn’t step into the kitchen, instead lingering by the wall next to the refrigerator.

He figured that was as close as she was coming and he sighed, dropping his arms to his side. His apology was weighing heavy on his tongue, stubbornly sticking to the back of his throat though he knew it was what needed to be said. With a tight gulp, he met her eyes again and pursed his lips behind his mask. “I want to apologize for how I acted earlier. Not just earlier, really. The way I’ve been acting since we met.” The look of surprise that passed over her face caught him off guard for a second and he had to clear his throat before continuing. “If I haven’t told you something, it’s because I can’t. I wish I could explain it better, but I just can’t.”

Sakura nodded and took a small step closer, letting her hands drop to the back of the chair sitting next to the island. She remained quiet and Kakashi looked toward the windows across the room. The curtains were drawn, but not all the way. A sliver of sunlight made its way through the gap in the thick fabric, spilling out across the floor.

He pulled his gaze away from the light back to Sakura, narrowed his eyes though not out of anger. “I may not be able to tell you everything you want to know, but I hope you trust that I’ve told you everything you _need_ to know.”

Her eyes met his and she nodded again. “I know. I shouldn’t have said what I did. So, I’m sorry as well.” He watched the muscles along her throat move as she swallowed. Neither of them truly meant the apology, but at least they could be mature enough to pretend. Kakashi couldn’t help noticing that she hadn’t said that she trusted him, but he didn’t exactly expect her. Not after what he had done to her. She nodded toward the box in front of him, pulling him out of his momentary daze. “What’s that?”

“This,” he said, pushing it across the counter. “Is for you.”

Her eyebrows lifted and she stepped around the stool, coming closer to his side of the island. She put her hands on the top of the box but didn’t open the flaps. Her eyes met his. “What is it?”

“Open it and see.”

He could feel the trepidation slowly give way to curiosity inside her as she turned back to the box and pushed her fingers beneath the flaps on top. She popped them open and stood on her tiptoes to peer down into the box. He moved closer and did the same. Inside were a few stakes of various sizes but all slender enough for her hands. When she didn’t make a move, he reached in and grabbed one for her.

Sakura glanced from the stake back up to his face and raised an eyebrow. “Take it,” he said, pushing it toward her. Slowly, she curled her fingers around the weapon and inspected the sharpened tip.

“Why are you giving me these?”

Kakashi reached back into the box and pulled out the rest of the wooden stakes, laying them out on the counter in front of them. Two were small enough to be easily hidden under clothing while the other two were heavier and sturdier. “I want you to become familiar with the weapons that can incapacitate a vampire. It’s what I should have done weeks ago.”

Next, he carefully pulled out something wrapped in black cloth. Sakura peered around his shoulder to get a good look as he unfolded the material. The small, glass vial was filled with a white powder that looked innocent enough. Kakashi kept the cloth between his hand and the vial as he passed it off to Sakura. “This is the silver nitrate that you saw me use. Even for a mortal, it can be dangerous so only use it if you have no other options.”

She nodded, taking the little bottle from his hands. She held it up to the light and twirled it so the powder inside tumbled over and over. As Kakashi turned back to the cardboard box, he couldn’t help the small smile pulled at his lips. Seeing her so curious, her eyes lit up with an energy that she had been lacking the last few weeks, made Kakashi’s heart skip a few beats. He pursed his lips to keep them from grinning as he reached for the last item inside the box.

Sakura set the vial down on the counter well enough away from the edge and turned just as he held out a slender, wooden box with a brass latch on the front. This time, her eyes widened even more, and he couldn’t keep the smile off of his face if he tried. He popped the latch open with his thumb and pulled the lid up. Inside, nestled in a bed of navy, crushed velvet was a small, silver dagger.

He held the box out for her, and she looked up at him with her lips parted in surprise. “This is for me?”

“Yes. It’s been sitting in storage, collecting dust for the past century. I figured, since I can no longer touch it, it might as well go to someone who can.”

Sakura lifted her head and stared up at him, her eyes sparkling. In that moment, Kakashi had to stop himself from reaching for her. He clasped his hands behind his back and cleared his throat, looking toward the living room where the floor was still lit up with a small ray of sunshine. “If you’re still interested, I thought maybe we could start that training I had mentioned.”

“For real?” Her tone was incredulous, and words made him narrow his eyes in confusion. He glanced back at her, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, for real. Are you still interested?”

“In learning how to slay vampires? Hell yes I’m—”

“No,” Kakashi started, shaking his head as he held up a hand to stop her. “You’re not going to be slaying vampires. This is for protection only.” The broad smile on her face faded with each word he spoke, and he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “There are consequences to killing vampires, ones that you’re not equipped to handle right now. What I’m training you for is self defense _only_. Am I clear?

Sakura rolled her eyes but reached for the smaller stake that fit easily in her grip. “Crystal. So, what _will_ you be teaching me?”

“I can help you become stronger, tougher, and give you skills that you can use if you’re ever cornered. That way you can save your pens.” He reached for the box on the counter, the corner of his lips twitching into a smirk. He dropped the box onto the floor as Sakura followed him into the living area.

“Hey,” she said, poking a finger into his arm. “Those pens came in handy. I would have been digested by now if I hadn’t stuck that pen in those bastard’s eyes.”

Kakashi sighed and stepped onto the rug in his living room, turning to face her. She came to an abrupt stop, careful not to smack into him and stumbled back a few steps. Her eyes met his for half a second before she shyly averted her gaze away from him. Kakashi tilted his head to the side and stared at her. “I’ll admit, you surprised me and I admired your quick thinking. I just want you to be more prepared in case it was to happen again.”  

Her face lit up into a smile that made a strange sensation of warmth flow through Kakashi’s chest. He quickly pushed it away and crossed his arms over his chest. “Do you want to start now, or wait until you’ve had some time to rest?”

“Let’s do it.”

Slowly, Sakura turned back to face him once again. She glanced down at the stake still gripped in her hand before lifting her gaze to Kakashi. The smile that spread across her lips made another strange sensation deep within him come to life. He swallowed and for the first time in a very long time, Kakashi didn’t know whether to feel nervous or aroused.

* * *

 


	26. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi teaches Sakura a thing or two and she has some...complications.

* * *

 

.

.

* * *

 

 

Sakura hit the floor hard enough that her breath left her lungs in a quick puff. She winced and rolled onto her side, trying not to wheeze too loudly. The last thing she wanted was for Kakashi to know just how out of shape she was. In her defense, she hadn’t had a lot of time to work out the last few months and it definitely showed.

Kakashi had been training her for the past two weeks. He took an excruciatingly long time going over every basic defense move he could think of, making sure she knew it backwards and forwards before she could ever actually apply it. Today, he finally let her try a few of them out and each time, he sent her sprawling to the floor like a rag doll.

She put her hands beneath her and shakily lifted her upper body off the rug. Her lungs hadn’t fully recovered from that last drop and she was quietly sucking in as much air as she could. In front of her, Kakashi lowered his hand to help her up. She took it, begrudgingly and let him lift her to her feet.

“Ready for a break?” He asked, a clear hint of amusement hanging on ever word. Behind the mask, she knew there was an infuriating smirk just begging for her to smack it off his face. She shook her head and took a few, slow steps backward.

Sweat was beginning to trickle down her neck, seeping under the fabric of her T-shirt and sports bra. She swiped at it with the back of her hand. “Of course not. I’m just getting warmed up.”

“You warm up by hitting the floor?” That tone was so mocking that it made her want to kick him between the legs. Of course, if she even attempted something like that, he’d probably snatch her by the ankle and send her back to the rug beneath her feet.

“It’s a little difficult learning from someone who won’t give you a chance.”

Kakashi nodded as he began walking a circle around her, hands behind his back while his eyes stayed on the ground. “Ah, I see. And you think a real enemy would go easy on you just because you’re inexperienced?”

Sakura sighed, clenching her jaw tight. “No,” she growled through clenched teeth. “But, how am I supposed to learn when you keep dropping me?”

“You’re the one who said you were ready to move on.” He crossed behind her and she turned her head to the side to watch him, knowing _something_ was coming. He was going to attack, she could just feel it. As she felt him come around to her other side, Kakashi leaned in closer to her ear. “Are you ready to quit?”

It was hard to concentrate when his voice was deep and velvet and right against her earlobe. She tried not to shiver but couldn’t help the wave of chills that rolled down her body. Sakura swallowed and took a deep breath, knowing he was trying to get under her skin, playing that psychological game that vampires loved to play.

Kakashi had told her most vampires will play with their food, to draw up more fear before making the killing blow. But he wasn’t making her afraid. He was drawing on the desire that he knew she would be feeling, and it was clouding her head, making it hard to focus. As he stepped back around to face her, his eyebrows lifted, waiting for the answer to his question.

“I told you, I’m just getting warmed up,” Sakura spat, moving fast while he was taking a step. She lifted an arm, the dull, practice stake she had been using all day clutched tightly in her hand.

Kakashi chuckled, the sound throwing fuel on the fire of fury already burning inside her. She swiped the stake downward, missing him completely as he sidestepped her. Another swipe, to her left this time, sailed over his shoulder. They backed away from one another slowly.

Sakura kept her eyes on him, on that annoying little smirk lifting one side of his mask. What she wouldn’t give to rip it right off of his face in that moment. Their tension spread thick between them and she glanced down at Kakashi’s feet, watching him take a quick step to the left. She matched his, ready to attack him on that side, but all she was faced with was the bookshelves lining the wall of his living room. There was only time for a split second of confusion before an arm wrapped around her waist and another gripped her wrist, all from behind.

The stake in her hand was useless. His grip around her wrist was tight enough not to hurt her but there was no way she was getting out of it. If Sakura had been able to think straight, she would have been wondering just how much power he was using to fight her. But, as it were, all she could think about was the length of Kakashi’s body against her back, cold and hard as stone.

His breath was against her neck, tickling one of the most sensitive parts on her body. She felt her knees tremble, but she refused to let him win this time. Before he could say something clever and piss her off, Sakura did something crazy, something he hadn’t showed her, but she had seen plenty of times on TV. She threw her head back, hoping to connect with something vital like his nose.

The pain to the back of her skull was nearly blinding but she felt his fingers slip from around her wrist. It was only a fraction of an inch, barely enough to even move. She used his surprise to wrench her hand free and spin on the balls of her feet. The arm around her stomach held tight but only to her T-shirt and as she moved, the fabric ripped in his hands.

It was her turn to be surprised and she stared down at the shredded strands of one of her favorite sleep shirts dangling between them. “What the—”

The shrill ring of his cell phone interrupted her and both she and Kakashi lifted their gaze to one another, the stake slipping out of her hands to hit the floor. The tension she had felt before was nothing compared to this. He looked furious that she had actually managed to stun him with her unorthodox move, but there was something else behind his gaze, something that frightened and exhilarated her. She could see his chest rising and falling with every breath, his fingers still gripping the remains of her shirt. Heat flared between them and Sakura could barely breathe.

She tucked a strand of fallen hair behind her ear and pointed to his cellphone laying on the kitchen counter, still ringing. “That might be important.”

Kakashi nodded, released his hold on her shirt and crossed the room faster than she had been expecting. His absence left her breathless and cold and she hugged her arms around her now bare waist. He kept his back toward her and put the phone against his ear. He said nothing and Sakura couldn’t help rolling her eyes. Maybe when they were finished with her training, she could teach him the proper etiquette for answering a phone call.

“Are you sure?” She heard him ask.

A part of her was a little relieved that they had been interrupted. Despite the momentarily pause they had taken in their fighting, she had been sure the next thing to happen would be her face meeting the floor again. But, another part, the part of her that always seemed to come alive in the strangest moments, was mourning the interruption.

That heat she had felt was still lingering around her, arousing feelings and thoughts she had been training herself to keep hidden away. There would be nothing good to come from them _both_ being turned on because she couldn’t stop her hormones from raging. And after the incident on the couch…she had to be careful not to let her body do the thinking.

It would get her killed just for a little taste of what Kakashi could give.

As if sensing his presence in her mind, he turned to face her and raised an eyebrow. Sakura cleared her throat and realized she hadn’t moved from the spot he had left her in, yet her body was going through a strange flash of different feelings that he could all feel himself. She hurried across the floor of the apartment, keeping her head lowered to avoid his gaze.

Once in her bedroom, she stripped off the remains of her shirt and frowned down at the tattered strips of fabric. So long comfy sleeping shirt. With a sigh, she tossed it into the small trash can beside the dresser and reached to grab another. Before her fingers could grab the material, she hesitated and glanced down at her chest.

A small voice piped up in the back of her mind. _Imagine his surprise if you didn’t put on another shirt._ The bra she was wearing was one she had bought when she had taken up running, though it hadn’t seen much use in the past few months. It was a simple bra; red, stretchy fabric with black straps that crisscrossed between her shoulder blades. Simple, but revealing.

She closed the drawer before she could change her mind and turned to the bedroom door as she gathered her hair into a tighter ponytail. Kakashi was still in the kitchen, speaking to whoever had called him. He hadn’t turned to face her by the time she slid into the stool next to the island. The ball of nerves in her stomach weighed so heavily she was sure he could feel them as well.

Slowly, he turned his head to her, and Sakura sat up straighter, trying to make her face seem as passive and bored as ever. He held the phone to his chest and faced her, his eyes meeting hers for half a second before falling to her chest. Anything he had been on the verge of saying froze in his throat and Sakura lifted her eyebrows.

“What?”

Kakashi cleared his throat and his eyes immediately met hers once again. “Do you need anything from your old apartment? Gai thinks someone might have been snooping around, waiting for you to come back. It’s probably for the best if we clear the place out.”

“Oh,” she said, letting her shoulders fall a bit. That had been the last thing she had been expecting him to say. She had been hoping to hold onto that last bit of her old life, just for a little while longer. “Yeah, I guess we can. Should we go tonight?”

“No,” Kakashi turned back to the phone, leaving her to stare after him. “Get anything that can’t be replaced and bring it here.”

“Wait, is he at my apartment?”

Her question went ignored and she stood from the stool, circling the island to where he stood in his kitchen. This time, she could tell he was making an effort to ignore her altogether. He turned and faced the living room, crossing the apartment to put as much distance between them as possible.

 _Well, that’s just great_. Sakura threw her hands up in exasperation but followed after him. _He sees one bra and acts like a frightened teenage boy._

“See you in a few hours,” He mumbled before ending the call and slipping the phone into the front pocket of his sweat pants. Sakura tried to keep her eyes from slipping down to where the device now sat, pressing an outline into the fabric of his pants but couldn’t help it. She quickly lifted her gaze to find him not exactly looking at her face either.

He looked up from her chest and averted his gaze, finding the wall to his right suddenly more interesting than her. His behavior didn’t surprise her, but it was frustrating. She crossed her arms over her chest and pursed her lips up at him. “Was he at my apartment?”

“Yes,” Kakashi said simply, stooping to pick up the stake she had dropped onto the rug. “I asked him to keep an eye on the place after the visit you had.”

Ah, she had almost completely forgotten about their one-armed friend and his sneaky visit to her apartment. Just the thought of him sitting in her home made her shiver. “Well, what did he find out?”

“That I was right. You were being watched.”

“Well, did he find out who was watching me and kill them?”

She watched as he straightened to his full height and finally turned to face her. He shook his head and pushed a hand through his hair. “That’s not exactly his job. He does what I can’t do in the daylight.”

“Which is…”

“He finds out information, possible whereabouts of criminals and ferals and lets me know.”

Sakura blinked at him. “So, he’s like your lackey?”

“That’s a very blunt way to put it. He’s been a faithful friend for a very long time.”

“But, he’s mortal, right?” When Kakashi nodded, she tapped a finger to her chin. “And he knows about the Council and the Uchihas. Why does he get to know, and I don’t?”

“You want to get into this _now_? Your questions can be a bit exhausting.”

“Yeah, well, so can you.”

For a moment, neither of them said anything. It seemed that they were both trying hard not to let their gazes travel too far from the other’s. Even through the mask covering Kakashi’s face, she could see the tight clench of his jaw.

Sakura sighed and looked away first. He was exhausting, but so was arguing with him. “Whatever. Can we get back to the training?”

His eyebrow arched in surprise. “You want to keep going?” This time, his eyes did flicker from her face down to the sports bra she was wearing, but only for a fraction of a second. She had noticed though. He seemed a bit…intimidated? The little voice in her head chimed in again at this revelation.

 _Good, see how he likes it for once_.

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest, pushing her breasts together as she smirked up at him. He straightened and again, his jaw clenched. “Unless you’re afraid. I was getting the upper hand before I was so rudely interrupted.”

“You caught me off guard, I admit. But there was no point in which you were getting the upper hand.”

“Then why did you look so pissed?”

Kakashi remained silent in response and turned to toss her practice stake onto the couch he had pushed back against the wall. He took a step toward her and all of her instincts warned her to take a few steps back. She refused to listen and stayed rooted to the spot, watching him tower over her. He tilted his head to the side, his eyes glancing across the features of her face, lingering a moment longer on her lips.

“I’m not caught off guard often.” His voice was deep and barely a whisper and Sakura had to fight against the chills threatening to spread across her body. “But I think that’s enough combat training for today.”

She nodded, too transfixed on his nearness to think too much about the end of their training for the day. She watched him take her hands in his and pull her down to the rug at their feet. They sat close enough that their knees touched, and Sakura couldn’t help the nervousness building inside her. She looked to him for an explanation and Kakashi sat still, his back straight as an arrow.

“Defending yourself against an attack isn’t always about fighting. In fact, I want that to be your last resort. You have an advantage that other mortals don’t have.” He laid her hands across her knees and mirrored her position with his own. “I’m curious to see what abilities you’re capable of.”

“Abilities?”

“Yes,” Kakashi tilted his head to the side again, searching her eyes so intensely that she felt the urge to turn away from him. She resisted. “Aside from your healing abilities which…isn’t exactly innate to vampirism, I’d like to know what else you can do.”

Memories of waking up on her ceiling flashed through her mind and she wanted to tell him, but something told her not to. It might be best to find out if defying gravity was an innate vampire ability first. She wanted to avoid anything else that made her stand out amongst the undead population. She shifted on the rug and cleared her throat. “Like what?”

“You’ve seen the way I can disappear into shadows. It isn’t a difficult thing to master and I think I could show you.”

At this, Sakura’s eyebrows lifted in surprise. She couldn’t count how many times he, and other vampires, had frightened her using this tactic. It would be nice to know how, just for a little revenge. But she frowned and shook her head. “Wouldn’t a vampire be able to see me in the shadows?”

“In my experience, they only see you when they suspect you of being there. Vampires may have heightened senses but they’re also very cocky. If they think they’re safe, they won’t pay too much attention.” He shrugged a shoulder. “It’s up to you if you want to learn—”

“I do! To be honest,” Sakura said, ducking her head slightly. “I’m a bit curious about what I can do as well.”

“Aren’t we all?” Something in his tone made her swallow down the sudden flare of warmth spreading through her body. Sakura focused on taking a breath in and letting it out, forcing herself _not_ to think about the delicious way his voice sounded right now. “Now, I need you to close your eyes.”

Instead, Sakura’s eyes widened, and she leaned away from him in trepidation.

“Just trust me,” he said with a sigh, reaching to take her hands. He laid her palms on top of his and she stared down at them. “Close your eyes.”

She did as he told and chewed the inside of her lip. It was difficult to hold still when she was slightly freaking out about how close he was to her and how small her hands felt over his. She swallowed and stopped herself from peeking out from beneath her eyelids.

“I want you to get used to how it feels. Some say it can be a little jarring the first time.”

“What will it feel like?” Her voice was barely a whisper, but she knew he had heard her question.

“Cold. Imagine you’re standing in a room with a light that’s slowly growing dimmer. The darker it gets, the colder it will feel.”

Sakura focused on the sound of his voice and frowned, anticipating the feeling he was describing to her. At first, she could feel nothing but his hands beneath her own and his knees pressed against hers. But slowly, she could feel the pull he had warned her about. The warmth of her body slowly slid away, like a blanket being pulled off of her body. She fought back a shiver but couldn’t keep it away for long.

Goosebumps covered her arms, left behind by the last bit of warmth flowing out of her hands. As it left her finger tips, she curled them around Kakashi’s palm, and he stroked his thumb gently against the edge of her wrist. “Open your eyes,” he whispered.

Biting her lower lip, she hesitated, almost afraid of what she would see. Slowly, she opened her eyes and gasped at the darkness surrounding them. Beyond the little bubble of shadows they sat in, she could see the kitchen light and the surrounding apartment. It all looked normal, though she was sure her vision was adjusting to the darkness.

A nervous laugh bubbled in her throat and she turned back to face Kakashi. He was smiling at her from behind his mask and she noticed the edges of the shadow they were hidden in start to waver. Warmth spread across her body so suddenly she flinched. The light from the kitchen lit them once again and the shadows disappeared.

“Whoa, what happened?”

“It takes focus to keep them around you,” Kakashi said with a soft chuckle. He pulled his hands away and leaned back.

“Wait, that wasn’t you doing it?”

“More or less. I just wanted to see how long you could hold onto them. Want to try by yourself?”

Her eyes went wide again, and she nodded enthusiastically. She reached for his hands, but he stood to his feet, leaving her on the floor alone. In a flash, he had turned off all the lights in the apartment except for a lamp in the corner. Its light was softer than the others. As he turned back to face Sakura, she stared up at him with anticipation.

“Close your eyes,” he instructed and this time, she didn’t hesitate. “Just like before, imagine the light is slowly growing dim around you. I want you to pull the shadows that appear and wrap them around you in your mind.”

Sakura nodded and took a deep breath. In her mind, she could see the lamp in the room and the light glowing beneath the shade. She concentrated her energy on dimming the light, trying to push it away from her. Nothing happened and she sighed.

From beside her, she could feel him kneel down and put a hand to her shoulder. His hand was cold against her heated skin and she sucked in a tiny breath. “Don’t think about the light. Think about the darkness in its absence. You want to reach for it and use it. Try again.” His hand left her and she frowned, her eyebrows pinching together.

Again, she focused on the image in her mind. But, this time, she did as he instructed and looked to the edges of her vision where the shadows were. She pulled at them in her mind, slowly and gently at first. When nothing happened, she concentrated harder on the darkness until the cold started to seep through her body once again.

She could feel it slide over her, chasing the heat to the far corners of her body. Her lips parted and she felt a smile tugging at the corners, but she kept her concentration steady. The more she pulled at the shadows, the more the light faded away from her until the lamp was completely dark. She opened her eyes, though Kakashi hadn’t instructed her too.

The room was exactly how she had last saw it, except the lamp was off. Had she turned it off, or had he? Was she in the shadows the way he had showed her?

Sakura looked around at the room, searching through the sudden darkness she had plunged herself into. Unlike last time, her eyes were not adjusting to the lack of light. “Kakashi?” She turned on the rug and searched for any familiar sight in the darkness.

She could just barely make out the edges of the furniture and the features of his apartment, but he was nowhere to be seen. “If this is a joke, it isn’t funny.” Sakura rose to her feet and wrapped her arms around her waist. The cold that had seeped into her body was almost unbearable now and with every breath, she could see a little puff of fog.

“Kakashi!” She shouted, her voice echoing off the walls.

Panic was starting to prick at the back of her neck, and she spun around to face the windows. She rushed to them and threw back the curtains, expecting to see the afternoon light pour into the room. Instead, there was nothing but darkness on the other side of the glass. No street lights, no stars…nothing but endless black.

Sakura backed away from the window, her face contorted in terror. Her entire body trembled, and she pushed her hands through her hair. What was going on? Where was she?

From the darkness of the room behind her, a low growl pierced the silence and froze her to the spot in fear. She put a hand to her mouth and slowly turned in the direction of the noise. On the other side of the apartment, standing next to the door, she could just barely make out a familiar shape in the shadows. It wasn’t Kakashi, or anyone else for that matter.

It was familiar to her because it _was_ her.

The figure stood watching her, completely shrouded in the inky darkness. Though Sakura could see none of her features, she knew the creature was smiling…the same way it had smiled at her in the reflection in the bathroom.

Terror gripped her with dagger like claws, keeping her rooted to the spot on the rug. She could only watch as the figure slowly stepped closer to her. The deep, animalistic growls turned to words that struck Sakura down to the core.

“I was hoping you’d come play again.” The voice was accompanied by a wet, smacking sound and Sakura could only imagine the blood pouring from the creature’s mouth. She flinched, but no matter how badly she wanted to close her eyes and force herself awake, she couldn’t.

“Leave me alone.”

“Why do you hurt my feelings, Sakura?” The figure stepped over the back of the couch and perched itself like a buzzard. It tilted its head to the side in the same way Kakashi did when he was confused by her. “You’re afraid of me, but we’re the same. I know what you want because I want it too. I know what you’re too afraid to admit. We both want _blood_.”

“No! Kakashi! Help me!” She screamed until her voice cracked and grew sore.

“He’s not here. Only me and only you.” In a flash, the creature was on her. Claws dug into her arms, piercing the flesh so hard Sakura could already feel blood pouring out of the wounds. Gasping, she tried to knock the creature away, but they held fast. At her ear, she could hear the slick, squelching sound coming from its mouth and she held her breath as it spoke again. “ _Forever--"_

“Sakura!”

With a gasp, Sakura sat up from the floor and grabbed onto the closest thing to her. Her fingers curled tightly around the fabric of Kakash’s shirt and he held her at arm’s length, his eyes wide in terror and confusion. Like waking from a dream, the light from the lamp broke through the darkness and the rest of his apartment came into view once again.

She was breathless and trembling against him, her eyes searching the room for the creature that had been attacking her. She choked back a sob and shook her head. “It was here! It was here again, and it spoke to me.”

“What? What was here?”

“The-the manifestation or whatever! It was here and it grabbed me.” She turned her arms over, expecting to see deep, bloody gashes in her flesh. There was nothing there and she wiped her arm just to be sure. Sakura frowned and put a hand to her forehead, feeling the dull ache of a migraine starting to push against her skull.

“I shouldn’t have pushed you so far. I’m sorry.” Kakashi lifted her to her feet in a swift motion she hadn’t been expecting. She grabbed his arms to steady herself. “I never expected you to catch on so fast.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, you pretty much disappeared. If I hadn’t been looking for you, I might not have found you at all.” There was a hint of worry in his voice, something that made her shake her head in confusion. He almost couldn’t find her? What did that even mean?

“I don’t understand.”

He looped an arm around her waist and helped her toward the kitchen, pausing to turn on the overhead light as he did so. Once she was settled steadily into one of the chairs, he hurried to the fridge. “I mean,” he started, ducking his head inside the door to grab the bottle of milk from the shelf. When he turned back to face her, he shrugged and laughed nervously. “I don’t really know. One second you were there, and the next it was like you had slipped through the floor.”

Sakura stared at him, her mouth hanging open and eyes wide. The dull ache behind her eyes was now throbbing but she ignored it for the time being. At least long enough to try to make sense of what Kakashi was telling her. “What do you mean by that?”

“Look,” he shook his head and poured a bowl of cereal for her, topping it with a cup of milk. She wondered if he actually thought she was hungry, or if he was just trying to occupy himself with doing _something_. Either way, she didn’t know what to think. He was making her more nervous. “What you did takes an unprecedented amount of energy. Something that someone like you should not be able to do.”

The bowl slid across the island and she managed to stop it with minimal spilling of milk and marshmallows. “Kakashi, what are you saying?”

Kakashi put his palms down on the counter and leaned forward, studying her face for a few seconds while he searched for the words to say. “I’m saying…you might be more powerful than we previously thought. I need to speak to Tsunade about this. Will you be alright by yourself while I call her downstairs?”

Sakura felt herself nod, though the last thing she wanted was to be alone at the moment. For a moment, he made no move to leave and she lifted her gaze to him. He sighed and she watched his shoulders fall a bit. “I wish I knew what to say to make you feel better.”

She shrugged and dipped the spoon into the cereal, not exactly in the mood to eat anything. “It’s alright. I guess I should be used to strange, fucked up things happening to me.”

“Still, I don’t like it when you’re afraid.” Kakashi pushed a hand through his hair and glanced at the door leading down to the garage. With a sigh, he rounded the island to her side of it and curled a finger beneath her chin. She let him tilt her head back, her breath holding tight in her lungs. “This doesn’t change anything, Sakura. I’m not going to let you turn into a monster and I’m not going to let anything happen to you.”

He smoothed her hair back and traced the edge of her jaw with his fingertips. The gentle touch of his finger made her shiver and she leaned into his hand. Though she was still shaken to her core, knowing he was here for her and hearing his promises did make her feel better. She just hoped he would be able to keep them.

Kakashi cleared his throat and dropped his hand away from her face, stepping around her stool. He fished his phone out of his pocket and glanced back to her. “Eat. Your headache is from the amount of energy you used up. Once you have some food in you, you’ll feel better.”

She watched him slip through the door and shut it quietly behind him. If she wasn’t so exhausted, she would have followed and listened in on his conversation. But her weariness sat inside her like concrete and she couldn’t budge from the stool. She turned to her cereal and took a few bites, hoping he was right about her headache.

The light from the kitchen and lamp behind her was a comfort while she was alone. Though it wasn’t much, she still felt better than being alone in the dark. The thought of having to sleep by herself, in Kakashi’s very dark bedroom made her grimace and she wondered if he would mind if she slept on the couch for a few nights.

She surprised herself by finishing the entire bowl of cereal and even gulped the last of the milk down as well. He had been right, after all. The migraine was beginning to subside, and she could finally stand up without feeling like she’d collapse into the floor.

She dumped the bowl and spoon into the sink and ran water over them, staring at the stream as it splashed on the dishes. Despite Kakashi’s reassuring words, and the lights keeping any potential shadows at bay, Sakura couldn’t shake the feeling that she was being watched. She knew she was being paranoid, that the creature was just a manifestation of the disease inside her. It wasn’t real and couldn’t hurt her…

But, the words it said to her echoed through her head in the quiet of the apartment.

_“We both want blood…”_

 

* * *

 

AN- Ah, our dear Sakura...what is going on? Could she be getting closer to bloodlust? I suppose you'll just have to find out in the next few chapters :) Things start hitting the fan from here on out ;) Thanks for reading guys! <3 <3 


	27. Lie With Me

* * *

 

.

.

* * *

 

 

“This better be important, Hatake. You interrupted my dinner.” Tsunade’s voice was as grumpy as Kakashi had been expecting, which made him a bit apprehensive about explaining to her what he was calling about. He leaned over the railing of the spiral stair case in his garage and looked up at the door, making sure Sakura wasn’t sneaking down to spy on the conversation like she usually did when he was talking to Tsunade.

Satisfied that he was alone and would be unheard, Kakashi turned to make his way to one of the cars and leaned against it. “Something’s happened.”

On the other end of the call, he could hear the woman snap her fingers sharply and order whoever was in the same room to leave. She remained quiet until a door shut. “What is it? Is Sakura—”

“She’s fine. For the most part.” He pinched the bridge of his nose, wishing there was a way to avoid telling Tsunade about what he had been doing. If she or the Council found out he was training a potential Uchiha feral, he’d be tied to a post and left for sunrise. “I should start by saying that I know what I did wasn’t very smart, but just to remind you, you asked me to find more out about her abilities.”

The heavy sigh from the other end of the call was full of disappointment. “Just tell me what happened, Hatake. I’m not going to stake you for making a mistake.”

“I taught her how to conceal herself.”

“Is that all? That’s something baby vamps can accomplish.”

He laughed nervously, once again checking over his shoulder to make sure Sakura wasn’t snooping in on the conversation. The door remained shut at the top of the stairs and he could feel her headache starting to subside. Good. She must have actually listened to his advice for once.

Kakashi moved further into the garage, just in case the girl’s hearing had heightened without his knowledge. “That’s not all, actually. She was successful…and more so.”

“Must you be so cryptic? Just tell me what she did!”

“Tsunade, I’m not exactly sure what she did. I’ve only heard rumors of it and even then, it was vampires who were centuries old.” The silence that followed his words was almost as unbearable as her sighing and snarky remarks. He knew she was listening intently, waiting for him to elaborate but he was being honest. He didn’t exactly know how to describe what he had seen happen before his very eyes. “She was doing well, concealing herself in the shadows. But I lost her. One second she was sitting on the floor in front of me and the next…gone.”

“Did you find her?”

“Of course, otherwise I’d be a bit more panicked. _Where_ I found her is more interesting.” He sighed and pulled the fabric of his mask down around his chin. “She was on the ceiling.”

Again, Tsunade was quiet and Kakashi would have given a lot of money to be able to see her face in that moment. Though defying gravity wasn’t exactly an astounding ability for vampires to have, teleportation was another story. Most vampires could move so quickly that mortals assumed it was teleportation, but for a mortal turning to move so quickly a _vampire_ couldn’t see? That was unprecedented.

“Are you telling me she teleported?”

“I’m telling you that one second she was on the floor, the next she was above me and I hadn’t blinked the entire time.”

“ _Shit_ ,” was all the woman managed to say and Kakashi sighed, knowing there was more he had to tell her. And she was definitely not going to be happy about it.

“I’m not done.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake! What else could there be?” He heard her slam her hand down on something, more than likely her dining table, and the sound of silverware rattling over dishes echoed from the phone at his ear He took a breath and readied himself for her wrath.

“She saw another manifestation.”

“ _Another_?” Tsunade asked slowly, her tone filled with quiet anger. “Are you telling me that a girl possessing traits of the Uchiha, is seeing multiple manifestations and you’re just now letting me know?”

Oh yeah, she was pissed. He could only guess that she would order him to kill Sakura tonight, to put an end to this once and for all. He didn’t know how many chances they would have after something like this. “That is, unfortunately, what I’m telling you.”

“We were fucked before, but now we are _royally_ fucked. The Council will have both of our heads if they find out about this. They’re also being absolute cunts about giving me access to the Uchiha samples they have. I’m having to donate a goddamn fortune to Danzo’s organization just for him to _consider_ my proposition.” Again, he heard her fist come down on the table, immediately followed by the shatter of dishes and cracking of wood. He sighed, knowing a new dining table would be coming out of his monthly stipend.

“If it makes you feel any better, I’m monitoring closely to make sure she isn’t slipping into bloodlust,” he offered, hoping to steer the conversation away from the problems she was having with the Council.

“That doesn’t make me feel any better actually. I trust that you’re monitoring the situation, but if she’s seeing things, her bloodlust can’t be too far away.” The next words out of her mouth were surely to be the ones he was dreading to hear. Tsunade sighed and every muscle in his body tensed at the sound of her voice. “You know that the Council will suggest—"

“I won’t kill her and I’m not going to let her turn into one of those things, Tsunade.” Kakashi glanced back to the stairs. Up in the apartment, he could hear the sink running and was confident that whatever Sakura had went through, had exhausted her too much to even try to eavesdrop.

“For fuck’s sake, don’t start this again.” She snapped, her anger clipping every word. “If you turn her, you’ll both die. The Council will see to that.”

“She didn’t ask for any of this to happen—”

“None of us did, Kakashi!” The sound of his first name made his teeth snap shut and he pursed his lips tight, looking down at his feet. Tsunade sighed heavily. “Just, don’t do anything rash until I can at least analyze the samples. As soon as the sun sets, I’ll go to the lab and force them to give it to me. Can you promise me that you won’t do anything stupid until afterward?”

He didn’t want to make that promise, but with a sigh, he nodded. “Yeah.”

“Don’t let her go into blood lust. If she feeds, there will be no turning back. Not even the Council will be able to help.” This time, it was his turn to stay silent and he stared into the back window of his car at the passenger seat she had occupied so many times now. He didn’t want to think about losing Sakura, not to this disease and not to the Council. It left him feeling empty. Not even the warmth of her humanity ever present in his body could shake the cold that the thought of it brought to him.

He shivered and turned away from the car. “I know. I won’t let that happen.”

Tsunade didn’t respond, ending the call with a soft sigh that spoke more words than she could ever say out loud. She was worried about him, and with good reason. He was worried about himself these days. Before he could turn back to the stairs, a text came over his phone and he stared down at the screen.

**G: Just finishing up. Should be there in a bit.**

Kakashi had completely forgotten about Gai clearing out Sakura’s apartment. He didn’t know what to exactly expect from having more of her belongings in his space. A part of him was apprehensive about their situation becoming officially permanent, though the other part was a bit more welcoming. As much as he hated to admit it, he had grown used to the company. It was actually nice feeling someone else’s presence.

Speaking of presences, he could tell Sakura was getting a bit agitated and knew it was best if he returned to her. Besides, lingering alone in the garage would do him no good either. The last thing he wanted was to be left alone with his thoughts. Especially when they so often turned to someone in particular and the things he shouldn’t be thinking about them.

As he headed back up to his apartment, Kakashi slipped his mask back into place over his nose. He opened the door and immediately remembered that she was wearing nothing both a bra and a pair of leggings that had no business being so tight around her backside. The shock of seeing so little on her body earlier came flooding back and he nearly turned around to head back into the garage.

He had been seen though and disappearing again would be a bit hard to explain. Sakura lifted her head from her hands and smiled at him from the island in the middle of the kitchen. “Hey, everything go okay?”

He nodded, unable to find the strength to speak. “Yup,” he managed to croak. “Gai should be bringing the rest of your things in the next hour or so.”

“Oh,” she said quietly, glancing down at the island in front of her. “So, I guess that means I’m officially your roommate.”

Kakashi stepped closer to her but kept the length of the counter between them. She smiled, though he could see the exhaustion clearly present behind it. Still, seeing her smile, whether how tired she was, left him feeling that same, strange warmth of humanity that made his old, dead heart flutter again. He resisted the urge to put a hand to his chest and looked to the fridge, knowing he should feed again, just in case.

With Gai stopping by, he could put in another order for replenishment that would help him make it through the next few weeks. The last thing he wanted was another incident with Sakura.

He pulled the door to the fridge open and reached down to pull the bottom drawer open, grabbing a bag of O. It had suddenly become his preference…something he never had before. Then again, he had never tasted someone that he felt this way for.

“Kakashi,” she said quietly, making him turn to face her with the blood bag gripped tightly in his fist. “I think I know you well enough to tell when you’re nervous.”

So, she did. It was a strange concept, having someone know him so well. He set the bag down on the counter and met her gaze for the first time since he had come upstairs. Sakura held her chin high and squared her shoulders, preparing herself for what he was about to tell her. And he had every intention of telling her the truth, that he wasn’t sure what this means but it can’t be good. He wanted to tell her that if she shows signs of bloodlust, which could be very soon, he would do what it took to save her.

He wanted to tell her…but he couldn’t. Tsunade’s voice echoed in the back of his mind, reminding him to not do anything rash.

The need to protect her was stronger than his desire to be open and honest with her and he couldn’t watch her go through anything else tonight. He reached over and hesitantly placed his hand over the top of hers, hoping it was a reassuring gesture for her. “Talking to Tsunade always makes me nervous. But I think she took it better than I was expecting.”

“Did she say anything useful?”

He laughed softly and nodded, slowly pulling his hand away from her. “She’s working on acquiring the Uchiha samples to compare to yours. Once she has them, we’ll be a step closer to figuring this out.”

“Is that all?”

He had to get her to stop asking questions like that. He was already having a hard enough time beating around the bush and would eventually run out of things to placate her. Thankfully, just as he opened his mouth to try to throw her off the scent, the sound of the garage door opening pulled both of their attention away from one another.

“Anyone home?” A familiar voice called out and Kakashi let out a small sigh of relief. One that Sakura definitely noticed out of the corner of her eye.

Ignoring that, Kakashi crossed the apartment and thought he had never been so happy to see Gai before in his life. Any longer and he would have had to resort to doing something drastic to distract Sakura. Just the thought of what he might have been willing to do made him blush…well, as close to blushing as a vampire could get.

“Yo,” he said with a quick wave of his hand as he descended the stairs into the garage. Across the room, Gai was already unloading boxes from the back of his truck. Behind Kakashi, he could hear Sakura making her way to the stairs.

He glanced over his left shoulder and again, if he wasn’t an undead creature of the night, his face would be bright red at the sight of her. Seeing her standing, with no kitchen island blocking his view of her, the full length of her body was on display and even though she had her sports bra and leggings still on, they didn’t leave much to the imagination. The black fabric was stretched tight enough that he could see the outline of her nipples through it.

Kakashi cleared his throat and quickly turned to Gai, taking a box labeled _bathroom_ from his hands. As he turned to set it with the other stuff, he kept his gaze as far away from her body that he could. “If you want to take these up, you can.” He paused and finally allowed himself to meet her eyes. “Unless you’re feeling tired. I don’t mind bringing them upstairs if you are.”

Sakura smiled sweetly and tucked a strand of pink that had fallen from her ponytail behind her ear. She bent down and lifted the box he had just set down into her arms.

“I think I can manage.” With another quick smile that had him feeling strange, tingling sensations throughout his stomach, she turned to make her way back the way she came.

It wasn’t until she disappeared up the stairs did Kakashi realize he had been staring after her. Behind him, Gai cleared his throat and Kakashi whirled around. He glanced first to the box in his arms and the word _bedroom_ scribbled quickly across the cardboard almost distracted him. In fact, he had to do a double take to catch the sly, knowing smirk on Gai’s face.

He opened his mouth, ready to ask him what the hell he was looking at him like that for, but Kakashi figured he didn’t really want to know that answer. It would more than likely have something to do with Sakura. He snapped his mouth shut, snatched the box and spun back toward the pile of boxes that had accumulated just inside the garage door.

“Last one,” Gai called as he heaved it up and over the bed of his truck. He kicked the tailgate shut and carried it inside. He and Kakashi stood inside the garage, staring at the stack of boxes as if they were unsure what to do now.

Thankfully, Sakura joined them before either could try to fill the silence with awkward conversation. She looked down at the boxes and let out a soft snort of laughter that pulled Kakashi’s attention down to her.

“So, this is my life? Five boxes from my home and one from work?” She reached down and grabbed the bedroom box, standing with a shake of her head. “I though there’d be more.”

Gai and Kakashi shared a look over her head as she turned and made her way back to the stairs. He didn’t know how it was possible, but her absence brought an even more uncomfortable silence to the pair. By the look in his friend’s eyes, he knew the thoughts that were running through his head.

“Let’s get the rest,” Kakashi muttered, hoping if he stayed busy enough, he could avoid discussing any of those thoughts with Gai. The last thing he wanted was to hear the words that he himself still wasn’t exactly sure of.

 

* * *

 

Five boxes, a laundry basket full of clothes, and a garbage bag stuffed to maximum capacity with various other things stood in a row against the wall in Kakashi’s bedroom. Could it even be considered his bedroom anymore? Sakura had completely shoved her way in and though she hadn’t officially claimed it her own, her crap strewn throughout the room definitely made it feel more like _her_ space.

Two boxes were labeled _bedroom_ , one had her bathroom items, and the other two were labeled _various_ , which she figured came from the rest of her apartment. Had he left her kitchen items behind? It’s not like she had been using them much before, and once she was officially a vampire, most of her meals would be warmed up in the microwave.

If anything, at least vampires didn’t keep unnecessary items around. One mug, one microwave, and a fridge were all she would need.

Sakura pushed her hands into her hair at the side of her head, massaging the ache that had started to build once more. Maybe she needed some more cereal…The thought of eating another bowl made her wrinkle her nose and drop her hands to her side.

She glanced through the crack in the bedroom door and could see Kakashi and his strange friend discussing things too quiet for her to hear in the living room. _Whatever_ , she thought with a roll of her eyes. She was used to the little secrets vampires liked to keep, and it was exhausting trying to eavesdrop on every one of them.

Dropping to her knees, she moved toward the two bedroom boxes and popped the cardboard flaps open. Her clothes were thrown haphazardly into it and she scowled, pulling out the blouses and skirts that had been in her closet. She smoothed them out on the floor to try to free the wrinkles from the fabric and glanced to the wardrobe standing against the wall on the other side of the room.

She had never peeked inside it, always assuming it was where Kakashi kept his clothes. But now that they were sharing this space, she was going to have to hang some of her clothes up. Her nicer outfits couldn’t be folded and shoved in a drawer.

Leaning to the side, she checked through the space of the door to make sure they were both still preoccupied with their conversation to pay any attention to her, before she rose to her feet and crossed to the wardrobe.

It was sleek and modern, with thin silver handles on the front doors. She opened them and held her breath. The lamplight was barely bright enough to illuminate the inside, but that had more to do with the fact that everything was black. His shirts hanging to the right, jeans folded and stacked on the shelf beneath, it was all the darkest colors imaginable. Only two shirts were colored; a dark blue one she had seen him wear once and a white T-shirt.

She stepped closer and put a hand to the door to steady herself. His scent was _everywhere_. Just when she thought she was getting used to it, the smell of his aftershave, his cologne, or whatever it was, engulfed her and she felt her knees grow weak. How could he smell _so good_? Was this part of the vampire charm? Draw people in with his scent and half the seduction is taken care of.

It wasn’t fair.

Sakura lifted her arm and sniffed, hoping she wasn’t the complete opposite. Their training session had left her a bit sweaty and she hurried to the bathroom to swipe some deodorant beneath her armpits. She would have to take a shower soon.

She returned to her spot in front of the wardrobe and pushed his hanging shirts to the side. There wasn’t much room, but there was enough for the clothes she didn’t want to be wrinkled. The rest, she could fold and put into the drawers of the dresser on the opposite side of the room.

Before she could turn to grab the garments laid out on the floor, she spied a set of drawers on the left side of the wardrobe. There were three of them and for some reason, they caught her curiosity and she wondered if this was where he kept his underwear. Was he a boxer or briefs kind of guy? Oh, god…what if he didn’t wear underwear?

Heat rushed to her face and before she could stop herself, she was reaching for the handle of the top drawer. It was exactly as she had thought. He was a boxers kind of guy, but they were far more colorful than the rest of his closet. Most were generic, plaid boxers of varying colors. One pair, however, was a bit more _festive_.

The red fabric was printed with bright, yellow bananas across it and Sakura’s eyes widened as she took a step closer to the drawer. A slow grin spread across her face and she couldn’t help reaching for the pair. She ran her thumb across one of the bananas while pressing her other hand to her mouth to keep from giggling too loudly.

A part of her felt a bit pervy for peeking in his underwear drawer, but he had done the same to her a few weeks back. This was only fair.

She kept her peeking to a minimum and quietly closed the drawer, moving down to the next one. She pulled it slowly, thankful that it made no noise. In this one, she wasn’t a bit surprised to see a velvet mat and various weapons placed on top. Stars with the tips sharpened to deadly points, daggers, and something that looked like brass knuckles with one side shaped like a knife.

They all looked far too deadly for her to try to touch and she pushed the drawer closed before moving onto the next. For some reason, her hand hesitated around the handle and she frowned. What else could he keep in it? This one, like his bedside table drawer where she had found that book, felt more _private_.

Slowly, she pulled the handle and peered down into the drawer. It was nearly empty, with only a pair of leather, fingerless gloves to the left side and a wrinkled, aged portrait laying on the right. Sakura’s lips parted in surprise and she reached for the picture.

The thing looked like it had been to hell and back, with a rip to the bottom corner and a fold through the middle that obscured one of the three figure’s face. But, the other two were very clear. The tallest one, standing to the left was Kakashi… _human_ Kakashi.

He still had the hardened stare and the mask, but despite the flat, sepia toned image, she could tell this was before he had turned. A shorter man was in the middle, his face not recognizable due to the wrinkle, and a woman to the far right. She was beautiful, with a soft, warm smile and shoulder length dark hair.

Sakura turned the photo over and found three names written on the back. ‘ _Kakashi, Obito, Rin’_ with the year underneath it. This made her eyes nearly pop out of her head. She quickly flipped the picture back and studied their clothing. It was incredibly old. One hundred and fifty six years old, to be correct.

The photo slipped from her trembling fingers and she made sure it was as close to how she found it in the first place before pushing the drawer closed. She hurried back to the clothes on the floor and picked them up, going about her task as if she _didn’t_ just discover that the guy that she had feelings for was nearly 200 years old. Of course, she had suspected it.

Knowing it was different.

She grabbed one of the spare hangers and slipped them into her nicer shirts, hanging them on the rod next to his. Every time she hooked a hanger around the rod, her eyes would cut to the drawer and she would feel a bit more breathless every time.

One hundred and fifty six.

If he was at least twenty five in the picture, that would make him—

Sakura squeaked, pushing the thought out of her brain altogether. She concentrated on the task of unpacking. Slip a hanger into a shirt, hook it on the rod, repeat. Once finished, she shut the wardrobe behind her and moved onto the next box. Thankfully, this one was full of clothes that had been pulled from her own dresser.

She grabbed a handful and dropped it into her lap, folding them despite her fingers still shaking.

One hundred and fifty six plus twenty five…

 _Stop thinking about it,_ she snapped at herself, reaching for more clothes. Her hands grabbed another bunch, but as she pulled it out, something heavier hit the bottom of the box. Something heavy and _vibrating_.

Heat flushed to her face and she grabbed the edge of the box, staring down at her purple vibrator buzzing against the cardboard. She quickly grabbed it and switched it off, wrapping it up in a pair of leggings. _God damnit, does everyone have to know I have a vibrator now?_

.

.

As soon as the majority of her belongings were unpacked and put away the best they could be, Sakura grabbed a zip-up hoodie and pulled it on. Learning that Kakashi was alive for two centuries had left her feeling cold and no longer in a flirty mood.

She slipped out of the bedroom door and shut it quietly behind her, hugging her arms around her waist. The two men had moved from the living room to the kitchen and were both sipping from coffee mugs. Of course, Kakashi’s definitely didn’t have coffee.

They both turned to stare at her as she slid into the stool beneath the island, keeping her gaze down to the granite counter top. She didn’t know why this was affecting her so much. She knew he was a vampire, figured he was far older than she could ever imagine, but now that she had some kind of idea, he seemed…so different.

Sakura let her eyes lift from the counter, meeting his gaze and felt like she had been kicked in the stomach. He was staring at her in the usual way he did, the way that left her breathless and dizzy. He lowered the mug he was drinking from and tilted his head to the side.

“Are you alright?”

Gai looked at her as he took a sip and she realized she had been staring at him, probably with an expression that gave away her feelings. She nodded and tucked her hair behind her ears. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Kakashi was just telling me that you may need some more groceries.” Gai set his mug down and shared a glance with the vampire who still hadn’t taken his eyes off of her. “Is there anything in particular you’d like me to pick up?”

Any other time, she would have a list a foot long prepared, but at the moment, she could barely think straight. Frowning, she looked down at her lap and tried to get her mind to focus on _food_ and not this cacophony of emotions inside her. The fact that Kakashi could feel them too only made it harder for her to think.

“Um, nothing in particular comes to mind. Just the basics would be nice.”

Gai nodded and turned to Kakashi. They said their goodbyes, planned to have him return in a few days with the groceries and blood supply, and before Sakura was ready to be alone again, the front door was shutting quietly behind him. The silence that followed was deafening and for the first time, she missed the loud neighbors of her old apartment building.

At least with them, there was no awkward silence.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” His voice was soft but the sound of it startled her, making her look up at him. The look in his eyes made her swallow the frustration of all the feelings inside and she nodded.

“I’m just tired,” she whispered.

“I understand. Go get some sleep. You need to rest.”

She knew he was right, that the bed had been calling to her for the past hour now, but she stayed seated on the stool, staring up at him. It was strange, how close he was to her in the kitchen and yet he felt further away than ever. Despite her impending change into a vampire, there were so many differences between the two.

Would they ever be able to connect?

Or were their differences too great to ever be anything more than what they already were?

Sakura didn’t like the thought of that and if she was being honest with herself, she had been wanting more for a while now. The thought of going to sleep alone, with him wandering about like a ghost, so close and so far from one another made her want to sob.

“Will you,” she paused, the words out of her mouth before she realized she had even said them. His eyebrows lifted, waiting for her to finish. Unfortunately, her voice had seemed to shrink away into nothingness, and she shook her head, standing to her feet, feeling sheepish. But she made no move toward the bedroom. Her body refused to leave, refused to spend another night alone.

Sakura took a deep breath and lifted her gaze back to his, forcing herself to say the words she was almost terrified to say. “Will you lay with me?”

The look of surprise on his face would have made her giggle under normal circumstances. Now, her heart was beating too fast and her stomach twisted in nervous knots of anticipation and want. She took her bottom lip in her teeth as she waited for his answer. The longer he stayed quiet, the more worried she became. Had she crossed a line?

“Just for tonight,” she promised. “The thought of being alone right now kind of freaks me out.”

“Okay,” Kakashi whispered. “I need to make sure the garage is locked. I’ll be up in a minute.”

She nodded and turned toward the bedroom, biting her lip to keep herself from grinning. She was relieved he had said yes, grateful that she wouldn’t have to fall asleep alone and most of all, she was thrilled to have him close. They may not ever be able to be more than strange friends, but for tonight, she could pretend they were.

As he took care of locking up, Sakura hurried to get undressed. She pulled her leggings off and replaced them with a comfy pair of shorts and grabbed a t-shirt from her drawer. A part of her figured it might be better to keep her bra on, but she ignored it. She peeled it from her body and slipped her shirt on, glad to be out of the restricting fabric.

She reached for her brush at the same time Kakashi knocked softly at the door. She cleared her throat, hoping he couldn’t hear the nervousness in her voice. “Come in.”

He slipped inside the door and shut it quietly behind him, his eyes very clearly avoiding her sitting on the edge of the bed. He moved to the opposite side and sat down, the mattress shifting behind her. Sakura ran the brush through her hair and glanced back.

“Are you going to sleep with pants on?”

Kakashi’s back straightened a bit but he didn’t turn to look at her. Instead, he stood to his feet and walked to the wardrobe she had snooped through earlier. Sakura continued brushing her hair, turning to follow him. There was no way she was going to _not_ watch him undress.

He pulled the drawstring of his pants loose and stepped out of them. Unfortunately, his boxers were dark green and plaid, with no bananas on them. The thought of seeing him wearing them made a giggle bubble in the back of her throat and she pursed her lips to keep it down. She watched him fold the pair of pants and set them back where they belong.

He paused in front of the wardrobe, tilting his head as he finally noticed her clothes hanging beside his. Sakura held her breath, hoping he wasn’t angry. The brush stilled on its path through her hair and she waited for him to say something. When he didn’t, she turned back to face the wall and gave him a moment to come back to the bed.

The mattress shifted once again behind her and she set the brush down on the dresser. She pulled her hair into a bun on top of her head and secured it, facing him as he pulled the covers away from the pillows.

“Do you sleep?” She asked, hoping it wasn’t an offensive question to a vampire.

Kakashi shook his head. “Only when I’m injured or running low on blood.”

“Oh,” she said, slowly climbing onto the bed. She pushed her legs beneath the blankets but didn’t lay back just yet. “You don’t have to stay in here all night. I’m sure it would be rather boring watching me sleep.”

He didn’t respond and she took a breath. Was it supposed to feel this awkward? She felt like she was seventeen years old, having a boy in her bedroom for the first time. Everything she said and wanted to say sounded stupid in her head.

She laid back on the pillow and shifted onto her side, facing away from him. The last thing she wanted was for him to see how nervous she was, though he was definitely feeling it. She reached up and switched the lamp off, plunging the room into darkness.

He still hadn’t laid down and she winced, burying her face halfway into the pillow. “Kakashi,” she whispered. “If you’re not comfortable with this, you don’t have to—”

The mattress shifted and for half a second, she feared he was getting up to leave, relieved that she wouldn’t keep him there. But the feel of him sliding further into the blankets, his legs cool against the back of hers made her gasp. She shut her eyes and clamped her teeth around her lips to keep from making a noise.

“I’m sorry if I’m too cold.” His voice was so close to her ear she could feel his breath. He started to slide away from her, but Sakura reached back and found his arm, keeping him where he was. She could feel how tense his body was, and she took a deep, shaking breath as she pushed herself against him.

Her back fit against his chest and though she managed to keep a little space between his lap and her backside, she definitely liked how well they fit together. She was a little surprised that he let her bring his arm around her waist and lay his hand along the length of her stomach. For several minutes, they lay next to one another, tense and nervous.

Sakura relaxed against the pillow and tried to resist the shivering of her body reacting to his temperature. As cold as he was, she didn’t want to give him any reason to back away from her. When his other arm slipped beneath her pillow, bringing her just a few inches closer, she couldn’t help but sigh.

It wasn’t long before her exhaustion took over, making her fall in and out of sleep no matter how hard she struggled to stay awake. And it may have been in those in between moments, where she wasn’t sure if she was awake or asleep, but she could have sworn she felt him lean closer and press a kiss to the back of her shoulder. The only evidence to its realness was the touch of cold to her skin.

* * *

 

AN- Oh man, I'm really excited for the next chapters because it's been what I've been wanting to get to since I started this story! So, I had to give you a little fluff before things...heat up. :)


	28. Unspoken

* * *

 

 

.

.

* * *

 

 

Several days had passed and Sakura was delighted that every night, Kakashi would lay with her and hold her until she fell asleep. Of course, by the time she woke up, he was gone, but she hadn’t really expected him to lay there for eight hours, staring up at the ceiling while she snored.

It was nice knowing he was there for her while she fell asleep and that was all she needed. Having him near always kept her dreams peaceful.

It was close to six in the evening when she woke in his bed, and just like the five days prior, she reached back to feel the sheets behind her. Of course, they were empty, and she gave a small sigh, wondering how it would feel waking up next to him. She had grown quite fond of the way he held her as she fell asleep and would love to wake up to that feeling as well.

But she couldn’t get too selfish.

Sakura knew this was already a huge deal for him and that he wouldn’t do this for just anyone. Which made her feel all the more special and was the reason behind the smile on her face currently. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, glancing to her phone on her bedside table. The screen was lit with a dozen notifications and she sighed.

Ino had been texting her more and more over the last few weeks and it was getting hard to make excuses for her disappearance. Eventually, Sakura was going to have to get out of this house and see her friends and family, just to show she was still alive…sort of.

After a quick round of texts to her best friends and her family, she stood from the matress and stretched her arms over her head. She glanced to her reflection in the mirror across from the bed and wondered if she should put a bit more clothes on. She had fallen asleep the night before in a pair of shorts and a tank top and she’d be lying if she said she didn’t notice how Kakashi reacted when she showed a lot of skin.

Seeing him look at her after she had waltzed out wearing a sports bra had been priceless and she enjoyed making him flustered ever since. Turning to the side, she studied her reflection and particularly the way her ass looked in the shorts. Yeah, there was no way she was going to change.

Sakura combed her fingers through her hair, made sure she didn’t look like she had been sleeping on her face for the past six hours, and left the bedroom with a slight bounce in her step. She had gotten used to Kakashi’s routine by now. He was usually in one or two places when she woke up; the garage, working on who knows what, or in the living room doing his exercises.

The latter always being where she preferred and where he was currently.

He was on his hands while doing an endless number of pushups and Sakura kept her eyes fixed to the muscles rippling over his shoulders as she made her way to the kitchen. Making herself breakfast while not taking her eyes off of him was a difficult task. A few drops of milk missed her bowl of cereal and spilled across the counter, but she didn’t notice.

She stood at the island, staring at him from across the room as she chewed through her unhealthy, sugary breakfast. Her head tilted to the side and she let her gaze drift down to his ass which looked as close to perfect as any man could get. And those sweatpants he wore that always sat far too dangerously low on his hips? Unfair.

“Can you do a one handed push-up?” She asked around a bite of cereal.

Kakashi paused as he lifted himself on number one hundred and something or another. He glanced back a bit and faintly, Sakura thought she could hear him chuckle beneath his breath. She watched him readjust his stance and lift his right arm off the rug, slipping it behind his back before continuing his exercises. It was just as effortless as the two handed push-ups.

 _Damn_ …

Her foot bounced against the tile floor and she bit her lip. This was torture. How was she supposed to just exist in the same house as him and _not_ want him? And knowing he could feel exactly how anxious she was at the moment, was even worse.

Hopefully she could pass it off as something else and not let him know she was lusting after him like a bitch in heat. Clearing her throat, Sakura managed to tear her eyes away from him long enough to dump her bowl into the sink. She rinsed it with cold water, splashing a bit on her face as well.

From behind her, she could hear him counting again, but starting back at one. Which meant, he had flipped over onto his back and was doing his endless count of sit-ups now.

_Fuck!_

There was no way she was going to be able to distract herself, and what she _wanted_ to distract herself with would only make things so much worse. Especially now that she knew he could feel _everything_ she did to herself. He had admitted to it the day he had been so hungry he—

Oh, God, why was she letting herself think of that? She had kept the image of Kakashi pinning her down to the couch, ravaging her with his mouth, neatly tucked away in the back of her head for the past few weeks. Thinking about it would only turn her on, and the temptation to hop in the bed to relieve some of her tension was already too strong.

“You alright?” Kakashi asked from behind her and she felt her shoulders stiffen.

_Fuck, shit, fuck!_

“I’m fine,” she said, turning around to face him again. She forced a smile and kept her eyes on his masked face, and not once did she allow herself to look at how delicious the rest of him looked. “Do you want to go out?”

The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them and as he sat up, he dropped his arms to his side and tilted his head to look at her. “We’re supposed to be laying low.”

Sakura shrugged and looked away, suddenly more interested in the shelves of books behind him. “I know, but I’m going a bit stir-crazy.” _Because I want to fuck you and I can’t,_ she added silently to herself. “I haven’t been outside these four walls in three weeks.”

Kakashi draped his arms over his knees and glanced to the door to his apartment. “Where do you want to go?”

“Well,” she started, returning her gaze back to him. “It would be nice to eat something other than cereal and microwave dinners.”

For a minute, he was quiet, and Sakura lifted her eyebrows, anticipating his answer. He stood to his feet and raked a hand through his messy hair. She really wished he wouldn’t do things that made her want him even more. It was getting damn hard holding her desire back.

“You want to go get food?”

“Yeah, and maybe do something fun,” she suggested. “We could go downtown and go to a bar, or something else that the Konoha nightlife has to offer.”

“A bar,” Kakashi repeated, lifting an eyebrow in uncertainty. “You want me to take you to a bar while we’re trying to lay low?”

Sakura rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. “We’ve laid low. I think we deserve one night to have a little bit of fun.”

His mask shifted and she could only guess he was scowling behind it. “A bar isn’t exactly my idea of fun.”

She highly doubted that he had any idea of what fun really was and she folded her arms over her chest, returning his scowl. “You’re going to live forever and you can’t spare one night to humor me?”

It was his turn to roll his eyes, but he shook his head and heaved a sigh that had Sakura hopeful that his resolve was crumbling. After a moment, he looked at her. “Fine, but we’re only staying out for an hour.”

An hour wasn’t enough time to distract her from her dirty thoughts, but it was better than nothing. She beamed happily and crossed the distance between them, throwing her arms around his neck. Instantly, Kakashi’s body tensed beneath her touch and she couldn’t help smiling against his shoulder. “Just give me time to get ready!”

She turned to make her way back to the bedroom to shower and find something to wear, leaving him in the middle of the living room, staring after her.

It was only 8:30 by the time Sakura had finished and she was satisfied with her wardrobe choice. Her shirt was a cherry, red crop top that showed a few inches of her midriff, paired with some jeans that were perfectly tight around her ass. She hoped that Kakashi wouldn’t be able to keep his eyes, and hopefully his hands, off of her tonight.

She spent nearly twenty minutes, staring at her reflection, telling herself _not_ to change. She adjusted her bra to make her breasts look as perky as possible and ran a brush through her hair once more. Before she could make her way out of the bedroom, she caught the look in her eyes in her reflection.

There was a slight glimmer to them, but it wasn’t one of light. Sakura stared, not sure if the darkness behind her eyes was real or something happening in her head. Either way, she didn’t like it and knew if she didn’t look away from the mirror, she might be caught in its gaze. Just before she turned away from her reflection, she caught a smirk on her face but chose to ignore it.

She snatched her wallet and phone from the bed and hurried out of the bedroom to meet Kakashi. He had been in the garage for half an hour, waiting on her, and she hoped he wasn’t wanting to take his bike tonight. There was no way she was going to put a helmet on after doing her hair.

Thankfully, he stood near the one car they hadn’t taken out yet. It was the same, impossibly black color as the other but not as sleek. This one didn’t have the vibe that she was used to with his cars. It was more for luxury than speed and Sakura raised her eyebrows as she stepped closer to it, running her fingers over the smooth metal.

“You know,” she said, lifting her eyes to meet his from over the roof of the car. “You never told me how you got all these cars.”

“Does it matter?” The edge of his mask lifted with a smirk that she could see in his gaze. With a push of a button on the keyring in his hands, the doors unlocked, and Sakura glanced down to the tinted windows.

No, it didn’t matter. But she was beyond curious and wanted to know. Too bad it seemed like Kakashi wanted to hold onto the mystery for a bit longer. He didn’t say much else about it and slipped in the driver’s seat. As his door shut and the sound echoed around the dark garage around her, Sakura rolled her eyes and joined him in the car.

The interior was red leather and she couldn’t help her jaw falling open at the sight of it. She had thought the other car was the epitome of luxury but _this_ …This was something else. She sat in the seat, sinking down into the plush cushion as she ran her hands over the softest leather she had ever felt in her life.

Her eyes drifted over the dash, to the computer screen already lit and waiting for directions to be input into the GPS. She lifted a hand toward the radio but was stopped by Kakashi’s fingers circling her wrist. She looked up at him with a frown as he set her hand back down on her leg. “I can’t turn on the radio?”

He moved his hand to the gear shift sitting between them and glanced in the rear view mirror before backing out of the garage. “It’s not your car.”

Oh, so he was _that_ kind of guy.

Sakura folded her arms over her chest and pouted playfully, watching him as he pressed a button on the visor that lowered the garage door behind them. He glanced at her but didn’t say anything else. Not a second later, they were speeding through the streets.

She had been wrong. This car was just as capable of those impossible speeds as the other one. She held onto the seat on either side of her thighs and resisted the need to squeeze her eyes shut tight. It would seem that the car wasn’t the only thing she had been wrong about.

If she had thought getting out of the house would be enough to distract her from the desire she was feeling, she had been sorely mistaken. Having him sit even closer to her in a car that she would label as definitely sexy, smelling delicious and looking so hot, was driving her wild. The red interior lights washed over his face, accentuating all the sharp, predatory features.

“So, where do you want to go?” His voice cut through her thoughts and she quickly moved her gaze to the window.

Was it too late to tell him to go back home so she could have her way with him? As much as she was dying to climb him like a tree, she had been telling the truth earlier. Staying in the apartment for weeks was making her stir-crazy and she was in dire need of a night out.

She took a deep breath and watched the highway lights pass by them in a blur. “I could eat. Are you—” She swallowed her words quickly. Was it rude to ask a vampire if they were hungry?

The sound of his laughter relieved some of her tension and she relaxed into the seat once again. “I took care of that while you were in the shower.”

“Oh, okay. That’s good.”

“What would you like to eat?”

 _You_ , she thought to herself with a gulp. Biting her lip, she kept her gaze out the window and tried to make herself think of possible places to eat. “Uhm, there’s a place close to the ramen restaurant you and I went to. It’s a bar but they can cook up some amazing food.”

He nodded and drove them through the streets. Their conversation was kept to a minimum, but Sakura didn’t mind. Less of a chance she’d fuck up and say something stupid. By the time they reached the bar, she was dying to get out of the car and breathe something besides his scent. No matter how wonderful he smelled, she was in need of some fresh air to clear her mind.

Kakashi parked them in a small lot beside the building. His car stood out against all the others and Sakura hoped no one would be tempted to steal it. Something told her that he would have something in place to prevent that.

They stepped out of the car and she watched from over the roof as he straightened his leather jacket and pushed a hand through his hair. She didn’t know how, but he looked even better than he did in the lights of the car. She could practically feel the drool dripping from her mouth. He turned back to face her and held her gaze for a moment that seemed to slow time around them.

She licked her dry lips and realized she must have looked like an idiot, standing there staring at him like she had never seen a man before. Oh, but he wasn’t just a man. He was so much more and if she didn’t stop her thoughts soon, she was going to do something stupid.

Clearing her throat, Sakura shut her car door and joined him at the trunk of the car. He looked warily to the entrance of the bar, where the outside seating was already filled with people sharing drinks and laughs. It was hard not to notice how every single woman, and a few men, turned their heads to stare at Kakashi as they passed.

She frowned, catching one woman running her tongue along the edge of her drink as she turned completely away from her date to follow Kakashi. What the hell? Sakura reached out, wanting to slip her arm around his elbow to claim him as her own, but hesitated, worried about how he would react. He didn’t seem to even notice the stares he was attracting. Either that, or he was ignoring them.

She chewed the inside of her lip with worry and glanced back at the women who were leaning around each other to watch the vampire walk into the bar. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all.

The inside was separated down the middle. To the right was the bar area, with televisions mounted on the wall that were showing whatever sports were in season this time of year. At the left of the entrance was the eating area. Dim lights hung over each high-top table and Sakura spotted one toward the back that was empty.

This time, she allowed herself to hook her arm around his elbow and steer him through the crowd. Just like the outside, every straight woman in the place turned to stare. _For fuck’s sake,_ Sakura thought with a roll of her eyes. _Didn’t they have their own dates to gawk at?_

She slipped into one of the chairs and turned as Kakashi did the same. He looked up at the assortment of décor mounted on the wall, his eyebrow arched in curious confusion. “Kakashi?”

“Hmm?” He turned back to her and she felt her face flush beneath his gaze. She was thankful for the dim lighting but suspected he could see well enough to notice her blush.

“Have you ever been to a bar?”

“For mortals? This would be my first.”

He crossed his arms over his chest and sat very much like a vampire would who was surrounded by humans. He had an air of judgmental disapproval, as if mortals were such silly creatures who deserved pity. Sakura wondered if she would ever feel like that. Then again, being two hundred years old would make anyone a little jaded toward the human race.

“You think it’s stupid, don’t you?” She leaned forward and placed her arms on the table, watching him glance around at the crowd.

“Not stupid. Just…strange.”

Before they could continue their conversation, the waitress stepped up to the table and just like the rest of the women, kept her eyes fixed on Kakashi. “Hey, what can I get for you tonight?” She asked, her voice low and breathy.

Sakura sighed and grabbed the small menu from the center of the table. “I’ll take the takoyaki and a whisky highball please.”

“And for you, sir?” The waitress barely scribbled Sakura’s order before she was back to staring at Kakashi, waiting for him to talk to her.

“I’m fine, thank you.”

She looked like she wanted to say more, but thankfully, she shut her mouth with a squeak and left. In her absence, Sakura sighed and crossed her legs at the knee beneath the table. She tapped her fingers over the worn wood where countless names and words had been carved into the surface.

“So, do you notice the way everyone is looking at you, or…” she trailed off as he glanced around at the many eyes still staring his way.

“They’re not staring at me because they think I’m handsome. They’re attracted to me because they’re supposed to be.” He returned his gaze to her and she swallowed. He leaned closer and smiled, the gesture creasing the corner of his eyes. “Does it bother you?”

“No,” she said quickly. “It’s just rather annoying. Like, do they think you’re going to pick them up and take them home or something?”

“Yes.” His answer surprised her, and she blinked, glancing back to the room around them. “Well, they’re hoping I do. Now do you see why I avoid places like this?”

She found it a little hard to believe that he had never used his vampire wiles to pick up chicks in a bar, but she was thankful that he wasn’t giving her any details about it. A part of her was still curious about it all and she met his stare again. “Have you ever used this on me?”

“Used what on you?”

He was being deliberately ignorant, and she sighed in frustration. For a moment, she didn’t want to elaborate, even though she was dying to know if her attraction to him was her own or something she couldn’t help. Pursing her lips, she narrowed her eyes on him. “You know what. Have you made me feel attracted to you?”

“With you, I’m not sure. You’re not exactly like the mortals around us, are you?”

“Well, can you turn it off? Like you did with Ino and the girls at the hospital that night. I’d like to eat without thirty people staring at us.”

Kakashi turned to drape an elbow over the back of his chair as he scanned the crowd. Every where his eyes moved, the girls gawking at him reacted as if they were being chosen from a lineup to be whisked away back to his bed. “It’s not a glamour. It’s just an ability that makes it easier to hunt prey. Or, maybe they do think I’m handsome.” He lifted a hand and waved at a table of women and Sakura felt the urge to gag as they all giggled.

She reached across the table and smacked his hand, making him turn his attention back to her. When he did, she found him laughing. “Stop it. The last thing we want is for them to come over here. Aren’t you supposed to be laying low anyway?”

“You’re the one that dragged me out here.”

“Oh, yes, I _dragged_ you out of the house. You put up such a resistance of instantly caving to my request.”

Kakashi laughed again and the sound made her narrow her eyes on him in a glare. She didn’t know if they were flirting or not, but it was making her flustered all the same. Warmth spread across her cheeks and she wished she had seated them outside instead where there was a little promise of a breeze to cool her.

The waitress returned, dropping Sakura’s drink in front of her without a single glance her way. She quickly snatched the glass and took a long sip of the alcohol, needing something to dull the edge she was currently feeling. Once they were alone again, Kakashi titled his head and stared at her, a slight smile evident in his eyes.

“You have nothing to be jealous of, Sakura.”

“I’m _not_ jealous—Wait, why do you say that?” Again, heat flared to her face and she hoped he couldn’t see it through the dim lighting.

He leaned forward and though the small table was still between them, she felt as if he were too close for comfort. The last thing she needed was to get herself flustered for a completely different reason. “I’m not the only one attracting stares tonight.”

Surprised, she looked out at the faces surrounding them and felt her eyes widen. He was right. She had been so focused on the women staring at him that she hadn’t even noticed that a few of their dates were looking at _her_. This time, her entire body blushed, and she quickly turned to stare down into her drink.

“Oh, my god. Is this because I’m turning?” She dropped her voice to a whisper and leaned closer to him.

“No,” he answered, not looking away from her face.

“Well, then why are they…”

Oh.

She was an idiot.

He was telling her she was pretty. Sakura smiled and ducked her head, trying to keep her feelings under control but that was so damn hard when he was making her feel _so much_. Inside her, butterflies were going wild and her heart fluttered along with them.

“Sakura,” he whispered, inching closer to her. She did the same, glancing to the space along his mask where she knew his lips were. “There’s something—”

His words were cut off abruptly by a basket of food that was dropped between them and Sakura snapped her head up to glare at the waitress. “You sure you don’t need anything?” She asked, her voice sugary sweet. It was enough to make Sakura lose her appetite.

Well, almost.

She grabbed one of the meatballs from the basket and bit into it, wondering if she could get away with beating this idiot up. The bitch deserved it. Kakashi shook his head, barely looking up at the waitress as he reached into the front pocket of his leather jacket.

He pulled his phone out and sighed, looking down to the screen. “I’ll be right back.”

Sakura nodded, watching him move through the crowd effortlessly. Then again, it was easy to move through the people as they stepped aside to stare at him. With a disappointed sigh, Sakura took another bite and washed it down with some alcohol.

She stared at his empty chair and let her shoulders slump. What could he have been wanting to tell her? There’s _something_ …It was going to drive her crazy. There’s something _bad?_ Something _good_? Ugh! She wanted to know!

That stupid waitress.

Sakura wiped her hands on a napkin and swore that if she ever saw her again, she wouldn’t hesitate to rip her hair out of her head.

By the time she had eaten several meatballs, she was full and pushed the basket of food away from her. She finished her drink and sat back in her chair, wondering where Kakashi had disappeared to. A moment of panic crept up the back of her neck as her head filled with all the worst possible outcomes.

Had he been attacked by a feral? Or _worse_ , a group of horny, mortal women who wanted his dick? Sakura stood abruptly, grabbing her wallet from the table. She didn’t bother leaving money behind, chalking it up to bad service.

She pushed her way out the door and glanced down the sidewalk toward the parking lot. At the edge of the spaces, she could see that familiar, leather jacket and his hair catching the light of the street lamps above them. He was on the phone and she hung back, letting him finish his conversation with whoever.

Kakashi turned and glanced back at her. Even with the distance between them, Sakura could feel his gaze on her, and she swallowed tightly. Everything else melted away from them in that moment, despite the loud music from the bar behind her and the phone to his ear. All she could see was him and she realized exactly what she had wanted him to say earlier.

She wanted him to tell her there was something he had been meaning to tell her for a long time now. That he was in love—

“Hey!” A familiar voice called behind her, making her blink in surprise. The waitress stood at the door to the bar, hands on her hips and a furious look on her face that she definitely hadn’t had earlier. She thrust a slip of paper under Sakura’s nose “Are you trying to skip out on your bill?”

Sakura’s face paled and she stammered, fumbling with her wallet. She had barely gotten the thing unzipped when an arm fell around her shoulders and pulled her close to a leather jacket. Kakashi stared at the waitress, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

“Is there a problem?” He asked, his voice low and gravely. It immediately sent shivers down Sakura’s spine, along with anyone around them who happened to be listening.

“N-no, sir.” The waitress said, taking a step back toward the door. She clutched the paper bill in her hands and stared up at Kakashi with wide, blue eyes. There was fear behind them, but also something Sakura recognized instantly as arousal.

If she had been paying more attention, she would have stuck her chin in the air and possibly given the girl a rude hand gesture. But Sakura was currently having her own meltdown inside her head. Kakashi’s arm was still around her and his body was pressed to her right side, cool and hard.

“Good,” he said, pulling Sakura toward the parking lot. Once they were far enough away from the bar, he glanced down at her. “ _Were_ you trying to skip out on your bill?”

“No,” she lied, unable to hide the smile at the corner of her lips. “I just forgot. It’s an easy mistake to make.”

“If you say so. Where to now?” He asked as he pulled his arm away and opened the car door for her. Sakura put her hands on the doorframe and tilted her head to the side in thought. Honestly, she was trying to buy herself time to stand close to him.

“Have you ever been dancing?”

He made a noise in the back of his throat, a mix between a groan and a grumble of curse words but didn’t protest as she dropped into her seat. A second later, he joined her in the car and revved the engine. “Do you have a place in mind?”

“Of course,” Sakura beamed up at him happily.

Thankfully, the crowd lined up at the door to the only nightclub that Sakura had ever been to all looked too frustrated at having to wait to even notice how hot Kakashi was. Of course, most of them had been to other clubs or bars and were drunk by now.

Kakashi insisted on parking a bit further away, not trusting this side of town. She wasn’t looking forward to walking a block in her boots but as he put a hand to the small of her back, all of her protests flew out of her mind. His fingers were cool against the skin beneath her shirt, yet still sent a shiver rolling through her.

One that he had definitely felt, judging by the quick glance to her out of the corner of his eye. Sakura resisted the urge to whimper and wondered what she was doing. Taking Kakashi to a bar was already pushing things but a _night club_? Then again, it was only fair after he had taken her to Teeth.

The sight of the line and the bouncer standing at the door made her bite her lip in worry. Having to stand outside, listening to the muffled music of the club through the building, wasn’t exactly a good time.

“Oh,” she said, looking up at him. “I was kind of hoping you’d get us in without having to wait.”

“And how do you suppose I do that?”

The streets were already crowded from the bars surrounding them, but there were plenty of people lined up to get into the club. Inside the building, the music was loud and bumping, the sound echoing to the street.

Sakura waved her hand. “Do your glamour magic.”

“It isn’t magic,” Kakashi mumbled beneath his breath. Thankfully, he didn’t fight her about it, and she led him to the front door where the large bouncer stood. His black T-shirt was stretched across the expanse of his chest and she wondered if the guy would stand a chance against Kakashi. She wasn’t much of a betting woman, but she’d put all of her money against the bouncer.

The glamour may not have been magic but worked just as easily. The guy took one look at her, ready to tell them to move to the back of the line and Sakura held her breath. He moved his eyes from her face up to Kakashi’s and it was like a switch went off in his mind. The stern look in his eyes dissolved, and his lips parted in awe.

Sakura watched him fumble with the red, velvet rope before stepping aside to let them in. She scoffed in amazement, surprised that her plan had worked. At her side, she heard Kakashi sigh and she had no time to laugh. He pulled her by the hand until they were passing through a darkened hallway, lit only with red bulbs above them.

She stared up at him, not sure what to even think. There was no limit to the things he had up his sleeve and she was completely head over heels for him. Not just because he could get them into any exclusive nightclub in Konoha, possibly the world, but for so much else.

He was absolutely amazing, and she felt her chest swell at the realization that struck her so suddenly, she stumbled over the carpet beneath her feet. Kakashi caught her by the elbow and steadied her, a soft smile in his eyes as he looked down at her.

 _Oh, fuck_ , she thought to herself, biting her bottom lip. _I love him_

She had no time to dwell on the thought as he pulled her forward. The hallway opened up to the main area and the crowd of people grew thick around them. She winced from the loud music and managed to pull her gaze away from Kakashi long enough to see her surroundings. She had been here before but was always surprised by it.

Toward the middle of the room, the ceiling was cavernous and had a balcony running around the length of the dance floor. A sea of bodies moved in time to the beat of the music and along the edge of the room, a long bar had a crowd of people in front of it.

Kakashi leaned down to her ear, the closeness of his face to hers sending a thousand sensations through her and she had to close her eyes to get a quick grip. She hoped he couldn’t tell how she felt. Knowing he felt what she felt was bad enough but knowing she was falling for him? She didn’t even want to think about it.

“This is what you consider fun?” He asked, making her laugh nervously.

“No,” she turned to his ear. “But it’s fun watching you react to it.”

He scowled down at her and straightened, turning to scan the room again. “There are so many people.” He said it quietly, but she had heard him.

Sakura tugged his hand toward the room, weaving them between the groups of people standing around, laughing and getting drunk. A few women looked their way, but their attentions were muddled by alcohol and luckily, didn’t pay attention for long.

At the edge of the dance floor, Kakashi stopped moving and she turned to stare up at him. He raised an eyebrow and shook his head. “Absolutely not,” he said, pulling her back the way they came. She refused to budge and held tight to his hand.

“Why?”

He blinked down at her, as if she should definitely already know the answer to that question and Sakura laughed again. Truth be told, she was dying to know what it felt like to dance with him. She wanted to feel his arms around her and the cool, length of his body against hers. She was aware of the possibility that he had never danced before, but she didn’t care.

Pouting her bottom lip, she faced him and hoped he would cave to her once again. “Please? For me? Just one dance.”

She could see his resolve crumbling and he glanced over her head to the mass of swaying, grinding bodies. He looked almost nervous, possibly a bit scared. This was definitely uncharted territory for him, and Sakura smiled softly up at him. She tugged his hand again and was pleased when he followed behind her.

She didn’t make him go too far into the group on the dance floor, but it was far enough that they could join in with a bit of privacy. He stood, straight and stiff, his arms at his side. Sakura leaned closer to him and rose up on her tip toes. “Kakashi, relax.”

He cleared his throat as the song shifted. The loud, rapid beats of the previous song gave way to a slower, heady rhythm that matched the beat of Sakura’s heart. She stepped up to him and moved his hands to her sides, careful not to put them too low. She moved her hands up to his neck and began to move.

They swayed slowly, back and forth until she could feel his body start to relax against her. The tempo picked up, but they kept their pace the same and Sakura laid her head against Kakashi’s chest.

Once she was sure he was comfortable, she let her hands fall from his neck to his chest and he trailed his up the length of her spine. It was such a small gesture, barely anything compared to what she knew he was capable of, but it was like holding a match to her gasoline soaked body. Something ignited inside her, something primal and dark and she felt it slowly take her over. All of her doubts and insecurities melted away beneath the flames licking at her insides

Sakura turned in his arms, letting her head fall back against his shoulder as she pressed her ass against him. What she wouldn’t give to see his face in that moment. But she had other plans and she swayed her hips in slow circles, letting him feel the curves of her body.

Kakashi’s hands were frozen at her sides and his entire body was stiff once again, uncertain of what to do or how to react. He let her take control and she covered his hands with her own, pushing one down to her thigh while the other settled along her ribcage.

And like her own little brand of magic, her dancing seemed to melt away the tension keeping his body stiff and soon he was moving in time with her.

Sakura was dizzy with desire and she let the music take over her, letting it lead her body where it wanted it to go. Over her shoulder, she could feel Kakashi dip his head closer, his breath cool against the heated skin between her ear and shoulder. Having him so close to her neck, knowing that those dangerous fangs were barely hidden behind his mask, made her eyes close and she sank into his body.

If he wanted to, he could have drank her dry right in the middle of the dance floor. She would have happily let him.

Kakashi dipped his hand between her thighs, careful not to let it touch anywhere close to where she wanted it to be. He squeezed the flesh beneath her jeans, and she gasped, hooking one arm around his neck to keep him exactly where he was.

There was so much she was willing to let him do to her in that moment. She didn’t care about the crowd of people, or whatever weird tension they had between them that kept them from acting on their desires. All she wanted was him.

The songs had changed but they continued their dance. Kakashi reached up and took her face in his hands, tilting her head to the side where she was dangerously close to his face. With the hand between her thighs, he trailed his fingers up the inside seam of her jeans and pressed them into her center. A flood of heat poured through her body and she gasped, her head falling back against his shoulder.

She blinked up at the lights flashing high above them and whimpered, wishing they had just stayed home. They could be doing this in bed, possibly naked.

Sakura opened her mouth, having every intention of telling him to take her back home, but the words froze in the back of her throat as her eyes moved to the balcony of the second floor. Standing at the railing, black eyes roving over the mass of mortal bodies, was a man she had seen before. The doorman at Tsunade’s house party stood hunched over, looking far different than the tailored, snob he had been that night.

Spinning in Kakashi’s arms, Sakura stood on her tip toes and found his ear. “Look at the second floor balcony. Right above the DJ booth.”

He followed her instructions and she turned to look back up at the guy. The vampire was making his way along the railing, eyes fixed to something—or _someone_ —at the opposite end of the room on the first floor. Fear clutched at her throat and she hoped he hadn’t found a victim.

As he turned away from them, heading toward the staircase, both Sakura and Kakashi caught sight of a black symbol tattooed into his neck. Her eyes widened and she whirled back to face Kakashi. He had definitely noticed it as well.

The black of his eyes had already given way to the swirl of red that she had grown familiar with and it sent a chill rolling down her spine. He took her hand and pulled her off the dance floor. “We need to leave. Now.”

* * *

 

AN- Well, now that we know they're in love...I wonder what could come between them *wicked grin* But, I do have some good news. That E rated will come into play for the rest of the fic >:D


	29. Midnight Mass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains scenes of violence and gore.

* * *

 .

.

 

* * *

 

 

Sakura ran through the nightclub, right on the back of Kakashi's heels. His hand held onto hers tightly as he weaved them through the crowd. They had caught sight of their vampire, moving in the same direction as they were and were on the chase.

 

The lights and music swirled around them and reminded Sakura of the last time that they fled from a night club. If they weren't presently in potential danger, she may have found it quite funny. As it were, she could only concentrate on keeping up with Kakashi and not letting go of his hand.

 

He stopped just before they reached the front door and turned to face her, pressing so close to her body she could barely breathe. “He's going out the front. Don't let him see you,” Kakashi said over the heavy bass of the music as he ducked his head toward her.

 

Sakura swallowed and nodded, her brows pinched together in the middle of her forehead. “Do you think he even remembers us?”

 

“Oh, I'm sure he does.”

 

She noticed his jaw clenching beneath his mask, and she took her bottom lip between her teeth. She clamped down on it, hoping the pain would distract her from the things that were still circling through her head from their dance. The desire was still sitting heavy and warm inside her and she was all too well aware of the damp panties between her legs.

 

She was still feeling the dizzying affects when Kakashi glanced back over his shoulder and tightened his fingers over hers. Before she could use the moment of pause to calm herself down, they were off again. He pulled her through the mass of people crowding around the bar area and she stumbled after him.

 

Back in the narrow hallway of the club’s entrance, the red bulbs over head didn’t hold the same kind of feeling as they had before. Now they only seemed like a premonition of what was to come. They left her feeling a bit sick to her stomach and she was thankful for the fresh air they were met with outside. Sakura took deep breaths as they both scanned the streets, looking for their target.

 

Kakashi inhaled deeply and turned toward the south, quickly tugging her along behind him. The line outside the club had gotten shorter in the amount of time they had spent inside, and Sakura glanced back to make sure no one was paying too much attention to them. Thankfully, it seemed as though they were all too concerned with their Friday night plans to notice the red eyed, masked man leading her down an alley way.

 

Wait.

 

Sakura blinked in surprise as the two of them slipped into the shadows between the club and the building next door. Alleys weren’t her favorite thing and she remembered the last time she was in one, making a shiver roll across her body.

 

“What are—”

 

Kakashi put a finger to his mouth and she quickly shut up, waiting for him. The muffled bass pounding inside the club made a strange echo between the buildings and Sakura wasn’t sure he’d be able to hear anything.

 

Of course, it was easy to hear the strangled shriek of what sounded like a woman toward the back of the club. Sakura’s blood ran cold and she looked up at the man beside her, hoping to find reassurance in his gaze. Instead, his hand slipped free of hers and he was disappearing around the corner before she could stop him.

 

Had he seriously _left her behind?_

 

Sakura ran after him, furious and terrified that she’d be left alone in some back alley when a crazed monster was on the prowl. She rounded the corner and slammed into the back of Kakashi’s leather jacket. Her hands reached out and he slipped a hand around her waist, pulling her back toward the street.

 

“What was that?” She asked, pushing her hair out of her eyes.

 

“I think he grabbed someone.” Kakashi’s growl settled deep in her head and she bit her lip. He looked up, scanning the tops of the buildings they were moving between. “And I don’t think he’s using the streets anymore.”

 

Another chill raced down her spine and she followed his gaze, seeing nothing but the brick walls and smoky sky up above them. She followed him back out into the street and he turned them in the direction of the parking lot he had pulled into earlier.

 

“He’s moving slower than normal,” Kakashi muttered, taking another breath of the air through his nose. “And his victim is wounded. I can smell her blood above us.”

 

“Fuck. What do we do?”

 

“I’m going to call Gai and let him know that I’m tracking a vampire. He will get in contact with Tsunade and the Council.” His footsteps were picking up pace and Sakura struggled to keep up. She didn’t have the speed or the length of his legs working on her side.

 

With a nod, she held out her hand. “Okay, let me have your phone so I can call him.”

 

“I’ll call him and have him pick you up at the car—”

 

“What? _No!_ ” Sakura shook her head and snatched his wrist as he pulled his phone out of the pocket of the leather jacket. She held him tightly, though she was sure he would have no problem breaking free if he really wanted to. “You’re not going alone. I’m coming with you!”

 

“Not this time, Sakura.” Kakashi turned away from her, easily pulling his arm out of her hold as he did so. She stood on the sidewalk, staring at him. There was no way in hell she was letting him do this to her again.

 

Not after what had happened last time.

 

Sakura hurried after him and hooked her hand around his elbow, wrenching him around to face her. His phone was out, but she was glad to see he hadn’t dialed the number yet. With a scowl, she reached for his phone and he pulled away, staring at her through narrowed eyes.

 

“You’re not leaving me behind, Kakashi.”

 

“This isn’t up for negotiation. I have no idea what I’m heading into and I can’t—”

 

“Exactly!” Sakura threw her hands up in the air and let out a bitter scoff. “You don’t know if this is a trap or if there’s an undead army waiting for you and I’m _not_ letting you go alone.”

 

Kakashi rolled his eyes in dramatic fashion and once again, turned away from her, wrenching his arm free from her grip. He crossed the street, eyes scanning the rooftops. Sakura growled and followed him, hoping this wouldn’t be his plan for the rest of the chase. She was getting tired of arguing with him. “We can travel faster in the car, you know?”

 

On the street, just ahead of Kakashi, a brightly colored motorcycle barreled around the corner and Sakura jumped back with a shriek. The driver slammed on the brakes and the tires screeched across the asphalt, skidding to a stop just beyond the two of them. Adrenaline pumped hard through her veins and she stared with wide eyes as Kakashi strolled casually up to the bike.

 

“Are you crazy, man?! I could have hit you!” The driver turned to shout at Kakashi and instantly caught sight of the crimson gaze settled on him. He stumbled back, one leg catching on the spokes of the bike but had no time to regain his footing.

 

Sakura watched as Kakashi gripped the man around the collar of his jacket and lifted him easily off the bike, setting him down on the sidewalk behind them. She winced and glanced back at the group of people standing outside the club. Well, they were definitely staring now.

 

She hurried to Kakashi and shook her head at the guy he held in his hands. “I’m sorry. This isn’t what it looks like—”

 

Before she could finish her thought, the keys to the bike were snatched from his hand and the driver shouted in protest. Kakashi ignored him and turned to the vehicle, throwing his leg over the seat. Immediately, a sinking feeling settled into Sakura’s stomach and she groaned.

 

“Hey! What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” The man screamed, knocking her to the side with his elbow.

 

Kakashi lifted his eyes to the guy and his advances stopped quickly, his arms dropping limp at his side as the furious expression on his face morphed into a blank stare. “Don’t move from this spot and I’ll return the bike back soon,” he murmured, gaining a single head nod in response.

 

As the guy stood on the sidewalk, his gaze blank and entranced, Sakura hurried back up to the bike. She put her legs on either side of the front tire and held her hands out. Kakashi growled, his fist twisting the throttle of the bike to make the engine roar.

 

“You’re not leaving without me, Kakashi.”

 

He glanced to his right, where the line of people outside the club stood, watching the scene unfold before them. The longer they stayed there, in the middle of the street, the more stares they would gain, and he clenched his jaw tight with annoyance. It was a gesture that Sakura was beginning to catch onto mean that he was giving in against his will.

 

She hurried to the back of the bike, hooking her arm around his elbow to keep him from speeding off without her and threw her leg over the seat. There was no helmet this time and she glanced warily at the guy, still hypnotized with whatever Kakashi had did to him. It was a bit frightening, seeing the affects of his power up close and personal but she had no time to dwell on the thought.

 

The engine roared to life once more and Kakashi whipped the bike around to face the opposite direction. Instantly, Sakura’s arms tightened around his waist and she was thankful that she had left her wallet in his car. If she hadn’t, its contents would have surely been spread from sidewalk to sidewalk by now.

 

It had been a while since she had been on the back of a bike and she had forgotten how fucking terrifying it was. And now that she had no helmet, it was ten times worse. Her hair whipped around her head and the sound of the wind was deafening. Of course, it didn’t help anything that Kakashi kept the speed accelerated far beyond what was considered safe.

 

He weaved them easily around cars and Sakura kept her face buried into the leather around his shoulder. Usually, she kept her eyes on the road ahead of them, but not this time. This was too much for her. And a small part of her wondered if he was doing it on purpose to punish her for making him bring her along.

 

She didn’t know how long they had been riding, but it felt like hours. Her fingers were aching from the death grip she had around his waist and her thighs felt as if they had been squeezed half to death. Once his speeds slowed a bit, she let herself peek out from around his shoulder and frowned.

 

The city that Sakura was familiar with was far behind them and all that surrounded them now was the part of Konoha that had fallen to dereliction. It reminded her of the area Kakashi lived in, but that was due to factories shutting down and manufacturing plants moving on to greener options. The area they rolled through was probably once a bustling, wealthy neighborhood.

 

The houses were enormous, some three stories, though now the windows were boarded up and graffiti had been tagged on nearly every wall. No street lamps were on to light their way and the only thing they had to guide them was the headlights of their bike. And even that was short lived.

 

Kakashi switched the headlights off and the streets around them turned black. He veered toward the curb and slowed to a stop along a broken fence that once enclosed a park. The playground equipment sat in the shadows like forgotten, metal ghosts and Sakura couldn’t help feeling as if they were being watched from the darkness.

 

“Where are we?” She whispered, releasing her hold around his waist to sit up.

 

Kakashi shook his head, his gaze focused on the building at the end of the street. He shut the bike off and pocketed the keys, though he made no move to step off just yet. “We’ll have to go the rest of the way on foot.”

 

She swallowed down a whimper and tried to push her fear away. The last thing she wanted was to give him a reason to take her back and do this on his own. This wouldn’t be the worst thing she had faced and if she could survive the countless things she had managed to live through so far, she’d be okay this time.

 

Taking a deep breath, Sakura stepped off the bike and smoothed the wrinkles in her jeans, wishing she had worn her leggings and sports bra. If it came down to a fight, she didn’t want her outfit choices to be what gets her killed.

 

She turned to Kakashi as they stood on the sidewalk, the creepy feeling of the park at their back making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She ignored it but inched closer to him just in case. “Are you sure he’s around here?”

 

“Oh, yes.” Kakashi glanced down at her and took a deep breath. “Smell that?”

 

She did the same, but only able to detect the scent of dirt and rust around her. “Not really,” she mumbled, meeting his gaze again.

 

“There’s quite a lot of blood nearby, and not all of it is human,” He whispered, keeping his voice as quiet as possible, and it made her shiver again. Thankfully, he reached down and took her hand in his, entwining their fingers together. “Come on.”

 

They moved through the shadows of the street and from behind them, Sakura could hear the creaking, metal chains of the swing set. It instantly made a wave of cold flutter up her spine and she glanced over her shoulder to the playground. Not a single swing was swaying, nor was there any sort of breeze to make it move.

 

Sakura gripped his hand tighter and pursed her lips, hoping it was all her imagination and not a blood thirsty feral vamp stalking them in the dark. Surely, Kakashi would be able to smell it or hear it.

 

His eyes were still focused on a brick building sitting at the end of the street they were on. It ended in a cul-de-sac and as they ducked around several low-hanging tree branches, Sakura realized with an arch of her eyebrow it was a church. The steeple was caved in on one side but still stood tall, stretching up into the darkness. At the right side of the building, wooden platforms were situated at different levels, with blue tarps flapping in the gentle breeze.

 

It looked like the previous owners had been attempting to fix some of the exterior before abandoning it all together. Sakura wondered if they abandoned it or were turned into a midnight snack for whatever vampire group that had settled in the building.

 

She looked up to the front of the church, where a round, stained glass window sat beneath the steeple. The colored panes of glass came to life suddenly and her steps faltered. Kakashi turned to glance back at her and she nodded her chin toward the window.

 

“Someone’s inside.”

 

“Yes,” he whispered. “There’s quite a few people inside.”

 

“How many?” She asked as he guided her to the right, through a yard covered with trees and bushes that hadn’t been trimmed for years, possibly decades. They stayed in the shadows and Kakashi pulled more around them, just in case.

 

The church blurred before her eyes and she blinked to adjust her eyes to the sudden darkness. At the edge of the yard, he paused and crouched to the ground, scanning the small parking area of the church through a row of bushes. Sakura did the same, not because she had any clue what to look for, but because she didn’t want to look like an idiot.

 

“That scaffolding looks old, but I think it could hold our weight.” He moved to the side and Sakura peeked through where he had been looking. “It looks like it leads into an area up on the second floor that’s open.”

 

“Maybe we should call the Council and wait for backup,” Sakura said with worry.

 

“We’d be waiting for days, maybe a week. That’s why they have hunters like me to do—”

 

“—their dirty work,” she finished for him, pursing her lips tight. “What if we’re out numbered?”

 

Kakashi sighed and pushed a hand through his hair. “I’m not going to waltz in there and try to fight them all. I’m going to observe them first and if I think I have a chance, I’ll take care of it.” He looked at her, his eyes scanning her face and momentarily lingered on her lips. “I wish you would have stayed at the car.”

 

Sakura rolled her eyes and forced a weak laugh. “I wish you would trust me a bit more.”

 

“It’s not you I don’t trust.” He surprised her by reaching up and brushing the hair away from her face, tucking it neatly behind her ear. “If something happened to you…”

 

She swallowed and blinked down to the grass beneath them, wishing they were back home, wishing they weren’t about to walk into a lion’s den full of blood thirsty creatures. She smiled softly up at him and put her hand to his masked cheek. “Nothing’s going to happen to me. I know you’ll keep me safe.”

 

Kakashi nodded, taking her hand in his before standing to his full height and bringing her up with him. Once again, he summoned the shadows around them and kept them in the cover of darkness as they closed in on the dark church. Though the darkness was cold to her, she felt safer inside the bubble of shadows.

 

By the time they reached the scaffolding, Sakura was doubting its strength. It looked as if it had been left to the elements for far too long to trust it and she poked one of the wooden slats along the first level. “Are you sure—” Her words were silenced by Kakashi’s fingers around her lips.

 

He shook his head to tell her not to speak and her shoulders slumped in disappointment. She stepped back to let him test the strength of the scaffolding first, though it wasn’t a fair assessment. He had supernatural powers on his side. She was just a regular girl…well, sort of.

 

As he stepped to the center of the platform, Kakashi leaned down to offer his hand and Sakura took it. He lifted her with ease, setting her down on her feet atop the wooden slats next to him. He pointed up to the next level and she nodded.

 

Slowly, they made their way up through the scaffolds as quietly as possible. Every few steps she made, the metal bars holding the whole thing up would sway and creak and each time, Sakura would wince. It seemed that whoever was inside the church, was used to the sounds and paid no attention to it, thankfully. At the top of the scaffold, Kakashi pointed up to a frayed, blue tarp slowly flapping.

 

 _Oh, God. This was it…_ They were going in.

 

The knots twisted hard inside Sakura’s stomach and she looked on with worry as he pulled the tarp aside, revealing a hole in the side of the brick. She could see a faint glow just beyond his head and clamped her teeth over her lip to keep them from chattering.

 

Slowly, Kakashi lifted himself into the opening and held the tarp back so she could do the same. He held his hand out for her and she used the leverage to hoist herself up and over the jagged brick, careful not to kick any of the stones loose.

 

It was much warmer inside and smelled of absolute death. Sakura put a hand to her nose and winced up at Kakashi, tears stinging the corner of her eyes. There was so much in the air that she couldn’t place and with each breath, it burned the back of her throat. Somewhere in the church, something was rotting. And by the smell of things, there had to be a lot of it.

 

Trying hard to keep her stomach from churning, she settled into a crouch next to Kakashi and took in the sight of her surroundings. They had emerged into an upper seating area that overlooked the main floor of the church. A pulpit was lit at the back of the room, the cross that was once bright and hopeful was now nothing but a canvas for black spray paint.

 

At her left, Kakashi crept past her and stayed as low against the balcony railing as possible. And though she really didn’t want to, Sakura followed behind him. The closer she got to the railing, the more of the church floor she could see. She wished she hadn’t.

 

Bodies were strewn over the broken pews, all in different stages of decomposition and she immediately pressed a hand to her mouth. There were dozens of them, all with their throats slashed and stomachs torn open to reveal a slew of eviscerated organs. All of her days in the hospital, working with cadavers and victims, couldn’t have prepared her for this.

 

This was unfathomable and she now regretted forcing him to bring her along. She paused by a large, wooden post and put her hand out against it to steady herself. Immediately, Kakashi was by her side, his head dipping to her ear. “Do you want to go back outside and wait?”

 

She shook her head. Leaving now wouldn’t change what she had seen and the thought of being alone out _there_ , possibly surrounded by the monsters that had caused this havoc was the last thing she wanted. He hesitated, studying her face in case she changed her mind. When she didn’t, he turned back to the railing and peered carefully over the edge.

 

From beneath them, a door opened with a loud bang and the same shrieking sounds they had heard behind the club echoed up through the church. Sakura’s eyes went wide, and she spun to join Kakashi at the railing.

 

The vampire they had been pursuing strolled casually over the different body parts and chunks of flesh. Clutched in his fist was a handful of brown hair and Sakura felt her stomach turn in disgust all over again. He dragged a young woman along the floor behind him, the front of her dress covered in blood that was already pouring out of a wound on her neck. They were too late.

 

Sakura jumped at the feel of Kakashi’s fingers squeezing hers and she closed her eyes. How could he see things like this over and over through the years? She had barely seen the tip of the iceberg of what he had experienced and she was already over it. The sound of more wailing brought her attention back to the scene at the first floor and she peered out from behind her eyelids.

 

The doorman vampire apparently wasn’t alone. Like a fucked up funeral procession, more vampires filed into the church behind him, all with their own victim. Some were being dragged against their will, but a few moved behind their creatures, sluggish and swaying on their feet. They were clearly drugged, and Sakura frowned at the sight of one of the women.

 

She had long, brown hair that fell around her waist and was completely naked, but something about her was instantly familiar. Even from the second floor, Sakura could see the collection of needle marks covering her arms. It clicked in her mind like a switch and she covered her mouth to hide her gasp.

 

She knew the woman, though not by name. It was the same one from Teeth who had been draped over the velvet couches, blood draining from her body while being touched and groped by the vampires. Was she that fucked up on whatever they were giving her, or did this mean these vamps were connected to Teeth?

 

Kakashi was staring at her with his eyebrow raised and Sakura mouthed to him, _I know her_. He turned back to the scene beneath him and they watched.

 

One by one, the vampires lined their victims up along the length of the pulpit. The woman from the club tried to run and stumbled, too weak to even stand. Her captor grinned at her misfortune, his teeth stained with blood, before kicking her back into place.

 

Sakura quickly counted the vampires all in a row in front of the stage and swallowed. If a fight broke out, it would be eight against two…well, one, technically. She wasn’t exactly capable of bringing down any of them and she knew it. Frowning, she peered further over the railing, back toward the vestibule and felt a sick feeling wash over her. It started at her scalp and rolled down to her toes, leaving her trembling violently.

 

It was unlike anything she had ever felt before and she clutched Kakashi’s arm tightly, her mouth going dry as a desert.

 

Like a demon priest, another vampire made their way into the nave. He was dressed in black robes with a white, silk scarf around his neck and a three-blade scythe in his hands. At his side was someone else Sakura immediately recognized, and she felt herself bristle at the sight of ole One Arm. Of course he was involved in this.

 

She was glad to see his eye was still covered by a patch and the sleeve of his jacket was pinned back away from his nonexistent forearm. Slowly, the pair made their way up to the pulpit and the priest took his place in the middle of the poor victims. Four on his left, and four on his right.

 

The vampire reached up and pulled his hood back and Sakura’s eyes went wide. He wasn’t at all the grotesque monster as she had been expecting. He would have been quite handsome, had he not been a sadistic piece of shit. His hair resembled the color of Kakashi’s but slicked back over his scalp, with a pale face and striking features. His lips twisted into a wicked smirk. The sight of it had Sakura’s heart pounding hard in her chest and her stomach twisting in disgust.

 

It reminded her of the way Sasuke made her feel when he was near, like she could sense that they weren’t good. This guy, though, was on a whole other level.

 

He lifted his scythe into the air and the vampire congregation hissed and bowed with respect. “I see you all have had quite a successful hunt.” He reached to the woman Sakura recognized from Teeth, running his fingers through her stringy hair and down the length of her shoulder. She barely moved, aside from a gentle sway on her feet. “I’m pleased we will all eat well tonight.”

 

She had been expecting as much and it was still a shock to her. Knowing these people were going to die, while they could do nothing to stop it, made her furious. She clenched her fists at her sides and glanced to Kakashi. He was watching the scene, red eyes swirling.

 

Sakura turned back to the priest and swallowed.

 

He curled his fingers around the girl’s chin, gently pulling her head to the side so she was facing him. There was nothing behind her eyes. She was alive, but her mind was dead to the world. The priest smoothed the back of his fingers down her cheek and clucked his tongue. “Such fragile creatures.” With a maniacal laugh that echoed around the room and into Sakura’s ears, he turned back to face his congregation. “Must be why it’s so much fun destroying them.”

 

As fast as lightening, he stepped back, and swung the scythe through the air in an upward arc. The tip of the blades caught the girl between the legs and cut her clean in two. Sakura clamped her hands over her lips and watched in horror. The two sides of the body fell away and everything in between fell to the floor with a slick, sickening thump.

 

The vampires in the crowd launched themselves at the gore on their hands and knees, lapping up the bits and pieces. At the end of the stage, one of the girls was screaming at the top of her lungs. It echoed with the laughter from the priest and Sakura put her hands over her ears to muffle it.

 

Again, the scythe swung through the air but seconds before the tips of the blade sank into the woman screaming, the vampire pulled back. He stood over her, tilting his head to the side. “Why are you crying?” He asked.

 

Between her wailing and sobbing, she told him she was afraid to die.

 

The scythe spun a few times and landed on the stage with a thump and he leaned against the handle. As he stood there, staring down at her, the only sound was the slurping and snaps of jaws from the vampires on the floor. “What if I told you there was a way you could live forever?”

 

The girl sniffed and stared up at him, blinking through the mascara running down her face. “How?” She asked, her voice barely heard on the second floor.

 

Sakura leaned closer to the railing, watching him kneel down in front of the girl. He took her face in her hands, not releasing her as she struggled away from him. “Only the strong are chosen and only the willing will be granted everlasting life. Now,” he said, standing to his feet so suddenly, Sakura nearly gasped. “Your fate could be like these worthless, drugged out, _nothings_.” To emphasize his words, he ground his heel into a chunk of flesh, pushing it into the fibers of the carpet. “Or, you could become so much more.”

 

“Kakashi,” Sakura whispered, tugging at the sleeve of his jacket. “I want to leave.”

 

He ignored her, staring down to the first floor, waiting for the priest to continue his offer. Swallowing down her fear, she glanced back at the tarp they had slipped in through and tried to fight the growing urge to flee for her life.

 

“What do you choose? Power and eternity,” he paused to gesture behind him at the feeding vampires. “Or to have your entrails gnawed on by these pieces of shit?”

 

“I-I…” The girl stammered, swiping her hands over her face.

 

The vampire swung his scythe back and forth in front of her, like the pendulum of a clock. “ _Tick, tock_. I won’t wait forever. I have far more important things to do.”

 

“I-I want to live forever.” Her answer echoed through the room and the vampire glanced to the other sniffling, crying people kneeling on the floor of the raised pulpit.

 

Again, Sakura pulled on Kakashi’s sleeve and he turned to stare at her, eyebrows pinched in concentration. She mouthed to him, _I want to go_ , and he nodded. However, he made no move to leave just yet.

 

Biting her lip, she returned her gaze down to the church floor and watched the vampire lift the girl from her knees, holding her off the carpet by the nape of her neck. He looked over her face in pity, clucking his tongue. “Good choice.”

 

He pushed his face into the crook of her neck and sank his fangs into her flesh, wrapping his free arm around her body to keep her from struggling away from him. At his feet, the other creatures sat back on their heels and watched in fascination. They hissed and growled sounds of admiration that Sakura never wanted to hear again.

 

The girl stopped struggling, her arms falling limp and head falling lulling to the side. Just when Sakura thought he was killing her anyway, the priest pulled away and took a deep breath. His mouth was smeared with blood and he licked his lips, smacking them a few times to savor the taste. He caught the girl around the shoulders to keep her from collapsing to the floor and chuckled softly.

 

Sakura and Kakashi watched on in their hiding space. By now, she had broken out in a cold sweat and couldn’t stop trembling. She was aware this was some sort of shock but what could she do? There was no way she could leave without Kakashi and it didn’t seem like he was going to turn away just yet.

 

The priest pulled his wrist across his lips, tearing his own flesh with his teeth. Thick, black blood bubbled from within and dripped down to the floor at his feet. He brought it to the girl’s face, letting it slip into her mouth. Time ticked by agonizingly slow. Drip after drip of blood into her mouth stretched the seconds by like hours and Sakura’s fingers ached from gripping the railing so hard.

 

Slowly, the girl’s arms twitched at her side and she brought her hand up to clutch his arm, pulling his wrist down to her mouth. She drank from his body and he let his head fall back, eyes closed as if he were receiving some sort of divine ecstasy. He gasped and shuddered, pulling the girl against him tightly.

 

With a growl, he wrenched his arm away and dropped her to the floor, stumbling back a few steps. Sakura moved her gaze to the floor and watched this girl, who looked barely twenty years old, dressed in what was once a nice outfit for a night out. Her eyes opened wide, body contorting on the floor as she arched her back and hissed, fingers clawing at the air.

 

She was _turning_.

 

Her panting breaths and groans echoed through the church and Sakura felt sick. This was a little preview of what she could expect for herself and the sight of it made bile rise to the back of her throat. By now, Kakashi was edging away from the railing.

 

“Isn’t it exquisite?” The priest asked, his voice carrying loudly up to the second floor. “I hope our unwelcomed guests have enjoyed the show!”

 

Sakura’s blood ran cold and her eyes met Kakashi’s. He made a noise in the back of his throat that sounded like an annoyed growl. “Go,” he commanded, nodding his chin toward the hole they had come through.

 

Down below them, the vampire priest let out a howling laugh. “We’re coming for you! Konoha will bleed and its streets will run red!”

 

His words followed Sakura and Kakashi as they rushed through the same hole in the side of the church they had come through. The tarp flapped in the wind and hit her in the face. Kakashi quickly snatched it and ripped it away as he landed back on the wooden platform outside. She whirled around to face him, opening her mouth to ask him what the _fuck_ they were going to do now, but never got the chance.

 

Kakashi slipped an arm around her waist, lifted her against his side before he leapt off the scaffolding. She gripped his jacket tightly and let out a grunt when he landed on the grass of the lawn across the street. Briefly, she caught sight of the old, rusted playground and frowned. How fast was he running?

 

Her feet met the pavement suddenly and she stumbled, falling to her knees on the sidewalk as Kakashi snatched the keys to the motorcycle out of his jacket pocket. She had barely any time to attempt to stand when he picked her up and set her on the back of the bike, climbing on after her. The engine roared to life and he spun them quickly around in the narrow street.

 

If she had thought they had been speeding before, she now realized she had been sorely mistaken. The streets whipped by them in an unrecognizable blur and she winced from the wind hitting her across the face. Tears poured out of the corner of her eyes and she buried her face into Kakashi’s back, holding onto him for dear life.

 

Sakura gasped as he dropped the speed and took a sharp turn, wedging between the traffic. Car horns blared angrily around them and quickly faded away from the sound of the bike and wind.

 

Inside Sakura’s head, her thoughts were going about as fast as the bike beneath her. She couldn’t focus on anything, too terrified by what she had witnessed to think straight. All she could do was tell herself to breath in, and out. For now, that’s all she wanted to think about. She gripped Kakashi tighter around the waist and swallowed a sob before it could make its way out.

 

By the time the bike was downshifting and slowing, she was exhausted and ready to sit in a scalding hot bath, cry her eyes out, and possibly drink herself to sleep. She lifted her head from his shoulder and recognized the area they were driving into. The tall, office buildings turned into the bars and nightlife scene and soon, the club they had been fleeing from earlier came into view again.

 

It looked the same, everyone on the streets laughing and strolling from bar to bar, oblivious to the horrors that Sakura had witnessed. She was envious of their ignorance.

 

Kakashi pulled them back up to the same curb they had encountered the bike and the driver. Sure enough, he was exactly where they left him, staring straight ahead with a few people poking and waving their hands in front of his face. The drunken group of men stumbled back in surprise at the sight of Kakashi and Sakura.

 

Any other time, she’d be feeling a bit embarrassed that they had an audience watching them, but she was far too tired to care. She slid off the bike and hugged her arms around her waist, hoping her stomach didn’t decide to spill its contents right there in the street.

 

Behind her, she could hear Kakashi return the keys to the motorcycle to their owner and whatever spell he had over the man broke. “What the…” The guy mumbled, blinking down to the keys in his hands. His confusion went unanswered and Kakashi put a hand to Sakura’s back, guiding her down the street.

 

Occasionally, he would glance up at the rooftops and quickly scan for anyone following them. It made Sakura shiver and she wished she had worn a sweater. Reading her mood, Kakashi draped his jacket over her shoulder and she let out the sob she had been holding in. They walked on in silence until his car came into view. Sakura had never been so happy to see a vehicle in her life.

 

She didn’t wait for him to open the door for her. She dropped into the seat and let her head fall back against it, staring through the windshield as he joined her. Letting her head fall to the side, she stared at him and noticed the look on his face. His brows were set in a frown, eyes narrowed and distracted. She had never seen him look like this before and knowing he was this worried, made her nauseous.

 

The one thing she wanted to do was go back home and fall asleep in his arms, but she knew that was not what they would be doing. “We’re going to see Tsunade, aren’t we?”

 

He shifted the car into reverse and whipped them around, not as fast as he had been speeding before though and Sakura was thankful for that. “Yeah, we are.”

 

 

* * *

 

AN- Okay, this was going to be a double update, but some things have changed. I'm currently reworking the next chapter and changing a few things so the next chapters will flow better.  
As soon as it's finished, I'll post it. Thank you for your patience these last few weeks. I've been a little down in the dumps and life stress has been catching me off guard.  
Hopefully, I can get over this funk and get back to updating properly.

 

 


End file.
